Mnemosyne
by E.V. Oleander
Summary: Memories are what keeps families together and apart. For Bruce and Selina, memories are one of the strongest things they have to overcome but it's also what keeps them together. Now someone is coming once more to ruin their memories, family and everything they worked so hard to have. Old faces come back while new ones appear.
1. Chapter 1

Every time that he would flop a card down she noticed. It made this very distinct noise that after two years, it was driving her mad. Well no, she had already been driven mad by him, then again she mad wasn't a word they like to use. She knew that, she had studied the whole physiology and psychology of a person. They always spoke to her about cures, about helping her. What they didn't know that was some people couldn't be helped, that they didn't want to be helped.

She had been helped in the past. All the books, articles, papers she had poured herself into reading and writing, she knew it well. After the final attack her body and her mind, she was done being helped. Instead of responding to the people, she was silent and listened. She had always been a good listener. Friends had always told her about their problems and what they would do, what they wanted to do, even if by some shred of knowledge that she knew they weren't there, she would listen because they were the ones with the ideas.

After certain drugs had calmed her down and sedated her, she truly couldn't respond. The doctors at Arkham had deemed her completely incapacitated, but they wouldn't say that aloud, to her, instead she would sit at the therapy sessions, which she used to speak at trying to get help, trying to get away from her friends, but as the months went on and as the drugs began to increase in both dosage and number, Harley became silent. She hadn't spoken to a single soul in a year. Even now at these social functions of bringing the insane together as a kind of social group activity, she was unresponsive. The nurses and doctors would briefly talk to her before going over to the Joker or someone else knowing that they would get a better reaction.

However, she hadn't taken her drugs in four months and they were officially beginning to ware off. So now, as he flipped those cards and shuffled them, she could hear her friends telling her things. She could hear them discuss how interesting his head would look on a silver plate. They would talk about his disgusting looks towards her and the way he would speak to her was unacceptable. He spoke to her like she was some kind of twit that she hadn't worked her ass off in graduate school, only to become this. She was sick of being this and her friends agreed. These friends agreed that she could do so much more. Especially to this sick and twisted man, shuffling his cards, acting like he owned the place and that all these people, these freaks that were stuck inside belonged to him. They said how Harley would be able to do these things because they weren't good enough but Harley, she could do it. She could do anything she wanted.

"So Harley." Another flip of the card, which she was just staring at the deck in his hands. "How are things?"

She didn't respond, but heard a whisper in her ear, _this is it_.

"Heard you got yourself pretty tied up in here." He wasn't as terrifying without his mask of make-up. The scars, though, that's what really got people. "I mean aside from those first few months since the straight jacket."

He always lied about the scars. He wanted to confuse people, keeping them guessing, Scare them, but he wasn't as daunting as others made him out to be. His chaos only led to more chaos. Loud, noisy chaos. People knew about him, wanted to be like him, wanted the attention. He was all about attention.

"But," Flip, and a card was back on the table, "I always thought you look better in the red or black. More flattering for the skin."

His unpredictability. It was evident in the scars he proudly wore. The fact that no one knew for sure where he got them from. The jagged edges, the curling of skin on his cheeks. People were confused by how someone could look like that or even how someone wanted to look like that. However, he had gotten a couple things wrong.

"You see Harley," He continued. "I always thought you were a good looking girl."

He thought that by looking different, one had to be different.

"And smart."

By different, one stands out.

"Intelligent."

One has charisma.

"I guess those two go together."

With that charisma and difference, you can change the world, good or bad. Or chaotic.

"But still, you were always on my mind." He got closer.

It didn't matter to him. There wasn't a mission. But chaos can't work with charisma and charm.

"Even in my cell…" And closer.

Chaos is better worked and constructed when it silently creeps up on people.

"Late at night." His lips right next to her ear.

Unpredictable chaos. When in the unknown people are lost, adrift at sea. With loud chaos people are able to band together to form a different group, to object to the loud, noisy chaos. Then the people can gain control again. That's how he ended back here, because he was too loud, too boisterous.

"I think about…" He choked and the speed at which Harley had taken the pencil from table and jammed it in his throat, was inhuman. Blood spurted out of the clogged hole and began to trickle out of his mouth as his jaw kept moving, only strangled noises ushered forth.

Harley returned to her near cationic state, in her chair. But this time she was faking it. This time she was going to be the innocent, the silent chaos. It was going to be quick and quiet. While the Joker had been rowdy about his wrong doings, she would creep under the radar, let others take the blame, it was easier that way. If they found her, let them catch her. There wasn't anything to loose, her friends assured her.

And as the doctors ushered her out of the way and surrounded the Joker trying in vain to save the man's life.

"Magic trick." Harley whispered and then began to giggle, her shoulders shook and it was noiseless at first, but then it only sounded a bit. She could feel the uncertain eyes in the back of her head as the nurse pushed her down towards her cell. Good, let them wonder. Let their passivity serve her. She needed the silence, she thrived in listening. Everyone could underestimate her, including Joker. His mistake.

* * *

"Mrs. Wayne." Selina looked up from the paper that was sitting on her desk and saw Alfred walking towards her will a freshly brewed pot of tea. "Dr. Grayson just arrived."

"She's still in parking garage isn't she?" Selina smiled slightly, as the kindly man just shrugged, she put the pen down and rose. "It really bothers you that she won't let you announce her doesn't it?"

"I wouldn't say bother," Alfred returned the smile. "She tests the limits of protocol."

"Trying to keep everything normal?" She watched as he began to set up the area for the impending arrival. "Even with just a pseudo Wayne living here?"

"You are every ounce a true Wayne, Madame." He turned his kind eyes on her. "You are a Wayne, who has endured quite a bit through the years."

"Is that the definition of a Wayne?" Selina let out a soft chuckle. "To be plagued by misfortune?"

"It shouldn't be."

"Anybody home?" Barb's voice rang throughout the vast apartment.

"Maybe we should move back to the manor." Selina quirked a brow. "She might not come over as often. Or change the locks."

"You're starting to sound like a recluse." He chided, while still smiling.

"Starting?" Barb walked into the modern study. Her red hair that had been so long a year ago was now cut just above her shoulders and bangs lined her forehead. Newly bought glasses sat on the top of her nose and a smile lit her face. "I thought she already was one."

"I'm a lot of things today, apparently." Selina embraced her friend as Barb came forward, then released her. "Checking in on me?"

"Told mom I would." She took off her light jacket and lay it on the chair, taking a seat. "She's worried."

"She's always worried." Her shoulders moved indifferently. "I haven't seen her in a while, how is everyone?"

"Good." Barb nodded. "We missed you at dinner on Sunday."

"I've been busy."

"I noticed." Her voice carried a heavier meaning than what many could grasp, but Selina pretended not to notice. Then Barb continued with slight hesitation, "They're wondering if you heard anything from him? Dad especially."

Selina paused. It was usually an unspoken elephant in the room, but she knew that any time that someone saw her they wondered. They wondered what happened, why it happened, and most importantly why had Bruce Wayne up and decided to leave his wife while he went to Africa to work in a clinic. Although, some people knew better. The woman sitting in front of her knew that Bruce Wayne wasn't just in Africa and that his wife had not heard from him in six months. Jim Gordon had attempted to talk to Selina about it, but the talks were usually interrupted by a passing family member. He had been supportive, and everything else, but it was hard on him as well. Bruce had simply spoke quietly with Jim before leaving; putting down the finer details, ensuring him that Selina had things covered. Then he left.

"I'll take that as a no." Barb sighed. "You shouldn't be in this huge place by yourself."

"I have Alfred." She pointed out.

"Selina." It was the first time in a long while that Barb looked extremely worried, such a change from her usual jovial personality, always making Selina talk. Damn the girl. "What happened?"

"He left." Selina shrugged.

"Why?" This was something that Barb had also not done in a while, bring him up.

"Babs, you know why." Her heart raced, she had yet to tell of what had happened, of why she thought he left. "He had… his reasons."

"Selina." Barb stood, walked over to her friend and sat down opposite her. "I know it's not your normal happy go-lucky self to tell stories," That earned her a slight glare, "But I'm going to ask you nicely, please tell me what happened. You have bottled it up for more than five months, I think you can release some of it."

"Just some?" She had to smirk.

"Or all." Barb returned with a gentle smile. "Whatever you want to tell me."

"Alfred?" Selina turned slightly towards the man that had silently observed the women and had kept what he knew to himself for this long.

"Yes, Mrs. Wayne?" He had insisted on calling her that even though she had tried to coerce him to just calling her something besides that. But the old man had reminded her that it had been far too long since he had called someone by that name, let alone he thought it might never happen.

"If you go get a room set up, I'm going to get the wine." Selina cocked her head. "Dr. Grayson is going to want to spend the night."

* * *

Months Earlier…

"Almost there." His voice in her ear, as he kept the blindfold on her. His hands grasping at her side and guiding her to their destination. She stumbled a bit. "Careful."

"This would be easier if I could see where I was going." Selina mumbled.

"That would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" Bruce chided her.

"I hate surprises." She attempted to lift her brow.

"I didn't hear you complain about your last surprise." He reminded her.

"I was slightly intoxicated."

"You had one glass of wine."

"On an empty stomach."

"Are you insinuating that your agreement to my proposal was fueled by wine?" Bruce smiled.

"I'm insinuating that one has to drug me before giving me any sort of surprise." She explained, and she felt them stop. "Bruce Wayne, you are making your wife very nervous."

"Before I take the blindfold off," He felt a flutter of nerves go around in his stomach as he held her to him.

"And release me." Selina quickly stated before he could continue

"And release you." Agreeing, he went further. "And lose your attention. I wanted to say," He took a breath and whispered in her ear. "With every breath and every beat of my heart, I love you. You have brought me to a place that I can reconcile with. Everything that you have given me, I never thought I could have..."

"Bruce." Her voice was so quiet he barely heard it, but he knew that she was suppressing emotions that she barely ever shared, even with him.

"Selina," Slowly, his hand removed themselves from her and took the blindfold from her eyes. "I love you."

Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Although she had been mad at him for a whole month, she was surprised to find some of those feeling dissipate as she looked around the room. Now, she couldn't find what to say, but wandered in staring in awe at what her husband had kept from her for so long.

The room was decorated tastefully. The walls decorated with dark shade of yellow, the hardwood floor that used to be instated was now gone and replaced with a cushioned dark blue carpet. Light, wooden furniture of the old room was replaced with dark wood, but no less opulent. Windows were draped with linen fit for royalty with the matching yellow and blue in place.

She moved in towards the center of the room more, her mouth opened slightly, behind her, her spouse smirking to himself. A certain piece of furniture caught her eye and she headed in that direction slowly.

The sheets matched the whole room perfectly. Dark blue, with an outline of the golden yellow she had come to appreciate. Colors that contrasted perfectly with the dark wood that was the crib. Her hand outstretched and touched the mobile that hung over the crib. She finally smiled and half turned to her husband.

"This gets you off only a little." She warned him.

"There's more tonight." He took her facing him as a sign that he wasn't going to be pulverized, so he moved towards her.

"Really?" Selina cocked a brow at him and let herself be taken into his arms again. "And what would that entail, Mr. Wayne?"

"Plenty." His eyes had a certain spark in them. "It's a surprise."

"If you don't tell me I can't plan accordingly." She retaliated.

"Everything has already been planned." He leaned down and kissed her, gently, then pulled back, resting his head against hers. "I'm sorry."

"I am too." Her eyes closed, she went in for a total embrace. "If that was an indication of how these next months are going to be we're in for a treat."

"Hopefully not." Bruce chuckled, putting his chin on top of her head. "We still need to talk."

"Well now that the moment is ruined." She looked up at him, he didn't look amused. "We can figure this out."

"There's...details..."

"With everyone there's details." Selina reminded him. "We just have a few extra."

Splitting apart for the moment, they looked at each other. She leaned against the crib and he stood with his hands in pocket. Sitting in silence for a couple of beats, both trying to formulate words that would get across both of their points without starting another cat fight.

"I'm terrified." Selina wasn't sure if she was surprised who said it, or the fact that it came from her husband that she had known to be one to never admit defeat or fear. His fears were deeply rooted and she be damned if she had not known that from the beginning.

The only other time he had admitted his fear was when they were getting married. It had finally hit him, all of the emotion that he had suppressed through the years and had focused on his enemies, they came out. However, it was nothing she couldn't handle or at least help him with, provided that he would let her. Amazingly, he had, for the most part. There were still some things that he had decided to keep for himself and to be fair, she had not been the most forthcoming person. Neither would fool themselves on ever reigning the other in, but it was the partnership, trust, and love that kept them together.

"Bruce..."

"It's..." He started. "It's the fact that if anyone were to..."

"We'll deal with it." She cut in.

"There's going to be more at stake, Selina."

"And there wasn't before?" Her arms crossed, not defensively but enough. Willing herself to keep her hormones quiet she continued. "I've lost just as much as you have Bruce, I've fought, bleed and stole for those I love. Nothing will ever account for those you've lost. You and I know that better than most. And trying to predict the future is impossible, so can we please live in the moment and see how much we've gained."

Bruce stared at his wife. Yes, she did know what it was like to lose everything. She had put up with him through their stumble into the mantle of marriage, which he did not think possible. They had fought, she had made her point and had proved him wrong. Although his mind was never completely at ease, it was complacent. When he saw her walking down the aisle, he knew that he would never doubt her again.

Both had taken leaps and bounds against their adversity towards making complete commitments to another. She had made it a point to say that his nighttime crusade was something that she could not doubt nor would she. But Selina was also adamant to make herself useful whenever she deemed proper, meaning he did not have a say in the matter... the majority of the time. At times Bruce was not one to admit he found her insights useful, but also was reluctant to share his work, even though she had been doing so before and not to mention Barbara or Jim. However, she had not been down to help recently in light of the event of their argument.

The one problem that they had truly come across was that of her injury. It had been two years since a bullet had gone through her knee. Replacement surgery and physical rehabilitation had mostly solved that problem. He would never forget her determination nor her attempt at hiding every wince or the fact that she would never truly be up to par again, even though that didn't stop her from nightly activities from time to time. Even today as he guided her through the manor to this room, she had a slight limp and though it was not noticeable to others, to him it was a reminder of their past, that they would never be completely safe. He would keep track of every time that she told him it was she and she alone that had brought her to this. So far, it was it was one thousand nine hundred and forty nine.

"I believe you have been around Alfred far too long." A smirk finally came to his face.

"Who else am I supposed to talk to when you have Babs down there with you?" She questioned, taking his hand, she continued on a more serious note. "You haven't told her, right?"

"Of course not." He shrugged. "Has she said something?"

"Apparently you haven't been the best person to work with." Her brow quirked in amusement. "But if I remember what she's like at three in morning, I know she's not a pleasant person to be around either."

"You don't think I'm pleasant to be around?"

"I have my doubts." Selina smiled, then put her hands on the slight bump that had started to show on her stomach. More than two months in and still just a sliver, but still Selina felt nervous about the impending weight. "Do these plans that you have involve food?"

"They do." He nodded, and began to lead her out of the room. "They also involve you getting dressed..."

"How dressed?" She asked, as they made their way to their room.

"There's something sitting for you on the bed." Bruce told her.

"Are you sure it's going to fit?" Although she had barely just begun to show, Selina was already conscientious of her growing figure.

"You can blame Alfred if it doesn't." He answered as he opened the door to their room.

"You're quick to throw him in the line of fire." She glanced back at him just before going close to the dress that lay on the bed. Her eyes roamed the red dress that sat there. It was indeed beautiful. Although she had not be one for loose fitting dresses, this one made up for it quite a bit. The embellishments were not overly done and the neckline dipped a bit and she was happy that it accentuated her bustline tastefully, ending right below her bust before loosening. Selina turned to him with a questioning brow. "Nothing extravagant?"

"I never said that." Bruce approached her, his hands going to her shoulders as he kissed her neck. "I'll let you get dressed."

"How long until our reservations?" An idea popped into her head and she was hoping that he would be compliant.

"Seven." He answered, without needing any more prompting from her his hands went down her sides, underneath the shirt she wore, feeling the smooth skin that was there. His breath hot on her neck. A month of not talking, included the loss of another very important activity in their routine.

"Two hours." She nodded in approval, then closed her eyes as his hands ventured further down her body. "It's a good that shower is built for two."

* * *

**Got it up! Now please, do not be discouraged all shall be revealed soon and WAY more to come in present day. ****Also, I was asked what my background was, and I am American, with quite of bit of time spent overseas. And Bruce and Gordon's relationship will be expanded on, as well as a few others.  
**

**If anyone is new to this, you probably might be able to catch up fairly quickly without reading the first one, but it will give you a great deal of insight to the characters if you read the first, Persistence of Memory. ****Anyway, I'm hoping that people are still interested in this story, because I was definitely second guessing myself putting it up but there was more I wanted to explore. So please let me know what you think, question, and feel!**

******-EV**


	2. Family

"Bruce seems much more as ease now than he ever has." Mrs. Gordon commented as she glanced into the living room, while Alfred and Jim spoke to each other along with Sarah, Jimmy was talking animatedly with Bruce. Every once in awhile Bruce would interject with other three in the room but his attention remained much on Jimmy. It seemed that Jimmy needed someone other than his father to go to for advice.

Bruce had told Selina a few things that Jimmy came to him for, sometimes it was girls other times how to deal with friend issues. Mostly Bruce dealt with it, but he admitted to her that at times he never really knew what to say, there were things that he wasn't experienced with. Selina had immediately told him that Jimmy just needed advice not how to get from point A to B, kids didn't need that. Assuring him that Jimmy was indeed intelligent, Bruce from then on listened more than he spoke and Jimmy began to love him all the more.

"I bet it's because dad isn't trying to kill him now." Barb mused from her seat at the kitchen table. "Now he knows that Bruce is tied to Selina for at least eighteen years, unless they change the law."

"Your input is always so welcomed, Babs." Selina dryly stated.

"You guys think of any names yet?" The older woman only smiled at the two others' snarky side notes to the other.

"Not really." She shrugged. "We've had a lot on our minds lately. Work has been hell with trying to get the charity auction in order."

"You can't blame everything on work, Selina." Mrs. Gordon gave her a pointed look. "Besides with a baby it won't be good for you to work so much."

"Well you know," Selina ignored the gaze that she was receiving from Barb. "I was never good at just sitting around."

"But still," Barbara Gordon took a platter in her hands. "Relax. You can always go back to work but never will you get back the first steps of your child."

With that she left the kitchen and the two women in silence at their respective duties.

"He's worried." Selina said quietly.

"He's always worried." Barb shrugged. "There's nothing he can do about it until something happens."

"Babs." She stilled her movements and turned to her oldest friend, slight fear etched in her face, which Barb was not expecting and it took her a second before she realized what Selina was about to say. "Bruce isn't the only one."

"I'm not surprised." There was an unsaid name that fluttered throughout the room. Selina had tensed a bit as she stared at Barb, trying to gauge how much she could admit at the present time at this location. "But you don't want to talk to tell him..."

"We've talked about it." Selina cut in. "But it's more along the lines of I don't know if I could go through that again if...something were to happen."

"Ok," Barb drew the word out, attempting to come up with words that would cool her friend's thoughts. "Would you settle for everything will be fine and be happy that you married a wonderful man who you're going to have a child with so live in the moment cause there's really nothing you can do about it?"

"I hate that you're so damn logical." Selina gave a half smirk.

"Yeah that's what one PhD will do to you." She shrugged.

"How's the second one coming along?" Resuming her chopping of the vegetables she listened to Barb talk about the upcoming year.

"It keeps me busy when your husband decides to cut me out of his nighttime romps." Barb informed her. "Since you haven't been down there and out of commission, which dad was actually happy about by the way, I've been getting a lot of research done."

"Maybe I should just stay up in the house then." Selina quirked a brow.

"You better not!" Barb gasped. "I need someone to keep the growling at bay."

"Who's growling?" Bruce was following Jimmy into the kitchen, his hand it instantly went around Selina's waist for a quick hug.

"You." Selina smirked up at him.

"Is that a promise for later?" He questioned as he kissed her gently.

"God, you guys!" Jimmy made a face before leaving the room in a rush in a grand twelve year old fashion.

"You did that only to get him out of here." Selina cocked her head.

He only shrugged, as he made himself comfortable leaning against the ledge of the part of the counter she was working at. Selina went back to chopping, as Barb silently observed the two.

"You heard us." Selina cursed her husband's fantastic hearing ability, mostly she cursed those long years aboard for giving it to him.

Again, he shrugged.

"Bruce," She stopped chopping and looked to him. "I know that..."

"We all have our concerns." He leaned in and kissed the top of her head. "You were right before about having to put them aside."

"I like hearing that." Selina smiled a bit.

"You're right?" Bruce guessed.

"Beside that." She acknowledged, "Just hearing that, it's reassuring to know I'm not alone."

A clearing of the throat from the other side of the room, caught their attention enough for them to turn towards its source.

"After hearing you two bicker about each other for the past month and not knowing exactly what it was about" Barb crossed her arms. "I would like some credit here."

"You're lying, Babs." Selina accused.

"Considering you weren't sneaking out and you're normally…"

"You sneak out?" Bruce stopped the conversation for a moment.

"A couple times, Bruce," Selina rolled her eyes, deciding not to inform him of the other dozen or so times to keep in shape, maybe beat up a mugger or two. Although he probably knew about those times as well. "And most of the time you were there."

"Oh," A certain smile came to his face, "those times."

"And I had to listen to you guys… not patrol." Barb was not amused.

"You weren't even at the manor when we got back." Selina lifted a brow.

"Why would I stick around?" Barb sighed, "At the beginning of you guys doing… _that_."

"Now you don't want to talk about it?" Bruce remembered a very different time two years ago when Barb had no problem commenting on their sex life over the link and in person.

"It's been a while." She shrugged. "I feel like I don't have the authority to say anything any more."

"Have you looked at the new detectives on staff?" Bruce questioned.

"Seriously?" Barb's eyes widened. "_You're_ going to start setting me up? Have I really gotten that depressing?"

"Are you girls done in here yet?" Barbara Gordon walked in, pushing Bruce aside, as he blocked the entrance made her way into the kitchen. "Bruce you're distracting them. If only you could cook." Sighing, she shooed the three of them away. Barb quickly rose and hurried out of the room, fearing her mother's rath. "Go out there so I can get some work done!" Before Selina was being lead by Bruce towards the living room, Mrs. Gordon stopped the couple and embraced them. When she released them, they saw tears glistening with a large smile on her face. But the moment was broken. "Alright, go before I order take out!"

* * *

Bruce glanced as Selina as she brushed her teeth, as he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her. Tonight, he decided that he was going to stay in and enjoy his wife's company before cries filled the manor and the only time he would probably see her is holding the infant. With all the worry he held, there was an amount of excitement that he tried to focus on rather than the dread of the possibilities that could arise in the future. Years ago, he thought that this dream of having a wife, child, this life, disappeared with Rachel, yet here he was, a husband, soon to be father and happy, extremely happy.

A slight smirk came to his face as he watched Selina in the bathroom. Her thin strapped top that had once been a bit loose for her was now stretched in her fourth month of pregnancy. Although her stomach was growing by the day, she kept active, making the rest of her body completely in shape and toned. Her dark, wavy, long hair was twisted up in a loose bun and her naturally tan skin was a bright and healthy looking. She attributed these new healthy features to what she called horse pills that the doctor gave her. Mrs. Gordon said it was the glow. Barb just snickered and crassly put it as that Selina was just happy to get laid. Bruce did not care what it was, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out tonight?" Selina approached him, with a muted look on her face. "Babs could be over here..."

"No." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Batman can take a night off."

"Been quiet?" She asked.

"Enough." With knowledge that he would always feel guilty if he didn't go out and wander the streets for at least three hours, Selina always made sure that there wasn't a pressing issue at hand. If all was well she was happy to cajole him to stay in, if there was something, she usually left the matter alone and would stay up with Barb downstairs.

"I'm surprised you don't want to check out that new detective that just transferred from Chicago." Selina commented, let her fingers run through his hair. "He's getting pretty close to Uncle Jim."

"Barbara can handle it." His head cocked in indifference, his hands resting on her hips. "She could probably get closer to him anyway."

"You mean you're going to let her do all the dirty work by hacking into the police department's files." A half smirk came to her face. "Since when did you get so lazy?"

"I'm not lazy." Bruce's eyes narrowed. "I would just like to spend time with my wife."

"And sentimental?" She chuckled, as he held her to him, his head resting on her stomach.

"Old age." Kissing her stomach, he looked up at her.

"As long as it's you and not me." As Selina leaned down and kissed him, she halted her lips and gasped. Her hand went to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Instantly on alert, Bruce drew back and stood. "Selina..."

"Bruce." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Feel."

He would never be able to describe it or the feeling that suddenly came over him. It was as if the reality of having a child hit him all at once in that moment. Protection, love, and almost every emotion came to him, then finally pure happiness. Happiness that he had when he had woken up in Selina's apartment all those years ago and as Maggie had climbed on his shoulder while waking up next to Selina. It never stopped but this... this was something more.

"That's the first time I felt it." Selina was actually grinning.

Bruce just stared at her stomach, unsure of what to say, but happy nonetheless. The slight smile on his face and the amusement in his eyes showed that and Selina didn't require anything else.

* * *

"So got any names picked?" Barb's voice came over the link. What was it with people and names? "I always liked Barbara."

"Too many." Batman mumbled as he observed the street from above. It was a quiet night in Downtown Gotham and strangely for a warm March evening. Usually criminals and such were bound to come out. There were some minor crimes tonight of course, but no guns, nothing too extravagant. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs." He didn't have to specify who. "Along with Alfred, if you were wondering. The whole pregnancy thing and all." A pause. "I'm about to trip an alarm at the library, just to pretend to do something."

He allowed himself a small smirk at the comment. Nights like these he was of course happy for, but inwardly, it was nerve raking. Never the one to be content with a quiet city, he pursued a bit more. There were always criminals and always going to be criminals, Bruce had come to face that fact. But, he still wouldn't stop, not yet.

"Call it a night, maybe?" Barb questioned. "That detective flies in from Chicago tonight, the red eye. Want me to set up a date?"

"Tomorrow." Batman made his way down the building and went towards the pod. Stopping suddenly when he heard movement behind him. Then his eyes narrowed at a shadow, going to step forward, but a cat jumped out of the garbage can and the shadow was gone instantly. Daman cat. Yet, a piece of paper lay at his feet, uncertain he picked it up. _Get home now! _"Be back soon."

"Alright." She sighed. "I'm heading out, got to wake up early to wait for the painters tomorrow."

"Painters?" He jumped on the awaiting pod and eased out into the streets. Where had that note come from?

"Yeah, it's some of Dick's old friends coming over to do a favor. I think dad conned them into it." Barb told him. "As much as I love our late pillow talks, I'm in my car and done for the night. G'night Wayne."

"Night." Cutting the connection, he made his way towards the manor, the note caused a slight panicked in him making him reeve the machine well over the speed limit. Mentally he tried to calm himself down, it wasn't working. Instead he focused on the many reasons he took the mantle of Batman, but mostly family and began to assume that everything was normal.

Selina was already asleep and Alfred was probably finishing up his nightly routine. Beside he had to enjoy the peace and quiet before all the noise came, well it already had in the form of the various new family members he had acquired but the manor would soon be filled with the noise of children, or child. Perhaps children one day, but for now, one was enough of a risk.

As he cleared the entrance of the cave, he felt wrong. Instinct began to take over, as he quickly undressed and hurried up to the manor. Coming into the study, he saw nothing immediately at risk. The room was completely dark aside from the moonlight coming from the window. It lightened certain areas of the room, but nothing was amiss or ruined. It looked normal, how it always did when he came back. Perhaps missing a person or two, but nothing too wrong. A strangled breath from the wall, caused him to break out in a jog to the entryway.

"Sir," Alfred had been holding onto the wall before collapsing into Bruce.

"Alfred?" Bruce's heart began to race, as he observed his weakened older father figure. Blood had stained various parts of his night clothes and bruises were appearing at other points as well. "Who did this?"

"She's… she's upstairs." The older man winced, then righted himself. "You must call Lesile and…"

"Stay…."

"I'm fine." Although it wasn't the most reassuring voice Bruce had ever heard, he felt a need to adhere to it. "Go upstairs."

"Will you…"

"I will call Dr. Tompkins." Alfred told him, catching his breath. "You need to go tend to your wife, she's…"

Not letting him finish, Bruce immediately turned and went to start running upstairs, but a hand stopped him.

"She's not well, sir."

With that being said, Bruce took off into a bolting dash up the stairs to the master bedroom. Going up the three flights in less than fifty seconds, he found himself out of breath not because of the exercise but because of the worry that was coursing through his veins. The door was already pushed open and he gazed about the room, which was in disarray.

"Selina?" Bruce had attempted to calm his voice, but even he could hear the panic. He glanced at the empty bed with rumbled sheets. Then around the room, looking for any sign of her. Moving further into the room, he kept on with his search.

Before he could say her name again, he came to the other side of the bed. He went into a defensive mode for whenever he found victims such as these and knelt down beside her, taking her pulse quickly, noting that it was rather quick in her knocked out stage, then checking her over. He counted at least four visible bruises on her left leg, upper right arm, cheek, and forehead, which he surmised caused her unconscious state. Nothing appeared to be broken. A few scratches but he was unsure of what was causing the small pool of blood. Perhaps a bullet… That's when his mind stopped its ultra focus state and reality kicked in.

After he had always done with victims, a slow awareness came over him. The victim was not just a victim, it was his wife and as he looked at her limp form in his hands, he began to understand that she had been laying in a small pool of blood. Within that small pool of blood and around her, had been a broken necklace of pearls. Pearls that rolled away the moment that he came over. Pearls that had once sat on his mother's neck and then in an alleyway outside of a theater.

All his training could not have prepared him for this. It had been almost thirty years since he had sat in someone else's blood, thirty years since he had seen pearls float around a woman he loved. Now Selina, his wife, the woman that was going to share his proudest and lowest moments was cradled in his arms, soiled in blood. Panic encroached on his being and Bruce Wayne began to hyperventilate. All reason fled him and he didn't know what to do. He began to feel like that lost, alone child from all those years ago.

The child that didn't have a hope in the world. The child that had gone through life withdrawn and had planned to take revenge on his parent's murderer. The child that had runaway from Gotham, had learned the ways of the criminal mind and had returned someone, something entirely different. Loss would always be with him, but he had hope through various outlets. Now his ultimate hope was laying limply in his arms. This could not happen again to someone he loved, trusted and had a future with, a legitimate, complete future.

"Selina." He brought his ear down to her mouth, listening for breaths, which he heard. His own breathing coming out in raspy words. "Selina." She wasn't responding. "Please. Please, wake up." No movement. Fear dominated the scene. The pearls had been the trigger of the memory of his mother. Somewhere in the back of his logical mind, he knew Selina did not own a set of pearls. Whoever had down this knew him personally. "You have to wake up." Her form was still. "Selina, don't do this." Without reason, he shook her slightly in his arms. "Please wake up."

A sudden gasp and her eyes were wide and wild, dancing around her before finally gazing at him. A small amount of relief came over him and he allowed himself a small smile. He caught her in an embrace, kissing her cheek, forehead, and then her shocked lips.

"Bruce." Selina was panicked.

"It's ok." He brushed the hair out of her face. "Everything's ok now. Lesile's coming she's going to…"

"They were here." Her hands came to grip his now bloodied shirt.

"Who?" His brows narrowed.

"The League." Selina closed her eyes and her head dropped on his shoulder. "They were here."

"Selina." He would worry about the details later. "We need to get you checked over by Lesile, You're bleeding…"

"It's not mine." Bruce felt her head shake.

"What?"

She picked her head off of him and looked him in the eyes. Pain etched in her blue eyes.

"The blood." Taking a strangled breath, Selina continued, telling Bruce one of his greatest fears. "It's not mine."

* * *

Bruce leaned forward in the waiting room seat. Alfred and Lesile had convinced him to take Selina to the hospital and now he was waiting for news that he had already been told twice. Quite frankly, he didn't need to be told that his wife was in pain, both mentally and physically again. He didn't need to be told that the family that he was just getting comfortable with was gone, again. The main reason he was sitting here was because of the Gordons. Although Barb of course knew exactly what was going on, since he had been the first to call her, while Jim was clued into the happenings between the Waynes, the others didn't. He knew there would be questions as to how this happened, why and who did it.

While Bruce was still silently brooding, Barb came up with a plausible scenario. Selina and Alfred had been walking in the city when they had gotten mugged by a group of hooligans, her word, and Selina had fought back, but took one too many punches and kicks. When Bruce had agreed to the story, he disagreed that even in her state it would take more than a group of four, untrained _hooligans_ to take Selina down and that Barb would have known about it, since there were tracking devices on all the family members, his wedding ring being one of them. However, Barbara Senior wasn't privy to Selina's skill set nor was she up to par on their niece's various activities. She would question why it hadn't been called in. Bitterly, he reminded himself, people get mugged all the time. Then there was Jim. And Jim would have questions, many, many questions.

"Bruce?" Barb came over and sat with him, he didn't bother to look up. "I called mom and dad, they're coming in a bit."

No response.

"None of us knew that they were there." She said quietly. "Even with your beefed up security measures, there's nothing we could have done and…"

"Stop." His voice was harsh, but hushed and demanding. Bruce didn't need to be told that there was nothing to be done because there was always something to do. Had he been home, he could have saved them. Had he been home, on this quiet night, where Gotham wasn't falling apart, he could have been keeping his life from falling apart.

"They're going to be a few more minutes." Barb nodded. "Just to warn you, mom and dad are going to come in here wanting to be useful and give words of encouragement. Try not to be all bat-like."

A small snort of approval came from him.

"I already checked the footage." She told him. "There was only one of them. He had been wearing a mask but Selina managed to get it off of in their…" A pause. "It's Cain. David Cain. It's an inside job, that we know, he's not doing this for the pleasure…"

"He does." Bruce bit the inside of his cheek. "He does it for the pleasure."

"Anyway." Suppressing a shiver at the coldness in his voice, Barb continued. "I know hearing that you guys can try again or whatever isn't going help, but you can. And if it's worth anything, I think it would be good for you."

Although Bruce currently did not want an elaboration on the subject, he was curious about what she meant. He did not think that it was good to bring a child into a world of murdering psychopaths. To bring someone with a clean slate in the world and ruin every hope and dream they had as they grew older. He would be the absent father. Whether it was at work or being Batman, Bruce would only be able to spare a couple moments with the child. Or perhaps it was something that he thought he would only allow himself.

Perhaps Barbara was right, this would be good because it would show him that there was a life outside despair, just as marrying Selina had brought him further into a content life that he thought about only in dreams. Like how the Gordons had welcomed him into the family, even Jim had come to accept the strange and elusive Bruce Wayne as a pseudo-son-in-law, which sometimes came off in their nighttime chats on top of MCU. Jim and Bruce had grown closer, close enough to sit on the porch while the others stayed inside and just talked. Perhaps it was because Jim had been by his side for so long, or the other older male figure that wasn't Alfred or Lucius, but Bruce valued his opinion and his friendship more than he could say. Now, though he was concerned if that was going to come through.

Maybe, after he had secured his family home once more, he could stop being the Dark Knight and live as a normal man. A man that would have children with the woman he loved, a beer with his family once in a while, a man that didn't transpire around the rooftops of Gotham leaving fear in criminal's loveless hearts. Would he be content with that life? For now, he was determined to bring David Cain and the rest of the League to justice. Before he could stop, that was something that needed to be done.

"Oh god Bruce!" He looked up and saw Jim and Bee coming towards him, he stood and was surprised to himself locked into a tight embrace. Then Bee pulled back and although she was significantly smaller than he, she took his head in her hands and pulled his head down just a bit to look into her eyes. "Whatever you both need, we'll be there for you."

"Bruce." Jim grabbed his shoulder, his eyes filled with distress. "How are you holding up?"

Family. He had learned to come to enjoy the word and yes he could live that kind of life.

* * *

**So I was just completely spoiled. 9 reviews for the last chapter! That is completely astonishing, I am flabbergasted, really. Thank you, because I was worried about putting this up, thinking that people weren't going to read it. Therefore, in light of the recent plethora of reviews and so happy to see familiar names come back and new ones appear, I'm updating early-ish.**

**So this chapter... well, it's not pleasent. But trust me there's more than just that, because there always is. Ah relationships. I do hope you all keep reading to find out exactly what happened and how. So please feel free to leave comments, feelings, questions (don't worry you'll find out where Bruce is), and anything else. There is plenty more to come including... well that would give it away ;)  
**

**-EV  
**


	3. Reason

"…But really dear, you should have seen what she was wearing the other day." Mrs. Wentz's aimless talk was almost lost on Selina, but unfortunately she was able to keep up with it. It provided the right kind of distraction though, which Selina was grateful for.

A month had passed and the wound was still so deep that the only thing that she could concentrate on were mediocre conversations. Words of encouragement were lost on her and she was sick of having to deal with Bruce, along with various family members, doting on her and watching her every move as if she was going to break any moment. Now, she was content to listen to the nonsensical mumblings of the upper class whom she still couldn't truly identify herself as such. It helped that Bruce had admitted feeling the same and as she pulled away from him this past month, he had been trying to pull her closer.

"I don't care if it is the new thing to show off your overgrown stomach during pregnancy..." That caught Selina's attention and she noticed the rest of the circle's as well as Mrs. Wentz went on.

"Lillian…" Mrs. Fitzwilliam looked slightly panicked, stealing glances towards Selina. "Don't you think that…"

"Oh I do think that she was acting in today's fashion." The woman was never one for others having a good time. "However, I think it would be best for women to obtain a pleasant figure after pregnancy before showing that much skin."

"Who is this again?" Selina questioned, which surprised the group of women, but Wentz continued her obliviousness. It had been the most that Selina had spoken all night.

"Oh that girl." She paused to think. "She's not much older than you…"

"Lillian," Mrs. Gerard caught the other woman's attention. "Could you possibly show me the new decorations in the study, I'm afraid I had missed them on the first tour you gave."

"Of course!" Wentz smiled towards the crowd of women. "If you'll all excuse us."

They all nodded their heads as the woman walked away. Then the attention turned to Selina.

"Selina," Fitzwilliam was a kindly woman, in her early sixties and had always been kind to Selina but Selina was not sure if she was ready to face this yet. "I am so…"

"No need to apologize." Selina dipped her head gracefully. "Mrs. Wentz was just voicing her opinion."

"Which she does too often." A newcomer to the group, Judy Williams commented. "She had no right to start talking about that in front of you. And she just…wait…" She paused, looking off into the distance. "Hold on, I think Bobby is going to try and pull that table cloth off the table. He's been trying that damn trick all week." Then hurried off, leaving only Fitzwilliam and Selina alone.

"How are you, really, dear?" The older woman was kind enough, but Selina was never one for this type of conversation with a virtual stranger. Although the woman had been a wonder when it came to this kind of society, knowing the ins and outs of it completely and helping Selina when it was needed. But that didn't matter right now.

"Fine." Selina smiled, hoping to put an end to the conversation, but an unexpected hand fell upon hers. She took a moment to sip the rest of her champagne, it was her third tonight, then grabbed another off of a passing tray, placing the empty one on it.

"Your eyes give you away." Fitzwilliam commented. "I know it's not easy and we're not close, but it will get better."

Selina took a longer sip of the champagne. Alfred had mentioned that it was liquid courage, she thought of it as a defense mechanism that she didn't have to answer these tidbits of advice.

"When mine happened," Selina looked sharply at her and the woman just smiled softly. "Yes, dear, even in the best health and with the best healthcare they happened. I was a terrible mess. The thing that made it better was when Henry and I fought, then spoke about it afterward, everything turned for the better."

"That's a strange way to resolve issues." The halfway drained glass, Selina blamed that for the childish comment.

"It is." Fitzwilliam seemed to understand where it came from though. "But we became stronger for it. We knew that if we could stay together through loosing what we wanted most, we could get through anything?"

"Anything?" Selina wasn't looking for him, but she saw her husband trying his best to remain amiable towards a group of investors that she knew he would rather not be talking to.

"Most things." She amended. "But we went on to have four beautiful children and I know that will happen to you and Brucie too. You're both so young, so full of life. And most importantly he loves you very much."

Selina took in the information and noticed that Bruce had felt her eyes on him and had turned to her in that moment. He gave her a soft smile before his attention was forced back into the ultimately boring conversation he was having.

"It was awful what happened to you though." Selina felt dread come into her being as the woman continued. "Getting mugged like that, so traumatizing. Not to mention that's how Bruce lost his parents. He must have been so scared for you."

"He was." She remembered back to that night and how his hands shook as he held her. How he reacted to the pearls, the blood, her. He was meant to see that, to feel that dread. She was just a means to get to him, to make him loose his self-control. A pawn. That was her role in that night, she was nothing more than an object in that moment and the loss of the child was the innocence slipping away.

"Fear not, dear." Fitzwilliam attempted to cheer her back up. "Things will get better."

With that, Selina drained the rest of the champagne glass.

* * *

Bruce slowly began taking off his cuff links and loosened his bow tie, letting it hang loosely around his neck, the jacket already discarded on the bed. He glanced backwards for a moment and saw that Selina had only managed to take off her shoes that sat beside her as she sat on the bed. She was staring blankly at the floor and the only sign of movement from her was her breathing, which even that was hard to see. Worry began to come over him as he studied her.

Of course, she hadn't been the same, as he hadn't, but right now it was different. She was much more distant, not even managing to look at him. He attributed the fact that she further not herself due to the three glasses of champagne that she finished off at the party that he saw. Never one that had a high tolerance, she was fine during the party, but on the way home had drifted off once or twice. Now, Selina was farther away from him.

He turned and began to approach her.

"Selina?" Bruce called to her. She didn't move, her head bowed and her eyes moved to her hands in her lap. "Selina?"

Then his stomach dropped as she looked up at him and had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Bruce… I…" She took a staggered breath and he immediately was there, kneeling before her, holding her, burying her within him. He closed his eyes as he felt the tears begin to soak his crisp white shirt with black eye make-up. Selina slowly slipped off the bed and further into his arms as she continued her spiral downwards. "I just…"

"It's okay." He shushed her. "I'm here."

"No," Her head shook and she pulled back a bit to look up at him with red runny eyes. "I… I was just a pawn. Something to be used."

"Selina what are you…" It was then that Bruce began to grasp what she was talking about. A worse fear come true.

"They used me." Selina gasped out. "They wanted to get to you."

The words that he wanted to use were nonexistent. There was every desire to lie, tell her that they hadn't used her to get to him. That it was just all a misunderstanding. That this life which led him to be a recluse in the first place caused them to loose a future that both secretly and desperately wanted. But he couldn't and wouldn't lie to her, she deserved the truth.

"I never wanted this to happened." She continued, her head now rested on his chest. "If I hadn't been pregnant…"

"They would've waited until you were." Although he didn't quite believe he said it out loud, he knew that it was true. It was easy to obtain any tabloid and see photographs and gossip boasting about the resident couple. There didn't need to be a security breach, just simple everyday news.

"I hate them." It not unwarranted, her saying this, but he feared what she was going to say next. "I hate them with every fiber of my being. I… I want to… I want them gone…"

"I can't…" His heart dropped.

"No, Bruce." She looked at him. Tears still running down her face, but her breathing was a little less erratic. "I want them gone, all of them. They used me. They took away so much and I can't let them do that any more." A pause. "All because of a vendetta against you."

"Selina," Bruce reminded himself that she had three glasses of champagne, and that is only the amount he saw, but what he wasn't sure of was if this was the real anger coming out. This is what she blamed him for and ultimately what he blamed himself for. He just never thought that it would come out like this. He never thought that she would say these words. "I don't know what you want me to do."

With that she backed out of his arms and pushed herself against the bed from her sitting position on the ground. Her legs curled under her and her hands gripped her ankles. Selina avoided his inquiring gaze for a moment, as she seemed to trying to piece herself together. Finally she spoke.

"Its…" She took a breath, regaining her composure. "Nothing. Never mind."

"I know," Bruce licked his lips. "That you want me to go after them, to… to kill them, but, Selina, I…"

"No," Her head shook. "I'm just… I know by no means are we a normal couple, but Bruce, I thought you said that you wanted out of Batman? To have a life past that?"

"I do." He said quietly. "I don't know if I can…"

"But it's not the now though." It felt as though a degree dropped in the room and Selina shivered against the cold. She rested her head against the end of the bed. "You can have Batman, as long as you can or want, but the League, the past. Even when you stop Batman, everything, it won't. So long as there is a League of Shadows, they won't stop. You'll… we'll have to keep fighting until they get tired or they're gone."

His chuckle was crude more than anything. "They won't tire." He knew that she wasn't thinking in linear thought patterns, and so gave that as an excuse of her disjointed patterns of speech.

"Then we have to stay awake longer than they do." She swallowed, closing her eyes against a new set of tears. "I hate them."

He didn't reply, just paused to look down for a moment. The League of Shadows, Talia, David Cain, were his constant enemies. This last encounter, reminded him of how close they would always be, and all the secrets that they already knew. They knew that failing to protect loved ones was at the top of his fears and they had succeeded in preying upon that. Talia was a shrew of a woman that knew when to strike. Cain was heartless and had nothing to live for. The League would stop at nothing to bring Gotham down. He knew this and it was a constant nag in the back of his head.

"Selina, I…" Bruce glanced back up and saw that her head dropped and she was fast asleep.

Quietly, he got up and carefully picked up his fully clothed wife. Placing her on the bed, he carefully began to take off her clothing. The first task was unzipping her dress and shimming it down her body. As he continued to remove the garments, the dim lighting provided certain areas to be lightened that he always knew were there but like the scars on his own body hers were as equally ignored.

Her body now carried a few extra pounds, from the weight of their now gone child, but it didn't make her any less desirable. The arms that had wrapped around his body countless times were still toned and now with her sneaking out of the manor and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, she was going to be back up to par to when they had first met and those same arms that lovingly caressed him were used as weapons. Her stomach was no longer completely flat even though it would be within a couple of months, but not where it was a month ago and still held the scar from years past.

His fingers, lightly traced the jagged scar and Bruce thought back to a time when they had first learned of each other identities. When he thought back to the first morning, of pancakes, small kisses, Maggie. A gut wrenching thought, Maggie. She had been the one with the knowing smile and she always went to him so willingly. Barely a minute went by without grin on her face and Bruce had to smirk back at her. Selina could not be prouder of her and then she was gone. He had heard her speaking with Barbara in the kitchen about not being able to stand the loss of a child again. Now it happened and he was to blame, again. This time, she did not have qualms about vocalizing it.

Just as he was about to pull away and go downstairs, her hand grabbed his. Bruce glanced down and saw that she was completely asleep, but her grip was quite tight. Cautiously taking her hand off, he then brought the covers around her body. As soon as he thought he was in the clear, she did it again. Deciding he could stay until she settled further into sleep, he sat at her hip. She was on her side, and a few strands of hair fell into her face, which he brushed back.

A deep sigh escaped her. Then he noticed that his hand paused at her check. Cupping her cheek, he bent down and kissed her forehead. Hovering above her ear.

"I love you, Selina." He swallowed hard, straightening. Then he shifted his weight and focus. Instead of getting up, he clasped his hands in front him and rested his forearms on his knees.

He had to right this. She should not suffer like this and he had to make sure that she never felt this kind of pain again. Conflict breached his mind. Thoughts pranced around, teasing him, taunting him. How far would he go for the woman he loved? What would it take to ensure her safety and protection?

After an hour of contemplation, Bruce stood turned, kissed her again, paused to take her beauty in, before he left the room and prepared himself for a long night and day ahead of him.

* * *

Selina was aware of a couple facts of when she woke up this morning. One, a headache was coming over her. Two, not only did her head ache but the rest of her body did too. Three, it was because of the champagne. Four, she didn't remember actually making it to bed, or taking her clothes off and began to wonder what kind of a state she was in at the benefit, slightly worried. Five, she was alone in the king sized bed.

As, she opened her eyes, she slowly put herself in an upright position, and felt regret take over as she did so. Silently, she promised herself that she would never drink that much again. The last she counted, Selina had been at seven glasses of champagne that she downed for the duration of the party. Then blurred images of them leaving to go back home came to mind, then she fell asleep in the car. A conversation between herself and Fitzgerald fluttered through her thoughts and she knew that she had to make this right with Bruce. Now was the time to come out of her emotionally isolated state and truly talk to her husband.

Even though there wasn't a note or anything to tell her where he had run off to, she knew exactly where he was hiding. Spotting a robe off the chair, she took it, went into the bathroom to quickly wash the remaining makeup off her face and put her untamed hair into a ponytail. Quietly, she looked to see if the coast was clear before making her way to the downstairs study.

"Morning, Mrs. Wayne." Selina looked to her right as she came down the stairs to see that Alfred was carrying some coffee and pills. "I thought you would like some thing to aide you in waking up this morning."

"So the tabloids will have something to write about today." She sighed, taking the offered aides.

"Only how lovely you were at the benefit." He assured her.

"He's downstairs?"

"He's been there since three this morning." Alfred confirmed.

"Three?" Selina figured he probably took the opportunity to sneak out of the manor to beat up someone, then must have run into a bigger case. "Is Babs here, then?"

"Not that I'm aware of." His old, blue eyes assessed the woman in front of him. Alfred watched as his second charge's brow knitted together, and she was lost in thought for a moment. He offered another helpful tidbit. "Is everything alright, Mrs. Wayne?"

"Besides the fact that my body feels like it got run over by the tumbler?" She sighed. "I'm fine, but I should talk to my wayward husband, see if there's anything I can do."

"Should I prepare breakfast?"

"Coffee's fine for now." As she walked away, she still felt Alfred's eyes on her. It was like the old man knew something that she didn't and now she was going to go get the answers that she had been looking for since that morning.

Plucking the long memorized keys on the piano, while taking a much needed sip of her coffee, she traveled below the surface of the warm manor and reached the cave. She saw that Bruce was intensely moving around the cavernous space, packing things into a medium sized duffle. Then he would observe the monitors for a moment, and resume packing various objects.

"Extended stake out?" Selina interrupted his fluid movement and he suddenly looked up at her.

"Something like that." Bruce quickly went back to what he was doing.

"Did you have a long night with Babs?" She questioned coming to the center of the platform, and rested her coffee in her hands, she noted that his cup already empty and the pot that was down here was also empty. "The man can work a tank, fly a plane and beat criminals to a pulp but he still needs help working the coffee machine."

All she got was a quick smirk. Deciding that it must be a hell of a case, she moved over to the consul, where he was currently plugging away at and set herself down, along with the coffee. She leaned towards him, but he only turned away to put more materials into the bag. It was then noticed that there were clothes in the bag.

"Where are you going?" Although she didn't want her voice to sound hesitant, it did.

"To find them."

In that instant, the foggy memory of last night flashed in her mind. She reeled back and settled further on the consul's desk. The words were still in the fog, but she remembered the rest of it, fairly well.

"We fought." She said dumbly.

"You made a point." He didn't sounded angry, but sad. "A good point."

"Bruce…"

"No," Facing her, Bruce looked exhausted and determined all at the same time. "What happened to you was my fault…"

"Bruce."

"I'm going to right it." Despite the hints of tiredness, his voice was strong, focused. Her heart raced. "I'm going to find the League and right this."

"What does that mean exactly?" Selina's eyes narrowed and she began to question his motives.

"A fight to the death," He shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"That doesn't sound like you're righting this." She couldn't let him see how scared she was in this moment. "It sounds like you have a death wish."

"Well I can't stay here and wait for them to come after us again, can I?" A man of many traits and things, but one thing Bruce Wayne didn't do was yell. That was as close to yelling as he was going to get and Selina had to pause to look away and cross her arms. Sighing, Bruce went over to her. "Selina." No response. "Look at me." She didn't. "Please."

"I was out of line last night." She still didn't look at him. "I should have never…"

"Said what you truly felt." He guessed. "That this is my fault."

"That's not how I feel." Finally her eyes met his. "Cain coming here was…"

"My fault."

"Bruce." She sighed, figuring that she was better when she was emotionally vacant. "I can't even remember half the things I said last night. Why can't we just forget about it and…"

"Because what you said was the truth, Selina." Bruce insisted. "Had it not been for me, none of this would have happened."

"You're not the only one that has pulled the trigger when it comes to the League, Bruce." Selina bit out. "Or have you forgotten the past couple years?"

"If they wanted to target you, they would have come after me."

"They did."

The unsaid loss floated in the air and the couple just stared each other down. Had Selina been thinking clearly last night, she would have brought up that the loss of the child was just as much of a hit to him as it was her, perhaps, in a strange way more because they knew that Bruce saw that child as a way out, as a way to be something more than just the man who used the skyline as a balance beam. They shared in the wrong doings of the League and both people in the room were forced to fight against them, making them both enemies. He was not their only focus, she was as well.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm finished with them." Bruce broke the challenge and began to move around the room again.

"Let me come with you, then." Pushing herself off the desk, she stood straight, ignoring the pain her body was in.

"No." He turned. "You know why you can't come."

"A liability?"

"They would know I'm coming for them."

"And they're not going to know when you've been gone for a month?" She pointed out.

"I'm going to help with the free clinic in Africa that Lesile funds. I found a look alike, a good one." Bruce went back to moving around the room. "I signed up for four months."

"God damn it." A humorless chuckle escaped her. "Four months? Were you just going to leave if I hadn't come down?"

"I knew you would come down." He said quietly. "I need to right this, Selina."

"You're not the only one they wronged, Bruce." She told him. "I want to help…"

"You'll be keeping a look out here." Bruce sighed, explaining the rest. "Barbara is going to be set up with transmitters that will give out a silent alarm to the cell phone that I have on a certain frequency. But you can't fully communicate on it. The League is already tracking calls and radio waves throughout the world. We won't be able to talk to each other."

"Snail mail?"

"It's all done on electronics now." His hands went to his hips and bowed his head. "I'll try to communicate to you through Barbara, but I'm hesitant to even do that. But the one way frequency is something that we can get away with and anything that you find, Barbara can get ahold of me."

"So you're finally giving me permission to put on the suit and swing from the rooftops again?" Selina growled.

"Haven't you already?" The quiet quality of his words was not lost on her. It didn't surprise her that much that he knew that she had been sneaking out in her old suit, working out the kinks of her old routine, since a week after Cain. Gotham's rooftops provided an excellent work out and the occasional knock out of a criminal was exactly what the doctor ordered.

"Four months, Bruce." She said steadily.

"Four months." He assured. "They've rebuilt their last station, but it's nothing more than a decoy. I have other leads, but nothing solid. To get to all of them, should only be a matter of weeks in-between each one."

"And once you find them?" Daring to ask the question.

Selina didn't need him to verbally answer her. The look that he gave her was enough. No amount of justice was going to be enough for what the League had managed to do to them. Evidence of rage, hatred, and pain flooded the hazel orbs and she knew that some part of it was the pain that she caused him. Although, she should have gone up to him and tell him that everything was going to be ok, she didn't. Selina should have touched him, kissed him, but she didn't. There was nothing to change his mind at this point, his demons were deeply embedded into his system, as hers was.

Instead of communicating and further or try to convince him of what a terrible idea this was, Selina picked up a piece of equipment that he had been eyeing since being down there, going over to him. Then bypassed him and put the piece into the bag. Turning around, she picked up her now cold coffee and started for the shaft. Throwing over her shoulder,

"Let me know when you're ready."

* * *

**AND...yeah. If I said to you guys that it can only get happier from here on out, would you believe me? Yes, Bruce is going out and hunting down the League officially now. He has also been gone more than the allotted time he gave himself too...hmmm. Anyway, I have a feeling that this chapter may have also been fairly hard to get through, but I SWEAR, it will get better. As for seeing Bruce and him officially destroying the League, let's just say I can't resist a good showdown between Talia and Selina. ;)**

**Yes, the title of the story, as one viewer pointed out (way to be resourceful), does have to do with memory, so nice! But it also has to do with some upcoming plot devices in the story, so be on the look out for that. Mentioning reviews! HOLY SHITZNIT! 11? Therefore I did have to update this one AGAIN to just give out my thanks. Please keep your thoughts, comments, feelings, guesses, interesting facts coming because I find them all fascinating! I also hope that I'm not scaring anyone off with the dramatics here.  
**

**-EV  
**


	4. Six Months Later

Six months later…

Barb pursed her lips together as Selina took a sip from her wine glass. While Barb had been on her third, this was Selina's first sip in five hours in telling her the tale. Both women were mentally and emotionally drained. As they paused in their conversation, Barb took a moment to look over her friend. Although Selina was a wreck the first two months of Bruce's departure, she fell into a routine. A very grueling, difficult routine. Selina had worked harder, trained longer, and her nightly escapades sometimes went longer than Bruce ever did. Admittedly, Barb fell asleep once or twice.

"He's an ass." Barb decidedly spoke first.

"He can be," Selina agreed. "But not because of that."

"Bruce told me that he was just going to be gone for a couple months." She explained. "He said that he was going to find the League and that you were alright with it."

"Four months." A quick reminder

"What a liar." Barb smirked.

"Seems to be reoccurring theme in this profession." Selina couldn't knock her husband for lying, when she so frequently indulged.

"Like you never lied before."

"I never said that." Selina's lips twitched, she put down the glass.

"Are you going out tonight?" Barb noticed the lack of alcohol coursing through the other woman's veins.

"Is there a night that I don't?" It was true, Selina had been working the majority of Gotham for the time being. After having been gone for so long after, it was strange but thrilling to get back out there more often now. Gotham was behaving herself as of late, and so it allowed for Selina to use the observation and analytical skills she had learned from her art classes, applying it to the grungy streets. As she toured the city Barb often found herself in contact with Selina aiding her. Together, they were working to find any leads in Gotham on the League. They couldn't be far, that much was known, but their whereabouts were a mystery. Besides if they found some thing, he would come back, he had to come back.

"Well don't expect much from my end." Barb held up the mostly empty glass. "I think I may have went over my limit. Being small sometimes works against you. Unless you would like for me to be tonight's entertainment."

"Babs, you are always the night's entertainment." Selina showed a true smile, then sobered. "But you're not just here to listen to my woe-is-me tale, are you?"

"You guys are too much alike, always so suspicious." She sighed and reached into her bag, bringing out a folder. "I found a possible lead."

"What?" Grabbing the folder, Selina scanned through it.

"Woosan, Sandra Woosan." Barb had already memorized the information. "She has her own…"

"I know her." Selina's shocked voice caught Barb off guard. Her heart began to race. After all this time, had Barb finally lifted the last stone that was unturned to find out who created the scenario for Maria's death to happen?

"What do you mean you know her?" Her eyes widened. "She's an assassin, how the hell do you _know_ an assassin?"

"She's not one any more." Reading in the information on the sheets, Selina glanced at Barb before returning to the organization profile. Glad that she was able to read Barb's emotions, also happy to find that Barb was still in the dark about the night Maria died. Although she knew what Sandra had decided to do with her new found will to live, Selina kept herself at a distance with the old assassin. However, Barb seemed blissfully unaware of her past dealings with Woosan. "She owns a martial arts venue on Cass and Bleaker streets. Doing fairly well for herself, nice job Woosan."

"I didn't ask you that." Still attempting to wrap her head around the idea that Selina knew an extremely dangerous woman. "How the hell…"

"She taught me a few things when I was abroad." Selina kept her head in the papers in front of her. She had to be careful with this, act nonchalant, keep things distant. "We were… partners for a couple of months."

"Partners?"

"We ran a couple heists," A shrug. "She's associated with Cain?"

"Yeah." Barb momentarily snapped out of it. "Meaning she might know a few things about the League."

"She's not part of the League of Shadows." Selina read further, but knew this information already, had to be consistent. "Only works with them from time to time, even less than Cain."

"No." She confirmed. "But she's an _independent contractor_."

"What's the association with Cain?" She couldn't find the information that she had been searching for on the sheets, namely her sin.

"They worked together on a couple… _things_." Barb sighed. "But I couldn't really find anything further on them together, but she did at one point cross paths with the League. So although she may not work for them or be a part of it, they did meet."

"She'll know it's me if I go in a mask. She taught me everything I know." Selina thought for a moment. "We were friends at one point, though. Perhaps coffee."

"Undercover work in the guise of Selina Kyle-Wayne." Barb smiled. "I like it."

"She's not keen on strangers."

"Cause she tends to kill them?" Barb guessed and received a look. "So what happened between you two?"

"Don't you think there's been enough back story for one night?" Her eyes rolled.

"You know me." She shrugged. "I'm always up for a good bedtime story especially one that involves assassins."

"We didn't see eye to eye on some things." There was a pause.

"That's it?" Barb shook her head in disbelief. "There has to be more."

"I didn't want to kill." Selina gave up the story. "We had gotten hired to get rid of some big shot business guy. I didn't want to and saw a perfect opportunity to take off, so I did. There wasn't anything really dramatic about it. However I think it's interesting that she chose Gotham to settle in."

"It's all the rage." The dryness in her tone made Selina nod in appreciation. "She's been here for a year now, so not that long."

"No its not." Selina agreed, she needed to stop pointing out things that Barb may choose to investigate. But the fact that it had taken Sandra longer than expected to settle here was strange. Her passports and everything had changed upon arrival in Gotham two years ago.

"You should bring pepper spray." Barb bit back another comment because she was starting to worry about how much Selina had begun to incorporate her husband's mannerisms and thought process. Although, she shouldn't be the one to point fingers, she also found that Woosan's sudden move interesting and the idea of the connection to Cain even better.

"The woman fights against bullets piercing her skin. I don't think _pepper spray_ is really going to affect her." She snorted. "Not to mention she has an uncanny sense of others."

"What do you mean?" Curiosity was so overbearing in Barb's mindset right now, anything that she could gather on this new person, she was going to make sure it was in the logs. It could also be because of the slight consumption of the three glasses of wine she had worked on in five hours.

"She can read the body like it's her first language," Selina explained. "It's like she can predict what people can think or what they're about to do."

"That doesn't sound crazy at all." Barb secretly was going to put the note into the log. "You going to pop in tomorrow, then?"

"Why not." Shrugging, she stood. "Are you going on the blind date that your mother set you up on tomorrow?"

"I can't believe she told you about that." Giving a disgruntled look, Barb followed Selina's lead. "You mind if I change into something more comfortable, so we can do the girl chat?"

"As long as you don't mind chatting on the rooftops."

"God, I love slumber parties with you."

* * *

"…Mom's insisting that I'm going just _love_ this one." Barb's voice was as always entertaining in Selina's ear. "Because that's not what she said about the last two."

"Maybe this one will be a home run." Selina offered, as she was perched from the rooftop of one of the many apartment buildings in the area. She decided to tour the east end, knowing that Woosan's material arts place was around somewhere. Keeping her eyes on the nighttime scenes, she searched for anything out of ordinary.

"Please," Barb's exasperated tone made Selina smirk a bit. "Like mom would ever pick a good guy for me."

"Well she did have a hand in picking Dick." Moving to the next building, Selina placed herself across from Woosan's martial arts center. Allowing herself a smirk at the name on top, _Carolyn Martial Art Center_. After her sister, whom she rarely, if ever had spoken of. Selina had heard the name mentioned a couple times, but knew that Sandra was sending money elsewhere when they returned with profits. She always supposed that's where the money went.

The light was still on and she could see through the glass windows. Selina saw that Sandra looked well, a bit different more so than even that night a couple years ago. However, Selina had noticed the body change in Sandra then as well, but now it was again different. She was still fit, but the years had been added to her face and Selina saw that a slight weight change had taken place. Sandra was only a few years older than Selina, but still she was different. Perhaps it was because she wasn't killing people for a living any more. Or maybe it was because she had more on her mind. And Selina had a couple silent inklings to what it might be.

"What are you talking about?" The wine had made her a bit louder than usual. Then, Selina noticed a slight shadow move in the alley way right next to the Center. Selina crouched down a bit further, watching the figure as it completely stilled.

"She's always put you two next to each other as kids," Selina kept talking but watched as the figure seemed to disappear in the shadows as a man came around the corner. His head was cover in a simple baseball cap and he was dressed in just normal street clothes, but Selina didn't like the feel of the man. She never trusted people in hats. "Not to mention she practically pushed you two together for pictures…"  
"Ok and the mistletoe. I get." A sigh. "But still, I can pick myself."

"You haven't." Pointing out, then watched the man enter the Center. Selina moved down on to the fire escape to get a better view. Although she knew better than to be worried for Sandra, she couldn't help but watch the man carefully. There was something about him that was familiar. She looked to the alleyway and saw that the dark figure was still absent from its earlier stance.

"I take my time." Barb defended herself. "What's the status on the Feng shui

Center?"

"There's a man inside talking to her, I'm keeping an eye on him." Selina tried to read their lips, but it was pointless. "Tap into the frequency through the mask, I need to know what they're saying."

"Besides signing his kid up for karate?" Barb did as she was told and the two women heard a string of words. "Can you translate?'

"My Mandarin is too rusty for this, record it." Selina insisted. "Translate it and read it to me, please."

"You know I may have been wrong about sleepovers with you. I'm used to something fun happening, not just ordering Chinese food." Barb sighed. "They're talking about someone… a girl? Probably his daughter… see I told you…wait, Selina, get down there, it's Cain!"

"Already on it." Selina confirmed as she saw the man pull out a gun, pointing straight at Sandra, who instantly kicked the gun out of his hand. Selina quickened the rate at which she was moving down the fire escape, while keeping an eye on the situation, then she watched as the man pulled out another gun, only to fire it to the ceiling as the person dressed in completely black from head to toe, a hood covering the person's entire face, came out and pushed Cain from the situation, using the entirety of the form.

The shadow woman was in complete black from head to toe, giving no indication of her facial features or who she was, only the a slight female body type stood out, but it was somewhat hard to tell due to the outline of the outfit she wore, but her fight was good, extremely good. Sandra stared at the person who came to her rescue, as Selina had to while running to the scene, but then moved in to fight the man. Selina was almost there, but her heart dropped as Cain grabbed a knife from the shadow woman's belt while throwing the shadow woman away and driving the knife into the oncoming Sandra's stomach and then throat. Giving the knife a slight twist, then stated something that Selina couldn't hear, Cain was knocked from Sandra and through the window by the unknown person trying to seemingly help Sandra. Selina expertly stepped to the side and rushed over to Sandra.

"Her pulse is dropping." Barb read over the vitals from Selina's feed. "She's not going to make it."

Selina looked up and saw that both the shadow woman and Cain were gone. Where had that woman come from? And how the hell was she able to fight Cain with such ferocity?

"I have EMS on the way and Dad will be over." Barb told her. "I'm sorry, Selina."

"It's ok." Selina knew the woman on the ground was already dead. "We should tell her sister, the police won't be able to track her down. Sandra changed everything moving here."

"She has a sister?"

"She does." Selina confirmed.

"No coffee, then?"

"I'm sure I'll need some when I get back." Her eyes narrowed at the knife that had been kept in her throat. It was a strange looking knife and the first thing that caught her eye was the fact that the handle had a couple of strange markings on it. Plucking it, there was a sickening noise, but Selina quickly placed the evidence in a plastic bag.

"Souvenir?" Barb asked.

"I've seen this type of knife before. I can't remember where." Selina told her. "We need to know if that woman is on our side or theirs."

"Think it's safe to say the League is in town?" She was already putting the words that had been said between Cain and Woosan through analysis.

"He could be working independently." Selina glanced around the area, before the police came, hoping to get some more evidence on either this shadow woman or Cain and why he was there. "Tying up loose ends."

"Woosan had to runaway for a reason." Barb decided. "What about that other woman?"

"You saw her?"

"Heard her." Barb put the voice to make sure it matched with Cain's. "She had a slight accent but I couldn't make it out from the one word she said, but definitely female."

"At least that's for sure." Selina sighed, nothing more was there, and she could hear the sirens coming around the corner.

"Better scat, cat." Barb could hear them through the link. Then noticed that Selina wasn't moving from the spot, instead she hid in the shadows, on the second floor of the Center. "Want to say hello to dad?"

"I want to check out his new crime scene guys." Selina watched as Gordon, along with the two men that she had been hearing about come into the area.

"Who, Blake and Drake?" Barb guessed correctly. "They're good, Blake just got promoted last year and Drake is an old timer from Chicago, been with the police force both here and there for eight years now. Blake is a newb on the detective watch, only a year, but policeman for five years before that."

"Oh I know Tim Drake." Selina observed the men as they walked in and she smiled slightly at the sight of Jim Gordon in his element. "Stephanie's cousin, he's not that old."

"Old in the sense that he's been on the force for a while, since he was eighteen." She explained. "Could have given me a run for my money, too. Two Masters in Criminal Justice and Law. Bachelors in Criminal Justice, all while working. Only twenty six. And yes, he's Steph's cousin. He came in for the funeral and to visit his brother again."

"They both look that old."

"You would be correct."

"Not bad looking either." Selina mused. "You should take a look, Babs."

"Alright, Miss Kitty," Barb's aggravation caused a true smile to show on Selina's lips as she melted further into the shadows and out of the Center. "When you start trying to set me up, it's time to go home."

* * *

"So," John looked around at his surroundings of the area, he couldn't help but feel some eyes upon him. Not bothering to make notice of it, he already knew who it was anyway. "Should we wait for them?"

"EMS?" Tim asked as they went over to the body on the ground. He knelt down as John observed from above, trying to catch any tiny shred of evidence left behind by the two people he wanted most to see. "Don't think they're going to have a lot to say about this."

"Not EMS." John rolled his eyes. "You know… _them_."

"They're on vacation." Jim came up behind the two men. "Find anything?"

"She was fighting someone." Tim stated from his crouched position, he was willing to stare at the body for days if it told him anything about the death of this woman. Even though it had been called in, only the three of them went to the scene, while a couple other police officers who knew how to keep their mouths shut stood a distance away from them. "There's bruises and lacerations from something other than the knife that killed her."

"The knife's thin." John commented. "Look at the stab wound in her stomach. That's not just a butcher knife."

"Wouldn't expect it." Jim sighed, and quickly picked up his phone as it buzzed. As the text came through and informed him that it was his daughter, he smiled lightly before reading the entire message, and frowned. Turning towards the officers in the glass, he called to them. "Go search the perimeter!"

As they hurried off to look around the area. John and Tim glanced at each other in obvious confusion. Jim saw their state.

"Look around the building, boys" Jim told them. "We might have some company."

"If we didn't see them before we got out of the car, I don't think they're going to be around Commish." John shrugged.

"Detective Blake." Setting himself a bit straighter and staring directly into the other man's eyes. "Search the building."

"Wait." Tim went over to the middle of the floor and picked up a piece of fabric, with gloved covered hands. "We got a black piece of clothing."

"Well," John smirked. "I don't think a punk kid is going to take out their karate teacher."

"Its too light." Tim held it closer. "I think it may be custom made."

"Bag it and take it to MCU." Jim nodded and then headed over to the returning, empty handed cops. "And search the building."

"Think he's on to us?" John began to look carefully throughout the room, checking every nook and cranny.

"He would've said something if he was." Tim went back to looking at the female body lying on the ground. "You think this means that the League is back?"

"I thought she wasn't that big of a player to bring all of them back here." John spotted something on the ground closer to the door.

"She's not." He shrugged. "But she's clearly trying to get out, but I don't think you can get out of an assassin's club that easily."

"Point taken." Agreeing, John picked up the evidence, knowing exactly who it belonged to without even analyzing further. A strand of blond hair. "Hey Drake, get a lode of this."

"Damn." Tim sighed as he went over, taking it from John and placing it in another bag.

"You want to talk about it?" Attempting a joke, but being half serious, John gave a smirk.

"Later." He mumbled. "When we have the test results."

"Not going to tell the Commissioner about this one, are we?" John chided.

"What aren't we telling the Commissioner?" Jim appeared and both turned suddenly.

"Thinking the fabric was off of Batman." As his boss gave him a look, John shrugged and put his partner in the path of fire. "Don't look at me. Drake was the one that suggested it."

"Hurry up here, boys." Jim sighed and walked away, leaving Tim glaring at John.

"Come on." John smiled. "You really can't be mad at me for that."

"You're unbelievable sometimes." Shaking his head, Tim followed Jim's steps, as did John. "You know that the Commissioner would take away any evidence leading to Batman, even from us."

"Yeah," John agreed. "But he's not going to take this one away from us. There's no reason to because he knows we can just get it back and besides, the real Batman has been gone for awhile."

"Heard he was spotted downtown last week." Allowing himself a smile, Tim told his partner the gossip around the station and the city. "Went to the hospital, after two bullets hit him in the arm."

"Those fakes are going to get themselves killed." Shaking his head, he opened the door to their car. "Think he's coming back?"

"Yeah." Tim got into the car and safely shut the door. John did the same.

"What did you do?" John turned the vehicle on. "Hack into airport system looking for Batman?"

"Robin, come on." Tim smiled as his partner winced at the name. "We both know that Batman would at least use pseudonym."

"Like what?" Backing out of the space and officially letting the police take it over as a crime scene. "Matches Malone?"

"Just because you have a terrible name doesn't mean you should inflict it on other people." He dished out, but John only smiled in return. There was a moment of silence before John spoke.

"Hey, I heard a rumor." John said plainly.

"Really?" Although he knew exactly what was coming next, he couldn't help himself but ask.

"Yeah." John smiled along with Tim. "Heard that Bruce Wayne is no longer in Africa."

"Guess that means I might be giving that fabric to the Commissioner." Tim gave a dramatic sigh.

"Guess so."

Instead of looking distraught at the aspect of loosing a piece of evidence, both men glanced at another, and gave a knowing smirk.

* * *

"So we're calling her a shadow woman?" Barb pursed her lips. "That's so lame."

"Are you really that concerned over a name?" Selina gave a questioning look towards her friend as they stood around the consul inside the downtown bunker. "I'm a little more interested in who she is and why she was fighting Cain." A pause. "And the fact that she _can_ fight Cain without being killed."

"You could've just been meant to see that." Barb pointed out. "A ploy."

"She fought too hard for it to just be a ploy." She watched the footage again, letting the translated words repeat. "And she's good, good enough to catch him off guard."

"Not good enough to beat him though." Looking over at the diagnostics tests for the knife, she noted that it wasn't done yet. "What's with the knife anyway?"

"It has a leather handle." The glance that Barb gave her was withering. "You wouldn't want to ruin leather like that."

"It makes sense," She shrugged. "It's a durable material, strong, why not?"

"The leather has a symbol embedded in it. A stag, but not the kind the is typical to any Asian culture, assuming that's what the ninja get up is for." Selina explained. "Either Artemis for the Greek Goddess, or Diana for the Roman counterpart."

"So we're dealing with a Greek or Italian ninja." Barb nodded.

"That's not the fighting style in Italy." She watched as the shadow woman threw a punch. "She's too concentrated, too fast. It's more like what Cain, Woosan and I know."

"And she came out just at the perfect moment," Deciding to concentrate on the film again, Barb watched the woman strike at the moment that Cain was going to. "It was like she was predicting his moves."

"She knows him then." Selina noticed that the knife diagnostics were finished and something else caught her eye on the back of the handle. "Wait." Picking up the knife, she looked it over and was shocked with the imagery of the knife's handle, "This is the symbol of Sicily."

"An Italian mob ninja, awesome." Barb smirked, as Selina gave her a look. "Don't even tell me you weren't thinking the same thing."

"Actually." Selina paused and let a shocked emotion settle in. "Barb look up the flights for tomorrow to Italy."

"You know I was kidding about the mob ninja, right?" Barb seemed a bit concerned. "I don't think that Bruce…"

"No," Not bothering to let the woman finish she pocketed the knife. "Look them up."

"You know that's evidence." Barb turned to Selina instead of doing the desired task and pointed out something. "And you do realize that you have private jets."

"Fine." God, she would never get used to that. "Set one up for Italy... please"

"You need to fill me in a little bit better here." Not understanding what the big rush was, she waited. "What the hell is in Italy?"

"Come on, Babs," Selina gave a slow smile. "There's not many people in Italy with connections to Gotham, any more, is there?"

"Viti?" She guessed.

"Not Viti." Her head shook slightly. "Bertinelli."

* * *

**Because a reviewer asked so nicely, I had to put this chapter up :) Welcome to the story, for new comers! As you can see, we've slowed down the drama a bit and added a cliffhanger. But I am excited that you like Barbara! Yes, she's sometimes not everyone's favorite character, but I'm glad you like this version so thank you. Of course, I had to add something about Maggie in there, and is it possible to miss a character as well? I'm also excited that you guys like this story in general! The response for this makes me want to just dish out chapters all the time, lol. **

**And not only do we have John Blake (so I can keep in time with this category), but also Tim Drake! Bruce is... well you know, and Bertinelli... oh yeah ;) There are also a couple more characters, whom I cannot wait to get to! Anyway please review, let me know what you guys are thinking, questioning, feeling, or maybe want to know more about! Hope this chapter was a good one!  
**

**-EV**


	5. Italy

Helena lifted the large pick above her head and brought it down roughly onto the earth in front of her. The sun was shinning above her, a clear beautiful day in the fields. Flat, worked land surrounded by various rolling hills surrounded her. It was the soft Umbrian heat that she had come to love that tanned her skin and made her come alive again. The eggshell colored villa in the near distance set against the fields that grew an assortment of fruits and vegetables and the wine that she indulged in every day, let the whole villa stand on its own feet.

The villa that housed multiple family members those were both distant and close in blood, but over the years had to learn to love as her own. At first the villa had been a cage, an unwelcoming remote cage, which wasn't any different than the one that she had in Gotham, but now it was a safe haven. The dirty, unforgiving streets of her father's city were across the ocean and hundreds of miles away. Instead of worrying about someone coming to finish the job they tried to start over a decade ago, she was concerned with petty manners of her various cousins milling about the expansive space. Helena only worried of a few shadows that came in to and from the villa from time to time, but other than that she had nothing to truly concern her mind about. Well, that was until a year or so ago.

Italian smells that she had grown up with made the area she was in even better. Although the certain scents that were being emitted from the kitchen were not every day ones. This certain dish meant that a guest had come and she was praying that it wasn't another set up. It would be another suitor that her grandmother was insistent she would get. Yet her grandmother wasn't fully aware of the short amount of time that Helena was thinking about spending in the well worn villa.

"Helena, Helena!" A teenage boy came running towards her. His long hair that almost reached his shoulder was blown back by his lanky form hurrying over.

"Roberto?" Helena stopped her work and watched as the boy stopped before her, huffing.

"You have a visitor." He bent over, catching his breath.

"Who?" Her brows knitted together.

"Your sister." Roberto straightened a bit.

Helena let the pick fall from her hands and quickly began walking towards the house. A feeling of dread washed over her. This was not the time to be having visitors and her grandmother along with a couple of her younger cousins resided in the house. Many unaware of how their family afforded the quiet, peaceful, undisturbed existence they led without having to worry about money or the like. Helena Bertinelli, was unfortunately fully aware of their family dealings, both in Italy and in the United States.

"Helena?" Roberto hurried next to her, a distant cousin of sorts and another innocent. "What is…"

"Where is everyone?" She asked quickly.

"In the house, preparing for dinner." His eyes brightened. "We're having…"

"Get them out." Very few times Helena had used this tone with her cousins, but it was one of panic.

"Why?" They were coming up to the house now and Helena was ripping off the gloves that she had been wearing. Roberto followed. "Why can't we see your sister, Helena? We always wanted to meet…"

"Roberto!" She turned on him. "Do as I…"

"Helena." Their grandmother's voice quietly pierced through their conversation and the old woman came around to the pair. "Your sister has been waiting for you." Giving the boy a meaningful look, he respected his elder's wishes and disappeared. "You should be happy to see her, it's been a long time."

"Nonna." Helena spoke in hushed tones. "You know as well as I do what that woman wants."

"I have a question for you, Helena." The old Southern Italian accent came out of the small but powerful woman. "Who do you think it is?"

"There is only one woman that would even _think_ to call me her sister." Malice dripped from her lips. "And there's no way in…"

"Why do you think she's here?" Patience did not run in the family, but for some reason this woman had every ounce of it.

Helena remained quiet.

"You are too quick tempered, Helena." Francesca Bertinelli chided. "It will do you no good."

"What is she here for then, Nonna?" She crossed her arms.

"Why don't you go ask her?" As she turned and walked away, Helena had no choice but to follow. The walk was silent, mainly because Helena did not want to say anything she would regret towards her grandmother but shock was also a factor.

The two women came to the entrance of the terrace that overlooked the property of the land and saw the woman in question kneeling down, favoring one knee and chatting with a dark hair, tan skinned child. Helena watched for a moment as the woman was playing some sort of hand game with her four year old cousin and the girl laughed readily. Each wore a smile on their faces as they spoke to another in quiet tones more and Helena was discouraged knowing that she would not be able to get away with speaking to her grandmother in front of the woman since the small girl only knew Italian. Perhaps they could get away with speaking in Sicilian, although the other woman probably knew that too, damn it.

"Marta!" Francesca called for the girl and the two looked up. The girl ran over to her grandmother and then left with her. Helena watched as the woman slowly got to both feet, noting the difficult time she had, Helena concluded that she could take her, if need be.

"You should be more subtle when you size up your opponents." The woman stated wincing as she straightened more. "If they're made aware of your distrust, your attacks become more apparent."

"Why are you here Selina?" Helena had never used the tone of voice she did now. It was a dark, unforgiving voice, one that she had buried for more than a decade now. She reserved this voice for the vengeance she held

"Do you mind if we sit?" Selina questioned, moving towards the table and Helena observed her carefully as she slightly limped to the table. She sat down and it was still with grace and dignity that Helena had known her long capable of. "It's been a long flight."

"I'm sure it wasn't too bad in a private jet." She remained standing, alert and ready. "What do you want?"

"You shouldn't come back to Gotham." Selina took a sip of the fresh juice that was provided on the table.

"I'm not.."

"You were planning on it." The hair that once was cropped short was now long and although marriage seemed to agree with her, despite the recent disappearance, she was still beautiful as Helena remembered. Tanned but lighter in color, Helena always hated being darker than her stepsisters, no matter how short their time was together, they were family. Unspoken to for ages and still weary of another, but family. Selina was also the child of the woman that ordered her father's death to his own men. Helena would refuse to forget that.

"What does it matter to you?" Helena glared at the older woman.

"Gotham has changed." Selina said quietly, looking a bit wistful. "I know that we were close once and it's been awhile…"

"I think it's been more than _awhile_." A disgruntled noise escaped the confused Helena, who refused to show any mercy to her so called sister.

"You're safer here." She didn't seemed deterred as Helena scoffed. In fact she was expecting the temper, the girl always had it, which made Selina worry even more of what the girl was capable of. She knew what revenge could do to a person, how it could twist inside till there was nothing left.

"What do you mean?" Helena crossed her arms. "And how does anyone know that I plan on coming back?"

"Your inheritance is up for grabs if you remain in Italy." Selina stood up with subtle conviction and continued when Helena didn't speak. "You need to stay here, Helena. This is a safe place and your family is here. You shouldn't leave it for some idiotic legacy."

"It's not idiotic." Her eyes narrowed. "How the hell would you know this?"

"I know what the family means, Helena." Selina told her, leaving her with a steady gaze. "Even if your father was… who he was. You don't have to avenge his death."

"Do you think that you have any right to fly half way across the world to say this to me?" Helena's voice began to rise. "Who died and made you leader of the free world."

"The world's not free and if you go back to Gotham you will pay." She told her, trying to remain calm for both their sakes. Giving another glance towards the vast and beautiful landscape that surrounded her. "Don't leave this place. Going back to Gotham will only serve to ruin you."

"Like your one to talk." She scoffed.

"Exactly," The landscape was even better than she remembered. "Stay here, with your family, Helena. The family that is there is evil and corrupt…"

"That _family_, let my father die." Helena glared. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to step aside and take that."

"Who's the woman that is working for you?" Selina asked suddenly, turning back to her.

"Wha..what?" Taken aback by the sudden change in topic, Helena glared at her suspiciously. "I don't have anyone working for me."

"There are rumors of a shadow woman baring the mark of Sicily and Artemis, Helena." Despite the fact that they had no seen each other in years, some how Selina still trusted this young woman and some how still loved her. "You favored Artemis…"

"Diana." Helena grumbled. "Have you forgotten your heritage so soon, Selina?"

"No." A hallow laugh escaped her. "I wish. But this woman, who is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her eyes rolled.

"Don't lie to me, Helena." Selina's voice lowered into a threatening tone.

"Or you'll what?" Anger, it had always been her downfall, Selina noted as the girl got in her face. "Shoot me? Kill me? Please, what could you possibly do?"

"Tell me who was here and I'll go away and as long as you stay in Italy, I will never see you again." Selina told her steadily. The girl appeared to be weighing her options. Good. "I know that there was someone here. I found this knife on the street." Producing said knife, Helena made a slight face. "Do _not_ tell me that you're not working with anyone. Who is it?"

"Screw you." Helena glowered, before turning on her heel and beginning to walk away, but not accounting for the fact that Selina was quicker than she was, she always been. When Selina grabbed her arm, Helena spun around hoping to catch her off guard with a fist, but Helena's eyes widened when Selina caught it. Maybe she couldn't take her.

"Tell me, Helena." Selina bit out. "Who is working for you?"

"She's not working for me." Breaking free of the grasp, Helena crossed her arms. "She's a free agent."

"When did she come here?"

"Would you like a personal log?" Helena sneered. "About five or six months ago, I don't know."

"What did she want?"

"For me to move back to Gotham." She told her. "I didn't see her face, we met in a bar, she had a hat on, couldn't see her hair or anything."

"What did she say?"

"What are you the cops?"

"What did she say, Helena?" A bit more forceful this time.

"She needed the mob's whereabouts." Helena sighed.

"Did you tell her?" Selina questioned.

"Of course not." Her brows narrowed. "They piss me off, I'm not going to let them be taken down by someone else. Besides, it's not like I actually know."

"Why did she want that?"

"People want to kill the mob all the time." Helena rolled her eyes. "Why do you think?" A pause. "I was wondering where that knife went. She must've stole it from me."

"So is this part of your plan as well?" Selina ventured.

"God, you're a bitch!"

"I'm telling you, Helena." She was lying, Selina knew that, she could see it in her eyes, but the power of guilt, family, loyalty, or whatever it was, was too much for Helena. Selina knew the half truths coming out of her mouth. This shadow woman and Helena knew each other, but for whatever allegiance Helena had to this woman, she wasn't letting up. It was admirable, but also extremely deadly. "Do not come back to Gotham. You're not good at lying…"

"I'm no…"

"You are." Selina kept calm, even though she wanted to rage at her step-sister. "I can see it in your eyes. Whatever ties you have with this woman, break them, now. Do not get caught up in revenge, it's pointless."

"Experience?" Curse whatever god gave this young woman the temper and untamed tongue she had.

"Helena," Selina concentrated on her breathing to calm herself. "Don't be dumb. You have more to live for than revenge."

"You don't know anything about family, Selina." Helena shook her head. "You have no loyalty to anything do you?"

"You have no idea how much I lost to _that family_." Silent rage came over her. "I have an actual family now, one that doesn't result in bloodshed."

"Yeah." Helena breathed out. "Like the husband that left you, real good pick there Selina."

"He's in Africa." Selina reminded her what the world was supposed to know. "I'm visiting him as soon as I'm done here."

"Go, then." She insisted. "Go visit your wonderful husband. Why stick around here?"

There was a pause.

"You know," Selina swallowed. "I do miss you, Helena. But I never wanted to muddle up your life here, that's why I didn't visit or anything because I was still in the thick of things and if they knew that I still cared about you, they would have killed you, like they had Holly and Maggie."

Helena didn't say anything.

"The moment you get off that plane, you will be a target." She told her. "The old families of Gotham are receding further into the shadows and they won't help you. You will be on your own. And I can't watch another family member die."

"I'm not going there to join the family." Helena vehemently told her. "So don't worry your pretty little head over me, _sis_, just go about your days as you normally would, not thinking about the family you abandoned."

"Stop being a petulant little brat." Selina's brow lifted. "You're smarter than that."

"If you expect me to…"

"I don't." She told her. "You're angry with me and that's fine, so I don't expect you to all of a sudden reach out or anything like that. But if you do come back and you do find yourself into something that you realize that you can't handle, I want you to come to me."

"And if I don't?" Little snot.

"I'll come to you." Selina decided that there wasn't a point in niceties, as she began to walk away. "Whatever you have planned, Helena, don't do it."

Helena watched her stepsister leave the terrace. Then peaked at the car that had been waiting leave with Selina in it. She shook her head in disbelief. Selina had always been the one to protect her from the onslaught of her father. However, Helena grew up with an extreme sense of commitment to the man and while she appreciated and loved Selina for the protection, Helena wasn't the type to throw all that inbred love for her father to the wind. She was going to go to Gotham and she was going to stay under the Bat's radar with some help from a friend and hunt down all them men responsible for her father's death. One woman was already dead, she just had to finish the job.

* * *

"So," Jim sat down on the end of the couch close to Barb, who was currently waiting for the cooking food in the kitchen. Both Jimmy and Sarah were out, due to arrive home at any moment, ready for some food. Bee was busy in the kitchen, with some music floating softly throughout the house. Barb had took the time to bring over her laptop, with the TV turned on to the news, but she was barely watched it. On the other hand, Jim had just arrived home, evident in the jacket that he had just placed on the back of the coach which he was sure that his wife was going to give him an earful later about it. "She's in Italy."

"How did…Barb paused and looked at her father, away from her laptop. "You people are going to run me out of a job if you keep going behind my back."

"You need a new one anyway." He shrugged.

"You hacked into the airport's system didn't you?" Barb always caught on, especially when she linked herself to her father's computer.

"It was charted to Darfur as well." He said. "Her husband isn't in Darfur is he?"

"He could be." She offered.

"He went after him, didn't he?" Jim didn't need to say it, his eyes gave him away. He was worried, more so for Bruce than Selina it seemed. Barb didn't need to tell him the exact details of Selina's accident, because one day she had seen her father and Bruce speaking quietly to another, Bruce hunched over as Jim listened. Pain in their visages but Bruce was of course the champion of the pain that day.

"He… yeah." Barb bit her lip, she continued. "Selina went to go talk to Helena, that's why she was in Italy."

"And all those times she _went to Darfur_?" Although she didn't need to actually tell him, he questioned anyway.

"She needed an excuse for a couple injuries that put her out for a couple days or a week." It was time to fess up, the man needed to completely know what was going on. While Selina didn't want Jim to know, Bruce had been adamant about keeping his friend in the loop. Bruce depended on Barb to do the job, aware of Selina's wishes. Barb had once again been stuck in the middle. She really did need a new job, apart from being her friends' therapist. "Selina didn't want to tell you."

"I can understand that." Jim said quietly. "What did he tell you when he left?"

"He was coming back in four months." She shrugged.

"Did you guys argue?"

"A bit." Barb admitted. "But Selina was there looking, I don't know, defeated. I couldn't do it in front of her."

"Selina's strong." Jim insisted. "You know that. Hell, I see it in the way she beats up on those thugs."

"Different battle, dad." Trying to give a small smile, Barb looked at him. "And you can't win them all."

"The battle is never over though." He sighed. "In that battle that those two fight, you and even the cops, it's ongoing and it will never end. Good versus evil is the oldest battle for anyone to fight because there will always be oppositions to each other."

"You're not suggesting that he should've just stayed here and wait for them to come again, are you?" Barb's brows furrowed.

"I'm saying he could've done it in a better way." Resting back against the cushion, he knew that his daughter was peering over at him with curious eyes so he elaborated. "I told him that he should've let Selina go with him."

"What?" Barb's eyes nearly bugged out.

"He told me that he didn't want her to see him like that." He sighed. "When I asked him what he meant, he didn't answer. I knew what he planned on doing."

"What?"

"He told me that he wasn't going to be Batman when he came back." Knowing that he didn't have share the burden of what Bruce had told him, Jim shared. "He's not planning on just beating up a couple members and threatening them. He's going to make sure that they will never be able to come back to Gotham again."

"Wow," Clearing her throat Barb dared herself to continue. "Yeah, he never said that to me. I just knew that he planned on something and that I had to help him do it."

"On call?" Jim smirked.

"Aren't I always?" She retorted.

There was a pause in the room and the music swiftly made it their ears. It was a soothing rhythm, but their thoughts weren't. Even though neither spoke to another, there was something that each wanted to discuss but as to how they would get on with it was confusing to them. They wanted to know an answer that neither would be able to give. However, Barb was the first venture into it.

"Dad." She also sat back and looked at him. "What would happen if he wasn't _him_ anymore?"

"I don't know." He sighed heavily. "I often wondered, before and more afterwards, what would happen if he were to die. If, one day, he just never came back."

"What do you think?" Genuinely curious because she had never pondered it. Bruce was Batman, he would always be Batman to her. Barb felt that even if someone else put on the cowl and the cape, it would feel strange somehow. Then again, this was the first time that she had given any thoughts to the prospect and she knew that both of her friends wanted a sort of peace and this world of capes and cowls would one day end. But that would mean for her as well, and she didn't see that happening any time soon. However, Barb couldn't help that her heart began to race. What would happen if they stopped? What would happen if they did not come back one night?

"Before," Jim glanced over at the television that was on, "it was just, I don't know, I always felt as though a part of him would come back. Or if he was… gone, that everyone would somehow know and I wouldn't be the only one."

"I just can't imagine _him_ being anyone else." Barb voiced her earlier thoughts.

"True." His head tilted in acknowledgement before turning back to his daughter. "But Batman isn't just a man anymore, he has to able to evolve with the times. He can blend into the idea of what needs to happen in this city."

"Which is why he took the blame."

"Yep."

"Do you think he will stop?"

"Well it's just not him, is it?" He shrugged. "But let me say, that since he has had more than just me, he's better, a better person that is. But this also gives him a reason to fight harder, longer, and stronger, and you can see it in his work ethic. He's not alone any more, which is good. But when he wants to stop, Gotham is going to need someone else to step up."

"But like you said the war is never done." Barb pointed out. "And you know that he would hate to put that on anyone else."

"He would." Jim agreed. "But I think he knows when people are willing to carry on a burden themselves and he can recognize that in others and respect it. Whether or not he can fully retire is another story."

"Is it different?" Barb asked. "Knowing who he is and… you know."

"Let's just say," A small smile came to his lips. "Things just make a lot more sense now."

"Babs!" Sarah and Jimmy came running into the living room. Sarah squeezed her older sister before sitting on the arm of couch next to her, looking at her dad, she asked. "Can I go out to the movies tonight?"

"What did your mother say?" Jim questioned.

"No." Jimmy spilled the beans.

"Please!" Sarah put the best puppy face on.

"Is that boy going to be there?" Jim's voice was filled with hesitation, which made Barb give out a snort of amusement.

"Of course he is." Sarah rolled her eyes. "He's my boyfriend, dad."

"If you can get your mother to say yes," Jim nodded. "Babs can drive you."

"What?" Barb turned to him suddenly.

"It's on your way." He shrugged and motioned towards the now beaming younger sister. "And she deserves to have some fun before finals."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sarah ran over to give him a peck before making her way into the kitchen to bother her mother. Jimmy sighed and sat on the couch next to his father.

"What's wrong with you?" Barb peered over at her brother.

"When's Bruce and Selina coming back?" Jimmy huffed.

"Soon, buddy." Jim ruffled the kid's hair. Although he wasn't sure himself, he wanted to insert it into the universe that they would be a whole family soon. Who was he kidding, the moment that he found out who Batman was behind the mask and Catwoman for that matter, everything had changed. He worried more for the two of them, especially Selina, but Bruce had been gone longer and dread began to set in. So he said it aloud to reassure not only his children, but himself. "Very soon."

* * *

"I take it that it didn't go very well." Alfred sat across from Selina at the table of the private jet.

"She's always been like that." Selina sighed. "Stubborn, too rash. It's going to get her killed."

"Or serve a better purpose." Alfred offered.

"She's looking for revenge," Her head shook as she looked out at the sea below, crossing the Atlantic. "That's not serving a better purpose."

"We all look for a kind of revenge, Mrs. Wayne." He told her. "Just in different ways."

"Helena's planning on killing all those men." This wasn't something that Selina had to look up or even interrogate someone on. The woman had a plan and due to this strange loyalty to a family that Helena didn't truly understand, it didn't take much to know what she wanted to do. "Each of those men have families. Wives, spouses, children. She's going to ruin all of those people just to get some sort of self-satisfaction. I've seen what revenge and that kind of thinking, what it does first hand, there's very few people that I would wish that on."

"You don't think Ms. Bertinelli will listen to you?" Although he knew the answer, for the sake of argument he asked it.

"No."

"You sound very much like your husband, Mrs. Wayne." Alfred smirked. "It seems his justice is rubbing off on you."

"I'm worried I rubbed off on him." She said quietly.

"Would that be so terrible?" Knowing what she was referring to, but saw her expression wince at the thought. "Mrs. Wayne." No reply. "Mrs. Wayne." Finally she looked at him. "You didn't do anything wrong..."

"Oh but I did." A humorless chuckle escaped her. "I lied to my husband, Barb, my family every day for two years. How is that not wrong?"

"There was no lying on your part." Was he really advocating this? "You simply didn't tell them why you didn't want to further investigate Mrs. Bertinelli's death."

"A lie of omission then." She gave him a strange look. "What sort of secrets are you keeping Alfred?"

"Me?" He chuckled. "I don't have time for secrets, I keep quite busy with everyone else's."

"And Bruce's secrets, what is he hiding that you aren't telling me?" Selina wait a moment for the reply that didn't come so she continued. "Did he tell you where he is?"

"Recently?" The humor was gone from the man's face. "No, but I haven't heard from him for six months, same as you."

"And the letter he left you." There was a grand pause at the comment. Hurt crossed Selina's face, knowing that Bruce had given a letter to Alfred and left her with only a promise of a return and a kiss. Nothing more.

"There were two letters actually." Alfred informed her unsure of how much she truly knew, by the look on her face she hadn't known about the second.

"Two?" Her eyes narrowed. "On the same day?"

"Yes."

"Why would he..." Selina's heart dropped. "He's not coming back."

"Oh no!" Alfred reached out for her hand on the table. "It's not that kind of letter. It's a different one. One that you will never read."

"When people write their last words, Alfred, they don't plan on coming back."

"They're not last words, by any means, my dear." He saw the confusion. "These are words that you deserve to hear coming from the man himself."

"Well that's a bit difficult right now." She pointed out.

"Hopefully it won't be soon." Trying to keep his own fears at bay, he patted her hand one last time before retracting it.

"You know," Licking her lips she continued. ""Sometimes I wonder if he will return."

"Mrs. Wayne?" Concern etched into his face.

"His life in Gotham has never been a good one." Selina continued. "Neither has mine, I know but I could understand him never coming back."

"He's coming back." Alfred insisted and whipped her head when his voice suddenly became sharp and low. "His quality of life is much better now than it has been. What's out in the world for him at this very moment is nothing but confusion and pain..."

"There's pain in Gotham." She interrupted. "I could understand a new start."

"Listen to me, Mrs. Wayne." A bit more stern, the butler spoke. "I will not have the two people that I see constantly _both_ striving to win out at this self hatred course that you both are so keen on investing in. He _will_ come back and you both will stop this silly charade of pretending to be miserable. You both have had hardships in your lives, but I see no reason for any of it to continue. You have family, friends and each other, you cannot go around brooding at every failure or put on a mask when you see fit."

Selina was baffled unsure of what to say, she had seen Alfred and Bruce duke it out from time to time, of course, that was part of their relationship. Rarely, if ever had Alfred ever turned into the father figure that she knew he could be towards her. Yet she knew that those words were not only directed towards her. She had heard Alfred and Bruce continuously talk about when Bruce would finally be finished wearing a cape and cowl. Apparently he wasn't as concerned with Selina, but was intensely concerned for his ward. After six months, the absent ward was now getting to him, as it was towards many, but Selina kept quiet knowing that he was right. They couldn't do this forever, not if they wanted more. Life always got in the way and she knew, given the chance she would let it, but she was also secretly concerned about Bruce. What would it take for him to give it up?

"You're happy," He was calming down but still slightly miffed. "It's high time you both start realizing it."

"You're right."

"You're bloody right, I'm right." Alfred nodded and finally saw her smile and was able to smile along with her. After a certain pause, she opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. "No I will not tell you what the letter said."

"A hint?" She questioned.

"Forgive me madam," An amused look came to his face, "but aren't you supposed to be some sort of detective?"

"No that's my husband." Selina smirked. "I'm just a thief."

"And acute observational skills are not part of the job?" Alfred found the sugar for his long forgotten tea sitting in front of him. "Or perhaps that's a description of an art historian."

"Or a wife." A pause. "Then again, I'm sure your observational skills surpass us all Alfred."

"That, my dear." Settling in his chair he looked at her across the table, "is a very true statement."

* * *

**An update! I really wanted to get this out sooner, but alas family. I noticed some questioning about Blake and Drake. Yes I am fully aware that they rhyme, yes I will make fun of them, and no it's not my fault (Oh Nolan). I try to stick with the names from the comics/movies no matter how much I change the back story so that's the reasoning behind that. But I'm excited to use both their characters and yes John, as will Tim, will be getting some love in this story so that's my spoiler. I agree that John doesn't get the love he deserves.  
**

**And I know I do this every time, but you guys are simply spectacular and I thank you so much for the reviews! Especially to those that continuously review and the new comers. As well as the readers out there that enjoy the story regardless of them reviewing or not. Therefore I thank you and cannot believe the compliments of excellence and so on about this story. So please continue to question, comment, tell me your thoughts and feelings on the story. **

**Oh! And Bruce... well, he may be coming up very soon;)**

**-EV  
**


	6. Return

"So you basically found out nothing." Barb sat on the foot of the bed looking at her robe clad friend, as Selina prepared for the night. "You went to Italy for what? Vacation?"

"Since Helena isn't that woman that fought against Cain, we know that she's not the shadow woman and is just working with her or somehow connected to her." Selina fixed her mascara lightly and ebbed the hard edges of her eye shadow into her skin. "Helena was lying the entire time. She's coming back to Gotham. I don't know when, but I'll bet money it's soon."

"What kind of money are we betting here? A million?" All the woman got was a momentary, unamused glance from the other who was lightly bronzing her cheeks. "When are you going to talk to this _shadow_ woman anyway?"

"If I find her." Deciding she was finished with the make up, and the hair was basically done, she made her way into the bedroom to get her undergarments. "Helena may not want to tell me what's going on but this shadow person might."

"You really think that a woman hiding her identity is going to tell you what your step-sister is planning on doing?" Barb wasn't convinced. "You're joking right? Because it's not like you don't know how that works."

"I already know what Helena wants to do." Selina shrugged making her way into the closet carrying the smaller bits of her outfit. "I just need to know how to stop her sources of information and what her exact plans are."

"And that is?" Making her voice a bit louder so Selina could hear her, Barb stayed comfortable on the bed.

"She wants to take out the members of the families that killed her father." Selina's slightly muffled tone came back.

"Is she aware that they're rarely come out of hiding any more?" Barb pursed her lips.

"That's what I told her." An audible sigh came from the closet. "But if you remember how stubborn she is, than you know it doesn't matter."

"What is it with you Italians?" Shaking her head in jest, Barb saw Selina coming out into the room with her long red dress for the benefit. It showed off her muscular frame quite well, _extenuating the essentials,_ as Barb's mom would say. "Nice dress."

"What is it with you Irish?" Selina shot back. "And thank you."

"Hey." Barb held her hands up in defense. "I'm not the one who has both sides of the same coin."

"Ladies." Alfred lightly tapped on the frame of the opened doorway from the hallway to the bedroom. "I believe it is time that Mrs. Wayne headed to the benefit before she missed the dinner and her speech."

"Does she have to?" Barb gave a good-natured whine.

"This time I do." Selina sighed. "It's for the auction's new education program that we're teaming up with the Gotham Institute for Contemporary Art."

"So it's something you actually care about." She nodded. "I guess you can go."

"Thanks for the permission." A brow lifted in amusement, as the three exited the room, Selina became serious once more. "I may need you later."

"Can't." Barb said quickly. "Have to grade papers."

"Are you serious?" For a moment, Selina was completely taken aback and watched her friend hurry with her coat that Alfred held in his hands. "You usually grade them on stake outs."

"Yeah, well." She shrugged and already had the door open. "Can't this time. Tomorrow. Be good!" Then left in a flurry, leaving Alfred and Selina to stare after her.

"Why is it that every time she does something like that," Selina just shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe anything she says?"

"I find that Dr. Grayson's certain quirks to be part of her budding personality, charming." Alfred spoke evenly, then turned to her. "Shall we depart?"

Selina gracefully nodded and soon found herself in the throngs of early comers to the auction house's event, hosted amidst the stoic new pieces of art in the newly built art museum, which had been funded partly by the Mrs. Selina Kyle-Wayne. She looked around the painted gray walls of the space, noting she liked the color better than the usual white walls. The lights were dimmed, except for the few pieces of stone that were on display for the eager audience to put on a show for their partners to impress them with their art knowledge.

Moving her way around the museum, Selina had her delighted face on for both the cameras and the people greeting her. It was the constant questioning of how she was holding up, how Bruce was doing, and the clinic, so on and so forth. For all the answers she put on her now popular smile and simply replied that all was well in the Wayne household and not only was Bruce working on the clinic, he was also helping Wayne Enterprises further their reach in the world, hence the reason for the longer absence. It was somewhat surreal how much these people pretended to care or actually care about them. This part of society would never cease to surprise her.

As she entered into a somewhat enjoyable conversation with Fitzwilliam and a couple others, Selina felt eyes on her. Trying to look around subtly, she knew that these women would neither care nor notice. Lifting her head a bit to see if she would be able to recognize anything, her heart quicken as a figure in the very back, hidden by shadows, found her gaze, but it was so quick to disappear that Selina wasn't sure if she had actually seen the figure or not. Moving her head further around the room, she accidently gazed across the room and caught the eye of a red-haired man, who she did not care for in the least. Her heart dropped further as he smiled and made his way over to her.

"Mrs. Wayne." Tommy cut into the female group, the others around her smiled to themselves. "Ladies."

"Tommy!" Mrs. Wentz greeted him. "How wonderful of you to join us! I heard you're business deal struck gold. "

"How exciting for you." Mrs. Gerard commented lightly. "Your mother must be so proud."

"She's happy to have another deal on the table, of course." Tommy shrugged. "But you know mother."

"A wicked woman." Wentz giggled, as did many of the women in the group.

"What business deal is that?" Selina knew that very few of these women actually had knowledge of business dealings and so wouldn't bother to ask this question that she desperately wanted to know. What was Thomas Elliot dealing in now?

"I didn't know that you were interested in pharmaceuticals, Mrs. Wayne." His brown eyes turned on her instantly and she absolutely hated the look that he gave her. Rather than looking at her, or any other woman for that matter, as a piece of art, Thomas Elliot looked at women in general, as a steak that was not cooked to his pleasure.

"I like to know what's going on in the market." She remarked. "To know who I can start needling for some new art works."

"Well, I can assure you that Elliot Pharmaceutical employees will be looking for some art to cover their new penthouse walls." There was nothing in his smile that assured her that he was a good man, she felt slimy just looking at him. What had Bruce said about him back in the day? He was better? She hoped so, otherwise she would completely question her husband's usually well judgment of character.

"That good?" Selina gave the light comment and returned the fake smile.

"Only the best for our customers." He told her. "How is Bruce? Is he back yet?"

"He should be back soon." Putting on a good face for the whole group, while they eagerly listened in. Luckily she knew of the going on at Wayne Enterprises, well Fox informed her what was being done in Bruce's name. When she questioned why, he told her that he did it just to be safe. "Actually, just signed a deal himself in Morocco. Seems to be budding place of trade and economy, even in this struggling economy."

"Or just another hopeless cause for the old pushover." Tommy chuckled. "Poor Bruce always had a soft spot for hopeless causes, never did know when to quit."

"I feel like I could say the same for you, Mr. Elliot." Selina lifted a brow as she felt his eyes rack up and down her body in the slick dress once more.

"Businessmen." He shrugged, then something caught his eye. "Excuse me ladies, I believe I see Ms. Riley over there." Then he left.

"Oh that Tommy." Wentz smiled and shook her head. "He may not be a Bruce Wayne but he does have a way with the public."

"Better than that mother of his." Gerard sighed.

"Oh?" Selina took a sip of her seltzer water. "I never had the pleasure."

"It's not a pleasure dear." Wentz informed. "The woman is a bit off her rocker if you ask me. A terrible accident didn't just leave her face disfigured but her mind a little immune to emotion."

"An accident?" Now Selina wasn't just acting on curiosity she was truly interested in the back-story of this woman that the others didn't seem too keen on.

"A car accident." Gerard clarified. "It was what, ten or so years ago, I can't remember, anyway, she lost her husband and her mind. Not that she was any saint to begin with but the event solidified it."

"She had her face fixed up though." Wentz amended. "They did a pretty good job, enough for her to run the company."

"I thought Mr. Elliot did that." Selina questioned.

"Oh no!" Waving the notion away, Wentz continued. "The old coot will never let that boy run the company as long as she lives."

"That's why its so surprising that his little investments passed." Gerard agreed. "She doesn't want him anywhere near that company."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Wayne." A small blonde, her brown eyes falling upon Selina and she smiled politely, interrupting them, the soft inflection in her voice and demure posture left the women around her smiling. "We need you behind her stage."

"Thank you." Selina nodded and turned to the group.  
"Good luck, darling." Wentz nodded her away and Selina did the same, and walked with the blonde to the stage.

"Thought you could use some prep time, Mrs. Wayne." The blonde told her quietly, noticing that the woman seemed more relaxed.

"As far as I'm concerned," Selina smirked as they neared the back of the stage. "You're my new hero." A pause. "You have a lovely accent by the way."

"Thank you." She said, and Selina noticed the slight shift in posture. Then, the blonde stopped and turned to Selina, noticing that Alfred stood at the ready with notes. "If you need anything else Mrs. Wayne…"

"I know where to find you." Selina smiled. With that the blonde left. The two staring thoughtfully after her.

"We have the list of all catering services in the database." Alfred spoke before Selina had any time to.

"Luckily they have to get their paycheck somehow." She sighed. "So they have to have a mailing address that works."

"Indeed." Alfred nodded. "Would you like me to bring the car around when you are finished?"

"I should stay for at least an hour." A shrugged. "Get all the donations I can."

"Can't do it the old fashion way?" He questioned. "Using some claws and a whip."

"You're quite a bad influence, Alfred." An appreciative tone came into her voice. "It's no wonder Bruce turned out the way he did."

"Oh no." Alfred gave a smirk. "He read far too many detective books as a child, that is none of my doing."

"If I remember accurately," Lifting a brow, Selina continued. "Bruce mentioned that you told him a few stories of your time in the army…"

"Marines." He corrected. "3rd Special Service Brigade, to be exact."

"You will never cease to surprise me, Alfred." She smiled. "Bring the car around in thirty."

"Not an hour?"

"With this speech?" A pause. "Thirty."

Alfred turned and moved into the crowd, knowing that she was mostly wanting to be by herself at the moment more than talking about the car's whereabouts. When Selina was alone and looked over her notes before having to go on the stage. The talk wasn't anything too impressive but it would get at people's accounts, which is what she wanted. Wayne Foundation couldn't fix this city alone. So, finally, after only about ten minutes of waiting, Selina got up there to deliver her speech, she looked towards the dimmed lights and out into the audience. Although she had a hundred eyes on her, she felt as if one pair was stronger than the others. Trying not to become distracted, Selina glanced around the area, looking for that one pair. Her breath caught as she spotted a dark figure from earlier in the corner, but as she looked down at her notes and back up at the spot, it was gone.

Shaking the unsettling feeling of being watched, Selina continued her speech as normal, but felt slightly nervous. Her ears began to perk up at any sound, particularly behind her and she scanned the room for the shadow again, but caught nothing. Of course, she swore she saw something once or twice but still the figure didn't linger in one spot. Finally done with her talk, and after the round of applause, she stepped down and ate with some well known people from Wayne Enterprises, including the Foxs, whom she was more than happy to see and made her evening longer than she anticipated.

The evening continued on in a fairly boring manner, but Selina was still feeling on edge. She didn't know if perhaps the shadow woman was lurking somewhere or perhaps Cain had decided to pay her another visit. Either way, Selina wanted to go home to face whatever demons had decided to follow her here. Luckily the time flew by and she found herself sitting in the car that she came in, with Alfred at the wheel.

"Have a nice time, Mrs. Wayne?" He asked cordially.

"As usual." She commented dryly.

When they arrived at the penthouse, Alfred tried to offer his help, but she assured him that she was done for the night as well. Since Barb had decided to call it a night, she reasoned that she could do the same. So the wonderful, polite man went up the steps and to bed.

Selina shifted quietly around the penthouse, her long red dress's bottom making a slight noise as she made her way around the open kitchen and living room. Her throat was dry from reassuring the high society that she was indeed fine and that she had of course heard from Bruce and yes his progress with the children at the clinic that their good friend Dr. Tompkins was involved with in Africa was going swimmingly. Lying was getting far too ease these past couple years. She missed the days when she could just fake a stomachache or when her head hurt in order to get the two of them out of a tedious benefit. Now, she was forced to stay until midnight, since Bruce had left. Although she wouldn't admit it vocally, deep down a small part of her thought of the family name. It was the small guilty part that she had not held up or even tried to relinquish the family name that had been given to her at birth, and so felt a need to bring up the Wayne name. She wanted to be proud of at least one part of her name, especially after what Helena had said. And so here she was at one in the morning dallying about the kitchen for another quick glass of water.

Yet, even alone in the penthouse, she still felt the eeriness of eyes upon her. Alfred was fast asleep. Stilling, as she sipped her water, Selina listened for any unusual sounds that were not associated with her place of residence or from the general city noise, which was too far to be heard from up here. Although there were always the possibilities.

Her back was to the overreaching glass windows and she studied the water that she had set down. The feeling had yet to leave her and the hair on the back of her neck stood. Someone was in the penthouse, she didn't know who and she didn't want to wake Alfred, so she kept all movements normal and planned her next moves. Suddenly turning, she raised her arms in defense only to see the room empty. The bright moonlight hiding nothing. Indeed, Selina was alone, but that still getting the overbearing quickened heartbeat nor the way her muscles coiled in preparation for an attack.

As she stared out at the greatness of the large room, she downed the last of her glass, then placed it into the empty dishwasher. Alfred would feel the need to rearrange the glass to suit his needs in the morning, but she figured that it was the thought that counted. Instead of hurrying to get to bed, she reminded herself that there was not a need. It was a cold lonely bed now, and she could take her time to get to it. Selina paused in the great room, thinking that she never had truly explored this residence before. Sure she and Bruce had stayed here numerous times, but she had yet to fully enjoy the surroundings. So Selina moved about the room, her hips swaying steadily, taking in the silent night music and the nighttime sights that was Gotham from this point of view.

Moving towards the large window, she pressed her hands against it and felt the cool air from outside on the unbreakable glass. Various windows lit up the city, and though the stars were blocked out by the stars of the buildings, the moon was the guide. Then, the fear that someone was behind her, breathing down her neck caused her to completely still. She felt the hot breath upon her neck and a warm body come up next to hers. It wasn't Alfred, he would have made his presence known.

Instead of inviting the person closer, she swirled around with a sudden punch to the darkened person's face, however, the person that she had guessed correctly that was behind her, caught the fist. Selina was breathing hard from the surprise and abruptness of her actions. Her eyes narrowed and she went to move her other hand in the solar plexus but another hand shot out and caught it as well.

"Selina, stop." Her jaw unhinged slightly as she recognized the voice. The grip had loosened, "It's me."

"I know." She head butted him in the nose, a pleasing factor came about as he pinched the pain away. "Welcome home, Bruce."

"That wasn't the welcoming I was hoping…" He caught the hand coming towards him. "For."

"You left for six months." Selina reminded him, her back against the glass. "Were you expecting a welcome home party?"

"Don't start Selina…" The atmosphere had grown thick around them.

"Six months, Bruce." She chided. "I didn't think you would come back…"

"You knew I would." He cut her off and leaned in further. "I told you I was coming back."

"I haven't heard _anything_ from you." A brow lifted. "Not even a damn postcard."

"They're tracking all of our movements, you know that." Bruce took that she was not continuously striking at him as a good sign and dared to move further in.

"Since when does that stop you?" She went to go at him with the other hand, but he caught it again. This time he decided to make it a bit more permanent and pushed both hands above her head, against the glass. "You gonna read me my rights?"

"Haven't I already done that?" His voice lowered to a growl and his eyes burned into hers. "Don't pretend that you don't know why I left and why you couldn't come with me. Everything I did was for us."

"It was for you."

"No," Bruce shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers. "Us. I wanted to find the League. I was going to… I was going to make it look like an accident." That made her close her mouth, for her. She wanted to look away but couldn't. "But they weren't there."

"Where are they?" Her stomach dropped.

"Here." He told her. "It's why I'm back. I'm going to stop them."

"It took you six months to find out there were here?" Selina's annoyed tone was not lost on him. She noticed that she was still entrapped by him. "Let me go Bruce."

"If you wanted to get out of this you could." His point made her glare.

"I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your wife."

"She's seen worse." Bruce released her. At first they had a small stare down, but it didn't last long and he wasn't prepared as she walked close to his person, then away from him.

"You remember where our bedroom is." She said without turning around and making her way towards the stairs.

Bruce smirked a bit, then took it as a sign that he wasn't completely in the doghouse. Honestly, he was surprised he wasn't flat out on his back. He knew that he was missed and that she was not exactly laying as low as he hoped she would when it came to nighttime activities. The fact that she was even at the penthouse right now was a pleasant surprise. As he traveled up the stairs, he couldn't help but notice the curve of her hips and how the moon hit the bright red of the material of the dress that clung to her body so well. He instantly reacted. Noting that six months was far too long and he couldn't blame Thomas Elliot from blatantly staring at her the entire night at the museum.

Resisting the urge to reach out and touch her, partly in fear that he wouldn't last in her good graces. He noticed that she managed to slow down as they reached the landing of the second level. Her hand lightly touching the railing of the balcony, overlooking the living room. She slowed further and he knew what she was doing.

Finally, he reached out for her hand and spun her around. His lips captured hers and while one hand gripped at her to come closer to his body, the other hand held the crook of her neck. He couldn't remember the last time they had kissed like this. No, he could. It was right before Cain, when everything was right in the world and there was still hope for a bright future. There had been nothing but darkness for seven months, but now he could see the dawn, he could feel it in that kiss.

Pulling her closer against his body, he felt her hands clasp at the bomber jacket he was wearing and they had to stop at the railing's edge. Both of his hands smoothed out the hard curves and muscle that were at her waist. Selina deepened the kiss, letting her hands guide themselves past the jacket and grip at the thin shirt he wore. Just as he was truly beginning to lose himself in the sensation of her kiss and her exploration of his body, she quickly pulled away and turned to walk further down the walkway.

Momentarily stunned, he stood there, but immediately regained his baser instinct, knowing that neither were done yet. Before she could protest, or more poignantly lash out, Bruce held his wife and held her against the wall. With acknowledging that both wanted more, but she was trying very hard not to give in to him based on her anger, he wanted nothing more to prove to her that this was all for her. He was doing this all for her.

Bruce made it past the point with the battle of her reasonable senses, since she grabbed his face to deepen the kiss and her leg wrapped itself around his at a lower point than he would like. He could feel his need to love her, to be inside her, to show her how much she truly meant to him grow with each flick of the tongue and her nails trying to dig past the jacket, which she obliviously felt no need for any more as she roughly pushed it from his shoulders. He was able to feel the full affect of her nails racking at his back. But he was far from complaining.

Letting his hand dip lower, bringing it past her neck, down the middle of her cleavage, fluttering by her stomach and then press to the center of the want, the desire. Bruce began to bunch up dress, knowing that there was a slit somewhere in the dress and was desperate to find it. Now, he needed to know how much she wanted him, how _ready_ she was for him. As the fabric moved, north, Selina's leg followed. Scrapping the back of his leg, and making him closer to her.

The slit of the dress was found and Bruce made his way from her thigh closer to her center, and he dipped his one finger in to test the waters, brushing up against the button that made Selina shudder suddenly. Noting the sound and the feel of her, he tried to stay focused. Her beauty was already there and insanely distracting, her ecstasy was the intended goal and he'd be damned if he didn't get a straight shot. As he continued his administrations, he continuously brushed up against the patch of sensitive skin and reveled in the fact that she quaked every time and he, himself became much more aroused when she had to break away from his lips and gasp.

"Bruce." That was the most perfect sound that he ever heard coming from his wife.

He watched her as her body responded to him, physically asking for more. Dipping his head, he kissed her collarbone and then her neck, finding the pulse point. Her jaw clenched as she felt something begin to build and his teeth scrapped against her neck. The stubble of his jaw made the feeling even more apparent, especially when his lips appeared right next to her ear. Selina felt dizzy.

"Tell me what you want, Selina." His breathe in her ear.

She just hissed as he moved fast with his hands. The man definitely knew her weak points. Begrudgingly, Selina had to admit that it wasn't a bad thing, especially in this moment.

"Tell me." He was still there, waiting, wanting to hear it.

"I want…" Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip, and she thought she might draw blood. She was so close now.

"Say it." Bruce rasped.

"You." The word came out a bit more strangled that she would have liked, but it didn't matter. The necessity of him continuing was overwhelming and she was there, so there. "I want you."

Then she fell apart in his arms. Her body lifted from the wall, her hips thrusted forward and Bruce was more than happy to give his wife the relief that she needed. He was determined that this was not going to be the only time tonight that he intently watched the beauty of her eyes dilating and looking into his. It was the emotion he wanted from her eyes, the way that she looked at him as she came undone. Yes, tonight was the first but it wouldn't be the last. For a moment he would let her rest, because he wanted and needed to be with her. He could only last a moment.

Removing his hand from her, he cupped her backside, then brought her up against the wall so now was completely face to face with him. He caught her in a bruising kiss and she wrapped his arms around his neck. Her legs went around his waist easily since the dress was practically around her waist and Bruce lifted her completely. Luckily they were not that far from their bedroom and Bruce swiftly kicked the door behind him, not bothering to lock it, figuring Alfred wouldn't walk in on what he already knew was going to happen. Beside the old man had walked in on worse.

Bruce moved them to the bed and placed her on it, careful with his own weight. He took a moment to look her over. Her hair that had been so done up before was mussed, her make-up slightly smeared and her dressed wrinkled. The expression of a deep love and want on her face and it was because of him. He was going to see to it that she only wore the expression on her face and nothing else.

Setting about taking the dress off, Selina also found the skills to expertly rid him of the shirt that had been blocking the view of the true life he led. Of past dealings, she knew existed and the crises that he prevented. Sometimes with her help, others and alone. She silently mourned those times and knew that from this moment and even before, they had to work together. There was no going off alone thinking you could solve the universe's problems and above all their problems. This war was meant for the two and she was going to make him see that.

Tired of letting him take the lead, Selina flipped him, to his surprise and straddled him. She was clad only in her underwear and sat proudly on top on him. His hands immediately went to her hips and she appreciated the look from the man underneath her. Leaning down, she gave him a deep, sensuous kiss. Letting her lips linger against his, she kept him distracted, while Selina trailed down his chest, stomach and finally the cursed buckle and waistband of his jeans. Her lips still upon his and his hands preoccupied with cupping her face, she enjoyed the slight twitched in his stomach as she traced the top of his pants, before simply undoing and removing the belt, laying it close by, right next to them. He broke from the kiss and looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"It's for later." Selina assured him, before rendering him completely speechless, but mostly giving him a reason to be.

Her slight of hand, popped and zipped the pants away leaving him in just his briefs. He was so close now and they only had to remove the certain garments that prevented them from getting closer. Before Bruce could make a snap decision about who was going to go first, he felt her purge the confining item from his body, leaving him completely open to her. She smirked at him, letting herself enjoy the form of her husband bare under her. Then grasped the lower half him in her hands and pumped him, causing his eyes to widened before closing at the sensation. The way that her hands touched him, their movements and when she looked at him like that, she owned him. How all of this was meant for him. God, he missed this.

Selina paused for a moment, and she could see that he was looking at her intently through hooded eyes. She carefully removed her bra, never taking her eyes off his. A sudden suck in of air that came from him was completely worth the momentary break. However, the break did not last long as he grabbed her and flipped her on her back. His movement so quick that she was surprised that she was now naked below him.

"Selina." He breathed her name and she looked at him. Anticipation filled her as she felt him near her. One hand already pressing on her clit and was completely responding to the slight movement again. Her mouth opened slightly as she tried to suck in some air from her lightheaded state, but knew it was pointless.

Pushing through her folds, Selina's mouth completely opened and she let a moan escape her, as Bruce attempted to clear his head, before rearing back and pushing forward. Selina had enough sense to meet him, to take him in further. Bruce moved with her. With each rise he relished in her softness and with each fall he took the opportunity to take in her beauty. It continued and before it became just a muddle of thrusting, Bruce paused.

"I love you." He told her as if pleading before a jury of his death sentence, a man trying desperately to live. "I will always love you."

"I know." She replied, kissing him and then their bodies took over.

At first it had been a steady, equal pace, but then both wanted more, they want the pinnacle that they had been denied for months.

"Faster, Bruce." Selina's breathing hitched as he continued on. But she wanted more.

He was more than happy to reply in full as he pushed further into her body, as she stretched and bent in order to accommodate both of their needs.

"Bruce." Her voice was blurred, but demanding. "More."

The woman wanted more, his woman wanted more and so he had to give. He had to go further. And he did. She began to wither beneath him, quietly at first but then her movements as forceful, or more as his. Then it was the noise that had always caused him to become undone. Her moan and then her blue eyes widening and her body clenched around his. That's when he could keep moving, bringing her the pleasure and release she commanded. Then he realized that he was also so close. He needed release.

"Selina." Even to his ears, the tone was gruff, almost unrecognizable.

"For me, Bruce." She whispered and lifted her hips at an angle that he could feel her all around, hitting the perfect spot.

That's when he finished, when she allowed him to. When there was evidence that she was sated, he could have his fill.

His head dipped in the crook of her neck, as he attempted to remember his name. They were both slick with sweat from their exertions and breathing heavily. Finally coming to, Bruce moved to the side, and took her up in his arms. Selina's head rest on his chest and he tilted her head and his bent down to give her a lasting kiss. They stared at another.

"This isn't just your war, Bruce." She told him. "It never was."

"There are different battles in this war." He replied quietly, feeling the sleep that had long been denied from this type of exhaustion was starting to settle in.

"I'm going to fight beside you then." There wasn't room for argument in her voice.

"Your knee…"

"Don't worry about it." She informed, then kissed him. "Tomorrow. There will be plenty to discuss tomorrow."

"There always is." A sigh escaped him and he was ready to settle in for the night, but her voice stopped that.

"You're not off the hook yet."

"Isn't that why you kept the belt close by?" He retorted, with a smirk.

"Don't sound too hopeful." Selina quickly said, before sobering. "I've missed you."

Deciding that words couldn't do justice, he opted to kiss her with the rest of the energy he had left. When pulling back he felt the soft skin under his palm, on her cheek.

"I didn't stop thinking about you." He admitted. "I wanted to talk to you every day."

She just nodded, then told him the words that he so longed for. "I love you too, Bruce."

* * *

**He's back! I really hope that it was worth the wait and I'm hoping I haven't lost any readers, last chapter made me quite nervous. But don't worry these scenes will not happen again, hence I'm not putting it to an M rating, so if it's not your thing, oops and if it is, well there you go. And for those that think it was way too fast to jump into bed with him... don't worry she'll give him hell soon enough but he has his reasons ;)**

**As for Helena... I'll give you a heads up to sit tight. Please feel free to question, comment, predict, gasp at the rumors coming from the Justice League movie or just simply how you feel.  
**

**-EV  
**


	7. Chance

Bruce woke steadily the next morning, certain parts of his body ached in both a pleasurable sense and a not so pleasurable way. The new wounds he had obtained over that last six months were not pleasant in least and knew they might require some attention as soon as he rose. However, being back in his bed with his…wait… Bruce opened his eyes and turned to the spot that should have been occupied by his wife and instead was completely empty. Also, his aching arm was quite chilly due to the lack of body heat that should have been there.

Slowly rising from his laying position he heard the shower in the bathroom. Taking a breath he looked around the bedroom that had been theirs for years now, noting that nothing had really changed. A small smile came to his face as he saw all the memories that had become incorporated into his mind, as well as hers, sitting neatly on various dressers. Photographers of the Gordons, Maggie, Holly, their wedding, different holidays sat around him, reminding him of why he had left and why he had to come back, most importantly, why he wanted to come back. And as good as it felt to come home, it was also disconcerting. The League was here, now all those people in those photographs were in trouble once again. Because of him.

The shower suddenly stopped and he heard the quiet sliding of the door, as Selina was now stepping out. He rested a moment longer to watch her come out in only a towel, unconcerned about her current state of undress in front of her husband who was regarding her with careful eyes. The scar on her knee, reminded him they were not safe.

"Going somewhere?" He questioned, not bothering to get up.

"It's Sunday Bruce." Selina went about her daily routine of getting dressed and wasn't looking at him. An inward sigh came to him, of course she was still upset with him, he didn't blame her. Yet he wasn't the only one in the wrong either.

"Dinner." Understanding, he began to make his way off the bed, and over to her. He reached out to put a hand on her back, but she slyly moved away to the closet. He audibly sighed this time. "Selina, do you want me go?"

"Of course." Her voice came from the innards of the closet and he carefully walked over to the doorway. From behind he admired her shape, clad in only her dark underwear and was disappointed as she slid on her jeans, she turned to him, unsurprised that he was there. "They're expecting both of us."

"Did you call them?" His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Actually," She buttoned the top of her jeans. "Uncle Jim called me. From what I understand they knew that your look-a-like was chartered to being on his way back to Gotham." A pause. "Isn't that funny."

"Selina." Bruce sighed. "I…"

"They're happy to see you." As if he hadn't said anything, she continued. "Especially Jimmy, he's having some girl issues that he's going to want to talk to you about."

"Selina."  
"Aunt Bee is going to ask you about the kids that you helped." This wasn't good, so he moved in the small space, while she searched for a top. "So I hope you have a good story for that."

"Seli…"

"And Sarah has a boyfriend…"

"Sarah has a boyfriend?" That caused him to actually pause in surprise.

"You've been gone a while." Selina shrugged and went to reach for a top, but Bruce stopped her and she visibly stiffened.

"Selina," He swallowed. "I know you're upset and…"

"You were supposed to be gone for four months." Still she just stared at the rack of clothing in front of her.

"I know." Agreeing with his mistake. "But… I had to take care of some things."

"Really?" Turning on him, her eyes showing the boiling rage just below the surface. "Do tell."

"A unit was planning on coming after you." Bruce kept his voice steady, but couldn't shake the complete fear that was held within. However it wasn't due to his wife's anger, no he had other things on his mind. "Not Cain, but others."

"I'm not surprised." She retaliated. "After they do have a knack…"

"And not the League of Shadows." Interrupting her, only caused her eyes to narrow at him, but this time in confusion. "Have you ever heard of the Secret Six?"

"Of course." After he didn't speak, she went further. "They wanted to both, Sandra and I to…" Her voice traveled and they both knew why, suddenly she looked up at him with mild fear and he noticed that she was ready to go on the defense. "Bruce, I…"

"Sandra Woosan was part of that unit." He spoke slowly and calmly, "Their leader. They found all the material that you gave her for payment to leave them. They hold you responsible for her death. They found me, knew who I was, but I cut a deal with them."

"A deal?"

"A deal." Choosing not to say too much, but knowing that somewhere he was going to have to explain more, Bruce went further. "A couple were found by the authorities, I told them that I could offer a slight immunity from the Chinese authorities if they would take you off their list."

"Their list." It wasn't an actual question, but she needed to make sure exactly what this so called list was.

"The Secret Six have a blood and honor system." Although he was certain she already knew this, he didn't blame her for wanting more information. "If a member dies by someone else, they are a new target. Normally they don't have to worry about this since when they die, they're usually on missions and it is usually someone they can get to right away."

"So they blame me for putting her in the way of Cain?" Selina licked her lips.

"They do." He confirmed. "And Alfred for finding her."

"Alfred?" Her eyes widened with the concept.

"Yes." Whatever happened in this moment, he was going to stay calm. "But they want Cain more. "

"What was the deal?" Brows narrowing, she stared at him steadily.

"Their names are wiped from the Chinese's government's sites, and are no longer blacklisted. They were caught in an attempt to kill the ambassadors to Japan, the United Kingdom, and Chinese ambassador to the United States. It didn't happen, but it would have been an international crisis otherwise, because they seemed to be working under a Chinese government official that went by codename Xiezhi." There was a bit more but he deemed it unnecessary to tell her in this exact moment. "It took three months to clear their names and to make sure they weren't following me."

"How long have you known?" She watched him carefully, trying to gauge his reaction. The frightening part was that she couldn't, and wasn't sure if the same trepidation that he held in his eyes was because of the knowledge of what happened to Maria or still concerned over the fact that she was in danger.

"Since Sandra came to Gotham a year ago." Bruce was quiet and she became even more ill at ease. Part of her wanted to back away, further into the closet, but she the majority of her knew that there wasn't any escape from this. She had spilled blood and now he knew, he had known for a year. "I found log files about Sandra that were accessed around the time of Maria's death. I tracked them to Alfred's activity…"

"He doesn't have anything to do with this." Trying to save that old man, she interjected.

"At first Alfred didn't tell me anything," Bruce still held her arm, forcing her to not lose the contact with him. "But when he did, we hid the files and deleted any access points that either of you had towards any of the logs."

"Babs doesn't know."

"No." He confirmed, finally he released her arm and breathed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Now, she was standing there on her own accord. Glancing over his body told her that he was in fact in pain and that the cuts and bruises were much more apparent in the daylight. There were also a couple wounds that were actually bandaged and even poorly done stitches at some points. Alfred would want to redo those later.

"Why didn't you?" Although he was somewhat aware of the answer, he wanted to hear it for himself.

"I didn't think that you would be able to look at me the same way again." Continuing, she licked her lips. "She killed her, them, I couldn't let that pass. Maggie was everything, Bruce. You wouldn't have understood…"

"I do." He cut her off. "I do understand. Do you know what I was going to do to the League, Selina? If I found Cain? I was going to kill him."

"Bruce," Her mouth opened slightly, "I don't think that you know what…"

"He almost killed you." Bruce wouldn't have it. "I have lost my family a dozen times over. Seeing you, that night… I thought you were dead, Selina."

"Barb told me that you were stop being Batman when you came back." She said quietly.

"Batman doesn't kill." He told her. "I wouldn't be able to continue if I did that. As Batman, I can't cross that line. If I did, I couldn't be him anymore."

"But you didn't." Her hand extended to his cheek. "Believe me, Bruce, it haunts you every day of your life."

"I don't blame you, Selina." His hand came upon hers. "I'm just upset that you felt that you couldn't tell me."

"Well," A sigh escaped her, "I guess we're a little more even."

"A little?" Bruce's brows furrowed. "I'm not upset about Maria."

"Oh no." She corrected. "I meant you."

After a moment of complete silence, Selina finally cracked a small smile, which Bruce felt that he could return fully. Dipping down, he kissed her and held her to him. Selina eagerly returned the kiss. There was going to be more discussion on this, both knew that they were not finished. For now though, it was an even match, well mostly. As much as Bruce wanted to be furious with his wife, the things that he had heard, seen and done left him far more worried for her than angry. Knowing that the Secret Six was less of a threat, mildly soothed him. Yet the League was still very present.

"Next time," Selina broke from him a little, "You don't have to fix my mistakes."

"You fix mine," He shrugged. "I fix yours."

"So I should fix these terribly done stitching?" She questioned, somewhat amused.

"It wouldn't hurt." Honestly, they were bugging the hell out of him, but far be it of him to actually admit that.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Giving him a wicked eye, she went to go grab for a top, when he stopped her and pulled her back into his chest. His hand daring to swiftly undo her jeans and his lips latched onto her neck. She sighed. "Bruce I really need to…"

Not letting her finish, he hit a sweet spot that even in her worst moods he would be able to get past and smirked to himself as she backed into him more.

"This is against the rules." She growled, her hand weaving itself through his hair.

"This is completely within jurisdiction." He murmured. Then spotting the clock that sat on the wall of the closet, he told her. "We have two hours before we have to be at Jim's."

"We have to do your stitches." Her protests had not weakened, but her body betrayed her.

"We can do that after." Freeing one of his hands from her he shut the door. "Right now, I'm a bit preoccupied."

"Still not off the hook." She mumbled, but was strangely fine with what was about to happen.

"I don't except to be for awhile."

"Good."

* * *

"Well sir," Alfred looked up at the approaching man from the spot at the counter as the man was trying to put together the various side dishes that were to be brought for dinner. His appearance slightly disheveled, which Bruce was trying to fix right now, "it's nice to finally see you back."

"I see you managed fine without me." Bruce commented lightly, glancing down at the dishes.

"It was much quieter around here all around." Alfred put a lid on the half roasted fresh vegetable plate and gave a look that suggested he was quite privy to what had transpired last night. "Until you two decided to put one or two frames askew. Not to mention knock one to the floor last night, which luckily didn't shatter."

"We have sound proof walls." He pointed out.

"After last night, sir," Alfred put the dish into a carrying case, "I'm afraid not."

Bruce didn't bother to reply, but instead offered a truce with a simple shrug and an attempt to place one of the other dishes into its correct case, but Alfred smirked, watching as Bruce faltered with the dish.

"Your parents should have bought you more puzzles." Deciding not to help the man as he tried another case that was laid out before them and again seemed to fail at it.

"I'm not opposed to clues." Bruce mumbled.

"Oh no sir." Still, Alfred was content to watch his charge struggle with the effortless task. "Far be it for a simple butler to correct the world's greatest detective."

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" Both men looked up to see Selina's highly amused face in front of them and she saw the problem at hand. "Having trouble getting it in?"

"Didn't hear you complain last night." Bruce grumbled, perhaps this angle was going to work better.

"Indeed." Not at all happy with the prospect, Alfred sighed. "I suppose I can just take these down to the car and wait for Master Wayne to master the art of placing a dish into a container."

"Oh no, Alfred." Selina let a slow sly smile come to her face. "I wouldn't want you to walk all those stairs. Why not let Bruce take all those dishes down?"

"Why would he have to take the stairs?" Bruce let up on the dish.

"The elevators are out, which means they turned off all elevator shafts, including the private one." She shrugged. "You can take the dishes down and then carry the rest when you come back."

"How much more do we have?" He questioned.

"Well that dish you're working on, plus two more." Gesturing to each item, she continued. "The wine, dessert and the gifts that you got everyone."

"Gifts?" Bruce began to gather the three dishes that were complete.

"The donation at the clinic sent us a couple of the dolls that they make there." She informed. "I thought Aunt Bee and Sarah would really like them. Everyone else can just deal with it."

"Car on the fourth floor?" He balanced the dishes easily in his arms.

"Of course." Alfred nodded. Without another word Bruce left the two staring after him. "He's going to take the wall passage."

"It was worth a shot." She came around the counter and placed the other two dishes easily into the awaiting bags. Then Alfred pulled out the correct bag for the container that Bruce had been so diligent with. "He doesn't know anything about this kitchen, does he?"

"I'm often surprised that he knows where the glasses are, quite honestly." Chuckling to himself, he saw that Selina had a small smile on her face as she moved about the kitchen. "It is nice to have him back, is it not, Mrs. Wayne?"

"Now you have twice the many stitches to do." She paused. "Which reminds me, he needs his redone."

"Well that was quick." Alfred's brows shot up.

"Not my handiwork." Selina informed. "Not yet anyway."

"Where's the wine and gifts?" Bruce walked through the large room and stopped to look around, then fixed his eyes on Selina. "The elevator works just fine by the way."

"Must've mixed up the maintenance dates." An unforgiving shrug appeared on her shoulders.

"We're finished here." Alfred decided. "We can go down with you, sir."

"I got it." Bruce went forward when Alfred went to go pick up the three containers, the two others gave him amused looks, which he ignored. "Where are the gifts and the wine?"

"I can get the wine." Selina nodded. "The gifts are on the dinning room table."

Without saying another word, Bruce went towards the table and grabbed the bag of gifts and headed towards the elevator this time.

"Shall we, Alfred?" She grabbed the bottle of wine, which Alfred immediately took from her. In her years of being around the man, she relented, knowing that he demanded proper etiquette from people that surrounded him.

"We shall." Motioning for her to take the lead as he took the other set of keys from the counter. They saw that Bruce was diligently holding the elevator door, waiting for them. "I see you've learned some manners on your travels."

"Not manners just common sense." He shrugged and Selina merely lifted a brow as they boarded the elevator. The doors closed.

"Oh there are great deal of things I could say to that." Alfred muttered.

"I'm sure you could." Bruce nodded, there was a quietness that fell upon the group. Then Bruce asked the question that had been bugging him for a while, even though he suspected the answer. "Why didn't you both stay in the manor?"

There was a silence as Selina and Alfred shared a quick look and Alfred decidedly spoke, "Mrs. Wayne thought it best to use the space here. Since living in the area is closer to work, it is easier to get to."

"You didn't feel safe." Bruce said quietly.

"I didn't know what to feel." Selina answered. "I just knew that I wasn't going to stay in a large space with just me and Alfred."

"We need to talk about security, Alfred." Bruce stated and the elevator dinged. Spotting the car easily, they went towards it and Bruce took the driver's seat as Selina took the other side, and surprisingly enough, Alfred entered the backseat. However, since the majority of the goods were held in the back, since the trunk had been filled with the gifts and other materials, Alfred was mostly keeping an eye out for his precious dishes.

"What for?" Selina asked once they were safely in the vehicle and on their way.

"Since the League is officially back, we need to make sure that everything is up to par." He shifted his weight in the seat. "Especially with Cain, we need to make sure that the entire perimeter is secure."

"Mr. Fox upgraded the security system while you were gone." Alfred informed him. "On both estates."

"I noticed." Bruce nodded, easing into the Sunday traffic. "We should go back to the manor."

"Tomorrow." She didn't mean for her voice to sound so stern but it couldn't be helped. "We need to make sure that the bats didn't ruin the equipment either."

"You still hate them." A small smirk came to his face as they entered the highway to the outskirts of city proper.

"Flying rodents?" Selina glanced over at him. "They're not my favorite."

With that Bruce just continued to smile and grasped the hand that Selina had on the seat rest as they continued to drive to the family dinner. Sitting in the back, Alfred couldn't help but to notice that despite the happenings around the city, the two ultimately seemed at peace. The battles that were coming would of course put their lives into turmoil once again, but this serene moment of husband, wife and life long companion was all the more precious to him and he guessed the two in the front as well.

So as they drove up to the Gordon's house, Bruce managed to get the objects from the trunk and balance as many as he could. Selina even carried a few things and Alfred aided in the bringing the items to the house. Knowing that the front door would be opened and unlocked, specifically for them, Bruce didn't hesitate to open it.

"Bruce!" Jimmy and Sarah hurried over to the newly opened door, as Selina, Bruce and Alfred just barely made it into the front room. The two adolescents engulfed the man in their arms happy to finally see their relation back. The three adults barely had time to safely guard their respective objects before being bombarded by Sarah and Jimmy.

"How was your trip?" Sarah questioned readily.

"Busy." Bruce looked at her. "I heard you have a new friend."

"Bruce." Sarah's eyes rolled. "You sound like my dad, and he's not new."

"Oh?" Becoming more interested than Selina liked, Selina pushed him further into the room.

"You can interrogate her later." Selina muttered.

"I think…"

Bruce!" Jimmy caught his attention. "I got MVP and I'm playing in the county's baseball finals."

"Congratulations." Bruce smiled. "When are they?"

"On the twenty-seventh." The eagerness in the boy was not lost on anyone in the room. "Are you going to come?"

"Wouldn't miss it." As the sincerity came through Selina caught eyes with him.

"We might have a benefit that day." Selina corrected.

"But it won't be till nighttime." Jimmy pointed out.

"We'll make it." Bruce nodded.

"Well, well, well." Barb made her way into the room, alongside her parents. "Look who's finally decided to come back."

"Bruce." Bee passed her daughter, making a beeline towards the man that she had readily accepted into the family. She wrapped him up in her arms, giving him a kiss on the cheek, pulling away she looked at him. "You are not allowed to be gone that long again."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled.

"Bruce." Jim smirked, holding out his hand, which Bruce took readily. "Glad you're back."

"Me too." His eyes gazed around the family, then landed on Jimmy. "So are we going to eat or did Jimmy already get to the food?"

* * *

"Oh Jim," Bee cut into the conversation as she passed the caramelized onions. "You should tell Bruce about the two new detectives."

"He already knows about them." Jim shrugged. The man probably knew more than he did, as did two other people sitting at this table. "Besides they're not that new, Bee."

"Not just about them." Her eyes shot heavenward. "Tell them about what they did the other day."

"They solved a case." If only his wife knew how much these people sitting around the table were familiar with in what was going on in this city, he wouldn't have to do this.

"What case?" Taking a bit of his chicken, Bruce took the bait. Why not? It would seem strange that he wouldn't otherwise.

"A robbery." Jim plainly stated. "These guys held up…"

"Not that." Bee intervened. "That piece of evidence you caught them stealing."

"Oh." Clearly not happy with the subject change, Jim took a sip of his water. "That."

"I thought stealing evidence from a crime scene could get you some jail time and kicked off the force." Selina spoke up, curious as to why no one had informed her of this. So much for the two boy wonders.

"They didn't steal." Jim amended. "They were doing some DNA testing on a piece of cloth found at a scene the other day and didn't bother to put it down in the report or put the cloth in archives."

"They're withholding evidence?" Bruce asked. A certain unsettled feeling came over him. It wasn't the first time that he was dealing with dirty cops and he was positive it wasn't going to be the last. Perhaps a check up on the two was worth doing.

"Drake said it was a personal matter." Knowing exactly what Bruce was thinking, he had no qualms having the man's alter ego examine the two men that he found to fit this job. In fact he welcomed it. After all Jim had a feeling that Drake and Blake were wanting to meeting the masked man anyway and not just for kicks. "And Blake backed him up."

"How did he do that?" Bruce had stopped eating and became tense. Selina smoothly put a hand on his thigh in an attempt to calm him, which only worked to some extent.

"Jim doesn't let anyone touch any evidence that could be from that man." Bee interjected. "Or woman, for that matter."

"Bee." Jim sighed.

"Oh please!" She waved him off. "It's not like Bruce is going to tell anyone."

"Dad gives it all to me though." Barb spoke up. "But that would explain why I didn't get anything from you from the Woosan case."

"I can give it to you by tomorrow." Jim promised.

"Not going in tonight, dad?" Sarah smiled.

"No." An awkward but gentle smile was returned, but a slight catch of the eye from Bruce caused Jim to falter. "Not tonight, sweetie."

"Can't wait to get that early bird special?" Barb joked, even though she knew there was a heavier meaning behind it.

"Only if you promise to save me some." Jim retorted.

"You said they were testing clothing?" Selina spoke up. Bruce wouldn't do it any more. Although Bruce and Aunt Bee had a good report with another on a personal level, there had only been one discussion about Aunt Bee finding out their nighttime activities, needless to say it was something that they both agreed on. She was better left in the dark until further notice.

"Yes." Taking another bite of the green beans, Jim swallowed. "They were trying to extract DNA."

"Who were they looking for?" She pressed.

"Not sure." Some may have thought that he was lying but was in fact indecisive about who the two young men were looking for. He had his suspicions but they could wait till a later time.

"Did you find anything else there?" Selina continued much to everyone's surprise.

"My Selina," Aunt Bee chuckled, "aren't you curious?"

"And you know what they say…" Barb couldn't help herself.

"Hey," Sarah sighed, "Can we please hurry up, I have to go the movies!"

* * *

"Dr. Holly Chance?" The woman called her name out and Harley looked up from her seat at the long row of doctors sitting there. Her blonde hair was done up neatly in a bun and glass sat on her nose. She swiftly stood, and followed the woman down the hall to the awaiting office. "She's waiting for you."

Harley nodded her thanks and walked into the office. She glanced around the room but did not see the person that she was supposed to meet. The office itself was darker than she was used to and the windows that should have been open to the skyline of Gotham were shut. Harley hesitated only a little before making her way to the desk. Seeing the empty chair, she went to sit down but the curtains ominously opened, causing her to jump and look behind her.

"Dr. Chance." An old socialite Gotham voice sounded from a middle aged, woman with silver gray hair and a medium sized frame. Harley instantly noticed the jagged scar on the right side of her face against the otherwise flawless, plastic face. "Please to meet you."

"Thank you for this wonderful opportunity, Mrs. Elliot." Harley rushed to the woman with an outstretched hand.

"Maria, please." With the sound of the name on her lips, Harley's eyes almost bulged out but she kept calm. What was it with women and this name? Was there no other name for a female child in this generation? "You have a very good resume, Dr. Chance, and your recommendations have all wonderfully checked out."

"I enjoyed all the places that I worked at." She simply stated. "I have learned so much from each of them."

"I don't doubt it." She motioned for her to take a seat and they both sat easily across from another. "But I am very interested in your connections with Arkham."

"Really?" Harley felt a chill come over her. No. Not now. They couldn't try now, she was another step closer to her goal. But it was that mention of Arkham, where so many things had happened that had made those memories, those thoughts come back. They would understand. They had to be quiet for right now.

"Yes." Mrs. Elliot watched the young woman in front of her steadily. "You are quite a candidate for this job." A pause. "An entry level position for an Arkham research therapist? You had excellent recommendations. They said you leaving was a surprise. Care to explain?"

"Of course." Harley shrugged her shoulders._ Kill her_. Damn it, the activity would be so easy but it wouldn't serve a purpose. At least not yet. "It was a good experience but benefits weren't exactly… benefits."

"I see."

"May I be frank?"

"As long as it suits you." The older woman's brown eyes didn't leave Harley's. And Harley knew exactly what the old woman wanted. Mrs. Maria Elliot wanted the truth, she wanted to know what Harley was made of. Sometimes people were better left in the dark. Lies were some times nature's way of saying that the truth was just too truthful.

"I'm worth more than what they're paying me." Harley's confidence was not going to last much longer, but to be able to keep this up for as long as she had was a feat. They whispered non-existently in her ear, _death_. "As much I enjoyed the research that I did, I knew that I would not be able to live the kind of life that I want."

"And you dream of the richness of life, is that it?" Maria seemed highly amused at the thought.

"No." Her brow narrowed. "I just want what is owed to me. Yes, Arkham can provide a mediocre life, but it's not the one I want. If I am tied to an organization such as Elliot's Pharmaceuticals I would be able to publish my research with a reputable name. I could have health benefits that would actually cover medical emergencies. If a well endowed paycheck comes with it, then sue me for thinking I'm worth more."

"My, my, Dr. Chance." A small smile came to Maria's face and the scar wrinkled a bit. They would be able to add to that scar, sitting so proudly on her face, as if she had done actual hard time in life. They would be able to make her smile more with those scars. "If your superiors could hear you now."

"I may be younger than they are but they are my equals." She could feel someone encroaching on her mind and she internally struggled trying to hold them back. But they continued to speak to her, as they always had.

"You do know that you would still be working with Arkham?"

"Yes." Harley nodded. "It would be an easy transition."

"And as I mentioned before," Maria glanced down at the resume, "you already have the connections with Arkham, which would move you up in the project, considerably, if you got the job."

"And this project?" Continuing, Harley took a breath. "What is it exactly? The website and the posting were very vague."

"It's a delicate issue." She waved it away, sitting up a bit straighter. "Which is why we didn't want any groups breathing down our necks. But essentially we believe we have an opportunity to create drugs to help the mentally unstable."

"You want to test it on them?" Having read the information on the site, the notions to a possible cure caused Harley both a huge grain of happiness but it was overrun with the pain that the happiness had caused her. They didn't want a cure, they wanted, yearned to be free.

"Test is such a dirty word." Maria sighed. "But if you want to put it that way, then yes, we want to test the drugs that we create to help cure these people, Dr. Chance. I do not doubt your sincerity to the project, since you already have a stake in this, working so closely with these people and whatnot, but there may be side-effects to these drugs that we're unaware of."

"Do you have any idea what those might be?" She asked carefully.

"Nausea, the normal type of reactions." Clearly she wasn't so concerned with it. "But it also may be a flop."

"Do you have a reason to believe this?" Harley felt the last bit of control slipping away. Thoughts of a certain body laying at the bottom of the river came to her mind. The blonde, female that was now fish food, matched her type perfectly. They were smart. They had calculated how long it would take for people to try to find her. Each had studied her movements to sync up with the body.

"We shall see, won't we?" Maria stood, as did Harley. "I am also inclined to warn you that my son, Thomas Elliot is heading the project."

"Warn?" But what they hadn't accounted for was the self that was becoming stronger by the day. The self that had place scars around the mouth before ending the woman's pain as she slipped into the waters.

"He can…" A breath. "My son tends to tire women out easily and may not think very highly of our kind."

"Oh Mrs. Elliot." Harley felt someone encroach on her body and slow calculating smile came to her face. "I've dealt with much worse."

* * *

**So it's been a week, but I was determined to at least have this chapter out and those reviews really kept me going through this hectic week! I'm glad that you guys liked the last scene, secretly I thought of making that just being a dream sequence, but decided very much against it :) Yes, she will have more time to mess with him, because not only is it fun to write but she would. He does have his reasons for staying away as long as he did, and yes more shall be revealed. **

**Please let me know what you think, feel, want more explanation about, or just want to say how wonderful the 3 disc trilogy DVD is with book is, I'm open to comments, questions, and feelings ;)  
**

**-EV  
**


	8. Meet and Greet

"Can we assume you're back for good?" Barb's voice came through his earpiece.

"Where is she?" Batman looked out from his perch on the tall building, blending in with one of the gargoyles there. He had gotten a hint that Cain was out tonight by some gang members from the lower half of the totem. Where exactly Cain was going to be was slight a mystery, but he assumed somewhere quiet, mundane, and poor. With Woosan's recent death, one member of the Secret Six and a couple other minor League of Shadows members, he was trying to wipe out a trail. What trail, he wasn't sure of yet.

"I need a definition of _she_." Although she could have been a bit nicer upon his return, Barb had decided long ago that she wasn't going to be. Hell, he left her too and needless to say, it seemed he understood that.

"It's used to refer to a woman or girl pre…."

"Smartass." Barb mumbled.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Catwoman sauntered up behind him, and came down to his crouched level.

"Where were you?" His eyes didn't veer from the streets below. Surprisingly this part of the city, he was usually got called here to settle a few minor disputes over the years.

"Old Town." Catwoman answered. "I wanted to see if they overlooked something at Woosan's place."

"Did you find anything?" He questioned, noticing a few people hurrying to get inside, probably worried that they weren't going to get enough sleep.

"Her sister is dead." She said quietly and Batman looked at her. Reading his expression, she knew what he wanted to ask.

"That's an unlucky family." Barb commented.

"Which means the money that we thought she was sending to her sister, was going somewhere else." Catwoman relented.

"And we don't know where?" Barb ventured.

"Various locations and names." She told them. "Mostly Asian countries."

"How do you know that?" Beginning to view other parts of the city on the various cameras Bruce had installed in the city, Barb multitasked.

"All the letters were sent back." Catwoman sighed. "The person sent them back, and they came with a letter, which said the same thing every time _We don't need this_. It was the same symbol every time that was signed at the bottom."

"What was it?" Batman asked this time.

"Cain's symbol." Glancing out towards the street for a moment, she was both pleased that nothing was happening below, but also a little bored.

"Hey guys," Barb listened to the radio report, "We're getting a call in on the Upper East Side. On sixty-second and first. Someone heard a struggle in the apartment below."

"Which apartment?" Batman let the grappling go and Catwoman was next to him, gaining a bit more speed. Luckily they didn't have to go that far.

"It's in one of the Kane Towers," Barb read the report, as the other two on the link made their way to the scene. "Twenty-eighth floor, apartment six-B. Justin Powers."

"Anyone else in the apartment?" Catwoman asked, as they hit the midpoint between their destination.

"Nope, divorced, kids are all grown and out of the cozy, large apartment." Barb informed. "You guys are going to need to get in and out. The police are on their way… wait… they called dad and his two boy wonders for this one too."

"They're just popping up everywhere, aren't they?" She mumbled as they landed on the roof of the art deco of Kane Towers. Batman felt for the trap door that would lead them inside the area, and easily to the stairs.

"Better them than some others I can think about." Barb began to map out the building, sending it as a side view to their lenses. "But since Bats hasn't met with them yet, I say it's a good thing they're showing up tonight."

"We're not staying long." Batman said as the two made their way down the stairs.

"Well, someone's being a little anti-social tonight," Taking a sip of her hot tea, Barb continued. "Good. You can come home early and we can talk about a few things."

"Someone's in trouble." Catwoman smiled at her husband's dismay, rounding the last set of stairs as they came upon their destination.

"Oh trust me, Cee." Barb grumbled. "You're going to want in on this too. Someone's been dealing with the Secret Six and now I can't find them in my databases." There was a pause and while Barb took it one way, in being that the woman in the mask was pissed beyond belief, the real cause was that they had both stopped to look at each other in question before opening the door to the lavish apartment. "Don't get too mad at him yet, we still need…"

"Bring up the last of Powers' dealings." Batman interrupted, as he entered the apartment, Catwoman closing the door behind her.

"Of course, grumpy." Typing out Powers' name and his part in the Elliot Pharmaceuticals company, Barb read through it. As the other two managed to stealthily move about the seeming empty apartment. "Just a couple of million dollar deals with other companies… huh… including Wayne Enterprises."

"What was the deal?" Catwoman questioned, as they entered the room in which the single body lay on the floor, no blood, but the head was turned at an unnatural angle amidst the strange minimalist decoration in an otherwise classic apartment. The area was in disarray and there clearly had been a struggle between the two people, or however many there were.

"One was a medication for symptoms of the flu," Batman began to check the surrounding area, while Catwoman glanced over the body. He neared the darker corners of the room, as the lights weren't turned on and the only light that was helpful was the bright full moon emitting itself through the floor to ceiling windows. "Another for migraines."

"When was the migraine one?" Carefully picking out an envelope that sat out of the man's pocket, Catwoman opened to see that only Cain's mark was there. "Cain, been here."

"Three years ago." His eyes picked up on a darker figure in the upper corner of the room, stepping into the shadows himself, he attempted to approach it without being seen. As he neared, he noticed it stir, but it didn't deter him in the least. Carefully, he came to the figure and noticed it was very similar to the one that he had seen over seven months ago. "I have another…."

Before he could finish the statement the figure leapt to attention and from the movements was extremely startled by the almost contact that the Batman attempted to give. But feeling the hesitation in the figure and the need to defend itself, Batman felt the fist coming towards him before she even threw it. As he went for the legs of the shadow, she jumped swiftly out of the way and more into the light.

Catwoman went towards her, and knew immediately that it was the shadow woman that they had been seeing.

"Wait!" Catwoman wanted to reason with her, but the figure spotted an exit and didn't bother to listen to her.

The shadow woman noticed the broken window and went for it, wanting nothing more than to get away from these people. However, Batman didn't see a need for her to leave and taking out his grapple, he went to try to subdue her with that. And later that evening he would be teased by the simple act of her cut the impossible rope with her knife and then leaping out the broken section of the window. The two left behind ran to the window to see where the woman could have gone from in twenty-eighth floor apartment, but she was nowhere to be found.

"She cut your line." Catwoman said in disbelief.

"Was that chick there again?" Barb asked, missing most of the action.

"Yep." She answered, still baffled by the disappearance of the girl. "Went out the window and was gone."

"We really need to find out who she is." Barb sighed. "It's been, what, a month or two since…"

"Eight." Batman replied, as he began to search the apartment, especially the corner that she was in. To his surprise, he not only found a strand of hair, but also found that the woman needed medical attention, as there were traces of blood on the wall. Taking a sample of it, then he sterilized it, rendering it useless to the cops.

"Helping a criminal?" Catwoman saw the action. "Should I be jealous?"

"She's trying to prevent Cain from killing people." He told her, noticing that there wasn't anything left to take.

"Damn," She sighed, "And I was just about to show my piece of evidence."

"How do you know it's not a set up?" Barb was attempting to go through the cameras throughout the city trying to find this woman or even Cain. "She could just be someone trying to make you guys trust her and then break it."

"He wouldn't have stabbed her in the stomach and left her here." Batman went back to the body, to search for more clues. "She passed out from too much blood loss, that would be too risky."

"But you still don't trust her." Catwoman made herself useful going around the untidy room.

"No." Taking a sample from the man's open mouth, he thought it was strange on how the jaw was angled, not broken but sat strangely on the floor.

"Was he poisoned?" She noticed the sample as he stood rightly and placed it in his belt.

"Want to check." Quickly scanning the room again, they didn't seem to find too much before they heard the hurried footsteps of approaching officers.

"Sure you don't want to meet the boy wonders?" Barb asked.

"Another time." Batman murmured before going over to the broken window, then stopped as Catwoman made her way past him and shot her own line out.

"Ladies first." She smirked and hurried out the window, just as the police force made their way in.

"Freeze!" One of the officers shouted at the masked man before he let out a line and made his way into the night sky. The officer lowered his gun, took a step back and sighed. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that the Commissioner walked into the scene.

"Don't worry son." Jim smiled. "You're lucky you didn't run into his partner."

"Catwoman?" The officer questioned.

"She would've stuck around and you don't want that." Nodding, Jim motioned for Tim and John to enter the area.

"Why?"

"She's a bit more feistier than he is."

* * *

"So let's talk about how you've been screwing with my database." Barb crossed her arms as Bruce took off his cowl and Selina just gave a shrug, disengaging her own mask.

"It's not just your database." Bruce told her, taking the clothes offered by Alfred and going behind a screen to change into them. "It's cross referenced with the rest of the world's agency's legal and illegal ones."

"Right." She wasn't going to let up. Alfred and Selina shared a silent look, which Barb didn't notice before Selina took her own clothes from him and went behind her respective screen. "So tell me why I can't find anything on the Secret Six's members."

"They must have found some way to infiltrate the systems at the various agencies." Finished changing he came out, in black bottoms and a black shirt. "We should be able to get the information back after a couple days."

"Who knows what kind of virus they used though!" She threw her arms up. "It's going to take more than a couple days."

"Then perhaps you should start." Now, it wasn't good to suggest that to many a person, but Barbara Gordon Junior required something else in order for that to be done and so Bruce relented. "Please."

"I will." Barb rolled her eyes. "But I'm worried that they are using some kind of super bug, wiping out the information on not just them but everyone. If gang members, high risk criminals get ahold of that kind of technology…"

"They won't." Bruce assured her. "Even if they do, I know that you are fully capable of retracing all steps and knowing how to find every last one of them."

"Now you're just sucking up." Glancing at him suspiciously, Barb looked over his shoulder towards Selina and Alfred, who were speaking in very hushed tones. "Why aren't either of you more upset about this?"

"Because, Dr. Grayson," Alfred spoke up, "we are both aware of how capable you are in retrieving of said information."

"Besides Babs." Selina stepped forward in her black tank and long black pants. "We're more focused on the League and not the Secret Six."

"Right." She nodded. "But since Shiva's death, they might come here looking for trouble. And I for one would like to know continually where they are."

"You're as bad as he is." Trying to keep a straight demeanor about her, Selina nodded towards Bruce but her heart pounded in her chest. At some point they were going to have to tell her what all three of them had done, however, now was not the time or the place for that. It was selfish, but Selina did not want to have to deal with not only her husband just arriving back from a six month hiatus but her friend and sister being furious with her for not being told. "Why were you looking them up anyway?"

"I wanted to see if there could be some defining matches in movement with any of the women in the Secret Six and our shadow woman." Barb sighed. "But now I can't because they blocked the system."

"She's not any of the Secret Six women." At some point during the conversation, Bruce had left Barb's mainline of fire and had gone over to the various testing machines.

"How would you know?" The snark had not left Barb's voice. "Have you met the entire society?"

"Yes." Bruce simply stated, plugging in some code, into the machine.

"What?" Continuing her current state of defense, Barb crossed her arms. "Did you get something that would prove this shadow woman's DNA?"

"Yes."

"Right." Her head shook. "You do realize that if this woman is part of the Secret Six you won't know because they won't show up."

"Then you should get to work before the testing is finished." He pointed out.

"I'll work from home." Barb mumbled gathering a couple of her items. "I can't believe you're not worried about this."

"I'll be looking through the system tonight, as well." Beginning to do so, he briefly turned to her. "It's good to see you again, Barbara."

"Talk to me tomorrow, when we find the problem." She sighed. "Do we really have to do to the benefit tomorrow?"

"Aren't you supposed to be going in place of Uncle Jim?" Selina lifted a brow. "To report back any unsavory happenings?"

"Yeah." As she grimaced, she threw her bag over her shoulder. "Mom says there's someone she wants me to meet."

"So she got him his doctor's appointment that night on purpose?" A thought passed through her head. "I really need to start taking notes from her."

"I don't have doctor's appointments." Bruce's eyes didn't deter from the screen.

"Perhaps you should get one, Master Wayne." Alfred inputted and looked to Barb. "Shall we, Dr. Grayson?"

"At least I get to work in bed." Barb shrugged and followed him upstairs.

"We need to tell her." Bruce said quietly, when the coast was clear.

"Easy for you to say." Walking up next to him, Selina watched him needlessly screen the database. "What did you use to get rid of their _projects_?"

"It's called the clean slate program." It was common knowledge that Barb would go back to check the database to see what Bruce had accomplished and so he continued his search. "But it's not the real one."

"You need to be a little more clear, Bruce." She chided.

"The actual program erases anyone from any database." He told her. "It infiltrates even as high up as the CIA's and government agencies databases. The person that types their full name in and a few other legal materials is immediately eradicated from existence."

"So this fake," Selina leaned in front of him against the keyboard, slightly blocking his view of the screen and his eyes turned to her, "why would they think it's real?"

"The one I gave them," Pausing for a moment, he allowed himself to actually sit down and have a conversation with her, instead of multitasking even though he was quite capable of doing it, "it would keep up for time that I had to make sure that they weren't following me and to let you choose what you wanted to do."

"What do you mean?" Her brows narrowed.

"If you want to burry this, Selina, I can make that happen." He said carefully, trying to gauge her reaction, "but if you…"

"I…" She didn't know exactly what to say but she knew what her choice was before he even said clean slate, "don't make them disappear."

"Are you…"

"Positive." Selina nodded, and her eyes did not leave his as she stated this. "You cannot choose me over them, Bruce."

"It's not that." Shaking his head, he sat down in the awaiting chair. "If their information is released back out there, they're going to be coming after you, Alfred, Barb…"

"You." She understood. "So we have an unnecessary amount of people coming after us?"

"It would seem so." He slightly smirked as she leaned into the chair.

"We really need to get better at making friends." Deciding that they were done with this conversation, she gave him a gentle kiss, bringing him up to her level, and then backed away completely. He gave her a confused expression. "What? Did you think that you were going to get lucky tonight?"

"Define lucky." Recalling the word from Barb's conversation.

"It's an uncommon…." She stopped speaking and her eyes landed on the screen in front of her and Bruce was forced to turn around. "Well, it seems you got lucky in one department tonight."

"She's young." Bruce commented.

"We're old." Selina sighed. "I have to admit, I didn't expect her to have blonde hair."

* * *

"Wayne." Barb took a sip of her dark grape juice in a wine glass, "Why the hell do you have to make these benefits so fancy?"

"Barbara," Bruce gave her a withering look, as they leaned against the bar. "Since when do I plan these events?"

"Selina…"

"Like a high society hag would actually get her hands dirty planning one of these things." Selina rolled her eyes, following the other two, in their lean.

"You just called yourself a hag." Barb realized.

"At least I don't have to plan this." She sighed. "I just have to go to them."

"Well considering that a good quantity of the police officers that are usually patrolling our fair city's streets are out on the dance floor, I'm positive we'll have to leave soon." Barb's voice sounded far too hopeful.

"I'm sure Uncle Jim has it covered." Selina assured her, feeling Bruce's hand snake on her arm closest to him. Both knowing that they each had their own catching up to do and neither were happy to be here at the moment, even for the mighty Gotham City Police Department.

"And his new little boys in dark blue uniform of the infamous city police?" Barb questioned.

"Actually it's call Robin's blue." An unfamiliar, very native Gotham, voice was behind Barb and she was forced to turn to see a face that she had only seen from a distance and over a monitor. His dark brown eyes were trained on her and he was dressed in a fairly nice suit that looked extremely new. Probably bought for this occasion. "And _we_, don't wear the uniform any more, Dr. Grayson."

"Never liked the uniform anyway." She replied. "You must be…"

"John Blake." He shook her hand and Barb was surprised to feel a certain something she hadn't felt in a while. "Nice to formally meet you."

"Have we met before?" Barb asked confused and felt the couple behind her eyes laughed on the back of her head.

"No." John confirmed. "But I'm guessing you've looked me up and knowing the Commissioner is like knowing family."

"That's assuming a lot there, Detective." She was certainly intrigued by this man.

"I don't assume… any more." A devilish smirk came to his face. Then looked over Barb to look at Selina and Bruce, who he greeted amiably. "Hi, John Blake."

"Bruce Wayne." Bruce shook the younger man's hand and felt a certain grip in the shake. It was as if the younger man was holding tighter than a normal person would, like he was testing him. There was something to this young man.

"Selina." Selina also shook the man's hand getting a somewhat reaction feeling but brushed it off. She settled into her husband's chest. "How do you like the new position?"

"The first year was tough." John admitted. "But truth be told, I can get used to it. People take you a bit more seriously, not considered a rookie as much either."

Bruce did not miss that word, _rookie_, he had said that to Jim those years ago when Jim was thinking about promoting John.

"But I got a good partner now." John gazed around the room, then spotted his much more introverted partner, watching the people dance. Following more police protocol than a benefit party, he shouted to his partner, causing a couple stares. Also, making Selina and Barb exchange approving looks, while Bruce smiled on in amusement. "Drake, get over here!"

Tim stared wide eyed at the man, before making his way over to the group by the bar. John patted the man's shoulder. Tim was a good looking, but seemingly introverted man. He had blue eyes, jet black hair, a contemplative look about him. His built was fairly muscular for a man of his personality, leading the group to believe that there was more to this man than what met the eye.

"Drake, I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Wayne." John pointed over to them.

"Bruce." He saw the other man analyze him quickly from head to toe, as if he was computing things in his head. Bruce stood there, wondering how much these two young men had found out while working on their short time in the field and on the force. Especially after what Jim had mentioned about the two, he wouldn't be surprised if they knew secrets that he had always intended on keeping.

"Good to meet you." Tim nodded, then turned to Selina and embraced her. Bruce was slightly taken aback by the gesture. He came to watch the man with uncertain eyes. "It's great to see you."

"Tim, it's nice to see you again." Selina gave a soft smile, trying to stamp out the feeling that seeing this man brought up, due to a certain small, brown haired girl that should've been here. "How's Avery?"

"You're Avery's brother." Bruce couldn't help himself, but somewhat gape at the situation as he made the connection of the friendly hug that Tim and Selina shared. He could see the smirk that had grown on Selina's face as she saw her husband's jealous instantly dissipated.

"Yeah," Tim dipped his head. "And he's good actually."

"He's been out of the woods for a year right?" Having constantly kept an eye out for the small boy, Bruce had always known about Tim, but the man was rarely seen due to his job and traveling was expensive.

"Yep." Tim allowed himself a smile, then it quickly turned as he looked over to Selina. "I'm sorry to hear about Maggie."

"Thank you, Tim." Selina swallowed a lump in her throat. The last time she had seen this man was when Avery and Maggie were playing and Tim had dropped in for a visit. Happier times. Then she felt Bruce's hand that sat on the small of her back give a soft rub and she felt a need to correct herself. There were different happier times to be had.

"And finally, Commish's daughter," John turned them around, "Dr. Barbara Grayson."

"Tim." Barb immediately took the young man into a hug, which he readily returned. Bruce silently wondered if this Tim Drake's quiet disposition was something for show, as he seemed to know every woman in Gotham. When Bruce glanced over at John, he could see that John wasn't too happy with Drake's newly found friend. "How are you?"

"Good." He nodded, then released her. "I haven't seen you since the funeral."

"I'm surprised that you stayed in town." She told him. "But seriously, how are you?"

"Well, I left then came back." Tim attempted a small smile but it looked quite awkward on the lean man. "And you?"

"It'll never be the same without Steph." Barb said sincerely, then saw John's bewildered face. "I was friends with Tim's cousin, Stephanie Drake-Williams. She was my friend in my graduate studies."

"How interesting." The comment was directed towards Tim, more so than anyone else and Tim managed to keep a blush down, as John looked at him intently.

"How's your mom and everyone?" Barb asked.

"Doing better." Tim nodded. "Steph's husband's side isn't doing too great, since he was their only kid."

"That's terrible." She put a hand on his shoulder. "We should go get coffee, I would love to see everyone and to catch up. We haven't seen each other in years."

"At least not this close." Tim amended and ventured to say. "We really appreciate all the intel on the Woosan case, but I'm afraid GCPD isn't up to go against the League again."

Bruce wasn't sure if the man knew exactly what that statement meant to the people surrounding him, or if he was aware of the type of others that could be listening on this conversation carefully. However, the man that just spoke seemed to be fully comprehensive of what he was stating and completely at ease. Bruce did not share in this relaxation, especially when he saw John using his peripheral vision to watch him closely. His hand on Selina's arm could detect that she felt the same, when her muscles tightened, but outwardly she simply sipped her glass of sparkling grape juice from its flute.

"Are you going up against a bowling league, Detective?" Bruce questioned.

"No, Mr. Wayne." Tim replied before anyone else could, and giving Bruce a look that he had seen sit on Alfred and Selina's faces when he played the fop. Usually he thought of it as a disapproving look, but now he could see that it was the act yourself look. "A league of assassins, the League of Shadows. Perhaps you heard of them?"

"Every little bit helps." Barb was getting better at seeming nonchalant about what was being said. She began to remember why she had always enjoyed the quiet and contemplative cousin that was Timothy Drake. "But why don't you think the GCPD is up for the League, they managed fairly well last time?"

"They never strike the same way twice." Tim explained, calmly. Either it was his overall personality that made him this way or he knew more than he was letting on. "But if you could tell your friends that we may have a lead on that woman that was there on the night Woosan and the murder of Mr. Powers that would be very helpful." Looking up, the group watched as his blue eyes narrowed and the atmosphere around him darkened. "Excuse me." And he was gone.

"He tends to do that." John looked after his partner, then looked around. "Anyone want a refill?"

"We're fine, thanks." Selina told John when he looked towards them.

"I'll have a Heineken." Barb smiled as he ordered her drink.

"Good choice." John was more than happy to return her smile.

"You know," Selina saw the interaction between the two. "We should get going."

"Stay and I'll order you guys something to…"

"No," Selina chuckled. "Bruce is still jet lagged and was falling asleep on the way over here and I've been at work all day, so neither of us are really up for a late night."

"Some other time then." John agreed, shaking their hands again. Bruce remained steadfast in his good manner, even when John slipped him a piece of paper in his hand, which Bruce casually stuck that hand into his pocket. "Nice to formally meet you."

"You too." Bruce nodded then left.

"So dad says you're the new boy wonder." Barb took a sip from the beer bottle, happy they didn't put it in a glass. "That you can figure things out pretty quickly."

"Ah," He waved the notion off. "Tim's got the brains, I'm more of the personality."

"I can see that." She nodded. "But being the Commissioner's daughter, he tells me things."

"Oh really?" John asked, intrigued. "Like what?"

"You're smarter than you look and talk." Barb told him. "Tim is more of an intellect, with brawns, that I know. Both of you are a bit stronger than average, always duking it out at the gym when you both not manically looking over files."

"Well one can't just survive on looks alone." A bit bashful, she liked it. "What about you?"

"What about me?" She questioned.

"A PhD at twenty-four and working on another one. Plus teaching?" He was impressed, more importantly, he had looked her up. "That's not too shabby, Dr. Grayson."

"I have to do the teaching." A shrug. "Knocks tuition down to zero."

"Nice work."

"I try."

"And can't forget that moonlight job of yours." His tone casual. "You know, to keep yourself busy."

"Dad does talk too much." Barb mumbled.

"He actually didn't say anything."

Before she could come up with a clever retort back, something caught her eye. "I thought Drake was the introvert of the two of you, but apparently he's just as outgoing."

"Oh that." John sighed, also looking over to Tim and a petite blonde woman. "That's Stephanie Brown. She's his ex."

"Huh, his cousin never mentioned her." Barb nodded and suddenly understood the jab that John had made earlier at the name. "Should we go rescue him?"

"No!" His voice came out a bit harsher than he meant it to and she looked at him sharply. John recovered quickly, resuming his casual stance. "He can handle himself, besides they've been off and on for years."

"One of those."

"Know what that's like?" John took a sip of beer, it was small, barely anything came out of it, and she would be surprised if something did.

"Now you're just fishing." Barb smirked when he just shrugged she relented. "I actually don't know what that's like."

"You don't seem like the type that has a bunch of cats." His gaze was more of a checking out than looking her over.

"I'm surprised you don't know, already." She told him. "Unless you do and you just wanted to have a conversation to get in good with the Commissioner."

"I was more wanting the actual story than what's being said in the locker room." This time he wasn't joking around, he knew, but he was allowing her to tell him. Damn it, she respected that. "And trust me, this is not about getting in good with Commish. If I wanted to do that, I'd be out there with him, not hitting on his daughter."

"I had one boy my whole life," Barb had to hand it to the guy. Honesty always turned her on.

"That's pretty intense." He whistled in appreciation. "And this one boy, was he the one?"

"He was." Remembering fondly, and knowing that the hurt would never go away, but maybe just maybe it could feel just a little bit better. "He died. Joker killed him."

"What was his name?" Not what she thought he would say but she enjoyed not having the sympathy cart roll out for telling the story.

"Dick." She smiled, then said the full name. "Richard Grayson. He was a cop, well detective."

"Must've been an amazing man to catch your attention for so long." A smirk that came from him was pretty great. Plus the fact that he wasn't running the other way also put the odds in this man's favor.

"He had his good points." Barb shrugged. "And you? You the on and off guy?"

"Honestly?" A slight blush came to his cheeks, but it vanished quickly, extremely quickly. Satisfied with just that, Barb already knew the answer. "I haven't done the relationship thing lately."

"Oh really?" Taken aback for a moment, she pushed. "So you have a decently sized little black book?"

"No little black book, but I have a little black phone." He paused. "That doesn't have many numbers in it."

"So you're all talk and no show?"

"Oh I show." John assured, "But talking is definitely part of the charm."

"So number of girlfriends?"

"Three." He told her. "First was three years when I was sixteen, second was a year when I was twenty and the last one was two, which was two years ago."

"That's a good record." Barb nodded.

"And you know I'm not lying because you know that I know, you can do more than just google me." John half smirk came back. Obviously this man was aware of her background, her studies, nightly activities, and he had obtained all the information he really needed. Hell, he even got his partner over here to relay a message to the bat and cat. Yet he wasn't running away. She felt a buzz from her phone and knew exactly what she was being called for.

"Excuse the social awkwardness that might come after this, but would you like to go out some time?" Barb couldn't believe that she had managed to get that out with fumbling, but at this point, why not. "I mean if you don't…"

"Yeah," He was slightly flabbergasted for a moment before fully realizing that she had just asked him on a date. Then he gave a full smile, hurrying to take out his phone. "Yeah, that would be great. Just plug in your number…"

"You mean," She took the phone her heart racing a bit, pleased to find that it really didn't have a lot of numbers in it. God it had been too long since she had felt this kind of rush. "You don't want to just search it?"

"Nah, too easy." John shrugged. "What are you doing next Thursday, tentatively?"

"Tentatively?" Handing back the phone, she thought for a moment. "Grading papers that don't need to be graded until next month. You got something better in mind?"

"The park is having their first movie night of the season." He pocketed the little black phone. "Would you like to come with me? We could bring our own dinner and drinks."

"I would like that." Her phone buzzed the certain code again. "But I have to go, let me know all the details and I'll see you then."

"See you then." John nodded and watched as Barbara Grayson weaved through the crowds, leaving the building. Taking a needless sip of his beer, he saw Tim come over and stand quietly next to him.

"You can question her next time." Tim sighed, also watching a woman leave, but this time it was the blonde with brown irate eyes pushing her way out the door. She had a slight limp to her determined stride. "You seemed to do better."

"No big deal." Taking another sip to hide his smile, John saw that Tim was looking at him. "What?"

"You're smiling." He pointed out. "And you look like you put blush on."

Rather than saying anything he just smiled and shrugged.

"You do that now," Tim said nonchalantly. "But when the Commissioner catches wind that you're going on a date with his daughter, don't come running to me."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were friends with her?" John questioned.

"I didn't think she'd remember me." He shrugged. "I was the geeky little cousin that had a thing for blondes."

"Grayson isn't blonde."

"No," Tim agreed. "But my cousin had other friends."

"Were they named Stephanie too?" John smirked. Then both of their phones buzzed and they took them out to look at them. Instead of a dread that they sometimes felt with a case, a small smirk came out on both their faces and they looked at each other.

"Well." John was the first to speak. "Guess it's time to finally meet him."

* * *

**Yes, yes, this story is thankfully still alive and kickin'. I'm glad that you guys enjoy the time spent with the Gordons and Bruce and Selina's little couple moments. Although I would give the excuse that I have been constantly just having movie marathon, I would be lying, it was really that whole family, holiday, friends, and that program that I'm in, plus work, so it's been a second. **

**ANYWAY, ****I promise more regular updates for this story.** I really hope that there's still people out there reading this! Please review, comment, predict who might surprisingly appear in the next chapter, say what you would like to see, or say how you feel!

**-EV  
**


	9. Beasts

"So that's what he slipped you," Catwoman put on her glove in the tumbler as they rode to the apartment building that they were called to. "Doesn't he know that cops have to call in any suspect that may be Batman?'

"Blake was too busy writing the note." Batman grumbled taking the next turn.

"You're so endearing when you trying to be funny, darling." She purred, and saw his grimace. Instead of plaguing him with some more playful anecdotes, she went on to more serious matters. "The question is how you both came to the same conclusion without the same techniques."

"It was the cloth that Drake had taken from the Woosan murder." He attempted to look for any standout faces in the crowds as they neared the scene. "That's who they were testing for. Blake had a piece of hair to confirm it."

"Not to mention she's his girlfriend." Barb's voice came over the earpieces. "Just got the message about our shadow woman."

"She's in a relationship with Blake?" Catwoman questioned.

"No!" Barb said quickly, a bit too quickly and the two glanced at each other in silent agreement. "No. Stephanie Brown is Drake's ex-girlfriend. Blake told me when we saw her practically run out at the party."

"Why was she at the benefit?" Batman steered into the darker portions of the alley of the expensive apartment that they were to investigate.

"Part of the catering crew." Barb answered. And she walked out pretty damn upset."

"So they're not in a good place?" Catwoman nodded.

"Right now." Batman interjected and Catwoman bit back a smile.

"Let's not project here people." Barb reminded them. "All we know for sure is Stephanie Brown is this shadow woman and the woman who trained Helena in fighting or whatever. Not to mention she's been trying to stop Cain from killing these people."

"And she's his daughter." Batman pronounced, making his way out of the tumbler and shooting a line upwardly to the broken window. Silently, he wondered what was wrong with the door. Catwoman had no choice but to follow him.

"Uh, that wasn't in the message." Barb sat there a bit dumbfounded.

"It's in her profile." Catwoman landed next to him and saw that a few of the lights were on and they were not alone in the room. A body sat in its chair, the head hanging at a downward angle, a stab wound on each side of the neck with blood staining the area surrounding the desk and the dress shirt that the man wore. But besides the body, stood Jim Gordon half waiting and half observing, taking mental notes.

"Gregory Weston." Jim slightly turned to them, and watched as they came around to face him and the body. "On the board of…"

"Elliot Pharmaceuticals." Batman finished. The pattern that was coming up, he wasn't liking. However, looking at this body it was similar to Cain's but not his style. It was too clean, quiet. Although Cain sometimes did do this kind of work, he had seemed to enjoy some kind of fight beforehand. This wasn't like those few times at all.

"Care to share?" Catwoman came closer to him seeing his far off gaze.

"This wasn't Cain." He told them. "It's too clean."

"I don't know." Jim sighed. "The blood is never going to come out of that cushion."

"There's usually a struggle." Batman gazed around the room and saw something move in the corner by the bookshelf. He felt Catwoman start to move forward before him and stopped her. Instead he went forward to the darker recesses of the room.

"Is there anyone else here?" Catwoman whispered to Jim.

"Not that I know of." His brows narrowed.

"I have a heat signature in the corner!" Barb's rushed voice came into his earpiece. "Human, definitely human."

As Batman lunged out towards the supposed human, he aimed too high and felt the presence shorter, much shorter. He looked down through the shadows and saw for minute a small girl, that was the second thing that he was surprised by, the first happened when the small, dark haired child leapt out at him and gave him a punch that he had only felt from grown men. Shocked by the retaliation of being found, she ran over to the two other adults in the room and ran straight behind Catwoman, who was as equally surprised as everyone else in the room.

"What the hell?" Jim looked behind Catwoman, who moved very slowly to kneel down to look at the girl.

"Are you hurt?" Catwoman instantly asked, still shocked by what she had just witnessed. A small girl punching the infamous Batman was not a common occurrence even in their strange little world. She just stood, her brown eyes holding Catwoman's blue ones and she didn't answer. Catwoman repeated. "Are you hurt?"

A shaking of her head.

"She has quite a right hook doesn't she?" Jim glanced at the dark figure coming forward and crouched down to both Catwoman's and the girl's height. He reached out towards her but she slapped it away and went closer to the only woman in the room. "She seems to like you."

"Hey," Catwoman got the girl's attention again and saw that she couldn't be more than eight or nine. "What's your name?"

She opened her mouth and then sighed, closing it again. Her eyes darted wildly around the room. Then she went past the adults and to a wall in the room, searching for her answer. The adults watched her carefully.

"Weston doesn't have any children this age." Batman told them.

"Then who is she?" As Catwoman observed the girl's movements and how fluid they were even when she just walked to and fro, she couldn't help but wonder where the girl had come from. However, that was also everyone else's question in the room.

"I don't know." Batman admitted.

"What is she doing?" Jim questioned. "And she's not in shock because she seems very lucid, so why isn't she talking?"

"Great question." Catwoman murmured, the girl still continuing her quest. Deciding that perhaps the girl may need some help, Catwoman went forward, placing a hand on Batman's chest to stop him from following her. Going to where the girl was now carefully trying to pick out between two paintings there. The lights were dimmed but it wasn't impossible to see within the room. "What are you…"

But before she could finished the girl hurried over to the one painting a nude and Catwoman's eyes narrowed trying to recognize it. Then the girl was immediately at her hand and tugged. Catwoman watched as she pointed to herself, then pointed to the painting.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." She shook her head, but the girl kept repeating the motion.

"What painting is that?" Batman questioned from afar.

"I think it's…" She paused trying to go back and remember where she had seen this before. Ah! At auction. It had been sold to this man and when she was doing research she was surprised to find that this had not been Venus but instead, "Cassandra Imploring Vengeance of Minerva Against Ajax, by…"

The girl tugged hard her on her hand and pointed to her and then the woman in the painting.

"Cassandra?" Catwoman plainly stated and the girl nodded. "Your name is Cassandra?"

This time she didn't nod just stood there. But her attention was captured as Batman stepped forward and she immediately went on the defense. The part that was frightening was how perfect her stance was. Small hands stood at the ready and her feet balanced her so that not even a great shove would put her off her kilter. Seeing the way that she wasn't in tune with his intention, he stopped.

"Cassandra." Catwoman knelt down to the girl. "He's trying to help you." The girl didn't back down. "It's alright, you can trust him."

"Ask her if she knows what happened here." Batman said from his distance, and saw that Cassandra's demeanor had changed. Her guard went down just a bit.

"And how is she going to answer?" Catwoman gave him a look of disbelief.

"Write it out." He answered.

"If she knew how to write she would have started with that." She turned back to the girl. "Do you live here?"

No.

"Do you know this man?"

Hesitation, but no.

"Do you have parents?"

The head bowed and an unreadable expression came to her face. At her sides, her fists tightened. Unleashed anger at something to do with her parents. And from what any of the people could gather in the room two of them could understand one way or another perfectly.

"There's no facial recognition." Barb's voice chirped. "She's completely off the radar from this end."

"That's explains why it took you so long." Catwoman muttered.

"Hey," Barb was only slightly offended, "I offered to go out, but you two wanted to be _alone_. I would've been able to test out some of the newer equipment."

"She may be a witness." Jim came up besides Batman. "We'll have to place her in a home."

"Not as a potential witness to Cain." Batman shook his head. "If he's looking for her, he'll kill them as well."

"I thought you said this wasn't Cain?" He questioned.

"Can't be too sure." Catwoman said from her spot.

"I can take her." Jim offered. "I'll know that you two will be around."

"Your wife wouldn't know what to with her." Batman said quietly, not knowing who could be listening. "She's had training."

"Good training." Catwoman nodded. "No one would be able to handle her."

"Why not send her to Arkham with some padded walls." Barb suggested. "She wouldn't hurt herself then."

"No." Came the simultaneous answer from the two, then they caught eyes and knew where the girl needed to go, before Catwoman could say anything, Batman made it first known that there would be a new member in the manor,

"We'll take her."

* * *

"The good thing is," Barb started, as they spoke in the study. Alfred had seen to Cassandra's care and had readied a room close to Selina and Bruce's at the manor. They had switched homesteads thinking that the security measures were actually better since Fox had updated everything. Plus it was slightly more childproof, since the penthouse was full of sharp objects, which Bruce had been adapt to explain each nook that the girl could find. Not to mention that the manor would be larger and so Cassandra would be less prone to find certain aspects of their lives that they would rather keep from the unknown child. And it was further out enough for none of the media to find out the extra small person invited to stay at one of the Wayne Residence's. "She's pretty good at concepts for a mute."

"We're going to have to take her to Lesile in the morning for a check up. She might not have always been mute." Selina sighed. "We have no idea what she's been through."

"She doesn't seem like she's incredibly traumatized." She pointed out.

"Children often hide trauma well." Bruce said quietly. Both women knew when to agree. "The muteness could be a result of distress."

"But maybe not seeing a man die." Selina spoke. "There might be something else that she was exposed to and we're just getting the very end of it. She might wake up and start talking tomorrow."

"Unlikely." His head shook. "At the apartment there would have been some kind of sign that she would be able to talk."

"Brain damage?" Barb questioned. "Maybe it was Cain and he tried to get rid of the evidence?"

"She wasn't visibly hurt." Selina went quiet in thought. "But it would explain the distrust in men."

"There are plenty of reasons why she wouldn't trust men." Bruce's mind went to a darker place, one that he did not enjoy going to ever.

"One too many break-ups?" Barb ventured but just earned a look from the other two. Her eyes rolled. "What if she was just raised by her mother and she wasn't really around men? Or do we have to think of everything terrible before we get to _that_ conclusion?"

"It doesn't matter what we say now." Selina shrugged. "Lesile can tell us what is going on tomorrow, if anything is physically wrong with her."

"She's going to do a lot of tests." Bruce told them. "Cassandra may not understand what's going on and act out."

"I take it you're both going." Barb glanced between them.

"Yes." He said first.

"Bruce." Selina warned.

"I'm going." His insistence was slightly confusing. "Lesile may need help subduing her."

"Which is why I'll be there." Selina informed. "You can't sedate her every time she decides to become temperamental."

"Don't bother, Selina." Barb sighed, knowing they had to give the girl a sleeper shot in order to her to comply with traveling to the manor in close proximity of Bruce. "He's really going just to get the information first hand."

"I'm blaming you if she hits Lesile." Selina gave him a poignant look.

"So what else is interesting in this murder?" Barb wanted to get back to a subject that needed to be observed. Of course the girl was important, but she was currently either knocking out Alfred or passed out on the large, down comforter bed. "Besides this new addition to the Wayne-Kyle Residence?"

"It doesn't look like Cain." Bruce repeated. "With every victim he has made them struggle. For Weston it was quiet and quick."

"There's also the fact that this is the second Elliot Pharmaceutical top person to be killed." Selina added.

"And this shadow woman, now known to us, as well as the two wonders over at MCU as Stephanie Brown." Barb inputted. "Who, by the way, you guys were supposed to meet them both today."

"I don't do meet and greets." Lifting a brow, Selina crossed her arms.

"Plans change." Bruce said. "But we should meet with them."

"We?" Selina dared to question.

"They know who we are." It was just one of the many things on his plate tonight. "We have to meet with them."

"In what capacity?" She needed to hear this. "Because technically I already have and have known Tim for a while."

"You were eager to be on the roof top two years ago." Bruce commented lightly.

"And you didn't want me to be apart of it then." Selina was surprised, but was willing to go. She may be protesting a bit but it was more to give Bruce a slightly harder time than he needed, which by glance that he gave her, he sensed that this little tiff meant more than just the current happenings.

"So, before this gets to be a cat fight, let me just say that I'll set something up." Barb waved it away and the other two instantly became weary. "Oh like I haven't been planning out every little excursion you two take."

"You haven't." Bruce pointed out.

"Okay," Selina reverted the attention back to the necessary analysis. "So who could it be besides Cain?"

"Well," Barb drew out the word before continuing, "I did manage to find some pretty interesting things on Weston, but it would only lead to one person and I still have to check on her whereabouts."

"What did you find?" She asked.

"Weston dealt with the Falcone family for more than a decade." Barb explained. "It was just some minor moving up in business matters and a few smuggles, but nothing too serious."

"Oh is that all?" Selina's quiet sarcastic tone was not lost on the other woman who just returned a look.

"Who would this person be after Weston?" Bruce broke the women's stares.

"Helena." Selina answered. "She's planning on coming to Gotham to get rid of all the people surrounding her father's death. But I don't think Weston had a hand in the death."

"He didn't seem to." Barb shrugged. "But she might be after the other people as well now. Go for a few of them, might as well go for the whole lot. She would have too many enemies after her if she went through with it."

"She's not in Gotham." Bruce brought up Helena's records with a flick on the keyboard.

"Do you keep tabs on everyone?" Barb shook her head in disbelief, although there really wasn't a reason to but still.

"Helena would go directly to the source and then branch out." Having endured Barb's commentary from time to time, Bruce decidedly continued. "Weston is too far from her father's death to really be a choice for killer."

"What if it was Stephanie Brown?" Selina offered. "It could be why she left the benefit early."

"Not early enough." Barb shook her head. "And she was there for the entire thing too, I already checked the security cameras. So unless the coroner's report comes back as Weston dying in the middle of the day, then she's safe."

"It was during the benefit." Bruce didn't need that report to tell him that. "The blood was still damp."

"Alright so who's known for clean kills?" Barb sighed.

"Sandra." Selina wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation but couldn't. "Or someone in the Secret Six."

"It wasn't any of them." Although the statement was expected to be from Bruce, Barb actually answered. "Their locations are varied but I found them and none of them are in Gotham."

"It's moments like these that you miss blaming things on the Joker." It was a darker joke, but Selina's way of handling the situation wasn't an easy one.

"No kidding." Barb mumbled and straightened herself up. "Alright, I'm going to head out. I have a slew of papers to grade and finishing my proposal."

"Good luck." Selina gave a small smile.

"Please," She headed towards the lift. "That's is the easy part of my night, except for the bad grammar and the spelling and the illogical… you know what, I'll need that luck."

Then it was just the two of them, Bruce glanced at Selina and she at him. The bats echoed above them and he moved closer to her, more towards her side and leaned with her against the table.

"We never asked her if she knew who killed Weston." Selina said quietly.

"We can ask her tomorrow." Bruce replied, knowing that Cassandra's day had not been probably what she thought it was going to be. However, he saw Selina's expression and wondered something else about the girl. "Do you think that she knows something?"

"Why was she there?" The girl's sudden appearance had made Selina incredibly uneasy, despite Cassandra's running over to her for protection. "She didn't know him or live there, so why be in a strange apartment?"

"What are you saying ?" He turned fully to her. "That Cain planted her there?"

"I…I don't know." Selina breathed out. "It's the last thing that I want to suspect, but… I…"

"You don't know." His hand came to her cheek. "Selina, I think that this girl has had something happen to her. Even if it is Cain behind this, we shouldn't leave her to let him get to her."

"Then what do you think she is?" She questioned and his hand dropped slightly but he came closer to her.

"She's not mole." Bruce said with confidence, one that Selina almost believed. "But she has been trained and I do think there is a connection between her and Cain."

"So she's what?" She shrugged. "A kid in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Could be." He doubted it and Selina saw that but she didn't feel a need to go into it. Carefully, Bruce wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, "He's not coming after us right now. The League is on to something else and it has to do with Elliot."

"I've always hated him." Looking up at her husband. "Can we just let this one go?"

"Selina." Letting out a breath of amusement, he chided her. "They're not just after Tommy, it's his family's company."

"Still not completely convinced." She retorted.

"I'm not trying to convince you." Bruce simply stated.

"Fair enough." Selina gazed at him for a moment. "I still haven't handed your ass to you."

"I figured." He nodded. "I feel it is going to come up as more of a negotiation."

"Most likely." She agreed. "And probably in the form of something that I will hold over you the rest of your life."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." As his hands smoothed down her well muscled sides, he glanced past her towards the monitor. "Do you really think that Helena will come here?"

"Yes." Selina sighed, but then decided against talking about her difficult step-sister and opted to feel upwards around his neck, her fingers gently massaging the knots out of it. "But I don't really want to talk about her now."

"Really?" His eyes held a bit of curiosity and cunning. "What would you like to talk about?"

Instead of answering him, she simply tripped him, causing the unsuspecting man to lay flat out on his back, as she slinked over him, draping her legs on either side of his torso. Then as she caught his arms and held him down, she looked quite pleased with herself and he smirked at her.

"You realize that Alfred could come down at any moment?" He told her.

"You realize that we now have a child in the room next to ours." She commented back. "And you told them to make the walls exactly as they were, meaning thin, when you rebuilt the place."

"But sound proof." He amended.

"You're really going to fight this?"

"No."

* * *

"How can you tell me not to go?" Helena threw her hands up exasperated in front of the old woman. "Someone has to take control of the family."

"You wouldn't be taking control, Helena." Francesca righted her. "Your mind lies in revenge. That is not control."

"And if I don't take back what they stole from us, where does that leave our reputation?" She questioned. "Am I to just stay here, tending to the farm, paying expensive that may run out…"

"Money will never run out." Her brow narrowed at her granddaughter. "You know that. We may live tightly for a while but you forget that the family is not just in Gotham."

"I'm not going to the South." Beginning to pace a bit, while the older woman watched her, Helena couldn't keep still. She needed to keep moving.

"If you want to deal with the family, the South is…"

"Not where _my_ family died."

"We are all your family, Helena." Francesca reminded. "Sicily could offer much support and perhaps a way back to Gotham."

"How so?" The pacing stopped and she turned.

"Gotham has become under the control of that bat-man." She nodded. "And as your sister… "  
"Not my sister…"

"Your sister pointed out," oh the temper, "the families have all receded into the shadows…"

"I know." Her eyes rolled. "Brown told me…."

"That woman was only here thinking that you were going to stop corruption in Gotham." Francesca was none too pleased with the fact that Stephanie Brown was here to train her granddaughter and pose as a friend. "She has her own agenda and was going to use you for her own purposes. Ms. Brown wants to defeat the League of Shadows, of whom I'm assuming you are familiar with."

"Of course." Helena shrugged. "Falcone dealt with them a while back. I read up on it."

"As were the Vitis." The name caused Helena's brows to furrow. "Of which we still have a connection to."

"Are you suggesting to go into business with a dangerous crime organization?" Disbelief crossed her face.

"Isn't that what you wanted to do before?" Francesca pointed out. "You need to market yourself if you are going to be in the family business."

"What if I don't?" Although Helena didn't truly want to reveal what she really meant to do with these _families_ she had a feeling that her grandmother already knew.

"Do you really think you're going to wipe out the entire mob?" It was Francesca's turn to put on the skeptic glance.

"If one man can practically do it in Gotham," Helena kept going, "then why can't I…"

"Who will feed you?" Francesca cut the girl off. "Who will pay for your clothes? The roof over your head? You are being ungrateful, Helena. You're temper is getting the best of you, and clouding your thoughts. The entirety of the mob did not kill your father."

"No." Helena relented. "But they did kill my entire family."

"We are still here." Not understanding where this was going, Francesca waited a moment before she continued.

"I don't mean people." She sighed, crossing her arms. "I mean my idea of a family. Falcone killed my mother, Vitis and our own killed my father. We have had a long violent history with the Maroni family and since they sided with the Falcones they are our enemies. And this isn't counting other families that we deal with. I don't know what a family is like, except for this one. Before that I saw people killed, right in front of me. My mother slaughtered, my father shot and that's not even counting the entry level and mid level guys." There was a pause before she stated the next thing. "Or what my father did to me."

The old woman remained silent, letting her further what she was saying. This was all true. Francesca knew that some people just accepted this way of life, others tried to find a way out of it, and some wouldn't make it to think of it either way.

"That is no way to grow up, Nonna." Helena continued. "And Maria was one of the worse, you know this. You know all of the secrets of practically all the families. Why do you keep silent? What do they have on you that you feel that you can't go to the authorities with this information?"

There was silence between the two women that rarely occurred in them. Usually the house or someone else made some kind of noise, but right now the majority of the children were sleeping soundly, while the older ones concerned themselves with going into town and having fun that way. It had been awhile since Helena went into town and enjoyed herself. And it had been longer since Helena enjoyed herself at any point. But now she was facing her grandmother and when she usually sat with the woman Francesca told stories of her youth, the happy memories for the younger generation. When it was the older ones the stories became slightly darker humored but still enjoyable. Never had they indulged on the reason that the old woman had come to be here or why she was given protection by the family, to be its matron, and cared for these children.

"A long time go." Francesca decided it was now or never. "I felt very much the same as you do now. And I did go to the authorities. It was before I met your grandfather, before this, before children. I am Carmine Falcone's sister…."

"What?" She couldn't contain that if she wanted to.

"I was sent to Sicily when I was four, I don't remember Gotham that much." The admittance made her face drop. "But I was ignored and thrown away by my family. I saw much of what you saw growing up, some worse, but when I turned seventeen, they wanted to make peace with the Bertinellis and I was to marry your grandfather. He was not a nice man and I was in love with someone else, so I thought that if I did go to the authorities that perhaps I would be able to run away.

"I gave the evidence to the authorities here." Francesca sighed. "But they turned me back over to my family, the Falcones. My father beat me senseless and I stilled married your grandfather. But the Bertinellis found all the evidence that I had come up with and they had their own. It seems that they were trying to get rid of the Falcones for years here. The last bit of evidence was me as a witness. Your grandfather told me that if I went on the stand that they would leave me alone with the highest protection to raise the family that I wanted and to be alone."

"And you took it." Helena breathed out.

"I did." Her sad eyes told the rest of the story. "Through the years this place became a safehaven for those mothers wanting their children to be away from the blood, most go back to it, some runaway."

"Did you ever love grandfather?" Although she had never met the man, she was curious about him. Her grandmother rarely ever talked about him.

"I guess, in time, I learned to respect him more than love him." She tried to smile. "But I love my life amongst these children, my family."

"And the man that you loved?"

"He was killed." The emotion that should have been there was completely absent. "Or maybe he got away, I'm not sure. I never saw him again."

"Nonna." Helena came closer and sat at the table that her grandmother was sitting at. "If I have this chance to break this cycle. I'm going to take it."

"Helena." Francesca sighed. "There is so much more going on than you will ever know about this family."

"Then tell me." She begged. "Tell me everything so I can bring them down."

"I cannot tell you everything." There was an uncertainty of why in the room, but Helena dared not question it due to the fact that the poor woman looked exhausted and would probably go no further than her own story. "I will not break all of my confidants because I need protection as well. But what I will tell you is that going directly to the source and breaking it from the inside out will accomplish nothing."

"What will?" Determination set in her features and blue eyes. She must respect the woman's wishes. Helena knew that the protection was not just for her but the people that lived in this house.

"There are outside sources that you must know about." Francesca sighed. "Go directly to the beast but do not stab it, it will only cause it to anger. Instead circle it and cause all its defenses to break and then, when it has nothing to hold on to, you can strike at it."

* * *

**There are still people reading this! Yes Babs is going to be officially back in the dating field and there is new smaller addition to the Batfamily. Cass is probably one of my favorite characters within the comics and I thought that she would add something to this story, so here she is! You guys also got some Helena B. in this chapter and a lil' bit of lovin' for Bruce and Selina. As for the prediction...well that would be giving something away, but I can say that next chapter we have date ;) I would love to hear some feedback from you guys so please review, tell me what you think or want to discuss, I also accept feelings!**

**-EV  
**

**P.S. I loved the review from Dark Lies, I giggled a bit because it is so damn true!  
**


	10. Dates

"Bruce," Selina sighed as they sat in the examination room with Cassandra, "you understand that sedating a child every time they begin to act out is not good for them, right?"

"I understand that Cassandra has the ability to injure a fair number of people." He stood besides the girl, as she swayed a bit from the dose of sedative that Bruce just recently gave her. Cassandra seemed to be trying to fend it off, but it was a loosing battle as her eyes drooped.

"Still doesn't give you a right to knock her out." She crossed her arms.

"Would you rather her hurt Leslie?" Bruce asked, steadying Cassandra to prevent her from falling over and she was refusing to lay down on the cushioned exam table.

"She was just going to hurt you, not Leslie.

"No," He prevented Cassandra's relaxed form from jumping down, in case she hurt herself. "She saw that Leslie had a needle and was about to attack her…"

"You were never like this with Maggie."

"Maggie was three." He told her, stabilizing the girl again as she attempted to get out of the stupor. "And she didn't know the difference between jujitsu and judo."

"Do you want kids?" Selina suddenly questioned.

"Of course." Bruce was taken aback by the question.

"Then you're going to find a different way to handle her." She informed. "Because if any children that we have act out, you're not going to sedate them."

"But…"

"Bruce," Getting up from her plastic chair, Selina walked slowly over to him, coming inches to his person, "you're going to find a way to have her trust you and relax with you, otherwise, you can kiss the fun part of trying to procreate good bye."

"Then there wouldn't be any procreation." He pointed out.

"I'm sure that creative mind of yours could think of ways that this would be able to work out." Her fingertips edged the waistline of his pants. "And you know how imaginative I can be with thieving."

His brows narrowed as if to say, _you wouldn't_.

"Oh Bruce," A brow lifted, "I would, I so would."

"Blood work came out fine." After giving a brief knock on the door, Leslie entered the small room. "After we ran the DNA test that you asked for, which Dr. Grayson had to help with."

"What do you mean Babs had to help?" Selina turned to Leslie, as she came towards the three people.

"It seems that there is a reason for this little girl knows her stuff." She gave nervous glances to the two of them. "It also accounts for the overall scarring of her body and her mental state."

"Is everything alright with her?" Bruce asked.

"Well there is physical scaring all over her body." Leslie sadly looked over the girl. "As for her inability to speak, although there is a high likelihood that she has had some brain trauma in the past, I don't think that is the cause."

"Then what is?" Selina's brows narrowed. Despite her ability to mutilate anyone coming towards her, Cassandra was a child, a small and sweet girl.

"There is something called apraxia." While Leslie said this, Selina noticed the heavy look Bruce produced. "Now, I am in no way a speech language pathologist but I feel like this could be the answer towards her inability to speak."

"So since I'm not up to date on medical terminology," She wasn't understanding what was being said, "is this something that can be can or will she never be able to speak?"

"She needs someone to be able to sit down with her to teach her proper grammar more than someone without apraxia would." Leslie explained. "Most conversations she will be able to understand but in regards to communicating herself, she will have some issues. Cassandra will surely be confused with how to form sentences, words and so on. It seems that no one has taken the time to help her or give her the proper treatment."

"We need to test her." Bruce nodded. "And get her a speech therapist."

"Yes." Leslie agreed. "But I hope you both know sign language because if she does have this and she does get a therapist, some believe it's easier to learn sign language while learning speech. Plus since she seems to catch on to movement, they may be more prone to teach her that."

"What did the DNA results prove and why did you need Babs?" Selina wanted that information now.

"Cassandra is Sandra Woosan and David Cain's child." Leslie informed them and both of her jaws slightly slacked. "And I have no idea what either of them put her through for her to not know how to speak or the fact that some of her scars look like bullet wounds."

"Bullet wounds?" What horrors had this child seen in order to have those, Selina wanted to know and make them pay. It didn't matter what linage this kid came from, but to inflict that on a child, there was no reason for it.

"And knife." She sighed. "None of them are recent, some are a couple years old."

"She's eight." Bruce couldn't believe what he was hearing, despite making the mental note himself as Leslie had looked over the child's body, but he didn't believe or rather he didn't want to believe it. "How old can those scars possibly be?"

"Some of them seem old enough to be the same age as she is." Leslie watched as the girl squirmed in Bruce's arms as he unknowingly held her closer. "Others she seems to have obtained a couple years ago."

"But she's…"

"She seems fine." Leslie sighed. "But I suspect that you two have a lot of work to do in terms of creating a healthy environment for her to be living in."

"I don't know if we're the best people for her to be living with." Selina said truthfully and even Bruce gave a surprised look, yet couldn't help but silently agree with her. "We're not going to give her a sense of normalcy."

"She's not going to be your average child." The woman answered. "Her muscles are overly formed for someone of her age, there is not an ounce of fat on her, she can barely communicate, she seems to only know how to fight? No, I think she'll fit in quite well with the two of you."

"Dr. Thompkins." A knock at the locked door sounded. "You're needed in exam room one, it seems like a flu, but we need to make sure."

"Be right there!" Leslie glanced back at the three of them and bent over to the girl, who gave her direct eye contact, the sedative already seemed to wear off. "They give you trouble let Alfred, I, or Dr. Grayson know." There was a narrowed brow at the unknown person, since Cassandra had been passed out at the time that they should have met, Barb was anonymous. "You'll meet her." Then Leslie leaned in and whispered low into Cassandra's ear. "These two beside you will protect you no matter what, trust them." Backing away, she saw that the girl understood her and placed a comforting hand on Cass's cheek, looking towards the two adults. "She'll be fine. Alfred is parked around the back."

"Thank you Leslie." Bruce nodded sincerely, noticing that Cass was still a bit out of it, he picked her up effortlessly as Leslie left. They quietly made their way out back and into the awaiting car, sitting in the back. Bruce situated Cass between Selina and himself.

"Everything all right?" Alfred questioned from the front.

"Hopefully." Selina spoke up as she glanced down at the girl, who silently snuck her hand to Selina's, without question Selina overturned hers and cradled the small hand. Cass slumped against Bruce's side and she inhaled and exhaled deeply. Catching Bruce's eye, Selina nodded. Bruce gave a slight smile and caught Alfred in the rearview mirror, simply stating,

"It will be."

* * *

"You can't be serious, Drake." John was slouched in his chair in the office, while Tim stood in front of him.

"And if I was?" Tim crossed his arms.

"I'd think you were insane." He pointed to the man across from him.

"I've been called worse." The notion was irrelevant at the moment.

"You can't tell me that wanting to actually sit down and have a conversation with the woman that not only broke your heart, but could probably kill you with a wave of her hand…"

"She's not killing anyone." Cutting him off, Tim felt the apprehension from John and toned down his glare. "We need to get her intel. Find out how she knows where Cain is striking, maybe even where he's living."

"I'm sticking with my statement."

"She's a killer?"

"You're insane."

"You boys have a minute?" Gordon called them from the doorway to the office.

"Of course, Commissioner." Blake sat up a bit more when he saw that Jim closed the door. "What's going on?"

"You know this shadow woman that's been trying to prevent the Cain murders?" Gordon questioned and took in the look the two gave each other. "I need a full background assessment on her."

"Commissioner." Tim swallowed. "I don't know…"

"You're going to do it." He interrupted. "And here's why, either they get the dirt on your girl before you do and you may not like what they find, or you get the information and come up with ways to explain everything to them. You can get the information easier and less forcefully than they can."

"Yes sir." There was no point in wondering how the Commissioner knew what they were going to talk about or even how he had come to all these conclusions. Everyone in the room knew and there was no pretending any more. "I will get it to you on one condition."

"I'm not good with conditions detective." Already weary of what the young man had to say but willing to hear him out Jim sighed.

"We get to meet him." Tim went for it. "Actually meet him."

"Him or them?" Jim felt that it was coming just when.

"Them." John spoke out from his seat. "We want to meet them. And no phone calls, that's just a cop out."

"I'll see what I can do." Jim went to the door and paused, turning back to the two. "You know she's not going to like it when I tell her you just wanted to meet him." Then left.

"You're not very good with talking with women are you Drake?" John smiled, rising from his seat.

"And you're better?" The doubtful tone was not lost on John.

"I'm sorry," John grabbed the jacket from the chair, "who has a date tonight?'

"You're not going to help me with this?" Tim's look of disbelief caused John's smile to grow, that and the thought of the upcoming event.

"Hell no." He was halfway out the door. "If you think that I'm going to push papers over having a date with an attractive woman, you are not well in the head my friend."

"Karma is a bitch, Blake." Tim growled.

"On the very rare occasion, she can also be a beauty."

* * *

"So you always wanted to be a librarian?" John was laying down as his body faced Barb's as she sat cross legged on the blanket. "I mean you started pretty young for someone who wanted to catalog all their life."

"First off I'm impressed that you said the word catalog. But actually I wanted to be a secret agent." Barb said truthfully, popping a grape into her mouth. They were sitting in the midst of couples and families alike, all waiting for the sun to completely set and the movie to begin. "And at the time I saw a job posting for an information specialist for the FBI. It said that one needed a library and information sciences degree and I knew that I wanted to get the thugs off the streets but I was small. No one really took me seriously, but I knew I was good at tech stuff and enough to convince them."

"How old were you?" His tone was amused as he looked up at her smiling. She was happy that he didn't seemed intimidated by her at all, which had been the recent downfalls of all her dates. This guy was confident in himself, but could readily just as laugh at the fact that he was who he was and he was fine with that. "Ten?"

"Fourteen." She grinned. "They caught me."

"Who?"

"The FBI." Barb heard him laughed, causing her to laugh as well. Playfully, she struck out at his shoulder. "Don't I was really scared."

"A fourteen year old hacking into the United States top secret files." John chuckled. He caught on, and she didn't even have to tell him. Nice. "That would explain why _he_ has you on his team."

"It appears I'm not the only one with the hacker skills." She took a sip of the beer that was provided, usually Robinson Park didn't allow for open containers but usually on movie night it wasn't as big of an issue. "Alright your turn."

"My turn?" John looked up at her with curious brown eyes. "I wasn't finished with the FBI story."

"Nope." Shaking her head, Barb gave him a look. "I told you and you somehow know about... _him_, so you get to spill details about your secret identity."

"What do you want to know?" His body became a little more tense but he remained passive.

"Family life." She shrugged. "Mom, dad, no mom, no dad. What was the young John Blake like?"

"Angry." He simply stated.

"Angry?" Although her curiosity had been somewhat sated, by knowing bits about his past, she refused to know all of it. She wanted to actually get to know the person. "Why angry?"

"You probably already know." John searched her eyes, wondering how much the woman allowed herself to search on him. He had done a fair amount of research on her, but only the things that she granted access to. Besides knowing what she did at night, that was enough for him.

"Enlighten me."

"My mom died in an accident," John started, sitting up. He hated this story, his story because it always had the same ending. People took pity, and although he couldn't make them say it, he could see it in their eyes. "I don't really remember, I was young, you know. But my dad," A breath. Barb was a bit taken aback by his change in demeanor. The once joking cop was now quieter, contemplative. "My dad was run into the ground with debt. He was a hard worker at a factory, and overheard some guys talking about a raid. He told the cops, it was probably one of the stupidest things he ever did."

"Dirty cops?" Barb guessed, well didn't really guess, but she could tell he needed some prompting.

"Yeah." He nodded. "They came into the apartment. Dad told me to run and hide, but it was too late for that. They shot him, point blank. I was in the closet, peeking through the crack, watching everything. The thugs beat him up a little bit more, making sure he was dead. I was too scared to go out there, until after they left. I called an ambulance but he had already bled out by the time they got there."

"So why be a cop?" She questioned. "They couldn't have left a good impression."

"I thought if I became one, I could smoke out the bad ones." John looked over at her.

"And the anger?" Barb was a bit quieter than normal, the sun was definitely lower and the lights in the park were starting to come on to welcome the latecomers to the outdoor movie.

"I came when I realized that I could've saved him so it's there." He informed her. "But I can hide it a little better with being the _hothead_ of the bunch."

"That sounds healthy." In no way was her comment meant to be light but she understood. It's the pain that drives one, it may not be the total cause for action to take place but it does drive someone to do certain things, like become a sleuth for the most powerful man in Gotham and be able to control the majority of electronic equipment.

"Not all masks are visible." They shared a knowing look for a moment.

"What do you mean by that, _John_?" Barb's brows narrowed.

"You know exactly what I mean." No longer was he hiding the undertone of the whole dead space between them. He knew something, something that Barb guessed had to do with the man and woman in their respective cowls. "We all hide behind masks in one way or another. You decide to sleuth for our friendly neighborhood dark knight. I try to stop bad cops from doing what they did to my father fourteen years ago. We all want redemption in one way. We want to prevent pain from coming to others because no one helped us."

"That's an awfully tall order." She watched him steadily. "But that sleuthing isn't something to be spread around..."

"I know." He nodded, then lowered his voice and moved in, to whispered in her ear. "After all what would the Waynes think?"

"I..." Barb paused. "What are you talking about?"

"Hold on." John motioned towards the screen. It was now dark and the movie began to play. "Movie's starting."

"No, we need..."

"We'll talk after." Suddenly his nonchalant style returned and her eyes narrowed.

"Why did you bring _them_ into this?" She whispered, moving in closer to them, as to not disturbed the people around them, he went to protest, but she interrupted him. "I've seen this before. Why would you automatically assume them?"

"Besides your overreaction." John shrugged. "Tim and I have done research."

"Oh please," Now, she had to play it off. "Like that idiot could even start a car."

"That idiot seems to be doing fine with that nice tank roaming around the city." He was also leaning into her. "Should watch what you say, otherwise his cameras might pick up that you called him an idiot."

"Okay," Barb couldn't stop her heart from racing but now she wasn't sure if it was because of the revelation or because John had gotten close, so close. "Say it was him, why tell me now, in public?"

"He said you have a tendency to overreact." John shrugged. "I wanted to make sure I had witnesses to my death."

"Tim?"

"No," A smirk came to his lips and her eyes narrowed. "Bruce."

Barb stalled. How the hell didn't she know about this? Why didn't Bruce tell her, or Selina? Perhaps Selina didn't know. Yes, she was going to give Selina the benefit of the doubt. However, Bruce was now on her shit list. After all she did for him. The big shit.

"So much for a date." Barb mumbled.

"Oh it's still a date." John insisted, this time coming closer for the right reason, as he slipped his arm behind her, while her own arms were supporting her. "That was just a distraction."

"A distraction for what?" She questioned.

Deciding not to answer her, he took a hold of her chin and connected his lips with hers. At first she was surprised, then panicked, seeing as how she had not done this in a very long while. After, her emotions finally settled on excitement and reciprocation. John felt her respond, and almost smiled at the thought of her being with him right now. Instead he deepened the kiss and brought his free hand, that wasn't holding her face to rest on her hips to bring her closer.

Easily he lowered her down with him on the blanket. They started off on their sides, but John swiftly moved to the top, to continue kissing her. Neither were concerned about their current whereabouts as they continued to placate each other with their actions. Like Barb, it had been a while since John had been put in this position. However, it didn't deter him in the slightest, instead it added fuel to the fire. He liked Barb, a lot. He admired her for her dedication and for her focus, her intelligence. Hell, the woman was gorgeous in his eyes. From her bright green eyes to her fiery red hair and her extremely petite frame, it suited her, all of it.

Just as his hands began to move northward and the woman beneath him began to breath heavier, he felt something small hit his neck. Barb must have felt it too because she paused and broke the kiss. They gave each other confused glances.

"Is that..." She started, but a giggling answered her question before even asking it. They looked over to see two boys see them and then run back to their blanket where their parents sat. The parents didn't even bother to look over at the now disgruntled couple. Barb looked back to John and said something that both were surprised to hear her say.

"Want to get out of here?"

* * *

Bruce sat in the study, opting to do some Wayne Enterprises work, knowing that they had a meeting the next day with some representatives from Hong Kong. At the moment what he was really hoping for was that it was just going to go better than last time. He had hope considering that their numbers weren't as steadily rising as the last and he had no reason to investigate them. Getting to a part where he just couldn't see straight amongst the numbers, graphs, words and bars, he sat back for a moment and closed his eyes.

As he focused on his breathing, he couldn't believe how much had changed since he had arrived back. Although six months was not as long as seven years, there was a certain longing to come back, a drive to see what was here that was not there before. Seven years he had engrossed himself within the underbelly of the criminal world in foreign countries, learning, observing, and absorbing everything that he could so he could come back to Gotham to take back a rotting city. And he had come back to do just that. Now, he had left for a more selfish reason, yet there seemed to be more than just the League coming after them. They wanted them to be distracted. The bigger question was why.

"Lost in thought I see." A low whisper came into his ear and he opened his eyes and turned to see blue ones staring back at him. "I would ask you what you're thinking about but I feel like I already know the answer."

"Have I become that predictable?" He sighed as arms draped over him.

"Your need for justice has made you that way." Selina replied, kissing him lightly on his cheek.

"Is she sleeping?" Although the girl had not been in their lives for long there was a particular routine when it came to children. He would see that it stuck.

"She is." She confirmed, her hands rubbing his chest. "I take it you're burnt out with trying to subdue her and infiltrating the Hong Kong market."

"Well since I took the Moroccan as well, the Hong Kong is almost a breeze." He shrugged and looked over his shoulder at her. "By the way I should thank you for that, considering I had about two books of paperwork to go through when you said that."

"Oh you know me," A lingering kiss, "I'm just here to help with the _business_."

"Sarah is going bowling with that boy." Bruce mumbled as Selina continued to taunt him a bit.

"She's fourteen, Bruce." Selina's hand left him and she came between the small space of him and desk. "And not ours to worry about."

"We don't know his intentions." He pointed out, then she lowered her face towards his and his instantly noticed that she was wearing quite a low cut black top and black pencil skirt that hugged her curves in the right places. A slow reminder from himself that she went to work today after the appointment and settling Cassandra in.

"She'll be fine." Reaching out, she played with his collar a bit, slightly miffed that he wasn't responding like she wanted him to.

"Barbara is also…."

"So help me god, if you talk about her and John." His mouth closed and she remained above him satisfied. "Bruce, you are not going to put on your suit to terrify these young men."

"Blake is not that young."

"Exactly." Selina nodded. "Come on, we should get ready. We don't have to have Babs singing in our ears tonight."

"She's not back yet?" Bruce asked, brows narrowed.

"It seems the date is going really well." She smirked. "Come on, Bats, maybe our date will be even better."

"I have some things to finish here." He kept his face calm as hers dropped a bit.

"Alright." She gave him a quick kiss before straightening up and beginning to walk away. "I'll leave you…"

Selina wasn't able to finish her statement as Bruce grabbed her wrist pulled her to him. He kissed her readily and instantly had her up on the desk. His right hand holding her neck and his lips beckoning her to stay and the other hand holding the upper part of her waist. The hard form beneath his clothes pressing against hers and she responded in kind by rubbing up against him. Continuing to kiss her and as he started to undo her blouse, he smirked to himself. Then for a moment he broke apart, coming upon the last buttons of the shirt and his eyes melted into hers. He could recognize the need behind her blue eyes as well.

"I never said what I wanted to finish."

* * *

**Yey you guys like Cass! I'm hearing concern about not having Bruce and Selina interaction, and I didn't even realize that I haven't really been doing it and quite frankly, shame on me! lol. Wow, I can't believe I didn't realize it. Hopefully this chapter was a bit better than the last with their relationship and my new year's resolution is to get deeper into their relationship, which may mean longer chapters... ah well. But I do hope the other relationships that are brought on will make you guys happy as well!  
**

**I'm glad to see this story is still capable of getting new reviewers in, as well as keeping people! Please forward any feelings, comments, concerns, questions, predictions of how well the date went or just a simple shout out for Bruce/Selina time ;)**

**-EV  
**


	11. New Days

Barb refused to open her eyes. She knew on some level that it was far too early to awaken and that the bed was far too comfortable. Her train of thought halted for a second and then reeled. This wasn't her bed, her green eyes snapped opened and she looked about the room with wide eyes and shot up from her reclined position. As her heart thudded in her chest, she heard a sigh and she decided to glance over her shoulder. Yep, there he was laying there still in blissfully unaware of her current state of panic.

As carefully as she could, Barb climbed out of the bed, trying not to awaken the sleeping man. Then realized she was completely nude. Great. Taking another moment in the warm bed she pulled he covers over her chest. Then began to bunch them up towards her. In the entire twenty something years she had been alive Barb had always preferred wearing clothes to sleep even with Dick. Not to say she was uncomfortable, she just enjoyed this one western, puritanical social norm. Therefore sitting in a strange room with a strange but comfy bed and a relatively new human sleeping beside her, Barb had come to the conclusion that she needed to leave. Now.

However, as the material of the sheet covered more her than her companion and the last bit of it came of him and fell to her she saw that she was not the only one that had opted in to the no clothes party. He lay on his back, the arm that she had been laying on outstretched to her side. Her eyes bulged slightly at the sight before her. She had to hand it to the man, those hours working out with Tim definitely didn't hurt him. Then she blushed noticing that she had been staring for far too long.

Taking the sheet with her, Barb began the hunt for the elusive clothing that had been discarded throughout the room during their romp. Four letter words streaming through her mind and berating herself for seeming so desperate on the first date. God! The first date! What was she some kind of sixteen year old that couldn't keep it in her pants? Okay to be fair it really had been awhile but really?

"Hey you're up." Of course he would wake up as she was frantically trying to leave and not make this any more awkward than it needed to be.

"Yeah, " she paused and made the mistake of turning around. Apparently John did not share in her enjoyment of clothing when around others. "Jesus." She adverted her eyes.

"What's wrong? " Sitting up, concern flooded John as he observed her hurried movements and lowered eyes.

"Can you... can you just put clothes on? " Barb was still looking down and holding tightly to the sheet.

"Barb?" John quickly grabbed the nearby boxers, put them on and went over to her and put a hand on her face, which cause her to look up. Well, that was not the look he was hoping to get this morning or the fact that he hadn't woken up with her in his arms. She looked panicky and scared causing him to feel a bit of worry to encroach on him. "Hey you alright?"

"I... I... uh. " She wasn't sure exactly what was going on or why he was being so nice. "I have to go."

"I thought we could get breakfast. " He tried to put on a reassuring smile. "Or I could make something..."

"No." She said quickly and spotted the last piece of clothing. Then pulled the sheet over her to somehow have some privacy in the room to put on the clothes. John stood there a bit baffled. What the hell was going on? Her muffled voice spoke out from the blankets. "I just have to go… a…uh… conference call."

"Conference call?" John asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Barb hadn't changed that quickly since she was seventeen and heard her father coming to her bedroom door with Dick hiding in the closet. Peeking her head out, and putting the last bits of clothing on. She couldn't look at his fallen face. "I… have to go."

"Barb, I…" His mind attempted to come up with any logical conclusion as to what was going on. But before he could finish his train of thought, the blanket dropped, revealing a fully clothed Barb and she rushed to the door.

"Bye."

John stood there, his mouth slightly ajar. He glanced down at the discarded sheet, then back at the door Letting out a disgruntled sigh, and before he could comprehend the notion of following a beautiful woman, who he thought was genuinely into him and he was more than comfortable to admit to taking more than a simple liking to, he heard the door of his apartment slam shut. Shaking his head, John turned to the bathroom and began planning their next date, making sure that it wasn't going to end like this.

* * *

Selina woke to the feeling of light feathered kisses on her neck as she was turned to the side and still comfortable and warm against her husband's chest. However, she could feel him move against her and began to stretch. Every little bit of her wanted to further sleep in but she reasoned that would be tomorrow, considering that she had plenty to do before the weekend came up and she would have to focus on the new guest in the manor. Giving into the nonverbal wake up call and deciding to perhaps make this an even better morning, she turned to greet the caller.

"Well good…" She began but was instantly silenced when he put his finger to his lips. Her brows narrowed in confusion, but her looming husband pointed towards the end of the bed, and saw a sleeping form of a small person by their feet. She turned back to him with worried expression but a soft smile formed as well. Deciding that it was safe to speak in low tones, Selina went for it. "We need a deadbolt."

"I think she would get past that as well." Bruce also spoke quietly. "The bigger question is why is she here."

"Why don't you wake her up and ask her?" She stayed deadpan for a moment before she cracked. "She's a kid Bruce. It was probably a nightmare, but the good news is that she's beginning to trust us."

"You mean she's beginning to trust me." He noticed the girl's position at the foot of the bed. "She's still more on your side."

"It takes time, Bruce." Selina shrugged, trying to play off the slight hurt quality of his voice. "But whatever Leslie said, helped."

"It did." Agreeing, he assessed the situation. Sheets only separated them from the girl and considering they were both quite used to being the only ones, save for Alfred, in the great house, they were content with luxury and connivance of being nude. "I'm guessing this means…"

"Yes." She nodded. "We're going to have to start wearing clothes to bed again."

"It's not the worse thing to happen." He felt the girl stir at his feet. "She's waking up."

"Hopefully she's not too feisty in the morning." Selina also felt the movement. "As long as she wakes up on her own accord, we should be fine."

Their wishes did not happen, as a knock sounded at the door and Cass immediately sprang to life. Hopping up from her curled position on the bed to a combative stance as she faced the door, but then found the two closest people close to her.

"Master Wayne." Alfred's voice came through the door. "I cannot find…"

"It's fine Alfred." Bruce called back. "We'll be down in a few minutes."

"Very good sir." He answered, and presumably walked away.

"Cassandra." Selina got the girl's attention and Cassandra seemed to calm herself a bit. "You should relax…"

Then without listening to the rest of Selina had to say, Cassandra paused, looked to Bruce and dropped her arms. She then lowered herself to a sitting position, legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes closed.

"Well that was easy." Selina commented and glanced at Bruce. "How long do you think she'll keep this up?"

"Hopefully until we come back." He responded and saw Selina over the side of the bed, sighing as she came back up with his robe that had been carelessly dropped to the ground the night before. "You're leaving me stranded here?"

"You have a sheet." Selina shrugged, putting on the robe and securing around her body, then went over and kissed him steadily, feeling a pair of eyes on them, the couple turned to see Cassandra peering at them with half closed eyes. When she noticed their returned glanced she quickly closed them. "Well, at least it's not Babs."

"What time are you going to be home tonight?" Bruce questioned as Selina went over to a pair of discarded pajama pants, she threw them to him, which he easily caught.

"Five." Standing in the doorway to the bathroom, Selina glanced at the still form on the bed, as the larger form swiftly put the pants on. "I think we figured out why Alfred never sees her. She's probably like this all day."

"He said as much." Bruce nodded, then began to get up, when a hand caught his arm. Although he had not noticed the quick movement that it took Cassandra to make it to his side of the bed, he stopped and stared at her. Big brown eyes looked back at him. Having mastered the art form of reading body language and expression, he was somewhat surprised to see that he couldn't really understand her. However he doubted that it wasn't because he didn't read her but the fact that she didn't know how to use the correct emotion. She had never been taught it.

"You certainly have a way with children." Knowing what this girl was capable of, Selina was continually astonished at the child's movements. "I told you she was trusting you."

"She doesn't." Not taking his gaze off the Cassandra, he felt her grip loosen and then he slowly began to rise, but felt a punch to his side and dully noted that it was going to leave a mark. They began their staring contest again. Then Cassandra went back into her meditation position and watched him. Bruce made another move away but she caught him, this time not with a punch, but a simple touch, quickly retreating the hand.

"Sit with her, Bruce." Selina told him quietly.

"I have a meeting at…"

"She wants you to meditate with her." She insisted.

Giving a sigh, Bruce got back on the bed and sat opposite Cassandra who watched his every movement. As he got into position, he gave a halfhearted attempt to follow her lead. When he closed his eyes, he felt small hands push at his back, so he sat straighter and pull at his shoulders so they were equal. Normally the stance that Cassandra had put him in was the one that he usually did, but seeing that he thought that she just wanted someone to sit with her, he began to understand that this is what calmed her, this was what Cassandra did to trust someone. To close her eyes and let the world disappear around her, with someone close, it was quite a feat.

Opening his own hazel eyes he saw that Cassandra self-satisfyingly put herself back into position. Then he looked up to see Selina's amused smile. Selina walked over to them and Cassandra only opened one eye, assessed Selina and then closed it again.

"I really do have a meeting this morning." Bruce informed.

"I'll call Fox on my way to work." Selina's smile didn't falter.

"It's with the investors from Hong Kong." He sighed.

"She needs you." Nodding over to the small person, Selina knew that no matter his protests Bruce wasn't going to go in until Cassandra let him go. As he opened his mouth to continue, her lips caught his and she back away. "Welcome to parenthood."

* * *

"So it can officially be stated that you have no idea what to do when it comes to women either." Tim's voice sounded through the cell phone speakers that John held to his ear.

"Does any man?" John questioned.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" He rummaged in his car for some papers that he had somewhat misplaced in the mess that was his car.

"Would you rather talk to her?" Gazing around the coffee shop for the person he was about to meet, John sat tight, waiting for her.

"Considering how it went last time." The dryness in Tim's tone made John smile. "No."

"Exactly." His phone buzzed, "Hold on." John took the phone away from his ear, looked at the caller and frowned slightly at the unidentified number. Answering it he held it back up to his ear. "Hello?"

"You thought I was actually going to come didn't you?" A soft accented, female came through the other line.

"Steph, come on…"

"What do you want?" Steph, even in her best moments, was sometimes this straight forward and unforgiving, without really meaning to.

"Why don't you come here…"

"No." She answered. "You want to give them my information."

"That sounds about right." John had to hand it to the woman, she wasn't stupid. "There's something else you're forgetting."

"I work alone." Not needing him to question her, Steph knew that this was not just to placate her and ask her inane questions. No, this was Tim's doing of wanting her on _his_ side.

"Hey Steph," Giving a sigh, John continued, "we need your help."

It became very silent on the other end, until Steph gave him a statement that he was not a fan of, "He's watching you."

Then she hung up.

* * *

The light from the candle was the only source that Helena could rely on in this ancient chapel. She took the small stick from the sand and lifted it to one with the flame. When the flame had caught on to the well worn wood, she placed it next to a candle absent of the light. Putting out the fire, by dipping the stick back into the sand, Helena made the sign of the cross, knelt down while taking out the amethyst rosary she had gotten from her mother. It was the only thing that she had left of the woman. Then she began the long, meditative journey of the rosary.

This had been her escape for so long, especially when she was first forced to come here more than a decade ago. Everything had been different then. She had been to Italy when she was much younger but only then and she barely remembered it. Under the circumstances, she was forced to acclimate, but luckily Francesca knew when to back off and when to step in. When Helena wanted to yell and scream, which she did, Francesca would wait until the girl was done and then listen to reason. But now she that wonderful woman, her grandmother had told her things that Helena was surprised to find herself almost unwilling to know every detail. She needed help.

"I forget sometimes," A voice behind her spoke and she turned to see it, "you look so beautiful like this."

Helena smiled, resuming her position. Then felt the presence come beside her and kneel with her, clasping his own hands in front of him. Finally when she had finished, she signed herself as he did and looked right of her. "You say that every time."

"It's true every time." His accent, she had become used to and having at first hated it, now enjoyed it.

"Oh Tony." Her eyes went upwards before coming back to meet his brown ones. "Why is it I can never believe you Italians?"

"You're listening to the wrong ones." Leaning in, caused her to do the same. "But I can promise you that I am not just Italian."

"Really?" Although she knew the answer, she played along. "Are you French?"

"No."

"Swiss?"

"Of course not."

"Canadian?"

"You are very close, Ms. Betinelli." A playful smile came to the young man's lips. "American."

"You were born here." She pointed out.

"Ah, but that's better." He assured her. "I'm not tainted by your crazy American ways."

"Just the crazy pick up lines?" Helena guessed.

"It is the curse of most American men." Tony nodded regretfully.

"It is the curse of men." Letting the moment sink in she looked him over. "I thought we agreed to not see each other any more?"

"You agreed." He corrected. "I didn't say anything."

"You said a great deal." Helena remembered the moment that was not so long ago.

"Helena," Tony sighed, "I don't want it to be like this."

"It has to be."

"It doesn't." His head shook. "You are making it become this. I want more."

"I can't give you that." Helena swallowed. "I am not…"

"You're holding back." Finally he turned the upper half of his body to her. "This mission that you have, leave it. It will only serve to ruin you."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Helena, I love you." His hands took hers and he kissed them. "Please don't kill yourself over what happened in the past. It is there, leave it there. Make a future, a new, better future, with me."

"Tony…" She closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them. "I…"

"I don't beg, Helena." Touching her cheek, he drew her in a bit more. "But I am begging you not to do this. Live long and stay with me. Those people, in Gotham, there's nothing you can do about them. They chose their way of life, it's horrible. Do you really want that? Do you want a life that is ugly and lonely? One that won't last long?"

"I'm not going to step away from this." Surprisingly enough her anger was kept at bay. The effects that this man had on her was just that, except for times when they fought, then the anger was at the fullest effect. "I've invested too much…"

"Now you're starting to sound like them." He sighed and unknowingly hit a nerve as she stood suddenly and began to walk away. Tony quickly followed. "Helena, don't! Stop!"

"Why?" She whirled around, so much for the anger being gone. "You know that we had no future together! Why are you making this harder than it needs to be?"

"Because I fell in love with you!" Tony stated, equaling her outburst. "I know you feel the same, do not pretend not to!"

"And you think that by saying that you're in love with me that you're going to _save me_?" Helena scoffed. "Love is exactly why I'm in this mess!"

"No, loyalty and hatred are." Having been tutored and gone to a good university in Italy, Tony was not an idiot. A simpleton at times, but not an idiot. "You're taking over the thing that you hate the most and perpetuating that hate in more ways than I want to think about. You think that you're going to bring them down but it is going to break you."

"I'm already broken." She wanted to curse at him.

"You're not." Tony disagreed. "You are not broken, Helena. Those people are that are ruining other's lives. Why do you want to be apart of that?"

"I won't…"

"You will." Moving forward, he cradled her cheeks. "Don't do this. You could die…"

"I…"

"And kill the rest of your family in the process." Her mouth immediately closed when he said that. Helena had not thought about that, and Tony knew as much. "These people know where you live and they know what it takes to break you. They could kill your family, the children that you have watched grow up, they could kill them. If you're not thinking of your own safety think of theirs. If you go, they will know that your grandmother told you things and they will punish her, you know this."

"You're terrible at arguing." Helena said after a pause.

"You only say that because I'm right." Tony smiled, he saw he think for a moment and before she could answer him, he cut her off entirely. "And you know that I would watch your family, but I can't protect your family from them."

"So you're saying that I have to stay in Italy to keep everyone safe?" She sighed. Although not completely convinced but she was sure that he would be able to help with that.

"Yes."

"And it has nothing to do with you?" Asking slyly, but he remained deadpan.

"Of course not." He shrugged. "But I'm saying that I wouldn't be hurt by the proposition."

"I hate your English."

"I hate your Italian."

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Bruce entered Wayne Manor through the side entrance, one that he guessed normally would have been used for servants from back in the day, but was the quickest way from the garage in the far back to the main part of the house. Considering it was a mild and beautiful out as the sunset, he decided to enjoy it while he could. As he went through the passage from the side entrance, he saw a figure standing at the other end, seemingly waiting for him.

"Late to the meeting, were we?" Alfred questioned, taking the case that he was absentmindedly carrying.

"Don't you and Fox have anything else to talk about?" He smirked, they began moving through the house at a relatively slow rate.

"To be fair, sir, Mrs. Wayne is often a topic of conversation as well as the Gordons and Mr. Fox's family." There was a pause before Alfred continued. "As well as the new guest."

"Where is she by the way?" Bruce questioned.

"Mrs. Wayne has her in the television room." They both stopped outside the halfway open door.

Bruce peered to see Selina sitting on the floor, her back resting against the couch, as Cassandra sat inches away from the large screen, starring at it, every once in a while her face moving to mimic the actor's on the screen. Selina watched, amused at the girl trying to replicate what the actor did.

"Has she been in here all day?" Bruce would have smiled at the girl's antics, if it wasn't truly heartbreaking. He would had considered himself a quite broken individual, but he had known all the emotions provided on the screen, he understood them, used them for his own purposes. However, he also acknowledged that he had people around him from an early age to teach him the proper response to these things. People clarifying how to react to others. Cassandra did not. Compared to her, he was lucky.

"She did a bit of wandering after you left and settled in here." Alfred confirmed. "She managed to turn it on without much trouble and has been here ever since." After a moment, Alfred spoke. "I'll go prepare dinner."

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce said quietly, as he went into the den. Cassandra turned immediately to him, "It's okay, Cassandra, it's just me."

She resumed her previous position.

"Well you found us." Selina smiled, as he came to sit beside her, giving her a quick peck. "We're currently on the fourth episode of… this marathon."

"I can see how much you're enjoying it." He smirked, snaking his arm around her waist and letting the other lay limply in his lap.

"I tried to turn it to one of the shows that Maggie used to watch," She sighed, "but she's drawn to shows that have all this emotion. It reminds me why I never watch television."

"I'm sure that's not the only reason." Bruce huffed a breath of amusement.

"Speaking of busy." Selina went ahead. "We should get her on a normal routine, not ours."

"Fair enough." He saw that Cassandra had turned the upper half of her body to look at them. Then, lowered his voice. "Fair enough." Satisfied she went back to the screen. "I asked Fox about speech therapist, he doesn't know any, just schools."

"Well she can't go to school." Following his lead in voices, Selina also kept hers down. "I don't know if a therapist is a good thing either."

"She can't speak, we have to do something." Pointing out the fact, Bruce glanced over the enthralled girl. "Neither of us are speech therapist and I don't know if Alfred is up to the task."

"What about Babs?" She questioned, gauging his reaction. "She deals with kids all the time."

"She deals with graduate students." He didn't know where she was going with this. "Sometimes undergraduates."

"They're children." Selina shrugged, but then saw his face and elaborated. "Babs used to teach, as a graduate assistant, in a special needs school for computer technology. I'm going to assume that there may have been some kids that had speech issues."

"She works, Selina." It sounded good but Barb was already doing quite a bit for them, although on her own terms. "We can't ask her to do that."

"It would get her out of our ears." She saw the girl's face change to mimic the confused face on screen.

"Have you heard from her by the way?" He too casually asked.

"Don't start this again." Her eyes rolled. "She's a big girl, Bruce, if something were wrong, then she would knock on our door or infiltrate the computer systems downstairs debasing the poor man."

"Perhaps we should call her…"

"Bruce."

"What?" The disapproving look from his wife caused him to know that he made an error but of what, he wasn't sure. If only detective skills extended to the depths of female emotion.

"She'll let us know, when she wants." Selina shook her head, knowing he meant well, even if it came off a little over bearing. "When she does we can ask her about Cassandra. Perhaps she knows someone we can trust."

"You're worried about this leaking out to the press." He saw the shift in posture of the small person as she went to copy one of the actors on the screen.

"We should be." Selina agreed. "The press gets ahold of this, before she's ready to go out there, we can kiss any chance of something normal life good bye for her."

"Not to mention Cain and Talia." Bruce noticed the slight hitch of Cass's shoulders and the small shiver that went up her spine at the mention of the two names. Since the new arrival, he knew that Selina was overly concerned about the fact that Cassandra may be a mole, but from the way she acted, he felt that Cassandra wanted desperately to get away.

"Right." Selina sighed.

"We should also see what she's capable of. Perhaps take her downstairs and see." He suggested.

"You want to take her downstairs?" Needless to say she was surprised by the request.

"Why?" Brows narrowed.

"That's quite open of you." Then again, Bruce did not harbor the same distance from Cassandra.

"Wouldn't want her to ruin any china." He shrugged.

"Do you even know where the china is?" Selina gave a chuckle.

"Which set?"

"Smartass."

"We should see what she is capable of." Bruce continued.

"Maybe tomorrow." She agreed. "Let's work on emotions first."

Just then, Cassandra cocked her head at a scene and paused it. Bruce was curious as to why but got his answer soon enough. Then looked back to Selina and Selina softly explained it to her.

"They're friends, Cassandra." Selina spoke from her seat. "The dark hair woman is sad and the lighter hair woman is trying to make her happy, to comfort her."

Her brown eyes still wanting more.

"When people get sad they don't feel well…"

Cassandra made a punch motion.

"Not physical." Then Selina amended. "Sometimes physical, but mostly inside." Selina thought for a moment. "Have you ever cried?"

A head cock.

"Cried?" Selina made a finger come from her eye down her cheek. "Like water coming from here to here?"

No.

"Well people do it, when they're sad." Selina explained. "Sadness is not a good feeling."

That she understood and looked down.

"Have you felt sad?" Catching on to the girl's aliments, Selina wanted to reach out to this girl, but the nagging feeling that she was Cain's daughter made her worry.

Yes.

"Did… Cain, make you sad?"

Yes.

"Did he hurt you?" Selina wasn't sure what the girl was willing to share, but with the little communication that was available to Cassandra, she seemed highly willing.

A pause. Then she stood for a moment. Bruce watched on in anxiousness, curious as to what she would do. After a minute, Cassandra went into a bow, then began from the very start of a routine both Selina and Bruce remember from their childhood of their karate class. It was what would be considered the basics of the art. When she was done, Cassandra bowed again and looked expectantly to Selina.

"He…" Stumped, Selina wasn't sure what to make of the show that just happened. "Did he make you do routines all the time?"

A nod.

"He trained you." Bruce got it. "And that made you sad?"

Cassandra then went up to the two of them and lifted the small shirt she had on and pointed to a scar on her side. Then she twisted around and pointed to another one. Another, then another, until she sat down and pulled her shirt up and let them see the scarred and tiny back.

"Cain did this to you?" Selina let out a breath that she wasn't aware that she was holding. Pulling down the shirt, Cassandra turned to Selina, her knees to her chest. Despite her reservations about the girl, Selina slowly moved forward and took Cassandra into her arms, who stiffened, unsure of what to make of the contact. Her anxiety began to truly show when Bruce put a gentle hand on her back.

"He's not going to hurt you any more." Bruce assured the unsure girl, smoothing out her hair as she peered over Selina's shoulder at him.

As Selina felt a bit better as Bruce held her back, while holding the small girl, who was becoming a little more used to the interaction, she quietly stated, "We call this a hug, Cassandra, we hug to make the sadness go away."

* * *

**Hello! So I hope this was a "back on track" chapter with family. As you can see John and Babs are well... the date went well but morning after... it's been awhile. As for Bruce and Selina, they'll get a babysitter soon ;) Please let me know what you think, question, want John to do to get Babs back, show love for Cassie or just feel!**

**-EV  
**


	12. Stop and Go

"So," Selina broke from Bruce and Cass's meditation routine, after a hectic round of routines. Bruce claimed it was to calm Cass down before trying she launched into another round of lessons or whatever he had hatching in his mind for the girl but Selina knew it was really because he was the one that needed to calm his mind to focus on the small girl's wits, not to mention how he was handling the situation overall. Feeling he had the situation under control for the moment, she turned to her friend. "You just ran out on him?"

"Yep." Barb mumbled as she lowered her head in her hands as they rested on the padded beams of the area at which Bruce and Cass worked in.

"Has he called you?" She questioned.

"Yep."

"Have you called him?"

"Nope."

"Why?" Selina's brows narrowed.

"Because it was a one night stand that he thinks another date with make everything go back to being fine and dandy." Barb's head shot up as she explained the situation. "We're both screwed if dad finds out."

"Well you both already did that." She shrugged, and earned a look from the petite redhead. "What? Uncle Jim knows you're both adults, what else is he going to do?"

"I know." Putting her head back in her hands. "I just... I feel so stupid."

"Babs." Selina started. "When he called, what did he say?"

"He said that," She sighed, "He enjoyed the date and didn't know what he did wrong to make me leave like that."

"Did you tell him that you're slightly neurotic?" Aiding in her friend's misfortune, Selina saw no reason to stop despite the look said friend was giving her. However, she silently admitted to herself that she was enjoying how full circle things had come. "And that you haven't done this is a while and you're scared?"

"No." Begrudgingly she admitted.

"Why not?" A brow rose.

"Because they all were voicemails." Barb sheepishly peered over to Selina, who looked slightly sad and amused.

"How many times has the man called, Babs?"

"Seven." She pursed her lips.

"Call him back." Selina shrugged.

"Are you serious?" Her exclamation caused Bruce to open an eye and peer over at them, before resuming his stance.

"I am." She nodded. "I think our fair Detective Blake is looking for more than a one night stand. Especially since it's only been three days and he's called at least twice a day."

"But it was the first date!" Nearly shouting again, Barb caught herself. "People that want a relationship don't have sex on the first date."

"Says who?" Selina's eyes narrowed. "Cosmo?"

"Oh just every relationship advice ever." Barb rubbed her eyes, feeling tired all of a sudden. "Can't I just chalk it up to a mistake?"

"You can." She agreed. "But I also wouldn't break up with a guy before I went out with him."

"You almost did." Pondering a time long enough ago that proved that people do change over time but it was not far for that time to be a completely distant memory.

"And I would've made one of the biggest mistakes in my life." Selina looked over to the pair, who were still in deep meditation. She silently hoped that their biological children would be able to focus on calming their mind, but for some reason she doubted it. "I remember this one friend told me to not hold back or I would be stuck in the same spot, that I should take a risk."

"That one friend is now understanding what you went through." Barb mumbled.

"Yeah, but Bruce and I didn't sleep together on the first date." Selina smirked, but saw Barb melt back into her arms. Shaking her head while still smiling, Selina put an arm around the distraught woman. "Barb, call the poor man back and just don't get carried away so much next time."

"That would be… very hard." She mumbled, then popped her head to look over. "He works out."

"Not just yoga then?" Selina ignored the same eye opening that had peered at Barb was now examining her. Of course, he was listening. Was there ever a moment the man didn't know what was going on in his world at all times? However, she was slightly pleased at the frown that formed on his face.

"Oh no." A long breath came out of Barb as she remembered the nude form that she had awaken to and promptly left. "Everything and yoga, at least three times a day."

"That good huh?" Selina smirked.

"Imagine Michelangelo's David and George Clooney were put together into one person." Barb paused. "A younger George Clooney with black hair."

"Hence the David." Selina helped.

"Hence the David." She agreed.

"You're integrating classical perfection and modern day perfection into one man and you ran out on him?" Another brow lifted. "You're calling him back."

"I'm calling him back." Barb relented. Nodding over to the still meditating small girl, Barb finally looked over to see that Bruce had a slight frown on his face still. However, like Selina, she ignored it. "How's she doing?"

"She seems alright for everything that just happened." Selina sighed. "But she acts out sometimes. She's unsure of her surroundings, so it's not that surprising, but her bouts tend to be scarier than a normal eight year old's."

"She looks fine now." Barb observed.

"We woke up one morning and she made Bruce mediate with her." She watched as Cass gave a slight twitch and began to worry. "Not only did it cause him to be late to a meeting but it turns out this is one of the only things that calms her down."

"Was she acting out before I came?"

"They were actually sparring." Selina corrected. "Bruce has a couple bruises to prove it but when he mediates with her, it earns her trust."

"Can't blame the kid for having trust issues, look who her parents are." Barb shrugged. "Cain and Woosan? If I were her I would've wanted to run a long time ago."

"She didn't know any different and I'm not sure how much Sandra had a hand in her upbringing. I think that those letters with the money that Sandra used to send were for Cass and Cain." Selina watched the girl as she gave another twitch of her arm. Then in all too calming voice called out to her husband. "Bruce."

Without a word he opened his eyes and looked to the side that Cass was on. Immediately she sprang to life, taking on a defensive stance, but he stood his ground, sitting yet the only thing that truly moved was his lips as he talked to her and he held her dark brown eyes with his hazel ones.

"Cassandra, listen." Bruce's tone was somewhat hypnotizing and relaxing, but everyone knew that it would take more than that to calm the girl back down. Cass stared back wildly, ready to strike. Her entire body was tense and her face focused and trained on him. "Listen to my voice. You are safe. You are no longer with Cain, you are safe."

With each passing word, the two women on the side watched as Cass became less anxious. Her once stiff body was beginning to slowly bring down its defenses as she listened to Bruce's voice and realized that she was not in her biological father's house. Noting that no one was going to make her go through training again. That she had just been at rest and had been allowed to rest without a serious wound for being young and not listening. Gazing around her surroundings, she began to lower her outstretched arms and take a normal, relaxed pose before sitting back down and giving herself fully back to clearing her mind.

"Wow," Barb shook her head. "It's a good thing it was you guys that took her in and not dad. Mom would be at such a loss right now."

"It's a good thing that she showed us her skills before anyone brought her home." Selina acknowledged. "Luckily it's only taken her a couple days to fall back into meditation without taking Bruce out."

"Why don't you meditate with her?" Barb questioned.

"I don't need to earn her trust." A shrug. "We think she equates anyone who is male with Cain or maybe Cain surrounded her with just male fighters, we're not sure, but with females she doesn't lash out as much."

"Well you are the person she ran to when you guys first found her." Pointing out the fact, Barb felt sadden by the news and wondered what exactly this small girl went through. She was aware that scares muddled her body but there had to be more psychological problems with her. However, the girl was bright but getting her to speak and fully comprehend what people were saying was going to be a challenge that the people surrounding her were wholly focused on. "Do you think she felt bad for what Cain did?"

"I highly doubt she ever knew about that or has even seen my picture before that night." Selina nodded over to Bruce. "She's probably aware of him and her father told her to be weary because he betrayed the League. I may somehow remind her of Sandra, maybe."

"She never met her though." Her eyes narrowed.

"Doesn't mean she doesn't know her." Selina explained. "Since I was taught by her, Cass might think that we have something in common, but I don't know, we can't get her to talk. We can't even get her talk act out that night, yet."

"What's going to happen to her?" Barb asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Her voice was equally as hushed. "She may never be fully capable of intergrading into society, but she can't go back to that life."

"Why can't you guys keep her?" Of course, she would ask the question that Selina was somewhat afraid of asking herself or even Bruce. "Like adopt her or something?"

"You don't just _keep_ a child." Throwing her a withered look, Selina kept going. "She's not a cat or a dog."

"Seriously though," Barb shrugged, "why not?"

"It's complicated, Babs." Selina sighed. "Really complicated."

"No it's not." Ah yes, role reversal once again. Barb decided she liked to take the initiatives on the emotional levels. "You all have just met, so I understand the need for time to acclimate but this girl desperately needs a family, a caring and loving family. Why can't it be you guys?"

"We don't know anything about her past. Or how close she was with Cain." Admitting the next part was a bit harder than Selina liked. "What if she's meant to be a mole?"

"Does he suspect that?" Cass's reaction to Bruce would make more sense if that was the case. The girl could probably smell the distrust on him.

"No." Selina shook her head. "I do. Bruce doesn't think that she doesn't want anything to do with Cain, but children want to please their parents and none of that can go away in one night."

"Unless it's something significant." Barb amended. "Like watching your father kill a man in real life, which is what I'm guessing happened the night that you guys found her. Bruce put something along the lines of trying to keep it clean for her in his logs."

"That he did." Selina tilted her head. "Either way, we need to know about her before anything happens."

"You don't want her to be a mole."

"No." A sigh escaped Selina. "I don't. I think she's innocent, but we can't be too careful."

"She's sweet." Barb smiled. "When she's not trying to maim you."

"Tell that to Bruce." Selina partook in the smile.

"Look at it this way," She began, "Cass would make for an awesome bat-sidekick."

"I don't think she would just be a sidekick." Selina gave a light chuckle. "She would completely steal the show, even at eight."

A clearing of throat caused both women to turned to Bruce's unamused face. In the past, before events of the beginning of their separate relationships, these women would not have even bothered to take heed in his discontent. Therefore, even though Bruce was highly aware of this fact, they still just merely looked at him before Barb rolled her eyes and Selina lifted a brow. Looking to his side, he saw that Cass was beginning to come out of her state of meditation and not out of fear, but out of her own will. She was the one that decided when they were done, he allowed that, besides he knew when to not force her out of something. Rising from her sitting position, he watched as she turned to him and bowed, then went over to Selina and Barb. Bruce rose as well and followed her.

"That wasn't too bad." Selina nodded at her husband and noticed that Cass looked over to Barb, who just smiled at the girl. Cass had decided that safety was standing closer to Selina and strangely a bit more in front towards the new person.

"Hi," Barb reminded herself not to be offended at anything the girl threw at her, literally and figuratively. "I'm Barbara, or Babs is fine too."

No reply just a stare.

"I take it you're Cassandra?" There was a slight nod of the head from the girl and Barb took it as a good omen, so she crouched and leveled herself with Cass. "So Cassie, are they treating you well?"

A confused look.

"They don't make you sad?" Remembering a quick conversation between herself and Selina when Barb had decided to come over, Barb knew that she had to keep things a bit more simple.

The answer was a head shake.

"Good." Barb smirked at that. "Do you know how to draw?"

Yes.

"Do you stay up late?"

"Barbara." Bruce growled, but surprisingly enough the small head nodded.

"Excellent." Successfully disregarding the man, Barb was satisfied. "My spring semester is ending soon, an I'm going to be bored on patrols, you can keep me busy. You're much better than papers."

"Actually that's part of the reason we wanted you to come over." Selina admitted, seeing that Cass wasn't about to take Barb's head off. Perhaps introducing her to the rest of the family wouldn't be as bad. "How would you feel about being a tutor?"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "What does it pay?"

"The same thing your night job does." Alfred walked in with a handful of treats for the various people. "Tea and biscuits."

"I guess I can live with that." Barb sighed. "I was hoping for health benefits."

"In this household?" He scoffed, making a setting at the large exam table for a meal. "They are necessary."

"Worried she's going to kick your ass, Alfred?" Barb laughed, as he offered Cass a chair at the setting.

"Actually," Alfred pushed in the seat much to the girl's surprise. "She won't let either of these two out of her sight when they're home."

"Does she do the same to you?" Her eyes widened slightly.

"Now, yes." He nodded. "Before she took to lurking around the house, figuring I never heard her."

"It's like she's protecting you guys." Barb mused, and the girl looked at the meal before her and took the fork in her hand, beginning to eat the pasta.

"We don't need it." Selina sighed.

"You said apraxia right?" Barb turned to the others.

"Yes." Bruce nodded. "But there's possibilities that there is more than just that."

"Well I can't say I don't love a good challenge." She looked back down at Cass. "First question, and this is maybe stupid to ask but what the hell, Cassie, do you want to learn to speak?"

There was a pause, but it was unsure if she was just not fully aware of the question or if she wanted to say no. Then there was a slow nod. Both Bruce and Selina glanced over at each other knowing that there was going to be more said on that later, however Alfred and Barb just smiled.

"Good." Barb agreed, then went back to the other adults in the room. "We have some things we need to talk about. I have some new findings on our shadow woman."

"What findings?" Bruce followed the lead that Barb took towards the computer bay, while Alfred hung back to stay with Cassandra and Selina hesitated but followed the others as well.

"It's not a problem, per say." Barb typed a few things into the machine and brought up Stephanie Brown's profile. "I was talking to Tim the other night, because some people refuse to meet another, and he informed me that Stephanie Brown is in fact Cain's little girl as well."

"He has more than one child?" Selina's brows narrowed, briefly turned back to Cass to was eating away, unaware of the attention that she was currently getting.

"It would appear so." Typing some more information in, she brought up another window. "Except Stephanie's mom and Cain were married at one point but she was able to go into witness protection. Once she did that Mrs. Cain became Mrs. Brown and she broke Stephanie out of wherever Cain was keeping her."

"She was trained like Cass." Selina did not understand this strange practice of keeping and training children in this sick, twisted manner. "That would explain how she's able to somewhat keep up with Cain."

"And why he didn't kill her." Bruce pointed out.

"He can't love these girls." Selina would in no way believe that. "No person in their right mind would treat their child like that."

"I think we've established that Cain is not exactly right in the head." Barb sided with Bruce on this.

"When was Stephanie taken from Cain?" Bruce asked.

"Around fifteen or sixteen." She told him. "Tim wasn't exactly sure, but I don't think Stephanie was either."

"Where's her mother now?" Selina wanted to know.

"Dead." Barb said quietly. "But because of some strange strand of flu or something, Stephanie was eighteen, already had a job and was going to college."

"She's not that old," Looking at the recent photograph, Selina knew that Stephanie was also the girl that took her away at the benefit the night Bruce came back. "Is she still in college?"

"Should be, she's only twenty-two, but dropped out two years ago." Barb sighed. "But it's hard to keep afloat when you're working two jobs and trying to make sure your dad isn't killing anyone."

"Not to mention training people." Selina said quietly.

"Still quiet on the Helena front." Barb smiled. "However, we need to discuss the family gathering matter."

"Family gathering?" Bruce was still trying to figure out how to talk to the young woman without making an enemy out of Stephanie. Plus how would they take Cassandra to the Gordons and not have the girl take out every family member he cared about?

"Not the kind you're thinking about." A nod of her head and Barb stood. "You guys need to actually talk to and get to know Tim and Blake."

"You sure you want to do that, Babs?" There were moments that Selina had a hard time understanding her surrogate sister.

"Tonight." She confirmed. "MCU rooftop. Dad will be there, probably not with dinner, but with company. Tim found some interesting things that he would be better explaining than I would."

"We have to do it later." Bruce would agree to that. "We have a benefit to go to."

"You guys can go straight from the benefit to MCU." Barb shrugged, not noticing Selina's inquiring gaze towards her husband. No one had informed Selina of said benefit, then again she was a bit busy with current events that she wasn't surprised that a minor party had managed to slip her mind. "Just let me know what time."

"Two." He told Barb.

"Since when do you want to stay long at a benefit?" Making a face, Barb crossed her arms.

"Would you really like to know?" Bruce challenged.

"Which reminds me, Master Wayne." Alfred spoke from beside Cass. "The flowers arrived."

"Oh," Barb drew out the word, "I get it! You guys are going on a date."

"Thank you Alfred." Sighing heavily, Bruce threw Selina a downtrodden look, but she just smiled. Well, at least she wasn't out of benefit loop, not that would be some kind of terrible thing to happen.

"Hey no worries." She waved it away. "All I ask is that you turn your communication links off when…" There was a clearing of throat from Alfred as they all looked over and saw that Cass had finished with her meal and was staring at them. "Wow, she really does watch you guys all the time."

"And on that note," Selina began to walk over to Cass, "I'm going to make sure she actually gets to bed."

Cass seemed to understand the notion as she jumped off the seat and stood beside Selina. Alfred went to clean up but Bruce stopped him and took the eat plate up, leaving behind the tea and biscuits. Barb and Alfred watched for moment as Cass walked in-between Bruce and Selina, making their way towards the top tiers of the property.

"Twenty bucks," Barb looked over to Alfred, "they adopt her in a month."

"Dr. Grayson you cannot place a bet on a child." He chided.

"Fifty?"

"A hundred."

"Done."

* * *

It sat there so poised so ready, so majestic as it fed from the ground. The long skinny legs, the graceful disposition of the animal, there was no denying that this mammal was gorgeous. However, the deer was also a quiet animal, with many secrets no doubt. Since it was a quiet, self-contained animal, there had to be secrets. The little things in life that caused the great riffs there, this deer knew them. This deer was like the people she so sought, them and their secrets, their hidden ways of life that caused other pain. Secrets were meant to be purged from their resting place.

With that belief, Helena took aim towards the deer and let the arrow loose. From her strength she watch as the arrow went straight into the heart of the large buck and it struggled for a moment before dropping where it stood into the dirt and grass. Helena carefully stood from her hiding spot and went over to the still alive deer and observed the erratic breathing patterns until the moment of the last breath. Then, when stilled further, Helena took in the largeness of the deer, how grand it was, the color the dark eyes that refused to close.

When she was finally certain that the deer was dead, she gathered all her arm muscle strength and focus, to lift the animal onto her shoulders, letting it become a strange oneness with her. Trudging through the forest, Helena noticed the heat of the day was finally going down and now that the trees were not there to protect her any more, she felt the sun's rays beat down on her, as she walked through the fields to the outhouse that her family had. The deer was heavier than expected but it still didn't make the walk unpleasant, as she came upon the outhouse and opened its doors to the darkness. However, the sight before her was not something she expected.

"Tony." Had Helena been mentally present, she would have felt the weight of the deer drop from her shoulders to the ground, the blood slowly dripping from it towards the blood that had already been spilt on the ground in front of her.

Running from her spot at the door, she bent down picking up the upper half of his body that wasn't as badly mutilated. From the neck down Tony's naked torso was covered in razor cuts and at the deeper more widely spread incisions, Helena was able to see bone and tendon. His normally spotless body completely wronged and the worse did not end there. Her eyes went lower and she saw that the bone in his left leg was broken in such a way that it was mangled and twisted, jutting outwardly. The worst of it all, was that he was still breathing.

"Tony." She repeated, trying to revive him, but honestly she hoped that he was past the point of waking up. No matter what the body was already cold and she knew that even if they did get to him a hospital, they would not be able to do anything. "Tony."

He had lost too much blood. Blood that he once told her flowed just for her.

"Please." Helena shook him a bit more. His heart rate was slow. The heart that belonged to her and only her. The heart that she would have only in hers as well. "Not now."

"Helena." His throaty voice came out at her and she looked down, "You're crying."

"Who did this?" Having not noticed the tears streaming down her face, she ignore it still. "Tell me."

"You can't go to Gotham." Tony tried to swallow. His eyes were swollen from the beating he received. "Promise me…"

"Tell me, Tony." She demanded.

"Helena," He was struggling, "I love you. I love you so much."

"Don't…"

"You can't go." Tony wanted to reach out but he was unable to, as his arms were too wrecked and he was. "But be happy."

"I can't be happy without you." Helena told him truthfully; she hated how cracked her voice sounded. "And I'm going to kill whoever did this to you."

"Just be happy." The pain was becoming unbearable as the responsiveness floated through his body. He cried out and she looked at him alarmed. "Please, my God!"

"What?" Her eyes widened at the suddenness of the situation. "What is it?"

"End it please." Everything had come at once, and there was nothing to be done. He could die here or on his was to the hospital. "Please, Helena."

"We'll go…." As she moved, he cried out again and she slowed.

"Just make it stop!" He held in his scream. "God please, make it stop!"  
"What Tony?"

"The pain!" Tony couldn't budge. "Please, just end it."

"I… I can't." Helena shook her head, realizing what he wanted from her.

"I love you, Helena, just do it." He was dying anyway, he would rather it be quick. "Please, god, just do it."

"I…"

"Do it!" He roared.

"Tony…"

"Helena, I forgive you." Struggling to keep himself in check, he begged her with his brown eyes. "I love and forgive you."

"Tony," She took the closest weapon she could find, one of her sharpest arrows. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, as she lifted it above her head. "Thank you."

* * *

"Do you remember the time that we should have spiked everyone's drink with Nyquil?" Selina leaned into Bruce as they made their way around the art gallery. His hand wound tightly around hers and he felt better. In this calm, quite deserved night, he felt like the man that he wanted to be, the man that was simply having a night out with his wife that did not require any pressing movements or dodging of bullets. Instead, it was just them for this short amount of time.

Though it supposed to be a quieter evening without the bustling of the press, they had made their way through dinner just fine but then once they entered the new art gallery opening, the media had caught wind of the couple's movements and were currently outside snapping photographs of them. Luckily the people inside the gallery seemed somewhat indifferent to them at the moment, sensing they wanted some private time. Mrs. Fitzwilliam stood far enough away with the other ladies, but gave Selina a very kind smile, which Selina was more than happy to return in hopes of speaking to the woman at a later date.  
"Are you thinking that would be a preferable thing to do now?" He paused them at a painting, neither of which were paying attention as to what work of art was hanging in front of them.

"I am." She confirmed.

"I concur." He sighed and looked down at her half smile. Going down for a quick kiss he came back up and gazed down at her. For a moment he lost himself, no matter how brief the second was, he always wanted to remember the look that she had her face. As a person who knew many appearances on others, he couldn't help but marvel at the fact that her face, her look, her eyes entrapped him at times. There was something soothing about how they were able to work and mostly understand each other. Needless to say it was not a small feat, but how they fit, as they did now, it suited both of them.

"Bruce." Bringing him back to reality, he saw that she was peering up at him. "You okay?"

"What if I told you, after all this," Choosing his words carefully Bruce went on, "what if we stopped?"

"I wouldn't mind showing up to a couple benefits here and there." Selina shrugged. "But if you really thought that..."

"No." He interrupted. "What if we _stopped_?"

"Stopped?" After a moment and the seriousness in his eyes, Selina understood his meaning.

This was not some little feat of kicking a habit, it was kicking a lifestyle that she had not even realized had begun to take over. The months he was gone, she had acted like a robot of going through the motions and rarely ever taking care of herself, defending the others, looking out for the clues, the bigger revelations. Even when she had a busted knee or otherwise, she had been down in the caverns with Barb, trying to solve the mysteries. And now, the man that she thought would never give it up was telling her something entirely different. She found it in herself to speak. "Honestly?"

"Of course." Bruce nodded.

"I think it will be one of the hardest things we will ever have to do." Selina licked her lips. "I think that no matter what, we will never be able to truly stop or let everything go."

"Why do you think that?" His brows narrowed.

"Bruce, please." The blue eyes rolled. "If you think that this life would be so easy to stop we would have done so when we got married. Between ourselves and our not so friendly neighbors, we'll never be able to quit."

"But you said..."

"And you said you didn't know if you could." She reminded and he looked slightly hurt. Her hand wrapped around his arm and she pulled herself into him. Tilting her head up, her lips brushed his ear. "Besides if I quit, I wouldn't be able to wear the suit any more."

"I never said that." As he turned to her sharply, Bruce saw the smile on her face, which he couldn't help but mimic. Then wrapped his arm around her waist, taking in the muscle that her form was and found it more than desirable. "We'll talk about it some more, but I thought I put it in your head."

"There's more than that that we need to talk about." Neither forgot her promise to make his life a little more than hell, but before she did that Selina needed to know exactly what he had done to prevent the Secret Six from killing them. He went to protest and swiftly she went back to the last subject. "But instead of going cold turkey, we can talk about cutting back. Maybe taking on a few replacements."

"Replacements?" He questioned.

"Ah it's the Waynes!" An investor known to those in the business world as a money grubbing scoundrel, swept into their conversation and they both turned to see the older man coming towards them. "I know you're having a wonderful evening alone, but do you mind if I steal your husband?"

"How about your sch..." Bruce began.

"Of course not." Selina darted in. Partial sarcasm dripped from her lips, but the man was not catching on. However, in the plan to somewhat get back at her husband for the smaller things in life like running away for six months, she knew that these idiotic businessmen who had all the hope in the world for Bruce Wayne to fund their project was more than she could ever do. If there was anything that Bruce hated more it was the conceit and stupidity of the unlawful business world that he was at times forced to endure. "I'm sure my husband is tired of me prattling on about linear perspective anyway."

"I'll be right back." Bruce strained lips, kissed her neck and said into her ear. "You're not playing fairly Selina."

He went to go back but she caught him, kissing his cheek but pausing at his ear. "And when have you ever known me to play fair?" His eyes were dark when the pulled back from another and their momentary staring contest was broken when the man clapped Bruce on the back and led him away from her.

Selina smirked from her spot as she noticed Bruce's hidden pained expression and when they were out of view, she turned back to the painting. She couldn't help but keep smirking at the painting before her. Although rare in art form, she immediately knew that she was looking at Breksta, the goddess of the night. She knew very little of this goddess, but was aware that she hailed from Lithuania and Selina had only been told random fact about the goddess from one of the old village woman that lived in the town she had spent the night in while in Lithuania. The one thing that stuck out most to her in this current time was the idea that Breksta was not only the goddess of the night but the protector of the people from sunset to sunrise. It was a laughable thought then, when she was solely focused on getting food and shelter for the night, but now, she could relate to it.

The thought went through her mind, stopping. Could they ever truly stop what they have inevitably started? She knew that their enemies were far and wide, they came from all over the place and as he said before, they would never stop. But the idea of replacements was something that she could perhaps live with. Maybe it didn't have to die, as both thought it may have to. Gotham needed protectors, the city needed someone, or something to look up to and be reminded that this city belonged to its reasonable people. It was a breakable city, more than most because of its darker past, but it proved to be able to rise up. However, it was still and would forever be tainted by its own memories, much like the people within its limits.

"Mrs. Wayne." Managing to put on a friendlier face, she glanced over to her side to see an oncoming Thomas Elliot.

"Mr. Elliot." She acknowledged him, silently taking in the stench of scotch on his breath. "I take it you found the private bar in the back."

"Brought my own personal collection." He smiled, she hated it. "It's in the limo, would you like to see?"

"No, thank you." Selina turned back to the painting, but felt a touch of his finger on her bare arm, and gave him a warning look.

"You don't like me very much, do you _Mrs. Wayne_?" Tommy slurred a bit and she didn't answer, but felt him get closer, when the finger removed itself from her person. "Do you know that your husband and I used to share _everything_?"

"I'm sure." She said flatly.

"It's true." He insisted. "Drinks, food, women…"

"And now you don't." Turning her head to look at his slightly disheveled appearance, she couldn't take any amount of sympathy on him. Bruce's old friend or not, she couldn't give two shits about this man. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to..."

"You know," Tommy grabbed her arm and she cut herself short of knocking him to the ground and simply glared at him. "The patent on my pill at _my_ business is just taking off. They say that all the tests are going according to plan and that it should be on the shelves by the beginning of next year. I could be wealthier than your husband. Buy you entire blocks of galleries…"

"Excuse me..." She was tugged back more to face him.

"You act as though you don't know what they say." He snarled at her. "But women like you, they go from man to man, getting whatever they can out of them. Women like you suck the life out of a man like Bruce. You found his sweet spot, whatever that is, and you're going to blow it one day."

"Mr. Elliot." Selina had no reason to hold back any longer. "I don't give a damn what people say about me. I especially don't care what you think of me. Now, remove your hand or I'll do it for you."

"You are not the Princess of Gotham that everyone believes you to be." His voice rasped, dry from the lack of water that it so desperately needed. "You are nothing more than a glorified prostitute."

"And you are nothing more than a spineless son of a bitch, who can't get anything approved by his mother." A brow cocked, it took all her self control not to lay this man flat on his back. "Or was that too much?"

"You think you're so clever, little girl." Tommy's hold tightened on her arm. "But mark my words, I will ruin you and your husband, and reduce you to nothing but a common whore."

With that Selina skillfully and subtly yanked the grasp that he had on her arm from his socket and tripped him. It was too quick for him to realize or yell out about what was happening and so he wasn't loud, which she was thankful for. She was also happy that he looked like unlovable lush that everyone knew him as. However, she knew that people were looking and although she didn't want to save him on his way down, she caught him for appearances sake.

"Oh Mr. Elliot." She gasped, holding on to him while people looked at the antics on display. "Seems you found the liquor cabinet."

"Mrs. Wayne," One of elderly men from Bruce's board came over with a few others and looked at her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Heaving, Tommy upright, and ignoring the outcry of pain that came to his lips at the touch of the dislocated shoulder, Selina smiled at the others. "But I think Mr. Elliot is a danger to the art around him."

"Seems like he's a danger to you." Bruce spoke coming into the group. Although he had not seen what had transpired, he had a feeling that it wasn't good for Selina to pull a stunt like that. "Are you okay?'

"I will be." Selina replied, helping Tommy off to another, not too gently and caught his shoulder again before he left, leaving a smile on her face to ward off any suspicion as she briefly whispered to him, "Careful, Tommy, one more wrong move or word, and I promise I will close down any hope you have to obtaining your family's company." Rarely did Selina wield the power that the Wayne name had but for this once, she would be happy to make the exception. Louder she spoke, "Be careful with him."

A group of them helped Tommy to the car, as he threw a look towards the Waynes. Bruce came up next to Selina.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" He asked.

"A friendly chat." She shrugged, when he didn't reply, she refused to give in. "You can review it on the recording."

"What..." Suddenly he paused when she pulled out her phone and began to play the very first part of their conversation, he stopped, nodded and brought her in closer. "Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?"

"Would you like your head checked?" Selina lifted a brow.

"I'm serious, Selina." He gave her a look.

"And I'm not?" She smiled and lightly kissed him. "So what's my next surprise?"

* * *

"So your wife is fine with you just hanging out with him?" John asked, as they sat on the roof of MCU, waiting around for the time to start.

"No." Jim smirked a bit. "Barbara is not a fan of the Batman."

"I take it she doesn't know about him." Wanting a feel for the Gordon family, John took to playing twenty questions while Tim looked out to the city from his spot, chiming in whenever he felt it necessary. "That's got to make family dinners rough."

"Only when he cooks." A distinctly feminine voice answered them and four heads turned to the woman in a silk, black suit, her face covered by a simple mask, standing next to the somewhat disgruntled looking Batman. However, only two people really saw his unhappy features towards the comment. "Gentlemen."

"You're on time." John pointed out, mildly surprised.

"Well it would be rude not to." Catwoman smirked.

"What do you have?" Leave it to Batman to get right to the point.

"Viti Family." Tim spoke up. "In Chicago, they were setting a few drug trades up with something called, Blu. I tested it and it's…"

"A derivative from a hallucinogenic flower." Already aware of the fact, Batman didn't need back-story. "The same that the League tried dispersing through the city four years ago."

"Right." He nodded. "They were getting it out to the public but it was stronger, not like the one Scarecrow has in his trades here, and not in flower form any more, instead it was a created drug."

"Over the counter?" Catwoman guessed.

"Partly." Tim agreed. "But we couldn't track it anywhere."

"Do you have a sample?" Batman asked.

"Yeah." Tim handed him the plastic bag with a couple smashed pills inside. "Since I couldn't trace it, I couldn't get the actual pill form."

"The trade in Chicago is shut down?" Catwoman wanted to know.

"Mostly." It was her roots, he got it, but there was no sense in lying. "The main players are out, but they're still getting the drug somehow."

"They're getting it here." Tucking the bag in his belt, he had already sent a mini sample to Barb through the needle in his finger, allowing for quicker response time.

"Did Barb tell you that?" The comment was from John, as all eyes turn to him and he just looked innocent. "What?"

"And what do you have to bring to the table tonight Detective Blake?" Catwoman stepped forward a bit, which surprised Jim a bit and it showed on his face.

"Down girl." Barb hummed in her ear.

"Cain's been watching us." John told them and the unease settled within the group. "But he's out of town tonight."

"How do you know?" Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Steph said." He shrugged.

"And you trust her?"

"I do." John nodded. "She's not one of the bad guys, otherwise she would've stepped out of the way in Cain's spree."

"How does she get her information?" Batman pointed out something that had been bothering him for a while now.

"Various outlets." Tim spoke now. "Through grapevines and the like."

"We need to talk to her." He said plainly.

"She won't talk." John sighed. "We tried the other day and it didn't work."

"I'll go." Catwoman begrudgingly admitted to herself that she was still a bit worked up from Elliot's accusations, but she wouldn't apologize to the Detective. "Woman to woman."

"She's not… friendly." Tim tried.

"She's fine." John glanced at his fellow friend. "She's just guarded and not willing to share information."

"Anything else?" Batman noticed the back seat Jim had taken in this conversation and noted the dark circles under his eyes. They needed to talk, alone.

"We need a new meeting place or something to throw people off." John told him. "Since Cain's watching, we can't meet up here. It's too open."

"I'll send you directions." It was rather open of the man in the suit, but no one was going to question it. John and Tim looked at each other surprised. "Wait for my signal."

"So can you…" John looked back and found neither person standing there. They both turned their eyes to Jim for an explanation. He just shrugged,

"He does that."

* * *

**Well that's a long chapter! I feel like today is going to be update day for this story, because I really do want to get a regular schedule going. Hope you guys enjoyed and thank you to BlueNaga, I'm glad you liked last chapter and that Barb made you smile! Feel free to review!**

**-EV  
**


	13. All

"Bruce," Selina saw that the man next to her seemed intent on sleep, but she felt far from the same, "why do you want to stop?"

"I… you were right." Bruce indulged her, beside now he wasn't going to get any sleep he did not answer her question, which in all honesty he needed to talk about as well. "We will never be able to stop completely…"

"But?" She urged quietly, propping herself up to get a better look at him in the moonlight. It was then when the scars on their bodies were the strongest. During the day they were covered by melding with their skin in the light, but in the moonlight, it was a rare sight, but the raised bumps and lines bore years of experience and physical pain.

"I do want something else." He admitted. "I have always wanted something else."

"So why didn't you stop before?" It was valid but it brought up another point.

"The same reason you didn't." The next part was harder to talk about. "We feed off of each other, Selina. We encourage each other, so when you kept going out, I did. When you were… pregnant and went down, I kept going. Now, we just…"

"Keep going." She knew where this was headed. "Are you saying it's bad?"

"No." His head gave a slight shake and he quickly reassured her. "Just we need to keep each other in check for when we do decide to… cut back."

"You're worried that Gotham will never be safe." Selina reached out, putting her hand on his bare chest, feeling his steady heart.

"It won't be." He sighed. "So long as they are people, there will be injustice."

"Or justice, depending on how you look at it." That earned her a twist of unamused face towards her, she merely shrugged. "People need to live and eat Bruce, you can't say that just because someone steals something that they are inherently a criminal."

"It's against the law."

"Then you married a criminal." She told him.

"You're different." If only that was only the case.

"How so?" Intrigued, Selina wanted him to keep going but he didn't. "Because now I fight for side of good? I haven't been an angel, Bruce, I'm not exactly on the right side of justice."

"But you're not doing it for…"

"Bad reasons?" She guessed, when he shut his mouth, she knew she had him. "I do what I have to. It's what most people do."

"As do I." Bruce nodded. "But within reason."

"And you think that _within reason_ that you're a lawful person?" Her brow raised. "People will constantly act on their own accord. As much as you would like to, you can't control everything, Bruce."

"I'm very aware of that." Replying dryly.

"What?" She questioned. "That you're unlawful or you can't control everything?"

"Both." He told her. "But the Batman was never just about me. It was about the people of Gotham. To show that their city wasn't taken over by the unjust. Batman is a symbol to those people, someone needs to be that for them."

"Then find someone to take the symbol over." Selina suggested, going back to her statement a day or two ago. "Or Bruce Wayne could be that symbol, it doesn't have to be a mask."

"The mask is to protect yo… those around me." Catching himself, knowing that the woman laying next to him would not appreciate the sentiment. However from the glance that she gave him as he was about to say that word, he knew that she had heard him loud and clear. "A man can be ignored, but Batman is infallible."

"Well," As she moved close to him, putting the upper half of her body on his, she continued, "you have two boys, who seem very willing to take over."

"I can't ask someone to take over." His hand went around her waist. "I wouldn't want this for anyone."

"You might not have to ask." Selina pointed out. "Tim and John are quite intrusive."

"Then who would take over for you?" He smirked.

"Oh Bats," Taking the rest of her body, Selina positioned herself to completely lay against his length, letting her lean legs drip on either side of him. "Don't you know, I'm completely irreplaceable?"

Of course, Bruce was well aware of this. By proving this to her, he managed to flip them, and dipped down for a lingering kiss. Their breaths and rustling of the sheets were the only sounds in the room and he let his hands go under the thin fabric of her top to be assured of the skin there. However, the moment was cut shot by the sound of a slow knob and a silent opening of the door. And though the girl was soundless, they could feel her coming towards them. Bruce sided himself next to Selina instead of on top of her, and both adults watched as Cass struggled for a moment to get on the tall bed, then Bruce went to the struggling small person and lifted her up in one movement, she sat on their bed slightly dumbfounded that they were both up.

"Is everything okay, Cass?" Selina sat up as well.

She didn't answer, but crawled closer to the head of the bed and placed herself between them as they lay down. Cass put herself on her side and faced Bruce, as she did, she pulled herself closer to him and wrapped her small arm around him. The other hand of the girl reached out for Selina and Selina could not help but to shift closer to them and held Cass's back. Seeing that Cass was already falling asleep, Bruce's eyes caught Selina's in the dark. He was not necessarily pleading with her, but he did want something. Selina knew that neither could do this forever if they wanted other things. If you couldn't have it all, how much could you have?

"We're cutting back." She said quietly to him. "As soon as the League leaves, we'll cut back."

* * *

**Alright, alright I got the message, I'll stop being a ninny and keep writing! On a more serious note, I DID appreciate all th_e _support, but I have to make one thing clear that it wasn't about the reviews, although those are wonderful to get, instead it was about the views, which I tend to check from time to time when I'm bored and I noticed the drastic drop in viewingship. In turn this made me panic, question where the story is going, if the characters are any good, how much did I screw up on the plot and so on and so forth.**_  
_

**However, Eagle made a good point, you guys have lives, enough said. So again, I'm going to just stop being a dullard and keep writing because I enjoy it.  
**

**Addressing will Stephanie take Cass... I guess you'll just have to keep reading ;)  
**

**-EV  
**


	14. Advantage

**First, thank you for the support! But I redid the chapter before this, so you're kind of getting two updates today!**

* * *

"The outline is due next week," Barb told her class as they began to pack up, and she dismissed them, "And the paper will be due the week of finals."

As she watched them depart, she decided that it was time for her to gather her things together as well. Putting her extra folders in her knapsack, she took out her phone. Taking a breath, Barb saw that there weren't any voicemails or text messages from John, she knew that it was her turn to make the move, she had to call what was going to happen. Still holding the phone, she went to erase the whiteboard, knowing that the majority of the notes were wasted on the students, but at least she didn't mind putting them up.

"So professor." The voice behind her made her completely still and she whipped around to stare the man that she had basically ran out of his room, clean shaven, the badge safely tucked in his belt, looking a little worse for wear. "I don't think I'm getting the material."

"It can be pretty confusing." Barb agreed.

"You see," John took her movement as a sign that he was allowed into the space, "I'm not very good at math and I think this whole MARC schema has it in for me."

"If you practice, it's really not that hard." She shrugged, and felt her heart quicken as he stopped an arm's length away from her. "But I cheat."

"You cheat?" His brows shot up.

"I use library of congress's subject heading to be consistent." She smiled. "I like consistency."

"Yeah." He paused for a minute before continuing. "The thing about consistency is that you have to repeat something enough for it to actually become consistent."

"But some things you don't want to be consistent." Barb pointed out and saw the slight fall of his face. "Like running out on someone you really like, even though you had one of the best nights in a very long time." As she stopped to step forward and see him let out an air of relief, she started again. "Can I stop talking like this now?"

"Thought you never ask." Although it had been awhile since John had decided to take up with a woman, he wanted to do this right. So, being the truthful sort, he resisted taking her hand and just told her, "I like you Babs. A lot."

"I got that from the ten thousand phone calls." Receiving a slightly hurt fact, Barb amended. "John… I'm not used to this. I haven't done this in a very long time, the last time I dated mixed CDs were still a thing and cassette players were still in boom boxes."

"You had a boom box?" He smirked.

"It wasn't really a boom box." She shrugged. "It was more of a Mickey Mouse Ear's Boom Box."

"So putting Mickey aside for a second." John came closer. "Why did you run out?"

"I… I don't do… that." Letting him in a bit more, she stood her ground. Selina was right and she knew that if she wanted something to work, to get past everything, Barb was going to have to tell the truth. "I do like you, but I just… haven't really dated anyone else but Dick. He's all I've known. I'm not a fast pace type of girl, I don't do one night stands and…"

"Barb," A small, shy smile came out. "I don't want you to be a one night stand. You're the one that ran out."

"That's another thing!" Barb pointed out. "I don't run out. I fight!"  
"I can see that." He nodded, and she closed her mouth. "All I want to know is it something I did?"

"No." She sighed. "But I need _you_ to know that, I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know." John agreed. "So since you asked last time, what do you say to another date?"

"No funny stuff?" Barb questioned.

"Detective's honor." He said sincerely, but caught the look on her face. "What?"

"Don't even." She smirked, then began again. "I am sorry. I did mean to call you."

"I can see that." Motioning to the cell phone that was still in her hand, he noticed that his name was even highlighted. With that Barb looked down and clicked his name on the screen, bringing the phone up to her ear. John felt his vibrate and ring, seeing Barb's amused look at the tone, when he finally answered. "Yes?"

"Is that how you answer the phone?" Barb questioned.

"I like to switch it up." John shrugged. "What took you so long?"

"Years of repression and a dead husband."

"That's truthful."

"Too much?" She winced.

"No." John smiled gently. "I find the truth to be the best way to communicate with people."

"Robin Jonathan Blake." Barb smirked when she said his first name and he just silent gestured his acknowledgement of the hidden first name with his phone. "Now, you're speaking my language."

* * *

"So," Barb's voice came over the communication link, "you are going to talk to Stephanie Brown?"

"A bit busy right now," Catwoman mumbled as she took the mugger out and handed the woman her purse. Before the woman could thank you she let the whip loose and went up to meet the dark figure on the roof top. As she landed, a slight smirk came to her face as she addressed him, "Aren't you supposed to be saving the world?"

"No." Batman's answer made her give a quizzed expression. "Gotham is not the world."

"Ah." She nodded. "Then aren't you supposed to be saving Gotham?"

"Hey guys!" Barb interrupted the conversation that was no doubt going to turn into something that she didn't want to hear. To be fair, there was an actual emergency. "Head over to fifth and sixty seventh! Three hundred and seventy four, apartment forty two."

"Mind telling us why?" Catwoman took off with Batman in the northern direction of the city, as they were doing their downtown runs.

"Let me put it this way," Barb looked at the information that she had just received via a reliable but anonymous source, too bad they weren't that good at hiding their IP address. "You're going to be there before Cain is. Or at least when he arrives."

"The boy is back in town, I take it?" Catwoman followed the similarly dark figure through the maze of the Gotham's concrete jungle. Good thing they were on the eastside and close enough, they might be able to stop the bastard.

"Yep."

"Who is he targeting?" Batman questioned, noticing that they were getting closer to the site.

"Janet Harper." Barb informed. "She's on the Elliot Pharmaceutical's board."

"Is he ever going to go after Elliot himself?" Catwoman sighed, as they landed on the mid-size building and silently made their way inside.

"He's working his way through to the top." Barb decided. "But I think that John and Tim have some interesting info on that front."

"What?" Not wasting time disagreeing with either woman, Batman asked shortly.

"John mentioned something about Tim maybe having a lead on where a hide out might be." Barb watched as they two stealthily went around the apartment complex, and headed to the door of the woman that they were trying to save prematurely. "But I think Tim wants to check it out, but they don't have enough…"

"Tell them to come." Both woman paused and Catwoman just stared openly at him. Pretending not to notice, he turned the lock to the apartment that they needed to get into and saw that it was dark and seemed empty. "What?"

"Nothing." Lowering her voice, Catwoman took the lead to go into the apartment quietly. "You're just being unusually open with people lately."

"People that we trust." He retaliated; still nothing within the apartment seemed amiss.

"Oh," She glanced him amusingly. "I didn't know that we trusted them now."

There was a sound and even though he wanted to shot something back at her, he paused, causing her stop and listen for more sounds. Unfortunately there was another but it was a high pitched scream and a woman running into the living room, in her pajamas. She saw them and screamed again, but as Cain ran out into the area, who they presumed to be Janet Harper quickly ran to them, as Cain leapt out at her. Batman stepped forward and blocked the man's reach. As Batman gave a strong blow to Cain's face, he couldn't have felt more satisfied as the older man's head reared back. Perhaps revenge could be sweet.

"Mommy?" A small girl entered the room and the focus drew upon her, as she stared wide eyed at the sudden full apartment with two men fight, while Catwoman looked over her mother and Janet suddenly realizing that Cain was now going to go after her daughter.

"No!" Janet yelled as Cain went forward towards the girl, but Batman held him back, holding him in a choke hold, then Catwoman dragged Janet with to her to go protect her daughter.

However, Cain broke free from Batman's hold, since he was closer to the now statuesque girl, the mother gave another shout, but luckily Catwoman got to her first and Batman got back to Cain with a fist to the back. The old man jerked and turned around with a sudden kick that Batman caught and before he could do anything else with the extended limb, Cain twisted himself out of it.

"Get them out of here!" Batman called to Catwoman, who hesitated for a minute, before ushering the two out and calling on her communication link to Barb. They were going to need the police force on these two females, now. He felt the blow to his face as he was shoved backwards, catching himself, Batman stood off to Cain.

Neither needed to speak on why they were facing each other in such an aggressive dueling way. Above all Batman attacked the man with such ferocity that Cain knew he could emotionally provoke him, if needed be. Cain had the ability to distract him and to cause him visceral pain, which was always more than physical pain. One could recover from the physical but the emotive sensibility that was deeply embedded in a person, no matter who that person was, therefore it counted for so much more. So Cain knew what he had to in order to distract the masked man. He had to talk to the man, throw off his game.

"I see your woman's back up and running." Ducking a fist, Cain tried to deliver another shot, as Batman didn't verbally respond to his chiding. "Does she still cry at night, thinking it was her fault?"

Batman threw a successful punch to the scared face and it felt admittedly good. As the blow distracted Cain, Batman went in for one towards the stomach and got that one in as well. Yet he detected that Cain was about to do something as Batman heard a distinctive sound and saw that a glint of silver in the moonlight as a knife came directly towards his stomach and he jumped out of the way.

"You can't protect her." Cain told him, going for a jab to his stomach. Batman grabbed his hand, putting pressure on the wrist, then kneeing him in the underbelly, Batman drew Cain up to glare at him. Only, Cain smiled, a slow and steady smile, a corner of blood dripping from his lips. "Don't you know? She doesn't want to be saved."

"You don't know her." Batman threw the man down on to the coffee table and almost smiled himself at the struggle it took Cain to attempt to rise. However, he decided that it wasn't enough for Cain, and rolled him over with his foot, then slamming it down on the man's chest. A puff of air escaped Cain.

"Your wife," Cain gasped out, as Batman's foot was still on his chest, "is nothing more than a murder."

A kick to the side.

"She killed her mother." As Batman pulled him up, Cain could see the turmoil and the hatred, so he smiled at the man' pain. "And as much as you hate to admit it, she's going to kill again."

With a slight of hand and a huge emotional distraction, Cain managed to dig a hidden knife into Batman's thigh, right between the protective plates. At that, there was a sharp intake of breath and Cain immediately knew he had the upper hand. Taking advantage of the situation, Cain broke free and hit the cowled man, then easily kicked him straight in the chest, causing him to fall.

"Batman?" Barb's voice that was somewhat soundless over the fight was now ringing in his ear and she sounded a bit panicked. "Do you need back-up?"

"There's nothing you can do to stop us this time." Cain sneered, holding him down. "Everything is in place."

"Batman?" Barb still called out to him. "Cee, he needs help!"

"Handing them off, one minute." Catwoman's voice was hurried, but her attention was elsewhere.

"Fine." Batman choked out.

"Oh?" Cain became very interested. "So they can hear you?" Within a flash, Cain stood, and before anyone knew it, his foot had landed squarely on Batman's forearm. A crack sounded in the room, as did a cry of pain, one from a man that rarely let anything out. Bruce felt an immense amount of trepidation as the shadow of hurt began to seep through his being. It clouded his senses, made him more vulnerable than he already was.

"Bruce!" Catwoman whispered through her link, getting away from the multitude of cops converging on the area, going towards Janet and her daughter. "I'm coming!"

"Don't worry I got back up on the way!" Barb told everyone, she only hoped that this new back-up plan wasn't going to cause Bruce more pain.

"Let's see how they…" Cain started but was wiped out by a black shadow of a figure. A hood resting on its head. Even through the painful haze, Batman steadied himself to look over and see the much larger man face off with a smaller figure, he knew her to not be his wife, but instead Stephanie Brown, Cain's daughter.

"Go!" The figure's blacked out face turned to him, before going back into a battle with her father. Batman watched for a moment, wondering if she needed help, not that he was incredibly useful right now, but he would jump in if need be. However, she held up quite well against the man twice her size.

Stephanie was caught in a grip and Batman was about to go forward, but another woman jumped out of the shadows and caught herself around Cain's neck. Then putting a knee in his back, as Stephanie tripped him. Quickly, Catwoman jumped off and stood at the ready behind Cain, as he starred at the younger woman and darted away. He broke through the window and they saw as he leapt through it, downward, before being brought back up by a dark, silent, small plane.

Catwoman ran over to Batman and carefully touched his arm, which made him hiss. "We need to get you to the clinic." She looked to where the woman had been standing and found no one. "She's really good."

"The two boy wonders have your back." Barb came over their links. "You guys have ten minutes."

"Think you can make it to the clinic?" Catwoman questioned, helping her husband stand, even though he tried to shove her off. She watched as he pulled something from his belt and skillfully inserted a needle into his unharmed thigh. "Oh, now you have painkillers."

"We need to get this down into the labs." Batman was breathing heavily but produced a strange piece of paper, but she didn't have enough time to process, before he slipped it into his belt and then started off towards the elevator. He pressed the button, his arm held tightly to his body.

"We're going to the clinic." She crossed her arms, as they stood and waited for the ding of the elevator.

"Are you guys taking the elevator?" Barb asked, watching on her screen from the monitor.

"It would appear." Catwoman sighed, stepping into the small space with the man beside her.

"I'm guessing I can't put this on youtube?" Watching in delight at the scene in front of her, it quickly went away and back to business, when Batman glared into the camera, knowing that Barb would be looking through there. He then shot the top of the elevator off and a grapple upward. Looking to the video feed at the front door of the apartment, the police had just arrived as the doors had slid closed on Batman and Catwoman. Barb chuckled. "You and your ninja hearing skills."

"That's going to kill your arm." Catwoman pointed out as he hooked himself up around his belt to the line upward.

"We can't be on the ground." He told her. "We have…"

"I already told you guys," Barb sighed, "Drake and Blake have your back. Just go out the back way and ride the elevator down."

"Perfect." Taking out her underused claws, Catwoman cut the line before Batman could do anything else and pressed the basement button. He looked at her, she shrugged. "Don't even pretend you wanted to do that."

"We need a clear west exit." Batman decided that it wasn't worth the headache, in addition to his arm trying, to convince them otherwise.

"Got it covered." Barb assured. "And Leslie is on standby."

"Maybe you can ask one of the boys to cover for you." Catwoman suggested as they slowly walked off the elevator, she received a non-agreeable glance.

"You need to talk to her." Walking up the steps to the exit even more slowly, he felt the pain still coming through the pain killers.

"What?" Suddenly becoming nervous, Barb held her breath. "Are you alright, Cee?"

"He means our shadow woman." Catwoman held the door open for him, as he was slightly struggling with it. "I will after the clinic."

"I can make it to the clinic." He protested, spotting the vehicle that he knew would be there.

"I'm going to make sure you actually go to the clinic." Correcting herself, Catwoman hopped in after his timely entry into the tumbler. Knowing that even in his condition he wasn't going to let her drive, so she allowed him his self control issue to go this time. "After we'll have a chat."

* * *

Sighing heavily she pulled herself out of the window and pulled off her facemask. As she pulled her head to the side and the soft crack of her neck sounded Stephanie spoke into the darkness.

"You're getting better but you shouldn't come into the same window as I do." She peered at the highly darkened area of the room. "I know you're there you can just come out, Tim."

Instead of answering, a figure that wasn't Tim stepped into the more well light area of the room and Stephanie's mouth slightly unhinged. Instead of her past boyfriend she saw the woman that she had the happenstance of knowing her various masks and the people connected to her. She had tried to protect her from the people that were set on ruining her and her husband's life. But instead of her nighttime mask she usually wore at this time and even though she had previously seen her not less than a half hour ago in her full regalia she stood before her in a dark shirt and jeans. Selina's casual stance threw her off a bit but she knew she wasn't here for a chat.

"So, " Stephanie always had the bad habit of speaking first. "You found my secret layer. Finally."

"We've known." Selina replied.

"And just now you wanna chat?" She went about the tiny studio apartment, starting to gather something more comfortable to change into. "You want to know about Cain."

"He's your father." Her statement was plain nothing too exciting but there was more, there was always more when it came to dealing with these people. "And we know that he's the reason you're here."

"Yep." She shrugged. "And he's a dick. Before you ask, no I have no idea what he's planning or what they're planning."

"That's not what I was going to ask." That's when she paused and looked at her in a curious gaze and so she didn't feel the need for words to come out feeling the question coming. "What do you know?"

"I only know when he strikes." Stephanie made her way to the bathroom and halfway closed the door to allow some privacy. "He's hitting big shots of the pharmaceutical community. I never know which ones at which times."

"You don't care who he's killing." She pointed out.

"Nope." She agreed. Then came back into the main room. "I have no reason to."

"You were taught like Cass" Selina watched as the young woman's face fell for a moment as if she was remembering some of the torturous things she and Cass went through. "You were taught to kill."

"Yeah well, " It was a moment before she answered her. "So were you. But if you have to know my mom got me out of that mess before it got ugly."

"She got you out of there before you were killed."

"What can I say?" Beginning to move around the apartment again she made her way to the kitchen area. "Not all of us are perfect children ninjas assassins like Cass."

"That's the reason your mom got you out." Selina said quietly. "She wanted an actual life for you."

"Well don't you guys just have me pegged?" Sarcasm dripped from the young woman's lips. "What do you really want Mrs. Wayne?"

"You and Helena had a disagreement." She watched as Stephanie stalled for a moment. "I need to know what exactly she plans on doing."

"She wants to destroy mob and the remaining living outsiders, by killing them one by one. " Stephanie shrugged taking out a glass and filled it with water. "But I'm a bit busy with trying to prevent Cain from massacring the whole business world of Gotham to even think about hometown things."

"You trained her."

"Yep worse decision of my life." Admitting the faulty then took a sip of water. "I'm not proud of her and it's why we fought. I don't get why you don't do anything. She's your step sister, whatever but you have more say in what she does than I do."

"That's interesting coming from someone who doesn't speak to their half sister." A brow raised

"Cass is in better care without me." Stephanie told her. "You can give her a life that I never could and both of you guys are better equipped at handling her than I ever could be."

"You can be a part of her life though." Watching the young woman pause and turn to look at her, Selina knew on some level that she had her. Even though the sisters had never officially met and Cass was blissfully unaware of this relative, Stephanie had clearly thought of this sister and often from the way that she paused. "You've been giving Babs Intel."

"Yep." She didn't bother to look at Selina only straight ahead at the blank wall.

"And Tim." Selina noticed a slight flinched at the mention of his name

"That I have." Agreeing, she just took another sip of the water. "Do you have an actual reason for coming here or are you here to just about Helena and harass me about my past?"

"I have a proposition for you." Selina said simply.

"I'm listening. " Still not bothering to look

"Come to the manor." Yep, that made her turn.

"What is this? " Stephanie scoffed. "Some kind of promotion? "

"If that's how you want to think of it." She shrugged.

"Or so you can keep a closer eye on me?"

"Look, " Selina went forward. "You know how your father operates and we get the League, Bruce won't admit to needing help but I will. Besides you can get to know your sister better."

"She'll probably beat me up the moment I step int..."

"She'll know you are." Selina insisted. "I'm not telling you that you're in charge of her but there's no harm in getting to know her."

"There's a catch." She looked at her suspiciously.

"No catch." Her head shook. "Bringing down your father…"

"Cain." Stephanie instated.

"Cain," Selina understood the need for correction. "And the League is going to take more than just a few people."

"So you want to recruit me to help you bring them down?" Although the young woman taken years trying to perfect an emotionless façade, Stephanie honestly could not believe what this woman wanted. "Because I know how they operate?"

"Yes." Selina nodded. "You have information and we need that. We have information, tools and sources that you can use."

"You're good, Mrs. Wayne."

"Selina." It was her turn to correct. "I hyphenated my last name."

"Fair enough." Stephanie was just in her early twenties but it was clear that she had learned a lot in that amount of time. It was in the way she moved and her stance. Although her slight arrogance gave off the vibe of her age. "So when do we begin?"

"We already have."

* * *

"Selina," Bruce sighed, fighting off the sedatives that Leslie had given him to help him sleep through the pain. He sat on the side of the bed and watched as his wife went around the room, readying herself for bed. "Why did you go dressed like that?"

"Well I didn't go dressed like _this_." Indicating her current state of dress, which was her undergarments, Selina grabbed her pajama shorts and top.

"You know what I mean." His brow narrowed.

"Like she doesn't know who we are." She quickly slipped on the clothing she had in her hand.

"She might not have." As soon as he said it, he wanted to take it back. It was dumb and he knew it. He also knew that this was going to be the last time he let Leslie give him any drugs.

"That's your argument?" Selina looked at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry, who gave you the note to come back that night?"

"Still," He sighed, "someone could have seen you …."

"No one did." Going over to him, she bent down, careful not to put any more pressure on his thigh, put her hands there. "I'm surprisingly that good."

"That's not what I mean." The sling was already irritating, making him even more irritated in this moment.

"Good." She nodded. "Because guess who you're leaving _your_ city in the hands of?"

"You've done it before." He pointed out, then went to somewhat correct himself. "Not that…"

"Not just me." Planting a kiss close to his ear, she was pleased that he wasn't too drugged to shiver.

"Barbara has…." Bruce was damning the broken arm already.

"Not just Babs." She went down to his neck.

"But Jim is…"

"I would say you're missing about three people in this equation." Selina corrected him and he became very still. "Stephanie, Tim, John…"

"No." He stated flatly.

"What do you mean _no_?" Pulling back, she lifted a brow. "They're helping. Maybe one will even put on…"

"They're not trained." Again he paused to right himself. "Tim and John aren't."

"Then I guess you have the girls on Gotham watch." She shrugged. "But I think we should get the whole gang together."

"It's fine the way it is." He told her.

"No it's not." Her eyes rolled. "We need a team, a good one and we have it. Let's use it to our advantage."

"They could get themselves killed."

"So could we." She pointed out. "But we can show them the ropes and maybe we can take some nights off."

"For what?" Bruce asked, then saw the certain glint in her eye, and smirked, "Got it." "We wanted to cut back and this is our chance." Selina continued. "We need to take it, Bruce. There's more than just us now, this thing, this symbol you created it's bigger than even you now and we can use that to our advantage."

* * *

**Enough of these things! But I will leave you with a quote I really thought was fitting "This is how an idea becomes real. But ideas are fragile things. Most don't live long outside of either from which they were pulled, kicking and screaming. That's why people create with someone else. Two minds can sometimes improve the odds of an idea's survival but there are no guarantees." from Brian K. Vaughan, _Saga_. ****  
**


	15. Magic Trick

Harley typed in the statistics for the second round of patients that were going to be tested for the drug. Arkham's finest, all under this new drug that was supposed to calm their senses and recapture everything that was _normal_ about them. God, she hated that word. Normal. If she had a penny for every time her family and everyone around her told her that one day she would be cured and normal, she would be richer than that Bruce Wayne. Inputting some more data into the screen, Harley let her mind wander in the lone offices of Elliot Pharmaceuticals.

The city that she had chosen to live in was supposed to be the greatest city on earth. People hustled and bustled around, wanting more than what they were actually made of. Wanting to be something other than themselves that came from a small town and had a drive to show everyone back home up, but would end up just lost sheep within the mundane quality of actual city living. She knew that people that had been born and bred here, as were most people that lived where they were born, were simply annoyed at the newcomer living next door to them, the newcomer who just wanted a connection to boost their own status in this city. But instead of coming to Gotham on a whim, Harley had come to the city for a reason. She wanted to prove her own work and knew that at Arkham Asylum posed on their fellowship website that they were doing new and innovative techniques and like any good post-doctoral student who not only needed money but a name and accreditation from the people within her field, Harley applied and was relieved when she got in.

Moving to Gotham was a godsend. While living outside of a city, Harley had lived in a smaller town and was different. In being different, one had to fake normalcy, put up a front that she wasn't sure if was actually who she was. Hell, it probably wasn't, but Harley reverted to being quiet, to moving about town in an elusive manner that caused her to be stared at, but soon people would forget. However, they did not forget what she had done in her short life.

As Harley finished up the report on file, she looked it over quickly and frowned at the screen. In the name file, was Harley Quinn. Sighing, she began to erase the name and then stopped. She was no longer this person, she was Holly Chance. Holly Chance who had worked in Arkham. Dr. Chance not only had worked in Arkham, but also was the same height, body weight and overall look of Haley Quinn. Different color eyes, but that was easily fixable on records, besides who actually looked at anyone's eyes any more. One of the most important little tidbits about Dr. Chance was that she was the only doctor willing to sit with Harley, trying to coax a word out of her. But that wasn't Harley's style and once the Joker was eradicated from the picture, Harley took that opportunity and made the death of Harley Quinn look like an easily avoidable topic within the Asylum. Most people did not want to talk about the ins and outs of Arkham and so one of its inmates _dying_, well that was an easy thing to get past. Even with Crane now tucked behind its walls, the Asylum was a locked space, when things got out, they pretend it didn't happen.

"Harley." Her head popped up and she drew her eyes away from the computer and looked around. Not again. She hated when they came out to talk right before she was about to leave. There was nothing in the area, she erased the name on the screen, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Who's there?" Harley's eyes darted around the darkened room, but still she saw nothing. Strange, they never hid from her. She went back to the screen, but felt eyes upon her and couldn't help to turn around and she opened her mouth, but no scream came out, besides it would have been muffled by the hand blocking any sound coming from her mouth.

"Peek-a-boo." His darkened eyes bore into her lighter ones and the hand that she despised touching her was now on her mouth, unrelenting in its movement. "Miss me?"

"You're... you're dead." She breathed out, as he removed the hand. "I... k... Killed you."

"You would like to think that wouldn't you." How he was right in front of her, she did not understand, but the Joker was standing close, so close to her, staring her down. "But you _really_ didn't kill me did you? It was your friends. Your friends that helped you kill me, Dr. Chance, your sister..."

"You're just in my mind." Trying to relax herself, but it wasn't working. Those stupid techniques why the hell did they never work? "You're not real."

"But you see," He got closer. She had nowhere to go, trapped between the high metal desk and this deranged man. "I'm real, so real, so tangible to _you_. I know everything you do, every thought, every move, every single detail that you wanted to bury deep down inside that wonderfully little messed up mind of yours, I know it."

"Go away." Harley shut her eyes willing the image to go away. She had to remain in control. "Please."

"Do you really think that I'm going to listen to that nonsense?" Joker questioned. "I'm in your mind, my love, you created me."

"No I didn't!" She had to try harder. "You're just a figment..."

"What if I wasn't?" He questioned. "What if I was more than just a figment in your brilliant mind? What if, Harley," His voice was right there, there wasn't any sense of comfort to be taken from her surroundings. She was alone and he could conceivably do anything he wanted to her. "I wasn't just a figment? What if I was apart of you?"

"No!" Her eyes shot open only to have her answer right in front of her.

"Who do you think killed Dr. Chance?" His smiled was becoming more of a sneer. "Do you think any of your _friends_ would be able to come up with that? Do you think they're smart enough for that?"

"They did..."

"They did nothing." He told her. "All of them have abandoned you. They haven't been there since after you killed me and, I have to applaud you for that by the way, that was all you."

"No," She shook her head. "I would never k..."

"Kill anyone?" A bark of slow laughter came over him. "Your number is climbing, Dr. Quinn, you can't stop that."

"I didn't... I couldn't." Harley knew the protest was futile, if someone looked at videos, pictures, even audio, it would all point to her, not to her friends, not to the real people doing this. Or the Joker.

"Oh," Joker backed off slightly, "but you did. You got this ball rolling and I'm going to make sure you finish it."

"Finish what?" She swallowed.

"Why the job I set out to do." He shrugged and a grin came over his face. "Ruin Batman."

"I don't want anything to do with him." Her hands went out. "He hasn't done anything to me!"

"Harley, Harley, Harley." A sigh. "He's the one that caused Talia and Maria to go after you. He's the catalyst for all of this."

"I can't beat him." She shook her head. "I don't ..."

"See that's why you can do this." Joker pointed out. "You can be naive, unsuspecting. You're someone I would have worked with back in the day, you can make it through all the nooks and crannies out there."

"Be quiet." It was whispered. If he was truly in her mind, created by her, she could make him shut up. This was her way to make him go away.

"Aren't you doing that now?" He backed further away from her. "Never forget, Harley, to get out of the office once in a while, get some fresh air, have some fun."

"Miss?" Harley shook herself out of a dreamlike stance and turned to see a security guard looking at he. "You alright?"

"Yeah." She cleared her throat. "Fine. I'll be done in a minute."

"Do you need me to walk you out?" He asked.

"No." She nodded him away and he did so.

Taking a second to regroup, she looked at the name box and felt her heart drop. _Magic Trick_. Quickly ridding the message, she couldn't help but feel her world truly shattered around her. The Joker was not only on her list of victims that had succumbed to her faults, but he was now something more, he was part of her mind. It was the part that even in her darkest persona she had no desire to go to, but he was there. And now, there was no going back.

* * *

Selina leaned her head back against the chair and closed her eyes, lifting both her legs and putting her them on the footstool in front of her. Peace, what she wouldn't give for a few moments of it. That and her knee was hurting like hell today. Not that the pain ever went away, in fact most often than not there were shooting pains running up and down her leg centered on her fake knee. The price of nighttime activities. However, she knew that soon enough Bruce was going to have to go through a similar process in the knee replacement sector, hopefully not as life threatening.

Although he was known for his constant worried state or rather his paranoia, she was well aware that he was not the only one. The man may have mastered acting in front of others, but for those that knew him well, he was a mess when it came to other's safety. But Selina, she had conquered her own set of fears, really just learned to master them better. Besides it was easier to mask your own fears when someone close to you tended to overreact about things.

Truth be told, Selina hated that her husband now had a sling around his body, preventing him from moving it around. At times, she even believed him to be completely immune to the hurt and pain as he sometimes made it out to be. He wouldn't flinch at being sewn up by Leslie or Alfred or at bruises. Even bigger things like gunshots, knife wounds and the like being broken or a chunk of skin missing, he didn't blink. Breaking bones, well that was a different story and though he had made a noise when Cain broke his arm that wasn't what caused Selina to panic. Instead it was the sound the bone made through the link. Now that he wore the cast and sling, and looking at it every day, it was reminder that he was in fact a man. A man that could be hurt, ruined, beaten, bloodied and killed. But there was more to him than just the flesh, it was his mind, the intellect. She knew that somehow, no matter what happened to him that that part would always be there in some way.

Turning her thoughts away from a morbid place, she thought to the two new younger men, Steph, and even Barb. Not that they were considerably younger, but enough. They were the ones that knew the life, understood the drive and will that it took to stay up all hours of the day and put all their efforts into what they wanted. While Bruce and she had started out alone and even enemies, it was interesting to see that the group dynamic could work and it was perhaps even better. Having those people surrounding each other, kept the other in check. When Bruce had mentioned that they fed off each other, he was right, completely, not that she would admit that out loud, but he was. And since they only fed off each other in costume, Barb and Alfred had stood patiently by to offer their advice, but having another catalyst to see that there was more to life than just this, well it was a much needed distraction. That catalyst was a small girl, who had yet to speak her first words and learn to read even though she was eight and they still needed to find out her exact past. But she was thing, the person that they desperately needed to bring them back down to a reason for keeping the city safe. They needed a future.

Just as she was about to settle in for a maybe a quick nap before dinner, she heard a soft padding of small feet and saw that Cass was carefully approaching her. Selina felt bad for the hesitation on the girl's part because somehow she knew of Selina's distrust but truth be told the distrust had faded exponentially.

"Hey Cass. " Selina smiled tiredly at her and she saw he immediate pause on the girl's part before closing the gap between them. Cass stood quietly at Selina's side. Knowing what she wanted, Selina patted her lap but when the girl didn't respond she knew that she didn't get the signal. "Come here, Cass."

Cass stood very close to Selina still slightly unsure of what she wanted. So taking initiative, Selina scooped the girl up and placed her on her lap, face to face. Cass appeared surprised, but didn't look frightened.

"Did you have a good day?" Selina asked gently.

A nod.

"Did Alfred teach you some new things?" In addition to the lessons with Barb, Alfred had also taken it upon himself to continue those lessons. Much to Selina's surprise, he was beginning to teach her sign language so she could somewhat communicate back to the family. Since movement had been the girl's primary language for so long, she took to it fairly easily. When Selina had learned of Bruce's competency in the language, she spent some hours at work learning it as well, but she didn't trust herself enough to communicate back correctly with the girl.

She signed in the affirmative.

"Good." For some reason this felt so right, just having her sit on her lap and talk to another about the day. Selina saw the girl point to her and messily signed, asking her about her day, Selina knew what she wanted. "My day? Well, it was not as exciting as yours. I just went into the city."

Eyes widened and there was a sense of longing. Cass wanted to get out of the manor and quite frankly, Selina didn't blame her.

"I don't know if you're ready for the city yet, Cass." Selina told her. "There's a lot of people and many things that you need to know before going out there."

Cass's brown eyes told her that she didn't like the answer, but would comply, for now.

"How about this?" She smiled. "When you can say a full sentence, we'll go downtown. Maybe a museum or something."

Although, Selina wasn't sure how much Cass knew about the outside world, the thought of exploration seemed to be up the girl's alley. Unafraid and curious, Cass may have been trained to be a killer, but there was the thrill of the unknown that also came with that. However, Cass needed to adhere to social norms and meet the rest of the family to see how she would fair against a large group of people. As of right now she could handle up to four people, but that was going, rather needed, to change fairly soon.

"Did you go downstairs and spar by yourself?" The girl hesitated she knew that she was really only allowed to go down there with either of them. However, like many trained assassins, she preferred the independence of going by herself and while Selina wasn't one to fluster about it Bruce was.

Finally a nod.

"You know Babs is coming over later for a lesson." Selina was so enthralled by the girl that she didn't notice Alfred walk in with a knee ice pack.

"Dr. Grayson is coming a bit early for dinner as well. " Alfred informed the two to his presence. Surprisingly even Cass didn't stir at the new person. Handing over the pack he continued "I feel she has a proposition for the two of you as one is out of commission officially."

"Officially? " Taking the pack Selina smiled at the man. "Are you trying to suggest something Alfred?"

"Of course not." He looked to Cass and began to sign to her, but speaking while doing so. "Would you care to help me in the kitchen, young miss?"

"She can stay here, Alfred." Selina shrugged, reaching around the girl and put the ice pack on her knee, waiting for it to turn numb. "We were just relaxing."

"Actually I was hoping to distract her." Alfred said truthfully.

"From what?" Her brows narrowed.

"Dr. Grayson is not the only one coming over for dinner." He announced, "I was told that two more gentlemen will be joining her."

"No one else?" Perhaps there was hesitation on Steph's part, not that Selina blamed her. Facing one's ex was never an easy or fun task and from what she seen on the footage, them in the same spot usually did not end well. But there was mostly Cass. How would the two react to another?

"I'm afraid not." Looking just as disappointed, he continued. "Do you think Ms. Cassandra would be willing to set aside the acrobats for a night?"

"Cass?" Selina obtained the girl's attention once again. "You're going to meet two more people you can trust. We have no reason to fear them or intimidate them in any way. That means we're not going to use any skills on them whatsoever. Do you understand?"

Cass took a moment, then agreed. She signed something and only catching half of it, Selina looked to Alfred, he just chuckled.

"She wants to know if we're having ice cream for dessert." Alfred translated, then Cass continued and he could only reply. "Chocolate ice cream."

"You're not going to hit, hide, or pounce on either Tim or John." Selina requested and added, "Unless told otherwise. Deal?"

Cass cocked her head, thought for a moment. Selina put her hand out and she stared at it suspiciously before Selina carefully grabbed the girl's hand and then placed it in hers.

"We shake to make a deal." Explaining, Selina saw Cass understand and light up. Since coming to the Manor Cass had learned a couple of important things. One, she could trust the people that Selina trusted, therefore both Bruce and Alfred now had her full trust, as did Barb. Two, do as Alfred says because he knew everything. Three, chocolate ice cream was the best thing she had ever tasted. Four, Selina and Bruce usually came home and were in bed by three thirty in the morning and that's when she felt the safest.

"What are we making a deal on?" Bruce walked in casually towards them, leaned down for a kiss from Selina and smile from Cass.

Not wanting to waste time for either Alfred or Selina to explain Cass signed to Bruce. Although her wording was not perfect, she could get concepts across, when that went wrong or she was too excited she usually forgot what she was taught altogether.

"Chocolate ice cream?" He smirked. "Sounds perfect."

"And you will have time to eat it with her." Selina pointed out.

"John and Tim are coming over." His brows furrowed.

"And I'm going out." She said decidedly.

"Why?"

"Because you can't." Selina supplied.

"You're icing your knee right now you shouldn't go out." Bruce adjusted his arm slightly.

"Come, Miss Cassandra." Alfred sighed, helping the girl down from Selina's lap. "I have something for you to do in the kitchen." The two left.

"If you do decide to go..."

"I'm going." Selina stated, from her seat.

"Then I'm going to be on line." He sat on the ottoman, right beside her legs. "How was work?"

"We're talking to the assistant curator over at the Art Institute to get him on board with the cohesive arts project." She sighed.

"Doesn't sound like it's going well." Bruce pointed out.

"It's not." Admitting it, she felt tired all over again. "But the head curator has been out sick and we need her signature to sign off on the project. Luckily we have a month before the deal goes sour from the Museum of Modern Art's end."

"How long has she been out sick?" He questioned.

"Long enough for me to be annoyed." She shrugged. "There's a bug going around the office."

"It's not flu season."

"Summer flu probably." Waving it off, she changed topics. "Anyway, hopefully it'll get signed and everything will be fine. How was your day?"

"Fine." Indifferent to subject, he rarely talked about the going ons at Wayne Enterprises. "Just signed finalized the deal in Morocco."

"Oh good." Her foot gave him a light tap on the back. "Does this mean we could take an all expensed paid second honeymoon next year?"

"Is that why you told the media about the _deal_?" The woman would never cease to amaze him.

"Maybe." She smiled. "Make the six months up to me."

"Fair enough." He nodded.

"Bruce." Selina licked her lips and he was momentarily distracted by the movement. "We need to talk about Cass."

"What about her?" He was slightly taken aback in the pace of the discussion, but was all ears on the girl.

"First, we still haven't asked her about the night we found her." Explaining, she could tell he already knew the other points. "Second, what are we going to do with her?"

"What do you mean?" Facing his wife, he was curious as to where she was going with this.

"Should we adopt her?" It had been the million dollar question that had been lingering over the manor for some time. Jim silently questioned the notion, while both Barb and Alfred were quite vocal about it. It was also one of the other reasons Cass couldn't meet the rest of the Gordon clan yet or into the city. How would they explain the girl?

"She's probably not in any of the records." He acknowledged quietly. "Barbara would have to make up a whole account for her."

"You could." Selina shrugged.

"Or I could."

"Especially since you have nothing else to do." That earned her a disapproving look, which she just smiled at. Then leaning in, she gave him a light kiss. "We'll ask her about that night tomorrow."

"Fine." He agreed, now holding her hand, and happy that she was closer, he kissed her again. "Maybe we should give her a choice."

"Do we even know what our choice is?" Selina held his eyes steadily, "Forever is a long time, Bruce."

"Hello!" Barb's voice traveled throughout the whole manor, ignoring Alfred's protocol and probably angering the poor man. "I come baring human sacrifices!"

"First we need to get that child trained." Selina took the ice pack off her knee, gingerly going to stand and Bruce held out his good hand for her, which she just smirk and took. "You are too much, Mr. Wayne."

"Never." One last kiss before they went to go meet the new arrivals in the kitchen, which is probably where Barb would lead the two young men.

"...and Tim." Barb was introducing the two to a rigid Cass when Selina and Bruce walked in. Then they watched as Cass looked over Tim a bit more than John, she seemed not as interested in John, but Tim had caught her eye.

"Hi." John smiled down at her, holding out his hand, Cass looked confused for a moment and then turned to Barb, signed and Tim just chuckled. They turned to Tim, including Cass, who eyes went wide with the realization that he understood her. Tim kneeled down to her height.

"It's a greeting." Tim explained, apparently Barb had informed both men on the way over about the girl. "No deals, just saying nice to meet you."

Cass took in the information and Tim carefully put his hand out. He wasn't sure how she would react to his forwardness. However, she seemed to understand and then placed her small hand in his. For a quick second they shook and she quickly retreated her hand back. Everyone in the room shared a smile. Then she turned to John and he stuck his hand out again and she took it.

"She's not so bad." John looked over to Bruce and Selina.

"Wait till you get her downstairs." Barb murmured.

"How's the arm?" Tim asked Bruce as he and Selina made their way further into the kitchen. Alfred had paused his cooking to watch the interaction, but went back to it, stealing a few glances here and there.

"Fine." Bruce said shortly. He was still gauging the two. "You said that you have more information."

"Is Cassie coming down with us?" John spoke up.

"No." He confirmed.

"Good." A nod.

"Why?" Selina had to question.

"We have information about... her upbringing." Tim interjected. "And the night that you took her in."

"Have you asked her about it?" John wanted to know.

"Not yet." Bruce began to worry. What could these two possibly have on that night?

"You may want to before you see this." Barb said grimly, which was very unlike her.

"We were going to do it tomorrow." Selina's brows narrowed. "Why what happened?"

"She knows who did it." John did not seem happy either.

"Cassandra," Barb knelt and signed her question to the girl, "do you remember that night?"

Yes.

"Do you remember the dead man?" Both speaking and signing, Barb continued as everyone watched on.

Hesitation but a nod.

"You need to answer me truthfully, okay?" Barb kept going.

More hesitation, yet she still agreed. She had to trust these people, as they had begun to trust her. They obviously knew, or at least Barbara, John and Tim did. Cass was aware on some level that she had been found out by reading their body language. When she had wanted to run and hide, Cass was conscious that she had to tell the truth. They said that she could trust them. They told her that they would keep her safe.

"Do you know who killed him?" It was silent in the large kitchen, even Alfred had turned down the stove in order to listen in.

Cass nodded, her disposition had changed and she became very aware of herself and on guard. Her small body tensed as Barb went through the questions and coming up to this one, there was an intense stronghold on the girl.

"Who killed him?" The final question, the one that everyone wanted to know and had previously thought the blame lay to someone else. What they weren't expecting was the answer, but Cass gave the answer to the riddle that everyone wanted. While it was thought to be Cain, it wasn't. Perhaps Talia wanted a go at the Pharmaceutical board member, it wasn't. Instead Cass barely let herself think before she brought her hands to her chest and everyone held their breath.

It was Cass. She had killed Gregory Weston.

* * *

**Ah, you knew it was coming :P Yes we're going to have quite a big bat-family thing going on here. And secretly, every time I think of the "batman family" I think of the Addams Family theme song (I need a hobby). I'm also glad that you guys like the title of the story :) Questions, comments, answers, feelings are all acceptable in terms of reviews!  
**

**-EV**


	16. Terms

"Here we are, Ms. Bertinelli." Helena looked to the right of the car and saw the location, as the driver pointed it out. It was raining in this god-forsaken city, but luckily the luxurious apartment building had an awning preventing any of its wealthy clientele from getting wet. "Gotham Towers."

"Thank you, Bertie." Helena briefly told the driver, as she exited the car, not waiting for him to come around and help her out. She went to go to go to the trunk but saw that he had already pulled everything out. "You're quite the man."

"Not at all, just years of practice." Bertie informed her, managing to get it all in one scoop. He took the lead into the building. "I'll take this up to your apartment."

"At least someone knows where I'm living." Appreciating the idea of being able to get her surroundings straight and getting as comfortable as she could in the current environment, Helena followed him into the marble, dim lit entrance of the building.

"I'm very familiar with the going ons with this family and its associates." He pressed the button to the elevator and walked in.

"So you know where everyone is living?" She smirked; it was the first one since Tony died. No, since she killed the love of her life to spare him the pain. "You're going to be more useful than I thought, Bertie."

"I hope so, Miss." While the in the elevator, he turned to her. "You will also be having some guests, they will be wanting to speak with you about some business matters."

"No rest for the wicked?" A sigh escaped her.

"No rest for the savors." He corrected and some guilt began to rise up in her, as he spoke to her. Yet the guilt didn't last long as she reminded herself that these people were nothing but phonies and murders. That they didn't care about her well being, they just wanted to be able to use her and her money to get what they wanted. "You're coming here means a lot to the families."

"Not as much as means for me to return home." She didn't want to say those words, but she knew she had to. There was something about this town that forced a liar out of a person. She didn't want to become that but it seemed inevitable. "Do I know these guys?"

"They are your family, Ms. Bertinelli." Bertie looked at her, they were close to the penthouse now. "Of course you know them."

Not being able to say another word, the doors to the elevator slipped open and she was surprised to see the area already dimly lit. The opulent decoration that she knew would never make this place truly her home was something that was of the old Gotham. It's Art Deco design and decoration was not her style in the least but she felt as though she would be able to deal with it for as long as she needed to. Stepping through the doors, Helena heard a noise and turned to her head towards the closed door of the first room.

"You'll be wanting the room up ahead on your right." Bertie nodded towards the long hallway. "It's the third door."

"Thanks." Helena made her way towards the spoken about door and found it already open. Although she wasn't expecting the amount of people standing before her, she shouldn't have been so surprised. It truly wasn't that many but for the moment five people greeting her in the town she distrusted with all her being was a bit much.

"Helena." A tallish man came up to her and hugged her briefly. "Welcome home."

"Well," Forcing herself not to tighten up in the embrace, Helena steadily looked at everyone. These were killers, every last one of them. "Doesn't it look like old Gotham in here?"

"Oh no, kid." He smirked. "It is the new Gotham. One that we're hoping that you will lead."

"Mr. Fal…"

"Uncle Carmine. Please." Correcting her, the infamous mobster of Gotham city stood before her. Carmine Falcone was no longer in Arkham but free, on _good behavior_ and the surprising cure that had taken everyone by surprise. "We're family."

"Of course." Hoping that her smile was good enough, she glanced around the room at the rest of the people. "So Uncle Carmine, I take it that these people aren't here just for the party."

"You're just like your father." He chuckled. "Always with the jokes."

"Hopefully not the dead part though." Helena gave him a steady look, and caught the eye of Louise Viti, daughter of Carla Viti, currently serving time, and niece to Maria Bertinelli, the woman that had ordered her father's death.

"I think we can all agree on that." Understanding her meaning, Carmine agreed with her.

"Good." With a nod, Helena entered further into the room, observing the top family mobsters in Gotham. "You're all here for a reason. Mind telling me?"

"You're head of the families now." He simply stated.

"Yeah, I know." She shrugged. "It's why I'm back. I'm taking over the Berti..."

"No, no, no." Stopping her, he went forward. "I don't think you understand. You're head of _all_ the families now."

"What?" A snort of disbelief escaped her. "Is this a joke?"

"Why do you think we're all here?" Louise spoke up, standing up. "This isn't a housewarming party."

"I...I..." Momentarily at a loss for words, Helena couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I thought I just had the Bertinelli backing."

"Don't sell yourself short, kid." Carmine smiled. "Your grandmother called in a favor. You have the entire family at your disposal."

"There's a catch." She couldn't get that kind of power that easily, even with Francesca's calling in. "Why the hell would you give me reign of the families?"

"We're all at a loss these days." He began to explain. "You're the one with the funds to support our new venture."

"Who says that I want to help you?" In all her life, Helena had been unable to hold back her tongue. It didn't matter who it was or why, but the results usually came back unfavorable.  
"The fact that your here." Carmine didn't seemed to mind the question as much as the others did. Perhaps it was his years and the idea that she wasn't the first to question him or the nature of their business, or maybe he was just that desperate. "If you didn't want to help you wouldn't be here. I've spoken with Francesca. She says that you know the dealings inside and out and that despite your unwillingness to control your tongue that you can. I'm going to guess that you know of your step mo..."

"I'm not her daughter." She said fiercely. "Don't lump me in the same category as that woman."

"Let bygones be bygones, cousin." Louise crossed her arms as she glared at her distant relation.

"But isn't that what we do best, _cousin_?" Helena spat. "Hold grudges until they… _disappear_?"

"Ladies," Jumping in-between the two young women, Carmine stepped up. "Before there's a cat fight, let's talk about some business here."

"Make it quick." No longer having the patience to deal with these people, Helena sighed. "I'm starting to feel the jet lag."

"We need a public face for our family for our new venture." He began to explain, understanding that she most likely just wanted everyone out so she could contemplate what she had gotten herself into.

"Right." Already weary of the events going on around her, Helena did not want to deal with this. Honestly, at the moment she was thinking how she could rig this penthouse and easily kill everyone in side. However, that was too easy a death. Tony didn't need to tell her who beat, strangled, tortured him, it was the _family_, those people ruined the last bit of happiness she could have had. "So what is this new venture?"

"Easy, Ms. Bertinelli." A new voice came into the semi-dark room and she turned to find a gentleman with red hair, brown eyes, tall and if she didn't know who he was, she would dare call him good looking. But she was too familiar with this man. She knew Thomas Elliot and his family's crimes. There was also a point to be made on how Thomas Elliot viewed women and that was to say, that he really didn't view them at all. Instead women to him were as disposable as rotten oranges. "You'll be dealing with Elliot Pharmaceuticals new project."

"And what?" She shrugged, "Poison the medication you give the clients? How original."

"It's more than that." Carmine assured her. "But we need to pool our funds together in order to make this work."

"My funds, you mean." Helena lifted a brow. "And what exactly are we getting out of this? What can Elliot's company provide for the families?"

"One, protection." Tommy didn't mind answering these bits of information. "The Elliot family is more than happy to provide for others who are… turning over another leaf. Two, the medication isn't to poison the clients, it's to cure them."

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?" She really did. Anything that these people stated, she took with a grain of salt. They had allowed for the city to run amuck for such a long time that she only believed that they truly wanted to destroy the city, to make it their own again. "And why would you care what happens to these families?"

"Because you are our top investor in our project." Tommy informed. "And all of Gotham will thank you at the end."

"You're still being extremely vague." Helena was not really getting the gist of what was going on.

"There's really not much…"

"Mr. Elliot," Not fearing this man one bit, despite his degrading tone, she easily made her way towards him knowing that if need be, she could wipe him out with one shot. "I know that you don't think that women have any intelligence factor whatsoever, but let me tell you something, if you don't give me every detail of what is happening in Gotham right now, I will take all the money away and leave you rotting on the side of the road. Now, do we have a deal?"

"It would appear so."

* * *

They had looked through the video at least a dozen times, even though it was highly unnecessary. Everyone knew what they were looking at. The tiny girl that they had come to welcome in their home going up to Gregory Weston and stabbing the sides of his throat. It was easy to spot and the shock of the happening left everyone in shock. They had reviewed it underneath the manor, away from Cass, but no one could believe that the girl was capable of this. Yes, from time to time there was a sense of her talent, but there was always so much control behind her movements and thoughts that this was nothing more than a fluke. It had to be. After all, would a trained killer really crawl into bed, suffering from nightmares? Did someone who killed really have a need to be held and feel safe?

The one that had been taking it the worse was Bruce. Selina watched silently, as the others had followed Barb to the other side of the expansive space to give a tour of sorts or perhaps check out the extra suits in storage, which both Bruce and Selina weren't paying attention to, but it didn't matter at the moment. She saw that her husband had decided to play the tape again, rewinding it and pausing it at the instant that Cass had the two knives in the man's neck. He stared blankly at it, his arm crossed over his bad one and his eyes trained on the happening in front of him. They had known that the girl was highly skilled but to the extent of which she carried out those skills was an entirely different matter. The troubling fact was how Bruce was silently handling it. Selina knew her position, how much had his changed?

Bruce swallowed hard. The girl that he had begun to care for and had a certain instinct to keep safe had killed. She had looked a man in the eye and killed him. Now, what was he supposed to do? Turn a blind eye pretend that it never happened? Cass's precise movements and execution of movements had led him to believe her capable of harm, of course, but to kill. He wasn't sure how to breach the subject. It was silently one of the reasons he had never approached Selina when he had found out that she had hired Sandra to kill Maria. Death was extremely familiar to him. However, talking about it, understanding why others chose that path was something he did not comprehend that well let alone speak freely of.

"She killed that man, Selina." Bruce told his wife. His eyes were still on the screen. "In cold blood."

"She did." Selina agreed.

"And was trained by assassins." He went on.

"She was." She nodded, then reminded. "So were we."

"She can't speak because all she learned was how to properly maim someone." They weren't speaking that loudly even though they were in the lowest part of the manor while Cassandra slept upstairs. Both hoped that she would not wake up anytime soon as they discussed her potential future. The girl had a knack for looking and finding them.

"We can teach her." Selina stated confidently. "Barb and I will…"

"You think that you're going to erase everything that she has been taught, namely to kill without second thought and teach her to be a normal little girl?" His voice was doubtful.

"No." Her head shook. "She will never be a normal little girl. She's killed, but most importantly she knows its wrong." Going over to the screen, Selina played the feed and they both watched as Cass stepped back from the situation. The small figure stood dumbfounded for a moment before running away from the scene. Her emotion translated as being horrified. It was the only one that she had produced the entire time. "It's why she ran, it's why she wanted to get away."

Bruce sighed heavily. Selina had a point. The girl did know right from wrong, she knew concepts, words, people's reactions and feelings. Was he to condemn this girl to a life that she clearly didn't want? However, he also wasn't comfortable with the idea of having a David Cain trained assassin and daughter living in his house with the people he most cared about, even if she was eight years old. Then again, it wasn't as if his slate was exactly clean.

"We both know what it's like to be raised with death looming over you." Selina went closer to her husband and placed a hand on his arm. "We can help her. Besides, since when is it a good idea for a trained assassin to go into the foster care system?"

He breathed out a snort with that one. Then quickly sobered. "You want to adopt her."

"I want her to choose." Selina answered him. "I want her to make the decision. We'll let her take her time or until the system comes after us."

"She's not in the system." He reminded. "This is a huge step, Selina."

"It is." She nodded and then glanced him over. "I don't think she's the only one that needs to make some decisions."

"I…" Taking a moment to form the words in his head, he finally continued. "I don't know if..." Apparently, he needed more than a moment, so instead he just said whatever came to his head knowing that Selina would get it out one way or another. "I don't know if I will be able to look at her like that."

"Bruce," Selina steadily held his gaze. "Did you ever think that you would love after Rachel?"

"No." He answered truthfully.

"Did you ever think that you would care for Maggie the way you did?" She questioned. "Or care for the Gordons, even Babs?"

"No." A slight smirk graced his face. "No."

"Then, all I ask is that you give this a chance." Her hands moved to his chest. "She's not perfect and neither are we, but I want to give this a chance."

"She's not Maggie, Selina." Knowing that would take the wind out of her sails, but it had to be said. He watched her face fall for a moment, but remain somewhat the same. "You can't make up for what happened to her or… the baby."

It took her a moment before she replied, "I know, I'm not trying to."

Finally, Bruce encircled his wife in his arm, kissed her forehead and then said. "I'll try."

"As if you haven't been already." Selina pointed out. "The moment she crawled into our bed, don't tell me you didn't love her."

"Hey guys!" John's voice carried throughout the area and both Selina and Bruce turned to the location in the vaults that held the suits that they usually wore around this time. "Can we try one of the suits on?"

"They're custom fit, Blake." Tim examined one of the suits that was currently being repaired as it sat out in front of the others.

"I could fit in this." He shrugged it off.

"You're too small." Not one for hiding the truth, Tim looked to his partner. "You need actual muscle."

"So what's your excuse for me kicking your ass the other day?" John questioned.

"Sexual frustration." Tim then looked to Barb. "Sorry, Babs."

"It happens." Barb shrugged, then clapped her hands together and strode over to he computers. "Alright, so we need to talk about some more video feeds I'm catching here."

"What else do you have?" Selina asked, breaking away from Bruce.

"Helena's back in town." Tim brought up the extra footage from the airport.

"And she's been meeting with the higher ups." Barb placed a few more security camera pictures from Helena's building showing some people walking in and out of the apartment building. "Obviously we can't get into the meeting but we were just able to look at it when the feed cut out."

"Someone knows we're watching." John nodded.

"They always know we're watching." Sighing, Selina was able to steel a glance towards Bruce. His tense demeanor let her know exactly how he was feeling. Therefore when she looked back she told the group. "The League has to be working with the mob."

"We can't prove that." Tim started.

"That's our job." Bruce quietly informed the group. They all looked surprised at the news. John and Barb did not bother to hide their elation as Tim tried to keep it inside, as they had just been told that, yes they were now a team. It sounded benign and insignificant but the fact was Bruce was willing to share his mantle, even if he used the excuse later that he was unable to perform Batman, led the others to believe that there was some more wiggle room for the lone man and his wife.

"What do you mean?" John ventured, still a bit giddy that Batman had just told him that they were a team.

"We already know that the League is watching." Bruce explained, happy to have the floor now. "There just needs to be the evidence that they are working together."

"Well what could they be putting together?" Tim asked.

"That's what we need to figure out." He turned to Barb and the rest of the group. "We need to find their headquarters, preferably the League's. If we have that information we, or the GCPD can infiltrate the site."

"I don't know if the Commish is up for that." John scratched the back of his head, uncertain if he had crossed a line from the looks he was getting. "This might have to be played pretty close."

"Is there a mole?" Bruce immediately questioned.

"There could be." Having to back up his partner, Tim spoke. "We would be putting too many men in danger if there was."

"Find some evidence on any moles then." Bruce nodded. What John had said, reminded him that he really needed to speak with Jim. Hopefully when they were getting everything all set, is when he would be able to talk to the man. And mindfully, not as Batman but as a surrogate son-in-law and friend, there was something going on with the man and Bruce Wayne needed to know.

"I think I know who to talk to for info on the League." Barb turned to Tim, as did the rest of the people and although it was slow coming, Tim soon realized that he was the topic of conversation.

"Oh no." Shaking his head, Tim did not like where this was going.

"You're the closest person she has to talk to in this city." Barb tried to reason.

"No."

"Come on, Drake." John smirked. "It's not like you haven't talked to her before."

"And that worked out so well." Tim rolled his eyes.

"She trusts you." Selina told him, and they all shut up. "That's why you two can fight and still keep coming back to each other."

"That doesn't sound healthy." Tim made a face and ignored the barely held in laughter from Barb, to which Bruce slightly glared at the young woman.

"She'll talk to you." Selina assured. "You just have to surprise her."

"She's never been good with surprises." He frowned.

"Talk to Stephanie, Tim." She wasn't going to bother with this much longer. "You know how and the reason she's not here tonight is because of you."

"But…"

"The only way to make this all work is if we all trust each other." This was worse than potty training a two year old. "Talk to her, she'll come here and we can all be rest assure that we'll have a well oiled machine soon enough. But you have to fix this first."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." Tim grumbled.

"Good." Selina was satisfied. She also made a mental note that she was going to make sure that the conversation was going to take place

"I got someone else we may want to talk to." Barb brought up the image of Thomas Elliot walking into Gotham Towers. Bruce held in a breath. Not that he ever considered Tommy clean, but to be doing business with the mob was an entirely different scenario.

"I'll talk to him." Bruce spoke before anyone else could.

"We have to approach this with caution." Barb's lips pursed in dislike. "We don't know exactly…"

"I'll talk to him."

* * *

**I was so afraid that I wasn't going to get this out on time! Phew! This was very much a set-up chapter, sorry about that :P But I'm happy that you guys liked last chapter so much and that I surprised a few of you. Please let me know what you think, feel, want to see, question, or just want to say hi!  
**

**-EV**


	17. Relent

"That'll be thirty two dollars and ninety cents." As soon as the sixteen-year-old cashier informed Stephanie of the bill, Stephanie felt her stomach clench. There went her clothes repair money. Trying not to look as though the girl was taking the rest of her savings for two bags of food, Stephanie gave the money to the girl. She noticed the strange look she received when it was actual money and not just a card. Getting back her ten cents, Stephanie grabbed the two bags full of food. "Have a nice night."

"You too." Stephanie mumbled, positive the girl didn't hear her, since she was already on her next customer.

Getting out of the small grocery store, Stephanie hefted the bags along, noting that the air was surprisingly cool for a summer night. It reminded her that it was late July and that she had been without her mother for four years. The night air and the anonymity that the city granted her allowed her to not be noticed in her gray hooded sweatshirt and jeans. Her scars invisible under her clothes and the one scar that was on her hand, went unnoticed as well. It was easy, especially here to be completely uninteresting, whereas in other places you may be the town gossip. Cities allowed one's eccentricities to slide by and become something normal. Cities that had a man dressed as a bat and a woman in a shape of a cat, well that just allowed for grocery shopping at one o'clock in the morning to be the normal thing to do.

The city also allowed for those things that go bump in the night to become null and void because it could be the neighbor upstairs on an escapade or the rat climbing out of the trash can after a meal. But when one walked around the city by oneself, especially a woman and at night, there was a part of your mind that turned on and became hyper alert.

She heard the fall of footsteps behind her, as she turned down the second to last block towards her apartment. Her body felt the person's presence and knew instantly that it was a man. A tallish man and due to his footsteps, one with a mission. Taking a random turn down the wrong block, she knew he was following her as the footsteps continued to sound on the night pavement. If only these creeps just stayed out of her way, they wouldn't get hurt thinking they could over power a woman. God, she hated that stigma, but that's what you get at least once a week in a city like Gotham in the area that she lived for the price she was paying for her small sized studio apartment.

The footsteps got closer and she immediately turned down an alleyway. Yep, this ignorant, overly self-confident man followed her. Slowing in her own speed, se felt him start to come closer and as she knew that his arm was coming out to touch her, Stephanie spun around, her grocery bag aimed at the man's face.

"What the hell, Steph?" Oh shit, she knew that voice. Her ex was standing there, grasping at the wrist connected to the hand that had the firing grocery bag, looking none too pleased.

"Oh I'm sorry." Her brows narrowed. "Were you just following a lone female at one in the morning, down an empty street and expecting what, when she turned down a dark alley? That she wouldn't want to retaliate? Are you an idiot?"

"I was trying to catch up with you." Tim let go of the wrist.

"And you couldn't have just called?" Stephanie shook her head. "What do you want Tim?"

"They want all of us to meet up." He admitted, not having to explain who _they_ were.

"She already came to tell me that." Really? This was necessary.

"Why didn't you come the other night?" She couldn't help but to look over his features in the dark and was upset with herself that she still found him attractive. His dark hair was a bit longer and some of its slicked back quality had managed to escape. The pale blue eyes were still their piercing selves. Damn it.

"Tim…" A sigh escaped her, why bother lying to him or evade the question? He already knew, hell they all knew, that's why they sent him. "Why do you think?"

"Because you don't want to be near me." He answered bluntly.

"It's not that I don't want to be close." Stephanie shrugged. "It's just… we fight, all the time."

"That's not tru…" Stopping himself, Tim saw that her brown eyes looked pointedly into his. "Fine. Can we call a truce?"

"A truce?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Let's not fight until we get rid of…"

"You don't have to say it." Her eyes narrowed and he understood where she was going with this. They were watching them, perhaps even now and they couldn't risk it if the league had decided to keep an ear out that particular night. "Ah shit."

"What?" But she didn't have to answer him as he followed her line of sight and saw that there were at least six men at the entrance to the alleyway. They were all large, mean and scary for any normal person they would have probably try to run past them to get out of the way. However, neither Tim nor Stephanie were very fond of running nor did they actually feel a need to panic. This was just another day and another chance to hone their skills.

"Hey pretty boy!" One called out to them. "Mind handin' over your lil' lady?"

Tim and Stephanie side glanced another. Seriously? That was the best he could do? They came closer. Stephanie sighed and put her bags down, not seeing a need to ruin her newly bought food.

"Oh what?" Another jeered. "She thinks she's going to fight us boys!"

"Feisty." The third got right in her face, being the largest and seemingly meanest one. He reached out to her cheek, but Tim caught him in a tight grip and immediately got the man's attention. "And what do you think you're going to do boy? Fight for her honor?"

"Don't touch her." Tim sneered.

"Hey!" Stephanie caught the attention of everyone. "I suggest that you back off. I'm not in the mood to be nice, so please…"

"Listen to this one!" It was the second that spoke, while laughing. "She thinks that she can just big mouth us to death!"

"You idiot." Tim sighed.

"Fine." The big one, closest to them looked to the two. "Let's see what you got."

As Tim used the man's fist that he was holding to the thug's face, Stephanie easily tripped him. The man landed on his back and while the two young adults watched as the others stood in awe at the scene. Their biggest and most ruthless guy had fallen prey to the two little twerps.

"Ha! Please, I've had way worse…" The man went to rise and taunt them further, but both Tim and Stephanie couldn't care less about what the man was saying as they attacked him again. Going for the surprisingly soft underbelly, Stephanie let Tim take the man's head and only used a quarter of his strength smashing it against his knee. The large man finally went down and in an effort to prove themselves the rest of the gang let out a roar before going to attack the duo.

"So," Stephanie plowed another man with her forearm and glanced over at Tim who had one by the neck while kicking one's stomach. "You missed me."

"I didn't say that." Tim's eyes narrowed as he grabbed a man by the hair and punched him. "I said that they wanted to know where you were and I told them that..."

"She wanted you to talk me, you mean." Giving a roundhouse to one's stomach, Stephanie watched for a second as Tim finished off another. "I know when you're lying Tim."

"Fine." He sighed, going over to help her as the last one attacked. "They wanted me to talk to you but I wasn't sure if we were going to end up fighting or not."

"You _did_ miss me." She smiled as he put the last one on the ground. Putting her hands on her hips, she caught her breath as well.

"I don't know how what I just said translated into that." John was right, there really needed to be a handbook when it came to women. "Look, all I know is that they want us there. All of us."

"Alright." A shrugged and she went over to the untouched bags of food and he quietly followed, stepping over one of the bodies on the ground as he did so.

"Really?" He asked reluctantly. "That's it?"

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"You're not going to fight me on this?" Completely taken aback at the current situation at hand because mostly, he wasn't sure on to get a read on the situation.

"Should I?"

"No."

"Good." Stephanie gave a nod and handed the heavier bag to him. "Because I'm tired and you can carry this."

As Tim gave a small smirk and took the bag from her, they failed to notice a pair of eyes on them from far on the rooftop. Catwoman languidly sat on the top of one of the apartment buildings, smiling at what she had just witnessed. Not only were the two well studied at what they did but seemed to look past their differences between each other to get the job done.

"You're so nosy." Barbara's voice came over on the communication link in Catwoman's ear.

"They seem to be getting along." Catwoman commented, standing up from her perched position and began to move to get back home. It was a quiet night, nothing too new to report.

"I think they're one of _those_ couples." She made a face, which only Bruce had the pleasure of seeing but Catwoman could feel it.

"They're a good team." Bruce added to the conversation.

"You haven't seen them argue yet." Barb pointed out. "They're quite the fighters."

"All couples have different points of view." He shrugged.

"Oh good lord." Barb sighed. "Yes, Bruce we get it, you and Selina are an amazing couple and look how far you've come. And yes, other couples can do it too."

"Babs?" Catwoman hopped on her pod. No doubt Bruce was somewhat surprised at the sudden outburst, but Catwoman had learned to stay calm when Barb got like this and just let it be.

"Wait, I'm not done." She paused, then started again. "Of course, they can work out their differences because we have. Look at us, I'm a crime fighter married to a reformed, and _I_, Barbara do not think this, but criminal. Everyone can just be as happy as we are." There was silence. "Okay, now I'm done."

"Oh Babs," Revving the vehicle, Catwoman could still heard what was being said and was now back on her way to the bunker. "You guys have been on three dates, you can sleep with him and it won't be strange now."

"Four." Correcting her with a sigh, Barb sat back in her seat and saw Bruce looking at her from the corner of his eye. "What?"

"You're angle is wrong on camera three." He pointed out.

"Oh my God!" She threw up her hands and adjusted the camera. "Happy?"

"You haven't heard from him have you?" Selina guessed correctly and just then Barb's phone made a sound and both she and Bruce looked to see that John had indeed texted her. "Hey Bats, is she smiling?"

"Yes." He answered.

"I hate you both." Already having the phone in her hand, Barb texted him back, trying to hold back the smirk on her face. She could feel Bruce looking over her shoulder. "Stop it."

"I didn't do anything." He told her, calmly. Yes, he needed more male companionship. Despite the love that he had for both women and occasional visit from Alfred or Jim, Bruce needed some others to keep one of women perhaps a bit under more control and the other man to help him be more objective and logical. Having Tim and John around may be the answer to his problems. Or maybe he could just strike out on his own once his arm had healed.

"I'll be home in two minutes, Babs." Catwoman smirked, knowing the situation at hand. "You can go."

* * *

"How's the thinking process coming along?" Selina called from the bathroom as she freshened up. Bruce glanced up from the current stock holdings from Elliot Pharmaceuticals as he sat on the bed, legs put out in front of him, his back against the headboard. It was late in the night, but he wasn't too worried, nothing was truly pressing at the company. In fact, he planned on catching a few hours of sleep in the comfort of his own office. Provided he finish reading up on the annual report of the company, which their meeting was coming next month sometime.

"In terms of what?" Trepidation laced his voice. Having just come back from an outing, with a mention of what happened between Stephanie and Tim, she had taken a shower and let it slip a few times that he had been stuck on the bench. Needless to say, he did not appreciate those few times, but they quickly disappeared as she peeled the suit from her body, which also helped to block out what she had been saying. Was it the most intelligent thing to block out what your wife was saying? Probably not. Could get stand a few more tongue-lashing? Of course.

"You know," She was beginning to put some cream on her already smooth face. "That child over in the next room that needs our love and support."

"It's a fairly large decision." He sighed. Yes, they were on the subject again. "One that I don't intend on making quickly."

"Really?" A brow raised and her arms crossed as she leaned against the bathroom door, her black silk robe open, revealing her black silk shorts and tank. "You sincerely have to think about this?"

"It's not an easy decision, Selina." Putting the papers down, he gave her his full attention. However, she turned back into the bathroom, presumably to finish up her nightly routine. "I'm surprised that you're so eager about this now."

"I had a change of heart." He could barely see her now, but noticed a slight bobbing told him that she was putting on lotion. Quickly she was done and came back out. "She can't be with anyone else. Besides, where would she go? Who would take her in?"

"Are we ready for this though?" Bruce saw her take off the robe and place it on the vanity's chair and she walked over to the bed. It was these moments that were quite precious to him. To explain why to someone else he would completely fail in describing how he saw her then, but the smaller moments were the largest. The simple routine, the banter, the looks, it was really all he needed sometimes. Even in his lowest levels and biggest fights this was something that he wasn't willing to give up.

"You were ready for it less than a year ago." She pointed out, laying on the bed propping her pillows up to look at him.

"Things change." He reminded.

"They do." Agreeing with him, she kept going. "I don't think she wants anything to do with Cain. She ran away from him..."

"After she killed Weston."

"But," Her brows narrowed. "She knows it's wrong. She came to us, she _wanted_ to come to us." A pause. "You know, we're not exactly a clean and tidy couple."

"She's eight." His head twisted in her direction in the dim lighting. "Who is to say she won't do it again?"

"She didn't know what she was doing." She shrugged.

"Which is worse."

"But she understands that killing is wrong." Selina insisted. "Besides, remind me, is it worse to go across the world to go kill a hundred people with the intention to kill or to do it unwilling and to be a mean to someone else's end?" Bruce shut his mouth at that one. Grey, she had taught him that shade, but he had yet to truly grasp on to the concept. With that she looked down for a moment in thought, before speaking again, "You know Sandra had killed a couple times before she became an official kill for hire. She traveled all over the place and said that she hated death and she hated killing. I asked her why she did it then. Why should she keep killing for the sake of it?"

"What did she say?" He asked after a minor silence between them.

"She told me," A breath. "That she was looking for someone to return the favor. That she _wanted_ someone to kill her because then she would be worthy of it."

"You think that Cassandra will think the same thing?" His voice turned gentle as he placed his arm around her, careful not to jostle the other one too much, Bruce pulled her in.

"Maybe." A shrug and she curled into his side and looked up at him. "I don't know. What I do know is that Sandra didn't have anything to really live for, well when I knew her. So what I'm asking you, is can we give Cass something to live for? Can we give her a future?"

Before Bruce could answer, there was a soft opening of the door and a small head peaked through. Without saying anything, Cass hurried over to the bed and settled herself in between Selina and Bruce. She helped herself burrow under the blankets and clung to Bruce's side as his arm encircled her too. Selina glanced up at her husband smirking and saw that before he caught her eyes, his had an incredibly soft touch to them as they looked over the small girl. When he saw that Selina was looking over him, he just gave her a look.

"Cass?" Selina turned her attention back to the bundle under the blanket. "Did you have a bad dream again?"

A nod.

"It's okay." Bruce said quietly. "You're safe."

They settled further into the bed, with Selina propping herself up on the pillow, rubbing Cass's back gently and looking up at her husband, carefully maneuvering to get comfortable without disturbing the girl too much. Cass was quickly falling back asleep and Selina knew that they were quite spoiled with her behavior. Granted they hadn't taken her out in public and both had expressed concerned of the media getting to her and Cass perhaps punching one or twenty photographers' lights out, but they knew that with much discussion she wouldn't be so prone to do such. Besides they still needed to introduce her to the rest of the family and she knew that she couldn't keep telling Aunt Bee that either she or Bruce were sick. However, speaking of family, another one of hers was back.

"Bruce?" Lowering her voice a bit, Selina looked to see if Cass had fallen back asleep, she had.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"We need to talk to Helena." Selina watched his eyes snap open and his head turn to her immediately with questioning eyes. "She's my family. I can't let her kill all those people."

"What if we can't save her?" A sigh.

"You don't mean that." Feeling herself jerk back a bit, her brows narrowed. "She's not stupid..."

"I didn't say that." He explained calmly, not wanting to piss off yet another female family member, more specifically the one sharing his bed. "When my parents died, I wanted nothing more than to kill the man responsible for it..."

"So you think that revenge killing is the answer to this?" She questioned. There were times that he surprised her, like when he was ready to go after the entirety of the League of Shadows. Yet, he wasn't one to accept when others killed, in fact he always told her that was difference between him and the rest of the people. Silently she wondered if he had a hard time accepting what she had done in the past. He still had not really managed to express fully how he felt about the whole altercation years ago.

"No, I don't." Bruce shook his head. "You know the complete emptiness of death, Selina, and she's going to try and fill that void with killing the mob."

"She's going to kill their families as well." Selina insisted. "She can be saved, Bruce. Helena isn't a lost cause."

"She's not." He agreed.

"Then why are we having this conversation?" Feeling a bit put off, Selina wanted the reason for his accusation. "I don't want her to do this."

"It's not your choice." His voice was quiet, but it still put her on edge. "I understand that you love her, but you do not know what she's gone through…"

"Helena's been on a farm, away from everything for decade." Not wanting to wake Cass, Selina was hushed in her rushed speech. "What could possibly…"

"Tony." He interrupted and saw it was very unwelcomed. "He was killed. She had to kill him to spare him the pain. League members had beaten him half to death before she found him. To stop him from suffering further she killed him."

"Jesus." She sighed. "I hope you never have to do that for me."

"Selina." Not appreciating the extremely dark half joke, Bruce gave her a look.

"I'm not kidding." Righting him, she continued. "I get it, Bruce. We don't need anyone else to watch over, but I'm not asking you to watch over her because she's family and so we _have_ to talk to her. Or at least I do."

"So why talk to me?" He questioned.

"Well," A pause. "You are my husband..."

"That's nice of you to notice." The glare told him that he shouldn't have said that.

"And considering that you are also part of the family, I thought you should know that I may be putting myself in a dangerous situation if I speak with her considering that my mother killed her father, my step-father who was admittedly a terrible son of… person." She caught herself, no one ever knew when children were prone to waking. Seeing that she had somewhat gotten to him, she knew that she had to continue. "Since you are a part of this family, it would be nice to see you try to get to know the darker part of it."

"Nice?" Bruce was merely amused at the thought.

"As much as you would like to think that you understand the criminal mind, Bruce, you don't." Seeing that he was about to protest, she pressed on. "Let me put it this way. That criminal mind is like a woman's. It's sometimes fickle, prone to more emotional feedback, enjoys revenge, and is completely unrelenting. And that my dear husband, is why you have a difficult time understanding the criminal mind sometimes."

"I would have been satisfied with being naïve." Not happy with the turn the conversation had taken, Bruce mumbled. "Criminals often want something. They have motives and a means to an end. I just have to figure it out."

"Everyone wants something." She rolled her eyes, then smiled. "Don't worry Bruce you're prone to all those things too."

"All?" Wanting to know exactly where she was going with this, he watched her move her way around the sleeping Cass and on top of him.

"Mostly unrelenting." A smirk and her hands roamed at various points at his body. Bringing her lips to his, Bruce felt himself respond, noting that it had been awhile since it was just them in their bed. Alone. Not that he entirely minded having Cass appear, but it did tend to block other situations from happening.

Leaving his hurt arm to his side, Bruce cautiously removed his arm from around Cass and held Selina's face close to his. He wanted this right now, just to feel her move against him, to be with her, love her. Everything was changing around them. From gaining more confidants to obtaining a new member of the household and possibly a new child to call their own, life had altered. Sunday dinners hadn't happened since the week after his return to Gotham and Selina's step-sister was seeking revenge towards the entirety of the mob. This was their life at the moment and wanting one normal night as a husband did with his wife was something both desperately needed. Nevertheless, there was the matter of a sleeping figure next to them and as quiet as they could be, with her sensitive hearing, they couldn't get away with it. So, as Selina's hands dipped lower down to the waistline of his boxers, he stopped her.

"Selina." Bruce broke the kiss and dodged another coming at him. "We can't."

"She's asleep." Her eyes rolled.

"Selina."

"Shower?" She suggested, then remembered. "Your arm."

"We should try to get her to sleep in her bed." He sighed looking next to him. Although, he did not want to give in, the image of Cass curled up next to him made it hard to deny how much he did care for her and would most likely do anything for the girl at this point. Bruce also had to admit that he would do many things for many people.

"The bathroom is still open." A Cheshire grin came to her face. He wasn't a fan of the suggestion. Kissing him again, she eased herself down from her support on her hands and laid on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. It was one of those reassuring sounds, especially after a night that he came home late or an awful night that she witnessed him getting pounded at and she had come to the scene late. "She needs to feel like this is her home, Bruce."

"Selina." It was amazing how this woman could come full circle with conversations.

"Your decision." She shrugged and glanced down at the girl, brushing a hair away from her face. "She's already ours, you just have to relent, stop being so fickle and emotional and finally understand that she's not here for revenge."

* * *

**Alright, I'm going to go for Thursday this week but life has become irksome once again. First off HI :)(love getting those) ! Second, I had a question about Cass joining the upcoming team and I'm very on the fence about it to be quite honest. The question brought on by the lovely reviewer, made me remember one from the past about Babs becoming Batgirl. Yes, I fully recognize Babs as the first and love her all the more reason for going against Batman's wishes and still pursuing it. Nevertheless, I absolutely love and mostly know her as Oracle hence her position in the stories. Really, it all comes down to me wanting to either push the titles on the people, like Oracle or Spoiler even, but I'm more prone to let it come a bit more naturally. I will say that Babs is going to learn a move or two in upcoming chapters ;) Cass, well she already has them and I do quite enjoy her Batgirl. **

**Enough about me and my problems. Let me know what you guys are thinking, predicting, questioning, wanting to see, or guess the outcome of a battle between Bruce and Selina who would win!  
**

**-EV**


	18. Video

"Okay, okay!" Barb tried to control her laughter as the man across the table retracted his napkin from the place setting as their meal had finally come. "I found out because I was archiving material."

"So you didn't accidentally break into the bunker?" John smirked, taking a bite of his burger.

"No." She sighed then brightened. "But could you imagine what his face would be if I did?"

"Like his face always is?" He joked, trying to mimic the man that they were talking about face, which put Barb into another fit of giggles.

"He's so going to get you for that." Also taking a bit of her respective burger, Barb swallowed. "Alright, truth time."

"Should I go get the lie detector?" John questioned.

"I can spot a liar a mile away, detective." She smiled. "Between my dad and Bruce I am infallible when it comes to liars. Now at least."

"Alright." Sitting up a bit straighter, he looked at her. "Let's hear it."

"What did you really think when I left that morning?" The good mood dampened a little but it didn't put either person out of wack, just a bit more emotionally unhinged than before.

"I never thought you wanted to talk to me again." Shrugging, he went further. "And when you didn't call back or anything, I knew that I had to keep trying."

"Just to save face?" She wanted to know.

"No." His head shook and he looked directly into her eyes and she felt compelled to look back. Barb felt frightened but delighted by the intensity and the drive that was there as John examined the green orbs. "Because I didn't want to lose someone that amazing or strong. I haven't had that in a while, or really that kind of connection ever. And all I knew was that I wasn't willing to let you go yet."

They sat there for a moment, letting the words sink in. Both a bit breathless and taken aback at how fervently the speech was delivered and how well. He meant it and it was as scary for Barb to hear it as it was for John to admit how deep his feelings for this woman were. It was true he had been in love before but this one captured his attention like none of the others. He wasn't in love with her as of this very moment. The difference between love and lust straddled a fine line, but he knew that this wasn't just lust. Yes, they had slept together on the first date, big whoop, John was not afraid to tell others much more idiotic things he had done throughout the years. Sleeping with Barb was probably the smartest thing he ever did in fact. Alright, maybe not the dumbest thing he ever did.

"Didn't know there was a romantic underneath that hothead of yours." When she finally recovered, Barb felt a need to put a little less tension between them. Not that the tension was bad, but it caused her to want to jump him right then and there breaking her three week rule. Yet there was still hesitation. On some strange level Barb knew that this was quick and perhaps wrong in some way but her time frame of dates and dating was very different compared to most people, hell even Selina and Bruce had a more normal dating pattern than she did. Barb never did anything ordinary, in fact she threw herself into the extraordinary.

"I'm not." He admitted with a half smirk. "I just... well, I am deeply interested in you, Barbara Grayson."

"John." Barb swallowed a bit. "You can't expect…"

"I don't." Cutting her off, he backed off a bit. "I know what I want, but I would never rush you."

"This feels a bit rushed." She told him.

"Babs," Catching her eye, he saw that she was slightly panicked so decided to put in a joke. "You've been stalking me for a year."

"Two." With that the tension was toned down. Sure, it was fast but she had a feeling that she wouldn't have it another way. She knew what she wanted as well, but she needed time to process this. Before John, she had a couple dates, which went horribly wrong and the one that did turn out, she immediately slept with and then ran out on him. Deciding that she had enough talking about them, Barb turned to a different couple. "So what's the story on Steph and Tim? I haven't really heard of her through his family or anything."

"They've been off and on for years." John informed. "Tim just told me bits and pieces about how they both just get too wrapped up in their work and after her mom died it was a mess. I guess."

"He doesn't talk about it?" Seeing as she had been trying to be good, Barb had ordered a salad, however, John's fries looked much more satisfying.

"Men don't really talk about that stuff." He shrugged.

"That's a lie."

"He doesn't want to talk about it." Correcting himself, John counted the seconds until Barb took one of the fries she had been eying. "Says she ended the whole thing after he messed up."

"Huh." Not being able to take another minute of waiting, Barb grabbed a fry and saw John's amused face. "What?"

"You should've just ordered fries." He pointed out.

"But yours are so much better."

John opened his mouth to say something but there was a scream and a couple of shots from outside of their diner. Strange they were in a fairly safe neighborhood of the city. Most families and wealthier single people lived in the area. It was not known for its crime. As John and Barb looked at each, they immediately stood. One of the crime families lived in this area. Not bothering to hear the murmur of rumors around them, Barb and John both hurried out of the diner and on to the streets. A distant siren sounded and they looked around the street. John saw a woman standing by them and looking up at the expensive apartment building.

"Ma'am." He grabbed her. "Did you see anything?"

"I….A dark figure." Her eyes widened. "From up there," pointing to around the twentieth floor, "but it… it wasn't Batman or Catwoman."

Without another word the pair dashed into the apartment complex and noting the blocked elevators Barb and John headed towards the stairs. Luckily the entry way was chaotic and no one had really noticed their intrusion onto the premises. They started up the stairs and John gave a brief pause, looking at Barb.

"What?" She questioned.

"Should you be…" In any normal circumstances he wouldn't have questioned her abilities. Nevertheless, John was highly aware of past events and the struggle it was for her to get her legs back. It was unfortunate that he was also privy to the fact that she was in danger of loosing the re-found mobility if she pushed too hard.

"No." Running back up the stairs, his eyes were on her. "Shut up."

"I don't think…"

"Fine." Giving a sigh, Barb grabbed something out of her purse. She twisted the mechanism; it clicked and pointed it upwards.

"You stole that, didn't you?" He appraised as Barb shot a line from the grapple towards their desired floor.

"Borrowed. I _borrow_ some things that I always give back." She directed, handing him the main part of the piece. "Here, if I try to lift your heavy ass up, I'll loose mobility in my arms."

"You have such a way with words." John smiled.

"Sap." When she smiled back and he had the grapple securely in his hand and an arm around her. They braced themselves to be lifted upwards, Barb flipped the switch and they both managed to swing their up to the twentieth floor and not get hit by any metal bars.

"It can't be far off." John managed once they were both safely on the ground and they hurried into the main section of the building. "If they heard it from the streets…"

"Found it." Barb sighed as their eyes took in the sight of smeared blood on the open doorway of apartment four on the twentieth floor. Reaching the doorway, for a split second they observed the unmoving figure of a man in the door before feeling the heat of a blast going through the apartment, causing them to be thrown back against the wall.

With quick reflexes John caught Barb as the hurtled backwards into the hard plastered wall. Happy that there weren't any picture frames or any other decoration on the wall, John's back planted itself on to the wall, making sure that Barb's body was secure around his to prevent any further damage to her. After the cold flat piece of architecture prevented them from being thrown to another apartment, they landed roughly on the ground. For a second they lay there and then rose.

"Are you alright?" Asking at the same time. Both were fine, except for a few cuts and bruises. The blast was over and rising to their feet, they decided that it was fine to be able to see what the damage was.

Flames blazed in the once opulent apartment and the ruins left were nothing more than charred furniture and semblance of a life once lived. John glanced down at the figure in the doorway, he crouched down to exam the body further.

"Do you know who it is?" Barb asked, unable to get past the highly brunt features of the person.

"The butler." He sighed. "Mostly Johnny Viti's right hand man."

"The Viti family?" Knowing who's handiwork this might be, Barb took in the information quietly. Not that she had immense loyalty towards the person, but she did for the person's stepsister. "Johnny hasn't been directly involved in ages though."

"He provided the time for Bertinelli's death." Sensing the hesitation, John decided to somewhat intrude on Barb's thoughts. Immediately she looked down at him. Giving another glance back at the sense and the figure, John rose. "Do you…"

"It's Helena." A feminine voice interrupted their thoughts and they both saw Catwoman walking towards them with a semi-burnt used arrow in her hand. "Johnny's family is all dead. The wife, two kids, butler and the man himself."

"The kids?" Barbara was taken aback at the idea. It wasn't as if she knew Helena well but to think that she was capable of that was completely uncalled for. "Why would she do that? That doesn't sound like her at all. Or a bomb?"

"To prevent them from revenge killing." John's eyes still roamed the place before landing on the arrow that Catwoman held. "What's that symbol?"

"It's a stag." Catwoman didn't bother to glance at the arrow again. "Your father is going to be here soon."

"I don't think she would do this." Barb began. "Should we talk…."

"That's my problem." She corrected, handing them another arrow that she seemed to produce from nowhere. Then Catwoman looked at both of them, more in particular John. "She likes bowling."

"Really?" This amused John as he took the arrow.

"Come on." Barb sighed heavily.

"We own the alley at the top of Kane Building." Catwoman smirked. "Let us know when you want to privately rent it out."

"Great." He nodded. If every night was going to be like this, John was going to enjoy working with this team of vigilantes.

"Alright." Barb's eyes narrowed. "Shoo."

* * *

The lights were beautiful as they faded and submitted to flames around her. Bright oranges, deep yellows, with some blue and purples sneaking in every once in a while. It all encompassed within the nighttime sky and the unseen stars overhead. The simplicity and way of destruction was that it was easy and usually resulted in strangely beautiful things. Destruction came in all shapes and sizes. As the flames danced, destruction danced with her. Destruction was also helping a woman seeking revenge in killing the rest of the family that she couldn't kill. Harley didn't mind the extra blood on her hands, even though the masked woman practically begged her to spare them. Why? Harley did not have any attachment to the children or their mother. Besides their father was already dead, their lives were going to be ruined any way. All she needed was a blast to go off in the apartment and cover her tracks. She also desired for the woman to be killed but her bullets only got her once before the figure jumped out the window into the night.

No longer was this building being used for its purpose. It once housed millions upon millions of League materials that Harley did not think was possible within the warehouse. However, when she finally got the chance to see the warehouse for herself, she believed it. Harley believed in the desire to desecrate an entire city for an idea. An idea that had caused her to become comatose for a year, one that twisted inside her head and ruined what ever chance she had to heal fall entirely by the way side.

"You sure do know how to have fun, Harls." The voice that she had been hearing since her escape, really well before then, spoke very clearly in her ear. "But I would've waited for some League Members to…"

She didn't have to tell him since a thump of a body sounded from the ground and they both looked to see an inflamed person trying to roll the fire off to no avail. After a minute or two, they watched the body become still. Joker turned his attention to the stoic Harley.

"There's forty of them inside." Only her lips were moving as she answered him. "Were forty of them."

"Harley Quinn." She was giving into him. Everything that he whispered throughout her mind influenced her actions and wishes. Whatever he wanted, she was going to do. He told her to blow up a location. She did. He wanted it with people inside so all of Gotham would hear about it. She did. Well, perhaps it didn't gain attention considering the location, but he would work on that with her. It would be easy to persuade her to come to terms with being in the public limelight. Baby steps. "We're going to be very happy together."

* * *

Selina tapped her foot on the floor of the exam room at the end of the hallway of the clinic. This was the only place that she knew of that wouldn't cause any ruckus with any of her family members and mostly it allowed her the privacy that she so desperately wanted. Luckily she knew one person in particular that would allow her that kind of privilege that she had forgotten how much she enjoyed since marrying her famous spouse. Really she had gone because she needed to know something important and it needed to be alone.

"Selina?" Leslie knocked and poked her head in, seeing that Selina was dressed, the older woman walked in. "You seem nervous."

"You wouldn't want to see me in the person if the results weren't good." Selina lifted brow, telling Leslie that she was not in the mood for playful banter. Usually Selina left the glib moods up to her husband, but today in a doctor's office she was beyond nervous.

"Oh you're fine." Leslie waved the notion away. "In fact, I'm surprised that you're not already pregnant."

"So everything is... alright?" Still not wanting to feel completely at ease, Selina questioned further. "Even after... Cain?"

"Selina, we've been through this." Slight pity came to the woman's eyes and she touched Selina hand gently. "What happened with Cain was trauma, he didn't do anything that would prevent you from getting pregnant." A pause. "Although I am surprised that you would want to get pregnant now with all that has been going on."

"Honestly?" She sighed a bit of relief. "I was worried that I was."

"Understandable." Leslie nodded. "How's Cassandra? Is she adjusting well?"

"I think she is." Selina smiled. "Bruce is taking his time though."

"I heard about her... past." Putting the delicate situation on the table. "But he shouldn't worry too much, she wouldn't do it again."

"Otherwise she would have stayed with Cain." Her eyes rolled. "Men."

"Speaking of men." Leslie carefully locked the door and Selina's eyes narrowed. "Could you tell Bruce that we need more of the Wayne division of the Pharmaceuticals to give us more flu medication?"

"You had a million at the beginning of this month." Selina jerked back with surprise. "Not to mention Elliot..."

"I don't feel comfortable dealing with Mrs. Elliot's company any more." She said quietly. It wasn't as if the walls were completely sound proof, well this one was but Leslie was still conscious of delicate situation. The good doctor went on to explain. "The other week I was at a conference here in the city and was talking to some colleagues about a new drug for the migraines. Elliot is testing it on victims at Arkham and it's supposed to be released within the next six months. Not only is that too fast, it's unethical."

"Why is Mrs. Elliot letting him do this?" Her brows narrowed then didn't have to say anything, as the realization hit her. "The board."

"The ones that disagreed are dying off." Leslie sighed. "But no one can trace it back to Tommy."

"Leslie." Another thought came to mind. "Has the summer flu hit that bad?"

"It seems to be a different strand of flu." Rubbing her eyes beneath the thinly rimmed glass, Leslie ears perked up at her beeper on her hip.

"I'll talk to Bruce." Selina assured her.

"Take the back exit and tell him he needs to come talk to me." Kissing Selina's cheek, she exited the room. Selina did not have much time herself before her phone alerted her to an incoming call, when she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes.

"Hello darling husband." She began to gather her belongings and readying herself to go. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Aren't you?" Bruce's voice inquired.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Trying to keep her tone light, she quietly snuck out of the clinic.

"Why are you at the clinic?" He questioned. "Is everything..."

"You have a tracker on me?" Stopping mid-way down the hall, Selina felt herself getting a little bit more than upset.

"Your ring." Breezing by the question, Bruce kept going. "I'm waiting for you out back."

"Haven't we had the conversation about boundaries?" Deciding that it wasn't worth it to get into a screaming match with her husband in the middle of a clinic, Selina quickened her pace towards the back. Mostly it was out of fury. "Is Alfred there?"

"No." He answered. "Why?"

"Because I can't have any witnesses for what I'm about to do." Selina made it to the outside and saw that Bruce's overly priced new car was indeed waiting for her. Going to the passenger side, she opened the door and swung it into a nearby garbage can. Seeing his brows rise, she just looked at him and shrugged. "Oops."

"I told you about the tracker." Bruce sighed as she got in, slamming the door.

"Well that would explain why I'm so upset that I have one on me." Her eyes narrowed and Bruce began to roll out into the streets of the city.

"It was Barbara's idea."

"Don't blame her."

"It was." Bruce insisted.

"The bigger question at the moment is why are you tracking me?" Noticing that he was driving at the speed that most people would get jailed for, she understood that she was not going to make it into work later on.

"It's Cass." Immediately her face dropped and he would have tried to comfort her by a touch but currently he needed to have at least one hand on the steering wheel. "Barbara was able to hack into some videos that had been floating around the system, with Stephanie's help. Stephanie wanted to show us how they were raised."

"We know that Cain abused them." Selina shook her head. The other detail could wait. "But filming it is something beyond sick. Why would he do that?"

"Talia was looking for the high ranked assassin to stand by her side." Bruce had read the files that Stephanie had complied for them. "They figured that training a child from birth would be the best way for that to happen. Stephanie was the first experiment but when her mother opted out, Cain cut off all communication. She then broke Stephanie out and then Sandra Woosan was Talia's pick. Cain killed her sister and left Sandra under the impression that he would spare Carolyn's life if Sandra had Cassandra."

"And Sandra didn't stay because it was a business agreement." Taking a much needed breath, it became quiet between them. Each was lost in their respective own thoughts for a moment, the streets that they both knew so well passing them by.

"Why were you seeing Leslie?" Breaking the silence, Bruce ventured to speaking first as they exited the downtown area of the city.

"I..." There was no hiding from him any more, besides it wasn't like he couldn't figure it out from the very woman. "I needed to make sure that… Cain hadn't done anything permanent."

"But we had that looked over before." Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"We haven't been using anything." She swallowed and she saw his eyes grow wide with understanding.

"Oh." The manor was in sight or at least the gates were when he spoke quietly. "Selina, it's only been a couple months."

"I know." A nod. "But last time I just skipped one day and…"

"We've been under a lot of stress." Even though she thought it was her problem, the slow upcoming fact was perhaps it was him. He was going to need to talk to Leslie tomorrow. "I don't think _now_ is the right time anyway."

"There's no such thing as a _right time_." Then amended. "Only better times."

"Perhaps we should wait for a better time." He suggested, pulling into the garage.

"You mean after your arm is healed?" She guessed.

"When the League is gone." Hating how her face fell a bit and he saw that this was indeed a sore subject between them. It was the question lingering in the air. How long would it be until the League left them in peace and they could just be? Better yet, how long until they decided that they wouldn't go out at night any longer and it would be safer for both of them to have a child? Didn't they already have one? "Selina, I…"

"No." Clearing her throat, she stepped out of the parked car. "You're right."

"I'm not saying that we…" He followed her lead.

"You're right, Bruce." She turned on him. "It's stupid to have a child now…"

"I didn't say that." Seeing that she was about to leave him again, he grabbed onto her arm and saw the death glare that he received but didn't back off. "I want a child with you. I never said I didn't. But I think we need to adjust to the one we have right now."

"Bruce." The anger dissipated and she looked at him slyly. "Are you saying that we're adopting Cass?"

"I said…" He thought for a moment. "I said that we're still getting used to her."

"Hmhm." Selina nodded and seemed much less likely to kill him, his grip fell away. "You keep telling yourself that."

"I didn't…" His cell phone rang and he saw the text message. "They're downstairs."

"Who's here?" They left the garage and headed towards the main house for the study.

"Barbara and Stephanie." With an afterthought as he held the door open for her. "And John."

"No Tim?" Selina questioned. "Are they just switching off now?"

"It would appear so." Bruce sighed, his ears perked up at the sound of small running feet and before he knew it, Cass was tugging at his good arm. "What's wrong?"

"Sir." Alfred appeared shortly after. "It seems that Ms. Cassandra is concerned about the new _intruder_, is how she put it."

"She needs to stop watching those space movies." Selina mumbled and then looked to the girl. "It's alright, Cass. Her name is Stephanie and she's one of us."

"They need to meet." Bruce glanced over at his wife.

"Does Stephanie want to do that?" She questioned and her phone buzz. After giving the message a brief look over, Selina felt disappointment come over her. "Apparently not."

"We'll talk to her." He nodded. Cass tugged on his hand again. "Alfred is going to continue your lesson and we'll have dinner later."

For a moment Cass let go and her face told him that she disapproved the actions that were about to take place. Looking to Selina, her brown eyes begged for her something.

"If you're good," Selina smiled, "we'll have chocolate ice cream for dessert."

Satisfied, Cass gave a small smile, hugged both Selina and Bruce before heading over to Alfred. She took his hand and they heard a soft chuckle from the old man as the two disappeared down the hall.

"We should talk to Stephanie." Bruce said quietly, moving towards the study. "Even if she doesn't want to be apart of her life she should have something to do with it."

"Shouldn't we figure out what we want as well?" Selina crossed her arms and watched as he gave her a disgruntled look and did the keys on the piano to open the passage. "I'll take Cass to the gym, she's been cooped up all day with Alfred. We'll spar and you can talk to Stephanie, Babs and John."

"Good." He nodded, taking the lead into the darker corners of the manor. "It'll tire her out."

As they made their way down, Selina and Bruce spotted the people that they were going to talk to. Stephanie was in the middle, her body tight with anticipation and jaw clenched. John's arms were folded and staring at the screen before him. Barb looked distraught and she was the first to spot the two coming towards them.

"I take it that good news will not be shared tonight." Selina sighed glancing at everyone's expressions.

"You remember what Cain did to you?" Directing the question towards Stephanie, Bruce watched the young woman long and hard, uncertain of how much to trust her.

"Every single day." Stephanie licked her lips and refused to look away from him. No, she was not ashamed but it was heartbreaking. "The videos were something that were supposed to show us our progress."

"Progress?" Selina's eyes narrowed. "As in what?"

"Not feeling anything." Stephanie swallowed, and pressed the play button on the large screen.

What everyone saw was something beyond recognition. It was something that would reply in their minds over and over again. On the screen, a smaller Cassandra Cain sat her face towards the camera, Cain coming up behind her. With one swift movement Cain lifted a gun and shot her in the back. She gasped aloud, he told her it wasn't good enough. He shot at her again, this time she held it in only wincing. The clipped stopped and another scene came on and so did Cass, same position, barely older. David Cain slipping into the background, gun held steady and a shot was heard. Cass barely flinched and the only movement was her taking on the bullet.

Barbara had to look away from the screen as it happened the second time, having already seen the horrifying act. Stephanie's memories of her own childhood came to mind and she remembered what it was like to be told not to cry the bullet entered her flesh. She was shouted, kicked, and punched at for not understanding the proper stance or how to focus her pain into something else. John had his arms crossed and glanced over at Stephanie to see how she was faring, he couldn't reassure her or anything, especially as her own young self came up and the same thing happened. All John could truly think about was the fact that Tim should have been there.

Bruce held his breath as the images continued. His brow narrowed. This was incredibly and utterly wrong. There was absolutely no point in creating this person, this ultimate killer, especially as a child. A child was supposed to be kept innocent, free from the hurt of others. This was the complete opposite of that and he just felt sick even looking at it. Seeing that Selina was extremely distraught, though hiding it very well, he lifted his hand and stopped the tape. It had made its point. Cassandra was a product of her teaching, but she had gone against the nurture aspect of her father and she knew that in nature, one may need to survive but it wasn't worth killing.

"He did this to both of you?" Selina steadied her voice, still staring at the paused screen.

"Yes." Stephanie sighed. "There are more..."

"I don't need to see them." She interrupted and Stephanie just nodded her understanding. Although, she and everyone in this room had seen many other horrific things done to children and had been able to somewhat power through a case without having to deal with the emotional consequences in the end. This was much more personal. The woman that had just been in the last showing as a child now miraculously stood before them, incredibly well adjusted for what she had gone through. The other child was still as such but safely tucked away in the confines of the manor. Selina silently promised that harm like that would come to neither person like that again.

"Talia oversaw all of the training sessions." Explaining further, Stephanie wanted very badly to get across how she was on their side, how she would do anything to prevent these people from causing any more harm than they already had. Cain had been the direct one because he was the only one she could get information on. "I have no idea what they are planning exactly, but it does have to do with some kind of medical stuff."

"Elliot." Selina suddenly looked to Bruce. "Leslie heard that he was pushing his new migraine medication to the forefront and that she's refusing to give out their flu medication."

"The migraine from seven years ago?" Bruce questioned.

"Looks like that issue has been reopened." Barb sighed, recovering from she had just witnessed. "Why wouldn't she want the flu medication though? They're not related."

"She's worried that if one is contaminated then it might be true to the other." John answered. "There's also been an increase of the summer flu."

"She said there were different strands." Selina murmured, still unable to shake what she had just seen.

"Do you think the League put this out there?" Not that it would surprise her, but Barb knew that it would take a lot for these people to do this. "It would have taken years to get to this point."

"They have been here for years." Bruce reminded everyone quietly.

"Tim thinks he had a location figured out." Stephanie spoke and they all turned. "There are some warehouses on the lower east side, next to the shipyards..."

"They shut down operations there two years ago." Not aware of how harshly it came out, Bruce understood it more with Selina's eyes narrowed at him. He corrected himself. "Why would they set up in the same area?"

"You wouldn't look there." She shrugged. "But they have to be hiding everything. Tim just noticed it on patrol down there. He doesn't think it's a headquarters, just somewhere where they're hiding materials."

"Fair enough." Selina cut in, not wanting to be down here any longer, she felt that Cass was probably done with her lessons and she could spare a few extra moments with the girl. "Thank you Stephanie." Then turned to the rest, but a bit towards her husband. "You guys should look over the evidence from last night's fiasco as well, they may be connected."

With that she left, Barb and John giving each other side glances. From the looks of it, Bruce watched Selina carefully as she left, but as soon as he turned back his eyes caught with Stephanie. She was surprised not to find pity in his hazel eyes but deep contemplation and strangely enough, concern. It looked like he was going to tell her that she was under his protection now, but on some level Stephanie was aware that he wouldn't say that. There was also a curiosity in the look; it wasn't because of the video. Bruce wanted to know how they would be able to talk about Cass now and how much Stephanie wanted to be in her life.

"Maybe we should take a break." John suggested. "Have some dinner..."

"I can't." Stephanie said quickly.

"You can meet her." Bruce offered, but it sounded more like a command. "We don't have to tell her."

"I should get back anyway." She shrugged, looking away suddenly.

"Well here." Stepping forward, Barb gave Stephanie a small object. "After dinner we'll probably want to keep in contact after, maybe you can go check out the docks."

"Thanks." In that word, it meant more than just giving the communication link to her. This meant an alliance or some sort of trust. "Let me know when you're up and running."

"Oh don't worry." Barb smiled, relieving some of anxiety of the group. "We will."

* * *

Bruce rubbed his eyes with the back of his palm as he came out from below the manor and into the study. He sighed heavily noticing the time and made his way through the dark manor. Barb had decided to stay down in the cave with the John and Bruce. John and Barb had fished for anything online. John every once in a while talking to Tim and seeing what he was up to. Tim was on his shift for the night and willing to check out anything they required. Bruce was online with Selina and Stephanie, every once in while jumping in with John and Tim's conversation. They worked like this throughout the night wanting to make sure that they had everything covered.

As it got later and scouring the city was doing absolutely nothing, Bruce had decided to call it a night, leaving the two to continue running databases and so on. Selina had opted to call it an earlier night on her end, after she had searched the city's east side and noted nothing abnormal. Stephanie had called in with nothing out of the ordinary over in Old Town. Then Tim had called in a drug bust from down at the docks, but the police had arrived before John had even bothered to make his way down there. As Barb and John followed Selina's path of heading upstairs and calling it a night, Bruce was still online with Stephanie and Tim. They went over a few more things. Since Tim was at the docks he was able to go through some findings and Stephanie was able to slip into some nooks that Tim couldn't. Each decided to go offline and leave Bruce to his own devices. After about another hour, Bruce finished up the last of the logs and headed back up to his small but growing family.

It was on his way back to the manor that he realized it was quite the operation they had going on. On some level he was grateful, but on another there was a lurking in the back of his mind and images of a few years and months ago where Selina, Alfred and Barb had fallen prey to this cause. They had been entangled with his enemies who they were never meant to face. Yet they kept on, as did he and now there were more members of this than he thought might be healthy.

Alfred had mentioned letting the younger generation take over, which Bruce told him that the younger generation was only a few years younger than he was. Then was promptly reminded that they were all at least a decade younger. With his thirty-sixth year approaching and the way his knees were beginning to creak when he landing on roofs at certain times, he was constantly reminded that he was indeed getting older without the verbal prompt from his longtime companion. Not to mention whenever Leslie took him in at the clinic, she chose to comment on certain ailments that plagued his body that he mostly chose to ignore. Although it wasn't considered _old_ by any stretch of the imagination, it was important to remind himself that the nighttime activities that he partook in wreaked havoc on his body. While a normal thirty six year old may not have to worry about the creaking in his knee, Bruce had to take every detail of his body into account for him to continue his nightly missions.

Trying to push the trouble of getting older away from his mind, he noticed a dim light coming from the den. His eyes narrowed and he approached quickly and with caution, making the steps on the marble floor silent. He had always been uneasy in the manor since Cain's break in and now with Cassandra here he was even more on edge, worried that Cain would eventually come to claim his daughter. Then again she had been born for the sake of becoming an emotionless, perfect assassin why would he bother to come and claim the daughter that he so willingly shot.

As Bruce came upon the halfway shut door, he knew it was the television's glare but the device was playing so quietly that he could barely hear it. Finally he thought it was safe to open the door all the way and a soft smile came to his face when he finally saw the sight before him.

The soft glow of the television's light rested on two figures sleeping soundly on the large couch, which easily contained both of their forms. Selina was breathing evenly as she was sprawled out on the comfortable furniture, her eyes closed and face completely at rest. She seemed to have no worries in this moment and he was grateful for it. Then he was surprised to feel a sudden warm happiness flood him as he saw that Cassandra was perfectly curled around Selina. The small girl's face planted right on Selina's chest while Selina's arms wrapped around her. Tiny but powerful arms kept Selina close. Cassandra appeared to be in a deeper sleep and he was glad to find a diminutive curl of the lip on her face and was again amazed of the fact that Cassandra was clearly blissful in her sleep made him ten times happier than he would have thought previously.

Bruce made his way to the couch and sat at the point where Cassandra's feet and Selina's hips sat. His left hand supported him on the other side of his wife's hip as the other hand, now covered now by a less abrasive cast, brushed a bit of hair away from Selina's face. Then kissed the side of her head. Pausing at Cassandra, he managed to gaze down at her with a slight smile before pushing the lock of short hair from the girl's face. He stilled when he heard Selina breath out.

"Bruce?" She whispered and her blue eyes met his. A strange look came over her face. "What's that smile for?"

He shrugged then kissed her gently. His head rested against hers and his hand held her neck.

"Let's ask her tomorrow." Bruce spoke in a similar hushed tone as if not to wake the sleeping child. He backed away to see Selina smiling, truly smiling. It was something that he had not seen in awhile. What he did not expect was to match her smile and feel how right this moment was. Nodding, she replied.

"Okay."

* * *

**Yes, the family is beginning to work together, batgirls, robins galore! And Cass is in fact being adopted, which probably means a chapter of a nice Gordon family dinner is on the horizon.  
**

**So the time period in Persistence was about 6 months in when Maggie got kidnapped and 7 months from the library, then around 8 months from the last scene. I kinda kept it vague, in reality to not really have to adhere to time constraints, but that's pretty much what went on inside my head.  
**

******But side note, I kinda slipped John in as being more of a Dick (Grayson) persona just because it fits the story a bit better and Barb, so I hope no one really minds that. Anyway, please let me know any feelings, questions, or anything else you guys can think of!  
**

******-EV**


	19. Situations

"That bitch." Helena breathed as she eased herself out of the tub, reaching for her towel and wrapping it securely around herself. Careful of the newly cauterized stab wound on her side, Helena gritted her teeth as she dried herself off, wrapped the towel around her head and finally grabbed the silk robe hanging on the door.

With great fragility and sluggish pace, Helena went on through her routine, damning the woman the entire time. That blond hair twit was so silent and sneaking into the shadows like a goddamn batman. Her high-pitched, quiet voice would have lead Helena to believe that she was a moron but she was much too cognitive of her actions. However, it was also highly unsettling as the woman began to speak to herself, mumbling bizarre words and unfortunate happenings going on in the woman's mind.

When Helena had gotten a decent look at the woman that came to destroy her peace of killing the part of the Viti family, she was shocked to find the similarities between the Joker's choice of dress and this woman. The pale moonlight that came through the window revealed the paleness of her painted skin. Her eyes were a difference story. The supposed eyes that the woman had were pitch black. Helena could not see any pupils or expression in them whatsoever and quite frankly it scared her. These black eyes were entirely endless, nothing between this focus of the pupils and her brow. As Helena was stabbed to get out of the way and then almost blown up, one thought came to her, this is what Gotham did to a good person. This city ruined the good.

"Well," A male voice caused Helena to look up and see Tommy Elliot sitting on her bed, lounging and looking at her state of undress. "Isn't this a surprise?"

"You understand that you're in no way charming, right?" Despite her currently only being clad in a black silk robe with a towel on top of her head, Helena glanced at him a displeased look upon her face.

"You're adorable." Dismissing her, Tommy continued his appraisal of her and continued to be unconcerned about the death stare she was giving him.

"And you're a misogynistic, asshole."

"I've been called worse."

"Why are you here?" Helena questioned unhappily.

"Our _business partners_ would like to meet you." He informed.

"You mean the League of Shadows?" Although Helena had been hesitant to meet these people, she knew that it was required. Stephanie had told her bits and pieces of what they had put her through and even though Stephanie Brown came off as a bit of an innocent, Brown had seen more horrific things happen, as well as all the training she went through herself, than Helena could even imagine.

"So you know about them?" Tommy was a bit surprised. "I didn't know you were so well informed."

"It's my duty to take over the family name." She shrugged. "Shouldn't I know who's in my city?"

"Your city?" Nodding in amusement, Tommy looked to her bare legs and was intrigued when Helena didn't seemed bothered by the gaze. "Doesn't that seem a bit quick, since your _uncle _is out and taking care of the backend for you?"

"Why do they want to meet me?" Helena switched the subject quickly, not wanting to admit she didn't have an answer for that or at least one she couldn't state out loud to her enemy. "It's not like I'm really a player in all of this, like you said, Uncle Carmine runs the family."

"To make sure you're on our side." Standing, he went closer to her.

"Whose side would I be on otherwise?" She wanted to know.

"You have a step sister, don't you?" Tommy noted the pursed lips at the mention of the woman. "Mrs. Wayne is your step sister, am I correct?"

"I don't see wh…"

"Am I correct, Helena?" His voice raised a bit causing her eyes to narrow.

"We're not on speaking terms." Helena informed.

"Is that why she came to visit you in Italy?" He neared her.

"She wanted to convince to not come back." Her arms crossed. "How do you know about that anyway?"

"We know everything."

"The League knows everything." Helena corrected. "You're a lackey with money and ways around this city."

"And you think you're any better?"

"No." She answered truthfully. "But I don't pretend that I have control over an international terrorist organization that has been around since ancient times."

"Right." His entire being was so close to her now and Helena could feel his hot breath on her face. She hated how near he was but a soft hand raised itself to her cheek. Tommy did not have to look too far down as Helena was quite tall at five foot ten and he being six one. "You are beautiful."

"That's what they say." Helena growled. The lack of space did not bother her but the person that was causing the defiant amount of spatial proximity was with did bother her greatly. "What are you really doing here, Mr. Elliot?"

"I thought it would be polite to tell you in person of the meeting." His hand slid down to her neck.

"I'm sure that's not all you're here for." Why not? Tommy was not a bad looking man in all honesty, not her type, but what the hell. Helena had some pent up anger and she wouldn't mind releasing it on this asshole.

"Falcone wanted you back here." Tommy said quietly. "I'm sorry about Tony."

"You're not." She whispered. Then Helena grabbed the end of his hair and forced his head upward. "But if you are, you'll see I'm not as forgiving as you are."

"Is that a promise?" He did not seem bothered by his current position. However, Helena took his mouth by hers and pulled him close. In some ways she knew that this was the real reason he was here. Tommy did not care for women one bit nor did he pretend to. At the moment, Helena felt very much the same about men and people in general. To hell with the feelings that she had tried so hard to dig deep within herself, now she had a chance to let it all out on a man that she planned to kill in due time anyway.

"Yes." Helena replied before capturing his lips again and pushing him towards the bed. For the rest of the night, Helena was going to take everything that Thomas Elliot had and then some. She was not going to leave anything left for him, just like he and the rest of them had done to her and most importantly there wasn't anyone to stop her.

* * *

"Do you understand Cass?" Selina asked, watching the girl carefully as she sat in front of Bruce and she. Cass looked from Bruce to Selina, went to sign and then stopped. Finally she did as Selina only caught half of it, Bruce chuckled. "What did she say?"

"She thought she was already part of the family." Bruce smirked and Selina laughed a bit as well.

"Of course you are." Selina conceded. "We just need to make things legal."

"But Cassandra," Bruce became slightly more serious. "You know that this will be very different from your other life. You're going to have to deal many more people. Can you handle that?"

Cass nodded.

"We're worried about the media, Cass." Selina cut in. "If we go to the city or out somewhere they are going to seem threatening but they're… just incredibly annoying and fairly harmless."

Signing something, both adults interpreted as Cass asking about going to the city.

"We'll go when you've shown that you can handle large crowds." Bruce enforced the rule, to which Cass looked displeased with the answer.

"But first," wanting to make the mood a bit more light, Selina caught the attention. "We're going to introduce you to the rest of the family."

Cass's eyes widened.

"Do you remember the other man that night we took you?" Bruce asked.

A nod.

"He's part of the family." Selina explained. "And he's Barb's father. His name is Uncle Jim and he's married to Aunt Bee and they have two other children, Sarah and Jimmy."

Without an actual picture of the people, Cass tried to take in the information but the two adults knew that they would probably have more luck just pushing her in the deep end and let her soak up the information. Yet Selina and Bruce were highly aware of the fact that if Cass did not know who someone was, the likelihood of Cass pouncing on them was higher. So, in order to let her meet the other half of the family, they named the people, hoping that somehow it would sink in better. Also, Barb was coming over soon to help get to know the family better with pictures.

"They're all very nice." Bruce tried to sooth her.

"And they all want to meet you." Selina furthered. "Would you like that?"

Cass, in turn, produced a thumb up. Bruce and Selina bit back their laughter with just smiles. Bruce silently questioned what exactly Barb was teaching his daughter. Strange. His daughter.

"Who's ready for their lesson?" Barb's voice trailed throughout the manor and Cass jumped up from her seat, hugging her official parents and ran off to the newcomer in the manor. Assured that all was well within the great area, Bruce covered Selina's hand. Their immediate family was going and although they could not express the magnitude of their delight at the moment, the simple gesture was enough. Most importantly, they were doing this together.

"She doesn't know what she's getting into." Selina joked.

"No she doesn't." He sighed, then pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head. "But I know that I hope she's as happy as I am right now."

"We'll see how happy she is when she goes on her first date." Selina took a seat on the couch, briefly hearing the exchange between Barb and Cass as they went to the study.

"She's never going on a date." Briefly assuring his wife of his proclaimed celibacy of their daughter, Bruce took a seat next to his wife, draping his arm around the area she sat and she leaned into him. The other night had been long and caused the others in the bat clan to go home early, most had still yet to rise and want to sit down and sort through materials that they found. For some reason, Bruce felt that tonight was going to be another busy night and once again he was going to be missing all of it.

"Like you would ever be able to tell her no." Resting her head against the crook of him, she felt the rest of his arm collapse on her back. She gave a silent yawn and shut her eyes for a brief period. "It's so quiet."

"Hmm." He sighed. "Selina?"

"She's not going to an all girls school." Not bothering to open her eyes, Selina remained where she was.

"What if this is never over?" Bruce asked quietly and felt her stiffen slightly. "What if we have to keep fighting this every day?"

"Honestly?" She let out a breath. "This… _war_ between us and them will never be over, you know that. Enemy lines run deep with these people, we have to accept that."

"There's going to be someone after Talia." He pointed out.

"Then we'll fight them too." Glancing up at him, she added, "Hopefully they'll move on to another city by then."

"Selina." A chiding tone escaped him. "The League is as much our problem here as they are anywhere else."

"Are you planning on taking Batman international then?"

"No."

"Then they're not your problem elsewhere." She put a stop to the conversation for now. As it got quiet Selina's mind went to work and she asked him something that had plagued her mind for ages. "Bruce, what happened in those six months?"

"A lot of things." Knowing at some point she was going to ask these questions, he knew that he would have to answer them. The secrets that they had kept from each other truly did not help them and since the arrival of Cass, they had not had a single moment for themselves. Half tempted to make up an excuse to whisk Selina away for a day caused Bruce to dream of another life at times, one that did not put either Cass or Selina in any danger.

"What was the deal?" Sitting up a bit, Selina's eyes caught his and she saw the immediate hesitation.

"They want Cain dead." He told her.

"So…" She paused and then her blue eyes widened. "You're going to kill him?"

"No." Was the immediate response and his head shook. "I told them that I would be able to hand Cain over to them once I was back here."

"But you haven't done that." It was a detail that he did not want to be brought to light but then again he was speaking with his wife, who seemed to enjoy doing that from time to time. Yet he couldn't chastise her because he did it right back. "Are they coming here then?"

"Chinese authorities have them." Bruce informed. "And I know that there is no other way to get to them."

"Are you delivering Cain to them on a silver platter in prison then?" She questioned.

"I… I don't know." His hand tensed around her arm, as did his jaw. Bruce's mind went into its darker regions at the possibilities that could happen if he let this get too far. With the new unpleasant atmosphere in the room, dictated by the man sitting next to her, Selina took things into her own hands.

"Bruce." Bringing herself up to be able to face him directly, Selina held his cheek. "You don't have to face them alone. I'm here…"

"It was my deal."

"It was my fault." Seeing that he went to go speak again, she stopped him. "And I don't have any issue bringing the man to those people."

"You think I'm weak." He swallowed.

"Please, I saw you beat up a truckload of League members in an hour." The joke fell flat and Selina forced the issue. "You're not weak for not wanting to cause a death, Bruce, in fact it makes you stronger. You don't kill because you don't want to be like them, as you said before, it's what separates you from them. I respect that, I wouldn't be with you if I didn't."

"After everything though…"

"It's your decision." She insisted. "Killing someone doesn't make you above others. It's horrible and weighs on you every day, even if it's not directly by your hand."

"It's so different now." His voice had grown soft. "If Cain made a move to hurt you or Cass, I don't think I would be able to stop."

"I'm not surprised." Selina answered truthfully. "I know the reason you worked alone for so long and I know why you didn't want to be connected to anyone…"

"I don't regret…" He rushed in.

"I didn't say you did." She assured.

"Selina Kyle-Wayne," Bruce saw her smile at the mention of her entire name, "are you telling me I'm too emotionally available?"

"As Bruce Wayne?" Although she was grinning, they both were conscious that she was being entirely serious. "Yes. Batman? Well, he's a different story."

"And you think Catwoman is completely separate?" A little taken aback by the assessment, he wanted her to continue.

"No." She shrugged. "But I started because of an emotional tie to one person and I fight with emotion."

"I think it gets in the way."

"Of course you do." A low laugh escaped her. Then a little idea came to her.

Happy that his arm was almost healed, another week with the brace and it should be as good as new. That was if he didn't secretly escape the manor and dress up in a certain suit, of which she was certain that he was dying to do. Every time someone suited up, the desire to follow was so evident in his eyes to her that she could not help but feel sorry for him at those certain times. So to distract him from shutting off his emotions, Selina crawled on top of him and straddled him, both were in weekend wear and happy to oblige the other in lazy activities until nightfall or until they were discovered.

Satisfied with the turn of events, Bruce steadied her with a hand on her hip. He looked up at her hovering over him and with his bandaged hand, reached up and pulled her down gently for a kiss. Both hoped that Barb would keep Cass busy until they were… finished, to put it lightly. Knowing that they were still pressed for time, Selina's fingers quickly went to Bruce's buttons on his shirt.

What they did not notice was the light footsteps of Alfred Pennyworth outside the slightly cracked door. For a brief second he peaked in and highly aware of the trials that the couple had gone through not to mention the newly acquired member of family. Although, Cass's presence was overwhelmingly pleasant, Alfred understood the need to be alone once in awhile. Therefore, he steadily closed the door and smiled to himself. He could already hear an additional pitter-patter of small feet trying to keep up with their sister, whose lesson he could hear from down the hall. Deciding that he would see what the other two females in the great house were up to, he trailed after the voices. A laugh from Barb indicated that happier times were indeed ahead but a little learning and a lot of hard work was in their more immediate future.

Dreary thoughts entered his mind of the sleepless nights for the entire household at the present. Bandages were bound to be plentiful and from the sounds of it, Leslie was bound to be called to manor from time to time. There were more bodies in the once dim Wayne Manor and even though Alfred would change the circumstances, he couldn't help but be grateful that his adult charge was now taking care of himself emotionally. Walking further away from the study, Alfred heard a faint thump and a muffled feminine laughter. He couldn't help but think to the future when perhaps this happiness grew as much as the family he was a member of and took great care of indeed.

* * *

"There she is!" The unmistakable and long missed voice of Aunt Bee sounded as the door opened and she welcomed the four new arrivals into the Gordon household with open arms. She knelt down to the new addition to the family and Cass stared back with wide eyes. "Aren't you just the most beautiful adopted child ever to set foot inside this house?"

"Mom!" Barb growled, coming into the living room area with a tray of appetizers, John trailing in after her. His teeth chewing on a delicious little morsel that he had stolen one for himself and another for Jimmy.

"What? She is!" Aunt Bee smiled down at the girl. "I'm your Aunt Bee. I heard you like chocolate ice cream."

Cass nodded, still amazed by this unknown woman's kindness and strange words. Was everyone in her new acquaintance going to be this open? Perhaps it was… no, Bruce had sat her down privately and warned her that the Gordons were a bit louder than at the manor and that most likely, from now on, it was going to be a similar story at the manor. Since this other part of the family was now aware of her presence they were going to be coming over and it was welcomed. The welcomed part was one that Alfred had told her, which Bruce was not entirely fond of for some reason. Ah well, she would learn to enjoy company, especially if they gave her ice chocolate ice cream.

"Good." The older woman touched Cass's cheek and did not even notice the rigid stance the girl took or the ready to act if necessary positions that both Bruce and Selina had. "Because for dessert, I bought an entire gallon for you."

"I think a scoop or two will be enough." Alfred managed to bring down the tense situation as Aunt Bee stroked her cheek and then greeted the old man.

"Don't be such a downer, Alfred." Waving him off, Aunt Bee looked pointedly at all three adults still in the doorway. "Little Cassie here is as skinny as they come! She needs to eat at least ten gallons of ice cream in order to gain a pound."

"Hey Cassie." Sarah stepped forward, smiling. "I'm Sarah. Welcome to the crazy part of the family."

"I'm Jimmy." Jimmy gave a toothy grin at Cass and Cass's eyes went wide and though she may have not noticed the redness in her cheeks everyone else did, except for Jimmy. "Want to go play some games?"

Although Cass may have agreed to the suggestion and began to walk away with him to further herself in the living room towards the television, she did not have any idea of what games he was talking about. Many in the room also guessed that she probably would have agreed to do battle against her new parents if he suggested it. Yet the girl followed him and saw the gaming console hooked up to the television. Quietly they settled down with some weary eyes upon them, although neither noticed.

"She doesn't seem as feral as you made her out to be." Bee nudged her husband.

"I never said she was." Jim shrugged.

"Come on, Alfred." Waving her hand for the older man to come towards her, "let's get this dinner together."

"My pleasure." Alfred smiled following her to the kitchen, taking the trays from Bruce.

"I can do it." Bruce held on to the trays a bit.

"Master Bruce." He gently pried the man off. "May I suggest that you make sure that Miss Cassandra isn't the competitive type?"

"Good call." Giving the trays over to the older gentleman and then turning to see that though Cass might not have ever played a videogame in her life, she was fairly good. It probably helped that it was a fighting game. Bruce stood next to Selina behind the couch as Jim took a seat on the lounge chair with Sarah on the arm of the chair and John sat down beside Barb on the couch. John nudged Barb and she just smiled back at him. Selina looked up to Bruce and noticed him watching Jim carefully, she slipped her hand into his and he looked down.

"Are you going to talk to him?" She spoke just above a whisper. The television was on high and both knew that they would be able to get away with it.

"Soon." Squeezing her hand, he bent down to speak to her. "When he's alone."

"You two." Shaking her head in a good-natured way, Selina let the moment pass. It was rare to have a true family meal these days but she suspected that they were going to become more frequent as both Selina and Bruce had not only seen but heard that Jim retreated quickly to home after shifts.

"Hello?" Another voice sounded from the open door and they all turned to see Tim making his way in, carrying a box in his hand and flowers.

"Tim!" Sarah jumped up and made her way over to the man, giving him a quick hug, which he returned somewhat awkwardly considering all the stuff he had in his hands.

"Hey!" Tim smiled at the teen and looked to everyone else who also greeted him warmly, well that is except for Cass and Jimmy who were currently locked in battle with another. Selina was pleased that Cass thought it was better to impress than be repressed when she found someone attractive even at her young age and she would make sure to cultivate that.

"Oh good!" Bee hurried past the crowd and made it to Tim. "You brought more dessert."

"Yeah, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head as she took the box. "I really wanted to find something better…"

"This is perfect!" She assured him, then looked down at it. "This is my favorite bakery."

"Good." The embarrassment edged away.

"Tim!" Jimmy obtained the attention of the people in the room. "What's that code for that kick flying move?"

"Just let her win, James." Bee sighed, hurrying back into the kitchen where Alfred waved to the newcomer, who replied in kind.

"I don't have to _let_ her win." Jimmy mumbled as Cass won another round and determined not to be the loser in all of this, he began the next round with different character, hoping to up his chances of survival.

"I see you made yourself at home." Tim commented grabbing John's hand in greeting from the space on the couch where John sat.

"I brought cookies." Upturning his head to look at his friend, John glanced up. "What did you bring?"

"A pie." He shrugged.

"What kind?" That sounded good.

"A pie."

"I have a question." Barb turned in her seat to look at the three in the back, consisting of Selina, Bruce and Tim. "When are we going to talk about breaking and entering into the League's headquarters."

"It's not the headquarters." Tim corrected. "Steph said it was just a storage warehouse that they may be keeping a lot of materials."

"So you and Steph _are_ talking now." She smiled.

"We need to talk about Helena and Harley too." That was the footage that had been bugging Selina for the whole day. After Bruce had come across what one of his cameras had captured during the scene, neither was sure what to make of it but knew that they had to be sure of what it meant.

"Helena killed Johnny and the butler for sure." Tim leaned against the back of the couch. "Harley was the one that murdered the kids and wife."

"And the bomb." John added.

"Do we have any idea who she might target next?" Bruce asked.

"No." Selina sighed. "There were too many people that had a hand in Bertinelli's death."

"Is anyone else surprised that Harley is out of Arkham?" Barb pointed out. "Or am I the only shocked by this footage?"

"Bruce thought he saw her on the street by the Elliot Building a month or so ago." Selina indicated her husband.

"Elliot?" John's brows narrowed. "Is she working there?"

"Possibly." Bruce nodded. "We have a few researchers that fit her description."

"But one that is most likely her." Selina supplied further. "A Dr. Holly Chance."

"So she may be involved with their drug testing?" Barb questioned.

"Most likely." Deciding now was a better time than never, Bruce continued. "They've been testing a drug out on Arkham patients. The drug is supposed to cure migraines, but also the mental instabilities of the inmates."

"How is one drug supposed to do all that?" Her eyes widened.

"The migraines are linked to a certain number of inmates that require what this drug offers to suppress or, I guess in this case, heal." He explained.

"Sounds like you don't believe it." Catching the other man's gaze, Tim spoke quietly.

"Sounds like it's too good to be true." Bruce sighed.

"So how dangerous is Harley?" John let the sentiment go over in the group before speaking again. "Because she doesn't seem to have any patterns yet."

"Not yet." Tim admitted the same. "But she's only be out that once, we have to wait again."

"We shouldn't have to wait." Not at all comforted by the thought John crossed his arms.

"So back to the hideout for the League." Barb enforced the new subject upon them. "What are we going to do?"

There was a pause between all of them and they all looked to Bruce, who remained quiet for the moment. He knew that they were all silently putting him in the forefront of this group, even Selina had to respect her husband's part in this whole thing. This circle had been ultimately created by him and his actions upon the city over five years ago. Now he was going to be the one to tell them to move or to leave it be. For all his desire not to send people into action, Bruce knew that he needed to say something. He needed to be the one to make the call. So, he did.

"We need to move quickly." Bruce stated. "We don't know how much we know and it would be only a matter of time before they find out."

"Tonight?" John ventured.

"Tomorrow." Putting the option out there, Bruce wanted to make sure that they would have all avenues covered and to work out anything else that needed to be worked out.

"Seriously?" Jimmy's shout broke them all from their little pact. The boy stood suddenly, his eyes wide and jaw open at the scene then back at a semi-surprised looking Cass. Well she had a handle on some emotions. "You've never played a game before?"

"Looks like we have another IT person in the family." Barb smirked.

"Or she can just fight on all different platforms." Selina added.

"How about you guys take a break." Picking himself up off the couch, John tagged Tim in. "And we'll show you how to make a game last."

Selina and Bruce came around and took a seat on the couch, while Jimmy put his back on it, sitting on the floor by his oldest sister. Cass came up and plopped down on Bruce's lap, Selina tucked into his good arm. Barb curled up further on the couch after giving a pat to Selina's thigh. Then Barb smiled as John and Tim hassled each other before sitting down and settling in for the game. Even though they needed to sort more things through for the next night, Bruce reconciled with the fact that they also needed this time to regroup and actually get to know this family better. Each person needed to trust the other so they would be able to stay calm during the most dire of situations. With that thought in mind, a knock on the door broke him from his thoughts and his hazel eyes caught a figure of a teenage boy standing at the door. His hands were full with flowers in one and a box of chocolates in the other.

"Leon!" Sarah jumped up from her seat and hurried over to the door. The blond haired, brown-eyed boy walked right in, his hands in his pockets as he looked around nervously at the group before him. "Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Leon."

"Uh, hi." Leon swallowed hard, noting the certain stares he was receiving from the younger males in the room. John and Tim had paused their games and Bruce had put Cass on Selina's lap to stand up. Jimmy was the only one that seemed somewhat indifferent to the teen. However, Jim was the first of them to go to the young man.

"Welcome Leon." Jim shook his hand, smiling. Having been through this a couple times before, the initial reaction to kill the young man had dissipated the moment that Barb thought that she had the ability to sneak Dick into the house at night, ten years ago. "I'm Mr. Gordon, but you can just call me Jim. Why don't you go in the kitchen and introduce yourself to Mrs. Gordon and Mr. Pennyworth."

"Thanks." Leon nodded and hurried off with Sarah to the destination.

"Now," Jim turned to the now highly alert men in the room. "Considering you all have been in that position at one point, I expect all of you to be on your best behaviors, especially since you all are involved with women related to this family." A pause. "I hope I made myself clear."

"Yes sir." John and Tim took the time to sit back down as Bruce and Jim just looked at each for a moment. Bruce nodded and then took his seat back down next to Selina. Selina let out a snort of laughter with Barb and kissed the top of Cass's head, who was trying to grasp what had just happened, but then the game caught her attention again. Jim bobbed his head and went to go sit back down.

"Good."

* * *

**_They're back! Writing the Gordon Family is always so much fun :) I also have good news in that the next chapter is almost finished and you guys won't have to wait that long! Also, happy to answer any questions you have about this story and others so no worries there. As for Cass having little Bruce & Selinas running after her... ;) and that's all I'm going to say about that. Please let me know what you guys would like to see, or feel, think, question, or want to voice how Bruce would react if Cass brought home a date._**

**_-EV_**


	20. Beginning

"This is idiotic." Bruce mumbled to himself as he watched Barb put up the links for the people from his place beside her. He had yet to be cleared by Leslie and the inability to act with the others currently preparing themselves to go out in the city and do what was usually done by only himself and Selina made him a bit more irritated than usual. Selina had provided an excellent argument for creating teams and allowing them to do what they needed to do. The argument being, time was of the essence. He could not deny that and so his job for the night was to stand by with Barb. However, he was allowed to have input on what they needed to do and he felt immediately better.

"Would you like to go over all the idiotic things you do, _dear_?" Selina's voice came through the now synced links. Although she was currently only going through the process of changing, as others were, since she was the first one to finish up, Selina walked over to Barb and Bruce. "Where are my two body guards?"

"You mean three?" Not unheard of before but certainly not a common occurrence in the underground cavern, Stephanie followed Tim and John. While the two men were clad in their darkened outfits, ready for their semi-police duty. Stephanie had opted to go back into her entirely black ninja uniform. Her hood resting over her shoulders easily and the rest of her uniform clung to her body, allowing little protection but much movement. Secretly Bruce devised a future suit that would be better suited to their nighttime activities, one with more defense built in. Her blonde hair tied back with a ponytail, an easy smile on her face.

"Didn't want to go with some spruced up colors like these guys?" Barb smirked indicating John's dark blue stripe on his uniform across the chest and Tim's dark red a stripe down the arms, other than that they were black. Bruce had insisted, as he insisted on safety measures, on the shade and each man had complied to the requests of the older man knowing his protocol. They had yet to put their masks on, both had been adamant about not wearing an entire cowl. When Dick complained it would ruin his hair, Barb promptly reminded him his lack of dark brown strands. He was quick to reply that he was planning on growing it out and she rolled her eyes. It was a pleasant time with these two around.

"Definitely not a fan." Stephanie answered back. "I wouldn't mind some purple though."

"Now you're just greedy." Barb chastised.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Bruce crossed his arms assessing the young woman in front of him.

"Please." Her eyes rolled and he secretly wondered if this is what he had to look forward to with Cassandra in four years. "I was born a child assassin, Mr. Wayne, I think I can handle being the bodyguard of a woman who most definitely doesn't need it."

"You're not just my body guard, Stephanie." Selina easily went over to the computer and typed a few things out.

"What do you mean?" Not liking that her voice sounded a bit more hesitant than she would've like but Stephanie was in no way backing down. "You need me to be a chauffeur too?"

"Stephanie." Bruce caught her attention and made his way over to her slowly, pretending that the arm that had been broken four weeks ago wasn't being looked over by the blond in front of him. He could tell that she was trying to put on a strong face but she knew when she had found an opponent who she would have difficulty beating had push come to shove, yet that hadn't stopped her from facing off with Cain more than a couple of times. "You're going to have to go against everything that your father and the entire League taught you. There is no coming back from this. Do you understand?"

"If I wanted to be in the League, Mr. Wayne." Her brown eyes did not deviate at all from his. "I would've turned you over to them months ago."

There was a pause in the room as he stared her over for a moment as if waiting for her to go back on what she had just said. It was like he wanted her to leave, to be too intimidated by the fact that she was going against her father. A man that had not only raised her until she was in her teens and was taken away by her mother but a man that had procured her to a long years of torture. As Selina had pointed out before, it was hard to go against your parent even if they had left scars all over your body just to prove their loyalty to a damaged cause.

"You will remain in the shadows." Bruce finally rid of the strong silence in the room. "You need to go in there, grab the information with this USB drive, upload the virus after you're done. Tim and John will be waiting separately for each of you close by."

"What about Selina?" Stephanie glanced over at the woman.

"You're our wildcard." Selina stepped up. "The League is more likely to suspect Bruce, even with a broken arm, to go out there than you. While they have their eyes set on these two guys and myself, you do what you need to and come straight back here."

"The plan..." Bruce started then corrected himself. "Unless something happens, is to get out of there as quickly as possible. Do not look for Cain or Talia, Stephanie, go directly to the mainframe."

"How will I know about this... mainframe?" No one blamed her for the questions. Everyone in the room was still working out the kinks of working in a team rather than a double or just by oneself. Stephanie was entirely new to this.

"That's where I come in." Barb stated proudly. "Think of me as your assistant director. Bruce and I will be tracking everything that you guys do and once you are in the building we will be able to get readings within the place. Therefore able to track the mainframe."

"Wow, okay." Stephanie felt like she had just taken a whirlwind course in team-vigilante-building. "So basically you guys are going to tell me what to do."

"Yeah, pretty much." Barb nodded.

"Alright, Steph." John patted her shoulder. "Time to get a move on."

As the three young people moved their way towards the transportation devices, the others held back for a moment to watch. Selina completely in her outfit, save for the mask, glanced over at her husband, knowing that he was hating every moment of this. Barb sighed heavily, noticing that John seemed to be having trouble with the computer screen on the bike that he was going to take and walked over to help him. It left just Bruce and Selina standing there.

"You look like you're about to walk straight into a Chinese prison." Selina commented lightly but saw that the statement hit him harder than she meant it to. Sighing, she turned to him, "Bruce..."

"Selina." He cut her off and she felt the weight of his one good hand come to her shoulder. "I know that you're going to want to protect them, but please don't do anything..."

"You would want me to, no matter what the cost, Bruce you know that." She told him quietly. Glancing over at the four as they smirked at each other, somewhat showing off their new equipment to another. They had not been given much, mostly because Bruce did not have the time to train them fully on each piece, but enough to keep them entertained for the time being and become experts on individual objects. "That's the future. We're just old cats trying to show them the ropes before our time is up."

"We're not old." Bruce gave her a look, to which she returned a certain smirk.

"Want to prove it to me later?" Moving in closer and as his arm snaked around hers. Her body molded against his. "It may not be the rooftop but I can guarantee it'll be just as good."

"Wear that," His lips moved towards her ear and she shuddered slightly at memories, when the underground and the whole manor was empty, what those lips could do. "And it will be better."

"Alright, alright," Barb came back up to them, forcing them apart. "You guys need to get over the fact that you guys aren't newlyweds any more."

"At least we didn't sleep together on our first date." The shocking part was the person who said it and it left Barb's jaw to completely unhinged and staring openly at the person. Selina just gave a low laugh before patting her husband on the behind in appreciation. Bruce just went back to typing out some much needed information, letting that fact his comment stunned Barb into silence and he briefly thought that perhaps he should make those comments more often.

"You told him?" Barb whispered fiercely to Selina.

"What makes you think I told him?" Selina questioned. Then began to walk away towards the group of people ready to exit the vast cave. "Get us the codes to the alarm system for this place. I don't want to worry about disarming anything right now."

"Either you have really good hearing," Barb turned to the man next to her once the rumble of the respective vehicles had left the vicinity, "Or you really are the worst big brother ever."

"Big brother controlled every aspect of their lives." Bruce didn't bother to look at her, only the screen's current information and the dots that represented the people they had sent out. "Your life is far beyond my control."

"I'm buying you earplugs for when you meditate." She sighed heavily as she also began to input some of the codes into the group's tablets.

"They don't work."

"What are you?" Her eyes widened. "Meta-human?"

"No." Bruce stated steadily. "The volume of your voice just tends to be high."

"You know that you..."

"Children." Selina's voice came over the speakers and they could sort of hear John's snort of amusement. "Play nice."

"He started it." Barb mumbled.

"All your codes are uploaded." Bruce brushed off the comment. "As well as the layout of the building."

"Who do we think is in the building?" Stephanie asked.

"Talia for sure." Barb began to list the people. "But we're not sure about Elliot or Cain, so be on the look out."

"Elliot checked in on Foursquare at that new Uptown club, Iceberg." Tim spoke up.

"You gotta stop that internet stalking, Drake." John chided.

"It's not like you contributed anything, Blake." Tim shot back.

"Alright boys." Barb sighed. This was going to be slightly more difficult that she thought. "So Elliot is a no show."

"What about Harley?" Selina questioned. "She might not be working with them but it's usually a good thing to know where the psychopath killers are."

"Haven't heard anything from her yet." Bruce said grimly. "But she wouldn't be interested in just Talia's base of operation. Harley Quinn would focus on something more like the Iceberg than an abandoned warehouse."

"Unless that warehouse put you in an asylum." Selina pointed out.

"Oh shit." Barb breathed. "I didn't even think about that."

"It's not the same one." Bruce assured everyone. "I already checked. Just close to it."

"Should I head over to the Iceberg?" Tim's mind began to wander to the possibilities of what Harley could do to just a little club.

"She would've made it known that she was going to do something by now." To be on the safe side, Bruce pulled up some footage around Gotham's various club openings and events. Barb gave him an amused look, which he ignored.

"Good job everyone," Barb smiled. "Now you made Bruce paranoid."

"Is that supposed to be news to us?" Only Selina dared to state that, even though two others agreed with her. Tim understood completely, but he kept it to himself and tried not to focus on the fact that Stephanie was holding him tightly around his waist. Since Stephanie had yet to obtain a license, she was safer riding with him. At least that's what he told himself.

"Wait," Stephanie saw that they were finally approaching the destination. "What about Helena?"

"She's also at the Iceberg." Barb informed everyone. "Wearing a low-cut, short, purple dress. Getting quite a lot of attention from Tommy, might I add." An idea popped into her head. "Hey Selina want to go to..." Then paused. "Oh wow."

"What?" Stephanie frowned, seeing that the building was already in sight for her, over Tim's shoulder. She could slightly smell his scent and remembered how wonderful it used to on her pillow in the morning.

"Talia's at the Iceberg." Barb quickly said.

"We can still upload the virus." Bruce took command of the situation. "The members are going to be more on alert now and Cain will probably be there watching over the materials."

"Cain's at the Iceberg too." Barb's eyes narrowed. "Why are they all there?"

"Should we..." John started.

"No." Bruce interjected. "Stick to the plan. We can get to them later."

"We've unlocked the door to the northwest, upper level." Tim was following Stephanie closely as she stepped into the door he unlocked, finding the room completely pitch black.

"I'm on the first floor." Successfully unlocking the door, John knew that they could see them but might as well. "I'm going to look for any pharmaceuticals. They have to be keeping it somewhere in the basement or on the first floor, since it's the biggest and they need the most manufacturing space you can get."

"Perfect." Barb nodded. "I've downloaded the directions onto your transmitters. Steph and Tim, the system will lead you straight to the mainframe computer. Don't be surprised if it turns out to be smaller than you think. You guys should also have a lot of heavy traffic."

"I'll mark off the locations that I search in case we need to do some search and seizures for the GCPD." John added.

"If all goes well," Tim spoke up, "meet us at the South entrance on the ground floor."

"Sounds good." John agreed.

"You have fifteen minutes to get out of there before the full alert system goes off." Bruce told the three of them. He felt his heart skip a beat as he saw that not only was Selina not in the large space with the others but that she was already halfway back to the main part of town. "Selina, what are you doing?"

No answer.

"Selina?" He repeated.

"She's offline." Barb looked nervously up at Bruce.

"What do you mean she's offline, Barbara?" His gaze was steady on her.

"Her link's out." Her lips pressed together in nervousness, she watched Bruce turn back to the monitor.

"God I hate lackeys." John huffed out as he took down another set of members, taking Barb and Bruce out of their contemplative states. "Are you guys almost done?"

"We just got to the mainframe." Stephanie informed the group. "They have this place covered."

"That means we're in the right place." Barb told them and feeling a presence no longer beside her, she turned to see that Bruce was stabilizing his arm even more. "Going somewhere?"

"Keep an eye on them." Was all he said before heading into the changing area and disappearing behind the myriad of empty chambers that usually held suits. Only one particular suit was still in place. "Get a link ready."

"This is a really bad idea, Bruce!" Barb yelled to him, there wasn't an answer so she continued. "You need rest still. Don't make me get Alfred!"

"When you do," coming out from behind the curtain, Bruce was dressed in a well-designed suit, no longer in his comfortable jeans and button down. He was currently smoothing his hair with one hand. The not fully healed arm was held tightly to his body, the double reinforcements under his suit. "Tell him to bring the car around the front."

"Do you always keep designer suits down here?" Barb's eyes narrowed at the sight. That not the suit that she was thinking that he was going for, either way she knew that he shouldn't be going out there.

"It comes in handy." He shrugged.

"I really don't think that suiting up in Armani is any different than suiting up in Kevlar for you right now." Stating her words frankly, she couldn't get over the calmness that came over him at the moment. It was like before he was going to do battle. Hell, he probably was thinking about doing that very thing.

"Feed me all their intel." Bruce told her. "And let me know when they're on their way."

"And where do you think you're going?" Alfred made his way to the computer bay area, looking expectantly between the two.

"Selina's going to the Iceberg." Barb informed Alfred when Bruce didn't reply. "She's going after Cain and Talia."

"Shouldn't you send one of your protégés to interfere?" Alfred asked as Bruce attempted to close his cufflink to hide the cast.

"She won't listen to them." Finally catching the clasp, he straightened himself out a bit more.

"And she listens to you so well?" Alfred replied back smoothly.

"I'm not just going to sit here and let her take them on by herself." Bruce refused to back down from this.

"You must stay here."

"No I don't." He began to walk away.

"Master Wayne!" The sternness in Alfred's voice caused Bruce to speed up a little. "Need I remind you that there is a child upstairs that is now in your care and your complete responsibility?" That made Bruce still but he didn't look back. "If you go out there already hurt, how can you possibly help Mrs. Wayne and not get yourselves killed? That child does not need to be alone any more than she already has, especially since she has truly begun to trust and love you."

Doing an about face and speeding back to the computer bay, Bruce spoke into the microphones.

"John." Bruce barked into the piece of equipment.

"That would be me." He sounded out of breath and John glanced around him at the fallen bodies in his wake. "I got a few things to review but I don't..."

"Head to the Iceberg right now." Bruce saw the slight triumphant stares between Barb and Alfred.

"Party time." Not bothering the question the action, after all he had heard only bits and pieces of what the people at the home base were talking about but it was enough. John wasn't a fool to their story between Cain and Talia and quite frankly he was already making his way towards the exit in case someone called to him. Knowing that going after the person, let alone people, that hurt you the most was something that one did not need to face alone. Especially when they were some of the best assassins on the planet. Honestly though, he was happy that he had packed a normal set of clothing, located in the small compartment in the bike.

"In the mainframe room." Steph sounded also out of breath but she tried to regulate her breathing quickly, worried it might impede the microphone, wherever it was.

"Perfect." Barb took control, watching as Bruce was typing out information to John, giving him instructions and hints on how to handle the situation. He must have switched their links to just talk to another instead of the whole group because she wasn't hearing anything they were saying. "Do you see the main computer in front of you?"

"Yeah." Steph began to walk towards it, hearing a scuffle that Tim was handling in the background. "It's the biggest one here."

"Good." Barb nodded. "It's not the one we need."

"What do you mean _that's not the one we need_?" Steph paused. "What am I supposed to be looking for then?"

"The League is going to make this difficult, so use some reasoning here, Steph. That computer in front of you has links to the mainframe network, but you need the actual hardware to link the virus through the system to get the information we need." She said calmly. "Think. What would these people do to try and..."

"Oh my God!" An exasperated sigh escaped her. A member managed to escape Tim and ran towards her but she easily subdued him and punched him down to the ground. "Just tell me which one I need to look at."

"I would." Barb amended. "But I'm not there, am I?"

"Fine." Giving another kick to the league member's head, she made sure that he was not able to get up and moved to the main bay. Steph looked over at the two filing cabinets on either side of the large bay. "Can I get a hint or something?"

"Where's Tim?" She questioned. "He's holding the transmitter with the camera."

"Fighting off a few of the more rambunctious group of members." Stephanie told her. "I take it we lost John and Cee?"

"You would be correct." Barb informed. "Now, I need you to think where..."

"Check the drawers!" Tim yelled over to them, the shout going through the links and even Bruce looked over.

"You realize you're in my ear." Steph growled as she went over to the first set of drawers, they all opened with ease and surprisingly empty. "Are you sure this is the right..."

"It has to be here." Tim ran over and began to open the other set of cabinets. When he got to one in the middle, it was locked. "Bingo."

"Make it steady." Steph went in front of the drawer, aimed and successfully put her foot through the small space. She was careful not to go too far since she did not want to damage the supposed mainframe on the inside.

"God, you guys are scary." Barb commented as Tim's video feed was finally facing the area that she needed to look at.

"We have a small motherboard." Tim peered through the newly made hole, his hand outstretched to Stephanie and she gave him the USB. Placing it in the jack made for the small computer component; he hurried over to the keyboard and began to input the information necessary for Barb to gain access to the computer through the various networks.

"Tell me it's uploading." Barb bit her bottom lip nervously. There was really only one shot to this whole thing. If they didn't it get it right this time, it would be next to impossible if they ever tried something like this again.

"Hold up." Steph was looking behind Tim and Tim had no choice but to turn and see at least six League members staring back at them. Without another word both went forward and began to throw their best punches to well trained leaguers. Luckily her face wasn't in plain view and they didn't know who they were fighting against. They may have had second thoughts to, literally, running into this.

"Can you handle it without me?" Tim questioned, kicking down a man then moving on to the smaller opponent, easily forcing him down.

"I only need another minute." Barb furiously exchanged the coding between networks. She began to look through the files that were coming on to her screen and uploading the bugs towards the other computer. Then she found something that she felt might be there but had not been a hundred percent sure of, nonetheless it filled her with dread. "Pull the plug Tim!"

"I thought you said..."

"I got it." Steph leapt away from her current and last opponent before hurrying over to the drive and yanking it out. "I really hope you didn't have to exit out of it or anything."

"You guys have two minutes to evacuate the building." Barb said in a rush.

"What do you mean?" Steph stepped in as Tim's aide and subdued the man that was twice the size Tim was, as he gave her an appreciative nod. One quality that she had always liked about her ex, he wasn't afraid to admit that she was better at some things than he was.

"They linked up an explosive to the mainframe, if anyone tried to steal information." Barb bit out. "You need to get out of there!"

"Bomb could've worked just fine." Steph muttered. Tim grabbed her and they both started towards the exit. Going down the dark halls, they heard a trigger being pulled behind them and they glanced back to see that there were at least a dozen men behind them, brandishing an assortment of weapons, including some that would be easy to hurt them from a distance. However, the exit was just ahead.

"One minute guys!" Barb's heart thumped in her chest, although she had a feeling that this wasn't going to be their first close call of the night.

Tim looked to the side as he saw that Steph gave a small jerk and reached out just in time to grab her, only steady her. Glancing over her shoulder, he saw that the opposite shoulder was bleeding. There was only a wince from the pain that was induced into her body, but Tim knew that there was more to it than just that wince.

"Get the medical station ready." Tim informed them, deciding not to go further into until they were out of there and fully ignoring the disgruntled look from his ex.

Just then a cluster of men came out of nowhere and blocked their exit, leading Tim to pull Steph into the door next to them. Closing the door, they knew that there wasn't any time left and their only exit was a window on the second story. Hearing the commotion outside, they looked to each for a moment, before running full force into the window, hitting it in just the correct area, causing it to shatter as they put all their weight and speed into it. Taking Steph around the waist and pulling her against his body, Tim braced himself for the hard impact that didn't come, or at least it was softer than he was expecting it to be. Landing on empty sacks, Tim glanced around him and saw that Steph's wound was bleeding quite profusely on his own suit as he held on to her.

"Move!" Barb shouted.

Scrambling to get up, the two heard the explosion first and then felt themselves contacted by the heat of the fire coming towards them, only to be lifted from their paths and carried further than they wanted. This time the landing wasn't as soft or pleasant. A certain ringing in their ears and the uncertainness of the situation made them lie there for a moment, before Tim finally came to and heard Barb's concerned voice in his muffled ear.

"I'm fine." Tim sighed then immediately looked towards Steph when he didn't hear her reply. She was still down and bleeding. "The bullet must've hit something."

"What bullet?" Barb questioned.

"She got shot." Using the bit of strength that he needed, Tim lifted Steph up. Not bothering to try and revive her. He noted that she was breathing and told Barb such, before going on to the next order of business. "I can drop her back to..."

"Take her to the clinic." Bruce interjected. "It's only a mile away. I've already alerted Leslie."

"Then I can head over to the Iceberg..."

"Stay with Stephanie, Tim." Bruce insisted.

"She's fine." Although he wasn't fully convinced himself of her medical prognoses as he sped down the streets. He held onto her and to making it into the clinic, he was determined to not let this wound get any bigger than it needed to be. "I'll be over at the Iceberg in ten." He clicked off.

"He shouldn't go to the Iceberg." Bruce said softly looking to the now mute video feed that Tim had forgot to turn off. It showed him hurrying into the back entrance with Stephanie as Leslie met them there.

"We all do things we shouldn't do." Barb shrugged. "Besides staying with her would be admitting to being a couple and neither wants that."

"I'm not supposed to her see her right?" John's voice came over the speakers, breaking them from their somber mood. He had quickly dressed into jeans and a shirt with a simple baseball cap on his head.

"I would be worried if you did see her." Barb told him, happy to be back online with these two.

"Alright." John came out of the shadows of where he had been hiding in the club. The music was blaring and the lights slightly disorientating within the large space. Luckily he wasn't the only person there in street clothes but where he wanted to go, namely the VIP section required a bit more spruced up version of himself. "Hey, anyone want to tell Tim to put on a suit before he comes, we might have a better chance of getting into the nooks we need to."

"Have it." Tim's popped into the conversation. Of course the tekkie figured out a way to override the links.

"You seriously have your suit already?" John asked out of surprise.

"He lives two blocks away from the clinic." Bruce didn't want to waste this opportunity.

"That makes sense." John agreed. He glanced around the club a bit more, trying to see through the throngs of people blocking his view to the VIP section. Then he saw that Elliot and Helena walked out of it and he turned into the bar, leaning against it while trying to keep his eyes on them. "Bertinelli and Elliot just walked out of the VIP. Cain and Talia are still in there."

"What do we think of luring at least one of them out?" Barb questioned. "Then she doesn't have to take on both of them."

"She's not going to take on either one." Bruce mumbled, which only Barb and Alfred caught, then leaned in to speak. "Tim, how is your London accent?"

"Decent." Tim parked the cycle to the alleyway, making sure that it wasn't in plain view of anyone, locking it down and taking the keys with him. "Why?"

"I've uploaded Lord Alivin Draper to the VIP roster." Bruce informed.

"Don't I need a passport?" Tim questioned as he approached the line, opting to go to the front.

"VIPs generally now have the photo-ID directly on the tablets that the staff carries." Bruce managed to find a decent photograph of Tim in a suit and completed his profile. "You just need to tell them your name."

"Can I get John in?" Tim briefly exchanged pleasantries with the bouncer before being led inside.

"Just tell them he's a friend." Bruce began to get the video feed through both men's small embedded cameras.

"I think I'm going to keep an eye on the two love birds here." John watched as Helena entertained Elliot, laughing at something he said before he held her arm. "They're getting quite cozy."

"Bruce," Barb thought for a moment, "did the Elliot's have anything to do with Franco's death?"

"John!" Bruce didn't need to second guess himself, Selina wasn't there for Talia and Cain. "Tommy's father paid off Bertinelli's men."

"Helena wouldn't kill him out in the open." John covered up his speaking to them with a glass of water.

"I got a good view from up here." Tim looked down into the crowded dance floor and was easily able to spot Tommy and Helena speaking to each other in a dark side way of the area.

"How's the high life?" John asked.

"Mediocre." Holding up a phone to his ear and putting on a fake smile as a couple of girls eyed him, he began to understand why Bruce hated going out so much and having to put on this act. However, this enabled him to scourer both the VIP section and the dance floor below. Glancing only briefly at Talia, who seemed to be talking to a dark skinned man, they animatedly spoke to another. Yet he could tell that neither were really in jovial conversation. As he spotted something in Talia's hand he took a couple silent pictures of the two with the phone still up at his ear. "I got some photos of Talia and I think it's hellebore. It could be the drug."

"It should be." Bruce confirmed, as Barb is the quick facial recognition. "Any sign of Cain?"

"He's holding off in the corner." Tim turned back to the dance floor to see that Helena and Tommy were now dancing. "I think he's more of a body guard right now."

"He's expecting us." Bruce crossed his one well arm over the other.

"Uh, guys?" John stared at the sight before him.

"Yes, John?" Barb rolled her eyes.

"If I told you that someone's wife was wearing a certain lack of something, what would you say?" He watched her move from the front door towards the upper section of the club. She wanted the attention that practically everyone was giving her. And quite frankly even John didn't have the heart to look away, mostly in shock and fear, which he guessed wasn't what everyone else was thinking.

"Depends on the wife and what they're wearing." Barb dared to glance over at Bruce, whose jaw tightened considerably and he was frantically looking at the video feed.

"A certain Mrs. Wayne is headed your way, Drake." John told the other man in the club.

"What?" When Tim turned he briefly caught eyes with Selina before blushing and turning back to the balcony scene. "Crikey."

"You're about to have more company as well." Watching Tommy head up the stairway with Helena hot on his trail.

"Do you want me to go?" Barb asked Bruce as they saw Selina standing in the middle of the VIP section a couple of people beginning to surround her and from the looks of it Talia nor Cain had gotten to her yet. Her slick body was somehow fitting in a pair of black pants with a shirt that covered her front well, but the sides and a crisscross in the back exposed her quite well. In all honesty it had been awhile since Mrs. Wayne had stepped out in that type of clothing. Her black leather heels gave her a bit of height as she walked through the club. She had also managed to put on a bit of makeup and her hair curled around her shoulders.

"You can't." Taking a breath he looked to Alfred, who had been staying quiet the entire time. Perhaps he was having second thoughts as well.

"Neither can you." She said softly.

"Mrs. Wayne is quite capable of taking care of herself." Alfred commented. "I'm more concerned for the well beings of the other four."

"Four?" Bruce questioned.

"We might as well add Ms. Bertinelli in the mix shouldn't we?" He gave a small nod of his head. "After all she is still your sister in law."

"Can we get her back online?" Bruce more demanded than asked.

"Not if she's taken the earpiece out." Barb sighed. "Which she might have."

"I got this." Tim saw that Talia and Cain had seen Selina and that she was now being bombarded by people before she really stepped foot into the area. Making his way over to her, he said loudly, in a highly flamboyant English accent, "Lina! Oh my goodness, Lina!"

As John nearly spat out his water, Bruce and Alfred glanced at each other and Barb held in her laughter for about two seconds, Selina turned towards the highly unused nickname and lifted brow when she saw who it was. Luckily she had enough reason to play along.

"How are you?" Tim gave her a double kiss on the cheek. "My god, it's been far too long."

"It has." Selina agreed turning her the circle of people talking to her. Well, this was a bit over the top. "I'm surprised to see that Robin isn't with you."

"He's probably somewhere talking to one of the dancers here." Looking at the other within the newly acquired group. "Forgive me, I'm Alivin Draper. Would you mind terribly if I stole, Lina here for a moment?"

"Excuse me." Selina told the group before following Tim to the side of the room, looking down at the people dancing. "What took you so long?"

"Steph's been shot." Bluntly stating the fact that all were surprised by, including Tim. "I had to drive to the clinic otherwise, I'd be here sooner."

"You should be with her." She felt her heart pound in her chest at the news.

"Which one are you watching?" He questioned.

"Can they hear me?" Selina spotted John sipping his glass and gazing up at her.

"Yes." Bruce answered in Tim's ear. "And see her. Give her the extra link, Tim."

"Of course." Tim relayed the message. "And they can see you as well."

"They want you to give me a link don't they?" She smirked.

"I have an extra." He offered.

"And ruin all the fun?" Her eyes blazed for a moment. "Now, why would I go and do a thing like that?"

"Tell her we said please." Barb voiced.

"They said please." Tim told her.

"Was it Bruce?" He opened his mouth but Selina stopped him. "Don't lie Mr. Draper."

"This is not a game Selina!" Bruce almost shouted into the microphone, which Tim barely winced at but Selina still caught the slight motion.

"Don't yell at him." Selina stated calmly and pretended to kiss Tim's cheek but really she got closer to the microphone and pressed the switch on her watch. "Besides it's already in my ear and I just switched it back on. Don't blame Barb, Bruce."

"Who are you going after Selina?" Bruce decided to have the other conversation later.

"Mr. Draper here can handle Helena." Selina gave Tim a steady look. "Blake needs to be on the watch for Elliot, Helena is going to try something on him. I'm looking after my favorite duo."

"You might have to watch Elliot." Tim glanced behind her and before she could say anything, a voice came.

"Selina." She turned to spot Elliot smiling down at her, his eyes roaming her body. "I can't believe you're out this late."

"I had to take my friend, Mr. Draper here for a night out on the town." Selina replied. "He only has tonight in Gotham."

"Is that so?" Elliot glanced over at Tim, a silent rage passed over him. "And how are you liking our fair city, Mr. Draper?"

"I'm enjoying it actually." Tim answered. "Mrs. Wayne is quite the hostess."

"I can imagine." Elliot replied, he went to go back to speak with Selina but Tim cut him off.

"Mr. Elliot," Tim intervened. "Who was that beautiful woman you were with and where has she gone?"

"That would be Ms. Helena Bertinelli." A sickeningly proud visage began to rear its ugly head. "She had to step out for a moment."

"Oh I do so hope to meet her." Although not exactly playing the part that they all expected, it was rather enjoyable to listen to. Barb made a mental note to show the feed to Stephanie later.

"Been watching Downton Abbey much, Tim?" Barb giggled in the people's ear.

"Really?" Elliot was intrigued.

"Mr. Elliot," Selina spoke up, spotting something out of the corner of her eye, "would you mind watching Alvin for me? I have to excuse myself to the ladies' room."

"Gladly." The man did not seem too happy about the current change in scenery, as Selina slipped away.

"Selina..." Bruce started.

"If you say anything," She grumbled, "I will take this earpiece out."

"Need back up?" John spoke up.

"I will in a sec." Tim mumbled as Elliot turned away to greet the oncoming Helena.

"Alright," John tipped the bartender before heading upstairs, "But you grab my ass, it's over."

Selina was barely listening to the conversation occurring as she headed towards the restrooms. Luckily the line was completely absent but since there were four individual ladies' room for the VIP section. She stood there for a second before making her way into one of the middle ones and entered it, strangely enough the door was unlocked but the stall was full. Talia knew she was here and knew that Selina had been watching her the moment she entered the club. Selina reached behind her without bothering to look at what she was doing and locked the door.

"So," Talia came out of the stall and went to wash her hands at the sink, "You managed to track us down?"

"We did." Selina nodded. "I have to say, I'm not impressed. A club? Talia, that's so beneath you."

"We all must do what we must." She was indifferent to the happenings currently, and simply shrugged. "How is your husband? Still in recovery, I see."

"Wish I could say the same for your father." Knowing the woman's affinity towards her parent, Selina used what she could to make her angry. It worked.

"Do we truly have to do this little dance, Mrs. Wayne?" Talia questioned, but the rage was beginning to boil and it showed in her parroting words back to Selina. "It's so beneath you."

"Really?" Selina lifted a brow. "I'm glad you think so highly of me but I just wanted to chat."

"Of what?" But it did not seemed as if the woman cared. "Your niece? Oh wait, that's right she's no longer with us. Or your sister." Each reminder was a blow that Selina dealt with steadily. "I would ask of your mother, but you would know better than I."

"I would, wouldn't I?" Beginning to slowly make her way towards Talia, Selina dared to cross with the woman who made wanted to bring everything down around them. "I'm going to do this once, Talia." Nose to nose, Selina wanted this woman to feel everything that she did. However, within the brown-golden eyes, Talia's emotion was nowhere to be found. "If you don't leave Gotham or leave my family alone, you will regret it."

"How?" Talia scoffed. "You'll kill me?"

"Not initially." Selina caught the knife coming from below the two's waistlines and held Talia's wrist within her hand, tightening with each word coming out of her mouth. "You don't deserve to die."

"Because you don't kill?" Refusing to back down or wince, Talia took a guess.

"Now, you're confusing me with my husband." She admitted, seeing that another fist was going for her stomach, Selina stopped it and tsked Talia. "Ms. al Ghul, you're getting soft in your old age."

"Old?" Talia took the advantage this time by grabbing ahold of Selina's hands and flipping Selina onto her back, her heeled foot at Selina's throat. "The name al Ghul is immortal."

"Selina get out of there." Bruce called out in her earpiece. He could hear the thumps and cracks through the earpiece.

"You should've chosen a better name then." Selina choked out but the heel rested heavily on her throat. "Ah Ghul? Could you have chosen a more clique name?"

"My father's name is not to be mocked." Talia planted the heel more on Selina's air supply.

"Selina!" Bruce did not like the sound of his wife choking.

"Do you know how much wordplay you could manage with that name?" Anger, the woman had it and she was going to distract her. Talia's great temper was her downfall. Emotion clouded the senses and Selina had been taught, like Talia to use the emotion for other forces, but when the force that you were working against wasn't taking, the energy had no where to go.

"You indolent, guttersnipe.."

"Guttersnipe?" Selina took slow movements under the pressure. "Please tell me you have more eighteenth century terms in your head."

"I will never leave while my father's work needs to be finished." Talia moved to crouched beside and half on Selina. She came incredibly close, Talia's lips right next to her ear. Good, distracted.

"Selina." Bruce's voice rang in her ear.

"Don't worry," Talia's accented tone was there for all to hear, loudly and clearly. "I have plans for you new protégées as well. Mr. Drake, Ms. Brown, Mr. Blake, everyone that you hold dear will not be ignored by the League of Shadows."

"Giving us the special treatment?" And there was the loose footing she needed. "But you forgot about me."

"Tonight, Mrs. Wayne." Talia glowered above her. "I'm going to kill you."

"Get out Selina!" Bruce felt everything drop and it took all his wits to stay put. But neither Alfred's nor Barb's faces were helping.

"You're not going to do that." Selina reminded herself, small movements, and ignoring Bruce's pleas.

"Explain why." Talia sighed.

"You don't want me to do that either." Her expression remained steadfast.

"Why?" She demanded. However, Selina's answer was not in the conversational sense. Instead, Selina freed her legs and wrapped them around Talia's neck. Overturning them so Selina came out on top, Selina felt Talia begin to do the same thing, but grabbed ahold of her legs, namely the thighs and dug her nails into them. Talia cried out, but Selina kept going and made a ring around the woman's muscular thigh. Seeing that Talia had enough, Selina sprung free and stood up.

"Would you like me to explain further?" Observing the blood seeping from the wounds that she had inflicted upon the woman, Selina prepared herself mentally for the retaliation.

"Even if you kill me," Talia manage to ignore the pain and begin to rise, but Selina denied her and swept her footing out from under her. Talia on the ground, continued. "They'll still come after you."

"Who's next in line?" Selina growled, as Talia back flipped from her to regain her footing.

"Doesn't matter." She took a defensive stance and Selina had no choice but to follow her. "You won't be there to see it."

"That's not good enough." Ducking a blow to her head, Selina reached out and punched Talia's stomach, choosing to fight on the lower end of things, Selina went straight into an uppercut with another blow to the stomach. Backing away for a moment, Selina looked at the barely breathing woman. "Let's try this again, who's next in line from you?"

"Does it matter?" Talia went for Selina again, but again moving swiftly out of the way, Selina caught the back of the dress of the woman and shoved her up against the wall.

"Okay, different question." Selina glared. "How have you decided to poison the people of Gotham this time?"

"That's not a very good question for me." Talia was rewarded with a punch to the face. Her nose was beginning to drizzle out with blood and the corner of her mouth matched Selina's in that they both had blood coming out from there.

"Then who should I be asking?" She sneered. "Harley?"

"She would be a better person to do so." Talia answered.

"What did you do to her?" Selina's grasped tightened.

"Nothing that she wasn't going to experience sooner or later." Her tone was of indifference. Then she lashed out and managed to catch Selina off guard and move herself from the wall, placing her arms around Selina's neck. Replying in kind, Selina shoved her against the tiled wall. "She was sick to begin with so it was easy to mess with her, but it wasn't just the League." Again a shove. "I have a feeling you're aware of Dr. Quinn's unending visiting company? Perhaps you heard of Dr. Chance of Elliot Pharmaceutical's little drug trial?"

"Mrs. Elliot was clean." Selina choked out.

"Not her, her son." They both stilled and Talia jumped away, leaving Selina with room enough to breath, but Talia quickly went in for a stroke to the face. Then as Selina was hunched over, Talia elbowed her back, causing Selina to fall to the floor again. "I'm so much happier that you're not in your little suit. It would make this that much more difficult."

"Selina?" Bruce again, sounding a bit more farther away, "I'm coming!"

"It's a bit freeing, really." Selina reached out and pulled Talia down with her, quickly getting her foot in the woman's face, Selina sat on her legs, preventing her from getting up. Then used her fist to her eclectic face. "This way I can really see your pain instead of through the lenses."

There was a loud explosion, some screaming, then laughing and around of applause. Both of their attentions were drawn to the door, but Selina looked back at the smiling face.

"You're putting it in their drinks aren't you?" Selina punched her again.

"That would be too easy." Talia shook her head.

"The drugs." Her snarl was deadly. "You're putting it in all their medication and drugs."

"Drugs have been passed out for years." She explained.

"This isn't over." Selina gave a powerful fist to the woman, causing her to black out. Then a pounding was heard at the door.

"Ms. ah Ghul?" It was Cain. Selina knew that voice from anyway. Great. "Ms. ah Ghul? Talia?"

"Get out of there, Selina!" Barb was this time in her ear. "You shouldn't fight him too!" But Selina was already standing up, then she heard the distinct sound of a click of a gun and she ran into the side stall, just as bullets were being sound through the door. "Bruce is on his way, Selina! And the boys are dealing with Elliot and Helena."

"What do you mean?" Selina asked over the mess that was being created in the bathroom.

"Helena made a move for Elliot and John caught her." Barb sighed. "It also turns out the explosion you just heard, wasn't part of the gig, Harley's there too. Tim's dealing with that."

"Damn." Selina breathed out as it went quiet and the door opened.

"Bruce will be there soon." Barb encouraged.

"He shouldn't..."

"Shut up, Selina!" Barb shouted. "You're hurt and probably still woozy from Talia, you could face him when you're stitched up and fine."

Her stall was being pounded on and Selina's heart began to beat faster. As it was broken through, she was already poised to kick at his face doubly. Managing to do so, Selina took the moment to jump over him, while still delivering a kick on his back and place herself closer to the door. As it was open, she saw that the club had become as bad as an outbreak at Arkham, as people tried to flee the club from the flames that began to engulf it. Then her attention went to Cain.

"Fancy meeting you here." Selina said, ready for whatever he had.

"You're going to have to pay for the damages." Cain's black eyes rested on her, the gun was already put away.

"My husband owns the place." She shrugged. "I believe you owe us a door."

"I would say that I owe you more than that." There was a pause in the room. "But I don't think I could replace that."

"Bite me." Selina went in for the first punch, which he took and then let out one of his own, she ducked. "But you haven't hurt just me."

"Your husband?" Cain went for another blow, as she evaded his fist, they were moving out of the bathroom and into the chaos. "He betrayed us."

"Your daughter." Selina kicked but he moved.

"You don't know anything." He growled, sloppily going for her head, she silently noted that she didn't need any more blows to the head.

"You are a sick person to do that to your own daughter." Finally getting in a hit, Selina tried for another but he caught her hand.

"You don't know anything." His breathe hot on her face.

"I know you put eight bullets into her back." Selina glared. "I know that you used weapons on her, taught her how to kill, but didn't teach her to speak. You're an animal."

"Then consider her payment for what I did." He threw her body into the glass balcony, which the upper level was empty already, but the lower half of the club was mottled with bodies that didn't make it out and Tim trying to direct people out of the building.

"She's not payment." Trying to pick herself up but her body ached, Selina spat out the blood forming in her mouth. At this point she was just glad that the glass only cracked and not shattered. "She could never be _payment_."

"You're wrong." Grabbing her by the neck, he placed his face inches from hers.

"You didn't mutilate your own daughters?" Selina tried to swallow but couldn't.

"I do care for them." Cain admitted and was cut short by a sudden blow to his head, causing him to drop Selina, who bent over, trying to get back the oxygen she had lost for umpteenth time that night. She looked over to see Batman beating on an already beaten up David Cain. Then she saw Cain try and get the broken arm that Batman was barely protecting but Batman threw out a sleep gas and knocked him out. The large man to drop suddenly, lessening the threat that he posed to the two. Not thinking Batman took a hold of Selina and started for the exit.

"We have to get them to the Commissioner!" Selina wanted to get out of the grasp but found it harder than normal. Maybe she had lost a bit of blood.

"They're on their way." John chimed in. "They should be there in...well..." Sirens. "There they are."

"I'll stick behind." Tim sounded a bit out of breath as well. "Make sure they get everything."

"We need to compare notes." Barb cut in as Batman and Selina snuck into the tumbler. "Everything was a bit too eventful to get everything down properly."

"Did you cut out..." Batman started once the two were settled in the tumbler. His heart was still racing from the fear that he tried to keep inside. Selina was, quite frankly, a wreck. He had not seen her this bad off in a while and it frightened him. Somewhere, Batman knew that she could hold her own but Bruce never wanted to see his wife like that again. They needed to discuss this.

"The video feeds came straight here." Barb sighed. "Luckily Harley's little distraction makes it look like they cut out because of her."

"How's Helena?" Selina looked down at her outfit and saw blood at various points on it. Sleep was necessary, although she probably was going to have concussion. She also needed some stitching and perhaps a day or two off of work to let some of the wounds heal. Her sideways glance told Selina that Bruce was worried, more so than he usually was. She could see that his hand was tight on the wheel. In an attempt to try and calm him, she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. The shoulders loss their intensity just slightly as she came into contact with him but she knew it was going to take more than that to calm his fears.

"Well that's what I have a question about." John admitted. "You see, I may have knocked her out and I need an okay if I should bring her back or not."

"Why?" Batman asked suddenly.

"I think she knows things about Elliot." He told them. "Apparently, he made her go to the trials today, thinking they were going to make a deal tonight."

"Bring her."

* * *

**Two updates in a row! And for those still reading this, I hoped you have thoroughly enjoyed this chapter even though it is quite long. I know that this story hasn't gone the way that most people wanted it to but for those still reading, I truly hope that you guys do like it and keep reading because there are going to be some bumps up ahead both personally and with the storyline, which I am excited about. I know this isn't bat/cat all the time, but I'm not really trying to make that story right now, in this setting and quite frankly, never really meant to. This whole thing for me is about family and what it takes to find one and how to make it work. Anyway, enough of my sappiness! Please let me know what you think, question and feel!  
**

**-EV**


	21. Deal

"How long is she going to be out?" John questioned, striding back into cave and towards Batman disrobing to become Bruce Wayne once again.

"Another couple hours." Taking off the cowl with one hand, Bruce ignored the twitch of pain in his arm. "Then it'll take her an hour for the effects to wear off."

"She alright?" As John nodded towards the medical bay with Selina sitting on the table, clad in not much more than her underwear so Alfred could attend to all the cuts and scrapes. Barb standing by and the three of them were speaking but it didn't seem too serious as the two women cracked a smile and Alfred just shook his head.

"She'll be fine." Bruce unhooked the upper half of the suit. John saw the struggle with the one arm and helped him out of it. "Thanks."

"No problem." He murmured putting it aside. "Tim is checking on Steph."

"How is she?" Concern was evident but if John had not known better the man better the tone would have seemed a bit bland. His eyes are what gave Bruce away.

"She might be out for a while." John shrugged, noting the stabilized arm and that even over the armor that was between the suit, Bruce still had it there. "But she's been trained to handle pain, so she'll probably be up by tomorrow night."

"Just because you know how to handle the pain doesn't mean you should." Happy to finally be out of the suit, he stood in his under armor. "Helena will know that it's you who knocked her out."

"What was I supposed to do?" His eyes rolled. "Just leave her there? You told…"

"You did the right thing." Knowing the reputation of younger man, Bruce remained calm. "But we're lucky the cameras were out."

"Cop helping the Batman?" John scoffed. "Not the worse headline out there."

"Not one that you need, or Tim needs." He told him.

"No offense," John started, "but I'm not really a cowl kind of guy."

"It doesn't have to be a cowl." Bruce briefly stated. "What you wore earlier is fine."

"That was itchy enough."

"We'll work on it."

"How much longer until sleeping beauty wakes?" Barb walked over, Selina still being cared after by Alfred. When Bruce looked behind Barb, he saw that Selina was gingerly putting on a more comfortable set of clothing.

"A couple hours." John answered, knowing Bruce's distraction was on his wife. "We could just go and come back later."

"No." Breaking out of his trance, Bruce glanced at the two of them. "You both need sleep."

"Are you sure you want to be alone with her?" John looked doubtful. "She has a pretty mean right hook."

"We can just relax in the study." Barb shrugged. "I have some lesson plans that I need to work on anyway."

"Why don't you just take one of the ten bedrooms?" Walking over without so much as a limp, Selina ignored her aliments and joined her family. "Helena's been through a lot, her body will probably help keep her asleep."

"Do we get popcorn?" Barb smiled.

"I suppose, Dr. Grayson." Alfred came to them. "I'm sure we have some kernels in the pantry somewhere."

"Don't worry about it, Alfred." John waved the through off. "We can do it ourselves."

"Mr. Blake," the years had yet to slow Alfred down. They also gave him a certain grace but strength that would send Bruce into hiding, therefore when Alfred turned on the younger man, John felt a bit of fear and respect come to him. "That kitchen is categorized accordingly, of which I am positive you are not aware of. Therefore I will ask you until you are familiar with the system in the cupboards that you stay out of them."

"Fair enough." John replied and though he was slightly taken aback that did not deter him from going further. "How many people are allowed to go into the cupboards?"

"I am." Barb shrugged. "But it's just because I helped to categorize everything."

"I know how to cook." Selina provided.

"What about you?" Asking Bruce, John had an inkling to the response he would get.

"We all have our places that we chose not to go into for safety reasons." Bruce sighed.

"He made one small fire in the kitchen when he was twelve." Selina smiled, rubbing her husband's arm. "Alfred has never let him go in there again."

"Bloody fire department came and everything." Alfred sighed.

"Are you sure that fire five years ago was because of the League and not just Bruce trying to cook?" Barb giggled.

"I'm not a bad cook." Bruce defended himself.

"Of course you're not." Selina nodded. "You make a mean salad."

"Worry not, Master Bruce." Alfred chuckled at the dismay of his charge. "I will be in charge of the late snacks tonight."

"It's alright, Alfred." Barb spoke up this time. "We'll get the snacks, you can get the beds."

"A fair deal." He agreed and everyone began to head up to the main floor. "Unless Master Bruce would like to tidy up the beds, provided he knows where the extra sheets are."

"They're in the third floor closet, on the west side." Bruce informed everyone, ignoring their somewhat surprised looks. "Yes, I _do_ know how to cook."

"Really?" Selina was inspired. "Does that mean you're making Thanksgiving dinner?"

"I said I could cook well," he amended, "not that well."

* * *

"….are you sure?" A male voice broke Helena from her dreamless sleep. Her eyes shot open and she remained a bit still, trying to think of where she could be.

"It's fine." Selina. Why the hell was she in her sister husband's house? "It'll be better this way."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything." There was a kiss sound and a door closing. Helena lay completely unmoving, trying to guess what she should do next.

"There's some seltzer on the table, Helena." Damn it, nothing got past that gold digging bitch. "It'll get rid of your headache."

"Why the hell am I here?" Helena grumbled, pulling herself up and twisting to the nightstand to grab the said seltzer. As she turned, she saw Selina's appearance. "What happened to you?"

"There were blasts at the club last night." Even though Bruce had insisted to hiding her wounds, Selina was never one to bother to do so. She had earned them and they were warnings against the life she led. "Apparently, Harley Quinn is out on the loose."

"The crazy doctor?" Taking a large chug of the drink, Helena felt the immediacy of feeling better. Then saw that she had said the wrong thing as Selina did not bother to hide her intrigue. "I saw it…"

"The news doesn't know who it is." Selina stopped her, she was standing at the foot of the bed, keeping her distance. "Uncle Jim is hiding who it is."

"I'm not going to be interrogated, am I?" Helena snapped. "Because you can just kiss my…"

"I need answers, Helena." She answered. "Thomas Elliot is working for the mob."

"The Elliots have always worked with the mob until Tommy's mom took over, you know that." The younger woman scoffed. "Why do you care so much about this anyway? I thought you were out of the _Family_?"

"I am." Selina supplied.

"Are you working with the Commissioner or something?" Taking the last sip of her drink, Helena put it down, feeling infinitely better.

"Something." Breezing by the question, Selina stepped forward, convinced that Helena wouldn't make a move she couldn't stop. "What do you know about the League?"

"The… wh… How do you know about them?" Her brows narrowed.

"They're dangerous and all they will tell you are lies." She informed. "Stephanie…"

"Brown?" Helena's jaw dropped.

"Stephanie, told us how she trained you and we know you're good." Coming closer, Selina was now by the side of the bed.

"We?"

"Why were you at the club?" Selina sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I…" She couldn't look away from Selina, shocked by the information she was being handed and more importantly, trying to understand how she knew about what was going on in the underworld of Gotham. "I was supposed to meet them."

"Talia and Cain?" Again, Selina could see the young woman's confusion but did not let up. Deep down, Selina could understand the drive and the pain of trying to do something right by oneself, but she knew that the track that Helena was on was either going to get her killed or worse.

"How do you know them?" A breathless question came out.

"I told you, back in Italy, that if you came back and you were in too deep that I would find you." Selina explained her reasoning. "You haven't realized that you can't handle this but you can't. The League of Shadows is larger than Gotham, the mob, everyone. They won't stop until they destroyed this city."

"What if I want them to destroy it?" Helena challenged. "It's not like there's anything here to be saved."

"Believe what you want." That had struck her harder than she thought it would. "But stop to think that they are families living here. _This_ city that you are so quick to damn, is the city that you were born in and were half raised in. You aren't the only one that this city has wronged, but don't think that there won't be anyone to stop you."

"You mean like Batman and his goons?" She snorted. "Please like they could ever catch me."

"I wouldn't be too sure." A brow lifted in utter amusement. There was a heaviness in the air now and Selina knew that Helena had caught on. Color drained from Helena's face and she shot up from the bed and leapt to the other side.

"You're a goon?" Helena's still weak body was poised for a fight even though the woman opposite her did not engage in anything.

"I wouldn't call myself a goon." Steadily rising, Selina sighed heavily. Bruce was going to be pissed, but he had decided to bring her here. "_I'm_ a partner, but I guess you can call the others goons."

"Why?" Her head shook in disbelief. "Why would you turn your back on your family?"

"And killing them is not turning your back on them?" Selina asked, keeping calm under the circumstances.

"I want to leave."

"That's nice." Selina commented. "But we need answers. You have no allegiance to the League and so you can tell us what you know."

"Fuck you." Helena swore. "You don't _own_ the city…"

"Funny." It was time to unleash her less nice side. "I don't but my husband does. Tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything!" She lied.

"You do." Selina noticed the twitch of Helena's leg and knew it was going to give out. "Sit down, Helena…"

"No."

"Your leg is about to give out, so either you sit or I catch you before you fall." Selina reasoned and Helena cautiously sat back on the bed, her back facing Selina. She tried a kinder approach. "I don't want us to be enemies…"

"Too late." Helena shot back over her shoulder.

"The League had Falcone's men beat Tony." Selina knew it was low, but she had to let the young woman know all the facts. "They knew that it would get you to come here and so they beat him wi…"

"Stop." Her throat cleared.

"Being with Tommy isn't going to solve anything."

"I know."

"And killing isn't going to fill any gap." Continuing, Selina saw her shoulders tighten. "But if you help us, you can…"

"What?" Suddenly turning, Helena's eyes blazed. "Feel better by helping others? Or maybe care about people again? Fill the god damn hole in my heart?!"

"No." Selina wetted her lips to speak. "If you help us, we can make sure that nothing happens to your family in Italy."

"You just told me that the League is an international terrorist organization." Filled with doubt, Helena dared to continue. "How the hell are you going to make sure that it'll be safe for them?"

"By sending you back."

"So quick to get rid of me?"

"To save you from this city from destroying you."

"I don't want to go back." Helena shook head. "Its just memories of him."

"Fine." Selina agreed. "But you can't stay here."

"You did."

"I found my way." She said quietly. "You won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Helena scoffed. "Maybe Tommy's my way."

"If you choose him you will be destroying over eight millions lives." Seeing that she was beginning to reach the human emotion that Helena tried to hide deep within her, Selina furthered her argument. "You will be responsible for not only you and your family's demise but the entire economy of this country and others. The League causes dark ages thinking that history is just a cycle but they're the ones that cause the cycle and call it order. Order is a people having a voice and chance at living. Give those people that chance, Helena. Break the cycle."

With that, silence fell between the two women. On one hand, Selina was terrified that Helena had fallen so far away from herself that part of Selina had not wanted to tell her about their secret. The other though, knew that her sister, the one that she used to watch over and protect from their tyrannical parental units, Selina knew that she was there but scared to come out. Helena needed a push and Selina desperately hoped that she just gave her one.

"I'll let you get some more sleep." Selina saw her eyes droop and got up to walk to the door. "And just remember, it's just as hard to get into this house as it is to leave."

* * *

Stephanie moaned as she felt her body slowly get over the daze of drugs it had endured the night before. Everything felt so heavy around her that she wasn't sure exactly what to do. But even through the haze she felt a presence beside her and as her brown eyes slowly opened the figure of Tim Drake's slumped form on the side of her bed came into clearer view. One of his hands tucked under him and another was close enough to touch her thigh.

Going to shift to become more comfortable and knowing that she was in a safe place if Tim had taken her here, Stephanie was about to fall back asleep in hopes of ridding herself of the rest of the drugs, when Tim also came to. Seeming to remember where he was, his head immediately popped up and looked at her. Seeing that she was awake, his eyes widened slightly before smiling.

"You're awake." He stated somewhat idiotically, but she was too exhausted to have a witty come back in place. "How are you feeling?"

"Does it count if I'm not feeling anything?" Her head lolled to the side. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost fifteen hours." Rubbing one of his eyes, Tim decided to explain the rest. "You lost a lot of blood and Leslie…"

"Who?"

"The doctor taking care of you. She is in charge the clinic on the east side." His hand went on hers for reassurance and perhaps for more. "Dr. Tompkins knows so you don't have to worry about anything but she thinks you need to take it easy for a while."

"What's awhile?" Stephanie dared to ask.

"A little over a week." Knowing that she was not going to be happy with the answer, he braced himself. "Ten days to be exact."

"How long before these drugs wear off?" Surprisingly enough she remained calm.

"Another three hours or so." He explained further when he saw her not amused face. "I'm counting the drugs that Dr. Tompkins will give you when you go back asleep. She also wants to keep you another night."

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Stephanie sighed. "If I can break into the White House, I can break out of this clinic even on drugs."

"Not if I'm here." A small smirk came to his lips and it was then both noticed that his hand still rest upon hers. With a small ounce of guilt, Tim retracted the hand.

"And that begs the questions." She said quietly. "Why are you here?"

"You got shot Stephanie." Tim looked at her. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Do you really want to go into that when I'm drugged into high heaven?" Her brown eyes were dulled by the amount of medicine in her but they lit up at that certain moment.

"You're the one that doesn't want to talk about it." He stated instantly and knew that it was the wrong thing to say. "Steph listen I didn't…"

"Screw you Tim." She breathed out. Damning herself for being in such a compromising position.

"Don't get upset." Tim sighed. Why did he have to go and open his mouth?

"Too late." Stephanie growled. "You don't have to be here Tim…"

"Yes I do." He told her.

"So you can yell at me all you want?"

"No." His eyes rolled and in return she glared at him. "Steph, I don't like seeing you hurt or that you have to deal with a shitty family…"

"Because it would ruin your perfect family?" She questioned.

"My family is far from perfect." He reminded her.

"Your dad died Tim." Giving him a look, she continued. "At least he's not trying to kill you."

"Cain won't kill you."

"You're getting away from the subject." Although she may have been on drugs, Stephanie refused to let her question go unanswered. "Why are you here?"

"I want to be here." Finally he said it and she gave him a strange look. "This is definitely not the time to talk about this."

"I'm in a hospital bed and I can't run away." Stephanie glanced at their sterile surroundings. "This is the perfect time to talk about this."

There was a heavy pause in the room. Both did not necessarily want to talk about their problems or issues but they had to and there wasn't any going back. Perhaps it was the drugs, lack of sleep or just the sick of waiting for the answer she wasn't sure was going to come but Stephanie went first. "Why did you follow me here?"

"I was following the case." Tim sat down on the bed to become more eye level with her. "And I missed my family."

"Who you have barely seen." That earned her a look and she just shrugged. "So it had nothing to do with me?"

"You told me you never wanted to see me again." He sighed. "I came here for the job Steph and I wanted to come home, you can't be angry about that."

"I'm not." She said truthfully. "But it wasn't that I didn't want to see you again, Tim. It was a whole bunch of other things."

"Those were my fault." They had spoken about this dozens of times and he never knew how to fix it. Really he couldn't, so he just kept going.

"You're always so quick to blame yourself." Her eyes rolled. "It's not like I'm any prize over here."

"That's true." A little smile came to his lips then it quickly faded. "We're really screwed up."

"Yeah." She nodded. "But we've both done things we're not proud of."

"I'm sorry." Tim glanced down but forced himself to look into her brown eyes and tell her what he thought. "I should've been more supportive and I should've been there for you..."

"You were..."

"Physically." He sighed. "But I … I just … There was nothing that I could do to make you change your mind and you have all the right in the world to do what you did, but I wanted to believe that we could have that."

"Tim, I was tracking down Cain." She rarely ever called the man that was biologically her father credit and with every reason she did not have to. "I couldn't do it. And my mom..."

"I know." Tim interrupted her. "And we've talked about this a million times. I was terrified and so were you, but I didn't realize how much I wanted that kind of life until..."

"Everything went to shit." She offered when he was trapped between words. "Well I wasn't helping."

"You were under a lot of stress."

"So were you." Stephanie felt the drugs threatening to make her sleep again but this was the most civilized conversation they had about the topic of their final spilt. "How broken are we?"

"Broken." He answered. "What happened is just as much my fault but I blamed you for so long, Steph. Every time I saw parents in the park or a dad just playing with their kid, I thought about what could have been."

"Do you still?" Her eyes drooped a bit but she forced them open. "Think about that, with us, I mean?"

"I don't know if I could do that again." Licking his lips, Tim went further. "I've finally stopped blaming you and I realize how misogynist that sounds, to blame the woman for making her decision but I did. I wanted that, hell I still want that."

"It wasn't a good time." She scoffed out the sentence.

"Is there ever a good time?" He challenged and then saw how much the tone had hurt her and mumbled. "I'm not trying to get back with you but I will never stop caring or loving you. And every time you get shot I will be sitting right next to you until you're out of the hospital."

"That's a big promise, Tim." Swallowing her pride, she continued. We broke up and got back together all the time, that's not what I want to do."

"But we were together at that point for a year and a half." Tim pointed out. "We talked about getting married, Steph."

"The only time we talked about marriage was when I was pregnant." Saying the words aloud caused a bit of pain to come into the conversation. This was their dropping point, their fall out. When they had broken up they did not talk about it but instead talked about everything else. This was the first time that she acknowledged the fact really and Tim listened, truly listened. "Would you have married me if I wasn't?"

"Yes." He answered and then sighed. "You're tired, we should..."

"I was terrified, Tim." Ignoring his attempt at cutting off the conversation, Stephanie decided to let it all out. "We both knew that something was going to happen with Cain and Gotham, if brought a kid into that, it would be worse than what I had to deal with. Then we fought so much after that..."

"But you just left!" His voice did not raise that much but it did enough, calming himself, Tim spoke again. "The moment that we fought you left for Italy and then went straight to Gotham. Any time we fought you left."

"I'm done running." She sighed. "I can't do it any more."

"Literally."

"That's not funny." Giving him a look, she rubbed her eyes. "Do you think we could make it work, after all this?"

"I'm not going to make that decision right now." Tim shook his head. "We need to talk when you're not high off medication."

"Stop being logical." Steph yawned, the medication winning over her will. "And Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"I never stopped either."

* * *

"Do you think she'll come around?" Barb sweaty figure gulped a huge glass of water as they stood in the kitchen.

"I bet she will." John also took the opportunity to hydrate his own perspiration body. Even though both wanted to say that they had been up all night working up this sweat, but instead they had chosen to spar down below for just an hour while Bruce kept an eye out with Cass sitting on his lap as he logged a couple items. Selina had been the one to watch over the two and correct their stances. "She's obviously not stupid."

"She's pretty rash though." Barb told him. "And she never played very nice."

"Still upset over that doll?" Selina ventured, Cass had taken to sitting next to her, extremely close. The girl had also stood out the door while she spoke with her step sister and when Selina had to go to the bathroom, Cass was right there when she came out, along with Bruce. Of course, Bruce wasn't the surprise but the small girl was, especially with Barb was around, the two were off creating some kind of trouble for the rest of the household. Now, Cass was stoic and focused, taking a bit after Bruce.

"What'd she do?" John inquired. "Put her out of her rightful place on your shelf?"

"She cut her head off." Then Barb informed him of the real reason she distrusted the other woman. "And put her in the z-named dolls. Her name was Delphi."

"Come on Babs." All heads turned in the direction of the new voice and Helena sauntered into the room. "She wasn't even your favorite."

"She could've been." Barb amended.

"I see you escaped." Selina commented, rising from her seat and Cass felt just as inclined to.

"So that's your little mini-me." Helena glanced down at Cass, who was not friendly towards the woman whatsoever. Her brows narrowed and every point her body was tense and prepared to strike. "Don't worry munchkin, I won't hurt your new mom." Then her eyes went to the man behind the counter, his eyes met hers and Helena suddenly did not know how she missed the memo that Bruce Wayne was in fact Batman, it seemed so obvious now. "I guess you guys want to talk."

"That depends," Bruce came around, settling behind Selina, "what do you know?"

"Enough." She shrugged. "But they haven't told me everything just things that need me to know."

"Well that would make things too easy, wouldn't it?" Barb mumbled.

"What I do know is that Elliot has a drug that he's testing on the inmates over at Arkham." Ignoring Barb's blurbs, Helena continued. "It was approved by the board and now they put it into hyper drive."

"What kind of drug?" John questioned.

"It's for headaches or something." Her shoulders moved.

"Migraines." Selina corrected.

"Right." A nod and Helena explained. "I'm sure you guys are probably aware of the other things they're doing with the whole summer flu?"

"Remind us." Bruce was the one to speak and it was darker than she thought possible and Helena became fully aware of how scary her in-law could be. But she wasn't going to let on.

"All I know," Helena sighed, "is that it has something to do with this strand of flu. They're infecting people with it and I'm not exactly sure how, but I've been hearing stuff about a guy named Scarecrow and Elliot's company. I think it's the headache medication."

"Helena." Stepping forward towards his wayward sister-in-law, Bruce held her blue eyes steady. "You need to find out how they're getting this flu out there."

"Like a sample or something?" She asked.

"No." His head shook. "We need to know how they're getting it out there."

"Really?" Helena jerked her head back. "Just like that, you're going to trust me?"

"Trust isn't an issue right now." Selina took the moment to answer and Cass saw the stare her new mother was receiving and slightly stepped in front of Selina.

"Clearly." Helena dryly stated. "So why let me in on the little secret?"

"You're family." Barb shrugged and everyone looked at her. "What? She is. Dolls and all."

"You already have an in." Bruce saw the doubtful look on the young woman's face, she was not going to give in just as easily as that. Part of him respected that, another was not amused.

"What's in it for me?" It was not an unexpected question but it was still an annoying one.

"Not to die from the flu." John inputted, not believing this mob princess one bit. "And if you have any respect, you're saving an entire city. What more do you want?"

"I want anonymity." That was what she had been waiting for, a negotiation. "And protection for my family."

"I can give that to you when you find out the cause of this flu." Bruce nodded but felt his wife's, who was directly behind him, unamused face.

"How do I know that you're not just using me?"

"How do I know you're not going to tell Elliot who we are?" He posed right back. This was a big gamble from either side of the fence. Each had something to give the other and desperate times call for desperate measures. However, Bruce also knew that Helena needed to feel somewhat in charge, she had to have a sense of something to grasp at and she did. Bruce knew that Tommy was not aware of Batman or any other member.

"Fair enough." She nodded. "So we have ourselves a deal? I get you the information you need and you get me the hell out of here and protect my family."

"It would appear so."

* * *

"I can't believe you." Selina gritted out when they made it to their bedroom, Barb and John had opted to take Cass for some extra practice, while Helena decided to sleep off the rest of the sedative. Giving the excuse of feeling a bit exhausted, which she did, Selina made her way up to their room, knowing Bruce would follow. She was also feeling something else.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce closed the door behind him and gave her a quizzed look. "I thought you wanted her to..."

"I do." She told him. "But she's going to be risking her life for this."

"We need that information." Surprised by her unhappy reaction and somewhat sudden outburst, Bruce was curious as to what this was about.

"She doesn't have to risk her life!"

"She already is." His brows narrowed and his mind raced at the possibilities of her apparent dissatisfaction with the whole thing. "At least this time she's not going to be actively trying to kill people."

"You have to control everything don't you?" Crossing her arms, Selina glared at him. "Helena's my sister and if anything happens to her then..."

"That _sister_ was ready to kill you, Selina." Although he should not have been as shocked as he was, Bruce could not help but follow her lead and be upset as well. He had done what was necessary and she had taught him that. "Or do I have to remind you that she's willing to kill anyone connected to her father's death."

"Helena knows that I have nothing to do with her father's death." Selina jerked back a bit. "And how dare you even think that she was going to hurt this family in any way."

"We must be talking to two completely different people then." His voice remained calm, breathing in; he tried to get a hold of his nerves. "Look, I don't..."

"She would never hurt me." Her head shook. "I can't believe you would even suggest that."

"A woman that's out for revenge on behalf of her father's death, in which your mother ordered?" Bruce stated in disbelief. "Yes, I do believe that she would be willing to hurt you, Selina, perhaps even kill you."

"You asshole..."

"Stop." Holding his hand up, he immediately knew that was the wrong thing to do, when she spun around and headed for the bathroom. Hurrying after her, Bruce tried to catch the door but she was too quick for him and locked herself in. "Let me in, Selina."

"No." Was the reply and a strange noise that Bruce rarely ever hear coming from his wife came through the hard door.

"Selina?" Now he was worried.

"Hold on a..." The same sound was heard and Bruce jiggled the handle, getting it loose and then opening it fully to reveal Selina bent over the toilet, heaving into it. Panic mode set in a and he got a glass from the counter, filled it with water and was at her side a few seconds.

"You're burning up." One hand rested on her head, the other on her back. Taking a breather, Selina inched herself from the toilet and Bruce flushed it. He took her in his arms and they leaned against the bathroom wall together, Selina trying to catch her breath. "It's the flu."

"No." She sighed, "I took some medicine on an empty stomach."

"Medication?" His brow lowered in confusion. "For what?"

"Don't worry, it's a Wayne product." Her eyes rolled, the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach that had been there since she woke up was still there. "Just for my knee."

As Selina felt another bout of nausea take over and Bruce sat quietly by, he shook his head, "This is not just from the medicine."

"Have Leslie check for the flu then." This was not the thing that she wanted to fight about at the moment.

"I'll call her tonight." He assured. "Get Alfred to have Lucius send over some medicine, when he takes Helena back."

"We're not done with this." Selina felt her stomach churn again and hurried over to the toilet to empty out the wonderful breakfast that Alfred had prepared that morning.

"I know Helena's your sister," Bruce rubbed her back as she rested for a moment, "but grief sometimes takes over people and causes them to act differently."

"I'm not saying she's completely there," wiping her lips Selina wanted the gross taste out of her mouth. "I am saying that she needs help and we need to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"I did."

"By letting herself probably get killed." There went lunch.

"Let's go to bed." He tried to get her up, but Selina paused.

"Bruce," even in her weakened state, Selina's blue eyes burned into his, "she's the only part of that life that I have left. She's only of the only people that knows Holly the way I did and she's someone that I took hits for. That doesn't go away easily."

"I know." Feeling that she could not possibly have anything left in her stomach, Bruce helped her to stand on shaky legs. "She may not be the same person you knew back then."

"I'm not either." Stopping for a moment by the sink, Selina took some mouthwash to feel at least a little bit cleaner. Bruce stood by silently. "But she's still my sister."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Okay?" Her eyes met his in the mirror and she arched a brow. "Care to elaborate?"

"I understand your need to protect her." Bruce started slowly, choosing the right words. "This is the safer route…"

"My…"

"She would be killing them, Selina." That caused her mouth to close and they stared at each other steadily. "Helena needs a different direction."

"She's going to get herself killed."

"That's what she wants." There was a pause between them and Selina held down something that was coming up. But he didn't elaborate.

"Why would she…"

"Tony." That was all he said, but that was all he really needed to say. Giving a sigh Selina righted herself a bit and sprayed a bit of her perfume to rid the air of the sent of her bile around them. However that was the wrong idea as she took a whiff of the mixture in the air and immediately turned to the sink and threw up once again. Bruce was at her back rubbing it, trying to be soothing.

"You have those pills that coat your stomach?" Selina mumbled miserably.

"I'll get Alfred to get them." He assured her and finally made the move to lead her to their bed.

"I can't believe this." She sighed, sitting on the bed.

"It's going around." Bruce went over to grab the glass of water from its spot on the sink's counter.

"We don't know if it's the flu yet." As she took the glass, a minor glare came to her eyes at the mention of being sick. Then she carefully sipped her water. "You should inoculate yourself and Cass just in…"

"You need to rest." Cutting her off, he tried to ease her down. She did not budge. "Selina..."

"Bruce." She grabbed his hand before he could move away. The fierceness in her eyes caused him to question how sick she truly was though her grip was slightly off but she was still persistence. He understood. "I can't let another family member die."

With a nod from him, she finally put herself in the bed, pulling the comforter around her. However, as Bruce left the room to inform Alfred of the new patient he had in Selina, a very sullen idea came to mind. He could not voice his thought but it came to him all the same. Selina was not the only one that could not lose another family member. Nightly they jumped in front of bullets together, taking one for those that could not. But the woman Selina wanted to save could take bullet and Bruce was unsure of the level of loyalty from Helena. He was also hesitant to say that given the chance of Helena facing down the barrel of a gun, that he would give her the same benefit Selina would.

* * *

**PHEW! I have no abandoned this story! It has just been a couple of crazy weeks piled on top of another. I'm glad that you guys reviewed and I even got a PM reminding me to update and I appreciate all of those! 100 reviews already? Thank you!  
**

**So honestly I just hope that people are still reading and aren't too upset with me. Feel free to give a "Woot" if you're happy the story is continuing or a shout. I also enjoy hearing feelings, concerns, questions and the like. Thank you all for being amazing and for the continued support :)**

**-EV**


	22. Harley

"It's not the flu." Barb sighed as she colored with Cass on top of the kitchen counter, her laptop opened right next to her. John was in the corner eating a sandwich with Tim across from Bruce, who stood stoically on the other side of the two younger men.

"Leslie said it could possibly be another strand of this flu going through the city." Tim offered. "From the report it could be just something Selina ate."

"Plus it's really only be one day, Bruce." Barb pointed out. "It's not like this had been going on for weeks."

"She's not getting better." Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"But none of us have gotten it." Taking another bite of his sandwich, John shrugged. "The flu going on right now isn't something that waits very long. People get it right away."

"And again," Barb spoke, only glancing up from their current masterpiece, "it has only been a day." A pause. "So when are we hearing from the mob princess?"

"Helena will contact Stephanie when she gets more information." Bruce nodded, this was not what he wanted to discuss but knew that they could not keep going around in circles on the account of his under the weather wife. They had to find out the cause and a possible cure for this sickness going around and fast.

"Better hurry." Tim sighed.

"Why?" John asked.

"There was an influx of flu patients in the clinic when we were there the other day." Tim explained. "Leslie had to turn some people to the emergency room at Gotham General because the clinic got so full."

"Geeze." Wiping his hands free from the food item John shook his head. "Was there anything connecting them?"

"Nothing yet." Picking up a cookie from the plate in front of him Tim continued. "But I haven't looked at all their dietary intake yet."

"Have you looked at any of their intake?" Bruce questioned.

"Some." Tim nodded, enjoying a small chunk of his cookie that had been given to him by Alfred. "But there are over five hundred cases already."

"Any commonalities yet?" His arms crossed in thought.

"A lot of it is just random." Trying to pull from his mind some of the options that were available to him, Tim remembered one. "Couple of them had some tea actually."

"Any specific kind?" Bruce wanted to know.

"They just said tea." He shrugged.

"The shipments of tea!" Popping up her head, Barb immediately started to type on her computer bringing up the files from years ago. "When the League was trying to smuggle all those different plants two years ago, they shipped it through the tea."

"But it's not a virus." John pointed out. "They were plants, drugs."

"Yes but they're the only ones who knew what they were." Sorting through the files, Barb found what she was looking for. "Through the main shipping ports, Talia was bringing in everything from the Monkshood to the Larkspurt and Ivy."

"And Hydrangea." Noticing the absence of the last one, Bruce would not forget that one nor would he let others forget it.

"Also, the tea." Barb silently acknowledged the fact that he had mentioned it. Maggie was not a common topic within the Wayne household or even the Gordon household but when some kind of mention of her came about, it usually became quiet with an exchanging of looks. This was no different but with the younger men who were not fully involved at the time the other two were able to let things go about a little more naturally. "The tea was being manufactured in China and was coming here for years. This flu could be the result of people drinking the tea and the potency so weak that it's now just getting through their system."

"Selina doesn't drink that kind of tea." As he glanced at the tea's manufacturing company, Bruce knew that there was more to this but what?

"She may at work." Tim offered.

"Some restaurants or street vendors probably sell it." John nodded. "The bigger question is if they're still shipping their drugs that way still. We could have a bigger problem on our hands for years to come."

"Not that way." Bruce shook his head. "We found them out two years ago, the shipments of tea are being tested every time they comes in."

"Who's it being tested by?" Tim questioned.

"Us." Barb answered.

"What about vitamins?" Taking the spare tablet on the counter, John brought up some of the records of the patients. "Most people don't even bother to put down any supplement usage on their medical records. Does Elliot's company have a vitamin sector?"

"Yes." Bruce answered.

"And it's something we haven't been testing." Barb admitted.

"Helena can get us an in there." John offered.

"I can do it." Although he was a fairly trusting person there was something about Helena that Tim was not privy to. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there had been some things that Stephanie had mentioned about the woman when they briefly spoke about her. However, from Bruce's expression they were on the same page. Apparently, Bruce's trust only went so far for his sister in law. "I have some contacts that work security over there, I'm sure they wouldn't mind a night off."

"What about Wayne Enterprises?" Barb swallowed, as Bruce was not looking amused. "Selina brought it up before…"

"It wouldn't hurt to look into it." Bruce said, not liking the fact that the business his family created and was usually known for its fair dealings was being dragged down right next to Elliot's but he was willing to do anything to protect his city and family right now.

"I'll run some diagnostics." Barb nodded and saw that Cass had looked up from her paper towards the doorway. "I can get Fox to help."

"He needs to be debriefed on scenario." Also noticing Cass's sudden interests in the doorway, he dared to look and saw something that he was not expecting to see.

"Fox isn't the only one that needs to be debriefed." Selina stood there in her robe and carefully made her way into the kitchen.

"You look better." Barb commented lightly.

"I feel better." She shrugged. "Have you saved the world yet?"

"You need to go back to bed." Standing beside her, Bruce made the suggestion, or really, ordered quietly.

"I told you," Selina raised a brow, trying to ignore the fact that he was once again dictating her movements, "I'm feel fine."

"You have the flu." His brows narrowed.

"It was just taking the medication on an empty stomach." Giving him a look that clearly told him to back off, Selina after opted to glance around the room. "Would someone like to fill me in on what's going on?"

"We're investigating both Elliot and Wayne Enterprises." Not wanting to prolong this any further Tim spoke up. "I'll investigate Elliot."

"And I have Wayne with Fox." Barb paused and caught eyes with John who just smirked and she rolled her eyes. "And what do you have to offer?"

"I don't think its just drugs. Legal or illegal." John shrugged. "I think the League has their ways of getting it to the public but not through drugs."

"So if it's not the migraine medication what is it?" Not to be completely outdone by her current stomach habits, Selina listened carefully.

"That's what I'm going to figure out." He told her.

"I should go." Glancing at the time, Tim made a move to pick up the light jacket, the days were no longer willing to let people go with just their short sleeves any longer.

"Make sure Steph hasn't flown the coop?" John gently teased.

"Or knocked out any of the nurses." He shrugged and gave a friendly smile to the group before leaving. "I'll let you know what I find."

"Bye Tim." Barb waved before catching eyes with her beau once again. "Did you want to see that movie still?"

"Don't you have work?" John's brows knitted together.

"We have all night." She shrugged before putting down the crayon and rising. Giving Cass a kiss on the top of her head, she motioned to leave. "Come on, let's go on a normal date for once."

"You realize that hacking after a movie isn't part of a normal date?" Selina smirked.

"It's about as normal as things get around here." Barb sighed. Giving Selina a hug and even Bruce, John also said his good byes but opted for a handshake with Bruce instead. "I'll talk to you guys tonight."

As they left, Cass hopped off her stool and walked over to Selina and Bruce.

"In for the night?" Selina suggested and Cass smiled.

"Cassandra," Bruce smirked down at the small girl. "Why don't you pick a movie?"

With that the girl bounded off towards the entertainment room, leaving the two to just smile after her and gather some nutrition while they were at it.

"It's amazing how easily kids can adapt." Shaking her head in the direction of the girl before slowly making her way towards the cabinets. "She's only been here for four months and she's already has a good lay of the land."

"She's easily adaptable." Instead of letting Selina finish her path to the cabinets Bruce managed to divert her towards the stools at the flat surface of the island counter.

"Lucky for us." She did not bother to struggle against her husband, it had been a long two days and right now she would make it only halfway through the movie or perhaps a third of it. Putting the kettle on, Bruce shuffled through the cupboards and Selina silently watched him from her spot. Then something came to mind. "Bruce?"

"Hmm?" Focused on his task, he managed to find the mugs for the safe tea and hot chocolate he was about to make.

"How should we approach Stephanie and Cass?" She asked quietly.

"We can't push them." Continuing on with his work, he spoke with equally hushed voice as he did not want the child in the next room to hear, even though she was still trying to figure out reading, Cass was great with remember visual cues and could tell by the cover of the case or the picture which movie she would prefer to watch.

"If Steph is going to be working with us they're bound to run into each other at some point." Selina rubbed her head, which ached only a little. "Isn't sooner rather than later better?"

"Let's give it another month or so and then ask Stephanie again." With everything prepared, except for the hot water, Bruce turned to face her. "It's a big step for both of them and Cass still needs time to figure the family out."

"True." She sighed. "When are you going out tonight?"

"Later." He shrugged, clearly in no hurry to leave his current position. "Perhaps after she's asleep."

"Are you going to go look at Elliot's holdings?" Although Bruce had placed a great deal of trust in the newer members of the clan, Selina was not positive that he trusted him entirely.

"Tim has it covered." A whistling of steam came from the kettle and he turned to fill the mugs up just as Cass came through the door and went over to Bruce for her mug.

"What are you going out for tonight then?" Getting up from her spot, she took the steaming mug full of ginger tea that Bruce offered.

"Careful Cassandra." He cautioned the small girl as he handed her the mug of hot chocolate. "Barbara has an address that belongs to Holly Chance."

"Harley." Selina sighed and blew on her tea before taking a sip of it. With Cass leading the way, the group made their way to the entertainment room, where Cass had already set up the system for her new favorite movie. "I don't understand what would cause her lapse back into something like this."

"She had been skipping her medication." Bruce took a seat on the large couch as Selina situated herself beside him, careful not to burn her husband in the process. "But she was lucid enough to slip past the guards and pass herself off as Dr. Holly Chance."

"She was one of the ones I was really rooting for." Deciding to switch the current mode of happiness Selina moved so a spot in-between her and Bruce opened up and Cass snuggled right in. As the movie started, Selina leaned in towards Cass and whispered. "My favorite too."

Cass smiled for a moment and the movie began. Although the film was highly entertaining Bruce kept watch over his family members. He took Selina's half empty mug from her as she drifted off to sleep on his side and put aside Cass's completely drained one when she held it out to him. She then moved for a moment or two before following her mother's lead and also falling asleep halfway through the movie. Letting himself be overtaken with the mindlessness of the images on the screen, he felt Selina stir sometime after a fourth of the movie was left.

"She passed out too." Selina breathed adjusting the girl to make her not lay so much against her bubbling stomach.

"Feeling alright?" Bruce noticed the wince Selina gave, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Just some residual stuff." Trying to play it off, but she still was feeling queasy. "Is Alfred cooking something?"

"He's not here." His brows narrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"I'm just going crazy, is all." She sighed, getting comfortable again. "Where is he anyway?"

"He said that Leslie needed some help with the extra paper work at the clinic." Although it obviously wasn't a concern of Bruce's, Selina perked right up. "What?"

"Since when does Leslie need help with paperwork?" A brow lifted.

"There's a flu epidemic in the city," he shrugged, "of course she needs help. We used to help out at the clinic when I was younger. He would help more when I was at school as well."

"Really?" She was more than intrigued at the moment.

"Selina." Noticing the look in her eyes, Bruce shook his head. "They're friends."

"I'm sure they are." Her tone suggested far more.

"Selina."

"Bruce."

"They're friends." He repeated, not really wanting to believe what his surrogate father could possibly be engaged in.

"Of course they are." She agreed. "That would explain why Alfred was prone to disappearing in that area for long periods of time."

"What are you talking about?" His brow narrowed.

"Please Bruce." Rolling her blue eyes, she met his hazel ones. "Do you think you're the only one that uses trackers? Besides what's wrong with Alfred having a little… fun? Or Leslie for that matter. They need it after all the trials you put them through."

"We need to get her up to bed." Finished with the conversation, Bruce disentangled himself from Cass and Selina, while swiftly picking the girl up.

"Fine have it…" As she was getting up another wave of something went through her and Selina dashed to the adjoining bathroom in the den. Luckily she did not have that much to eat that day. Putting Cass down on the couch, Bruce was quick to join his wife as she washed out her mouth. "I swear something's cooking."

"No one is in the kitchen." Rubbing her shoulders to her ease her shaky limbs, he knew that it was not going to immediately make her feel better. "Maybe we should go to the clinic."

"Give it another day, Bruce." She sighed. "Let the mediation…"

"It should be out of your system by now." He interrupted her. "We'll go tomorrow if this is still happening."

"It won't be." Not bothering with a towel, she used the back of her hand and straightened. "Go put Cass to bed and I'll clean the mugs before Alfred gets home to find out you were using the kitchen."

"I'll be right back." Bruce gave her a kiss on the head before departing and as he walked away he heard the faint sound of the door to the bathroom of the den close and he gave a long sigh. Hurrying to put Cass to bed, he made it back to the kitchen to see Selina looking highly annoyed with the oven. "What's wrong?"

"Bruce," Turning a bit towards him he saw that she was indeed upset, "do you know which buttons belong to the stove and the oven?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Then why was the oven turned on?" His brows narrowed.

"Fear not," a foreign voice interrupted them and they turned towards its source, "Master Wayne does indeed know where the stove switches are."

"You're back." Bruce said a bit dumbly.

"I am." Alfred agreed. "And decided to make myself a late dinner to keep myself from falling asleep."

"How is Leslie?" Selina questioned, briefly catching eyes with Bruce.

"Stressed but well." Alfred began to shuffle in the kitchen and Selina promptly got out of his way. "You look better, yourself."

"I feel better." She lied a bit and ignored the look Bruce gave her. Just then the kettle went off and Alfred went about refilling her mug of ginger tea.

"To sooth the nerves." He told her.

"Thank you." She took the mug and made her way towards the door, irritated with the current attention. "I should go to bed." Then left.

"She's not feeling better." Bruce informed Alfred.

"I gathered." As he nodded, Alfred took the hot plate from the oven and eased it towards the counter, splitting the hot sandwich into two pieces and put them on separate plates, handing one to Bruce. "But she does not have a temperature, which means that it is not the flu."

"She thinks it's the medicine she took." He had not realized how hungry he was until the half was placed in front him and he took a bite. "I even checked it and there was nothing."

"Mrs. Wayne took it without any sort of sustenance in her stomach." Alfred took his time with his half of the sandwich. "However it would not last this long."

"I agree." Finally someone that was on his side. "And if it was something residual from her fight with Talia, she would be able to tell."

"Or if could be from one of those gas bombs you have sir." He pointed out. "Those gadgets of yours are not exactly made for those without suits of armor on."

Bruce stayed quiet and thought for moment. Of course! She did not have her mask on. How idiotic was he? The particular gas pelts happened to be a very strong dose of a concoction that caused others to not only pass out but also nausea and the symptoms that Selina was displaying. The effects lasting up to three days from the small pellets. It was plausible yet something was not correct in the equation.

"She would have been sicker sooner." Bruce shook his head.

"Perhaps." Again silence fell between them and this time Alfred offered a different subject. "Ms. Cassandra is adjusting very well."

"She is." A small point of pride came over Bruce. "Her sign language has also improved. She really wants to explore the city though."

"I'm sure she would be able to handle herself among the scavengers out there." One last bite.

"Selina said that she has to speak her first sentence before that happens." He smirked for a moment. "She tried to say something the other day but it didn't come out as she wanted so she just went back to signing. She's very close though."

"Good to hear." Alfred also shared the joy in his young master's tone and the growing family. The Manor had back to life in so many ways and now with a young child running after the people filtering in and out of the doors of the large homestead, Alfred found himself not wanting it to disappear in any way. In fact he rather hoped there would be more pattering of small feet down the corridors.

"Alfred?" Bruce stood for a moment before leaving the room looked to the older man.

"Yes, Master Wayne?" He asked dutifully.

"You and Leslie..." Pausing to collect himself, Bruce finished, "you aren't... I mean you don't..."

"We enjoy each other's company." Alfred told him.

"But you're not..." Shrugging a bit helplessly, Bruce could not help but feel slightly awkward at the current situation he created.

"We have been friends for a very long time." He informed.

"That's what I thought." He nodded as he turned and left the kitchen area, presumably to go downstairs.

Behind him Alfred sighed and shook his head, minding to the dishes and readying himself to check on the two females asleep to make sure that they did not need anything before attending to those who would be in the caverns below the large house. His lips curled upwards. Even as the world's greatest detective, Bruce Wayne had missed numerous clues throughout his life, especially when it came to his private life.

* * *

Although Batman was very used to working alone since he had done so at the beginning, he was currently missing the person that was usually beside him, either taunting or teasing him. Of course he complained about the intrusion but really it had become a great thing, especially when he found himself in a tight spot. However, as it happened to be that night he was not necessarily alone but the lines were a bit quieter than usual as Barb was currently typing in some code for more information for him. She had opted to come back to the manor since John had been called back into work for some case that he had been working on. Tim had gotten lucky as it was just John's case and someone below him.

"Hey B?" Barb chirped in his ear. "I have John down on the ground and Tim stalking the halls of Elliot's company. I'm directing all lines up, in three, two..."

"...I told her she wasn't worth fifty dollars." John's voice came into being and even Batman couldn't hold back a small smirk, prepared for the oncoming words from Barb.

"Care to elaborate, _Robin_?" Clearly not happy with the current conversation that John was having with either a partner or Tim, Barb had to cut in.

"I feel like this is a trick question." John's grip tightened on the car's wheel.

"He wasn't talking about you Babs." Tim interjected as he glanced around the Elliot building, trying to get his bearings about him. "You are at least worth two hundred."

"Thank you." Decidedly, she jumped into business. "Alright, so the plan as of this moment is that Tim will be searching the Elliot holdings, B-man will be checking in with Harley. John is around for back up since someone didn't come up with their own plan and wanted to just go for a nightcap instead."

"Hey," John scoffed, "maybe this was my plan."

"Right." Everyone could hear the roll of Barb's eyes. "Anyway, Tim, I'm mostly going to be online with you. Bats, this one is all you. Call if you need help."

Without responding, Batman clicked off his link and fell into the night. Climbing on a ledge of the building opposite Dr. Holly Chance's apartment building, which was a five story walk up in Old Town. Sitting in the darker recesses of the roof, he waited. It was late in the day and with the days getting short, it was already completely dark at nine thirty. The apartment that Harley was supposed to occupying was currently pitch black. Glancing down, a figure caught his eye.

She matched the description of both women perfectly. Blonde hair and lithe figure were assets to both doctors. Their education levels would also be easy to fake considering both had been and were intelligent women. As she opened the door to the building, he knew on some level that she was once again going to tormented by night terrors and this time he was going to be apart of them. Once some part of him would have felt an inkling of guilt as Harley had been caught up in acts that were not her own but now she had lie and killed people. But it had not just been her doing and he was aware that. She needed to get better.

Seeing that the light in the apartment was on and a darkened figure moved about, Batman made his way closer to the place. When he reached the fire escaped and carefully climbed through the window, he indentified that Harley was currently in the bathroom. It was a small apartment and he went to the corner that held the only lamp in the living space. As he heard voices, he immediately ducked in the corner.

"I can't kill Maria." It was Harley and she did not sound as if she was alone. "No, that's not the reason."

And there was not a verbal reply that Batman could hear.

"But Mrs. Elliot is giving us the funding!" The door swung open and she entered the living area that Batman was safely in the cloak of darkness. "I don't understand why you would…"

Harley stopped talking and appeared to have jerked in one direction. Her eyes were focused as if someone was not only talking to her but also holding her left arm. There was a certain heavy glaze over her eyes and her posture was a bit off but he could tell it was Harley Quinn.

"Fine." Yanking her arm out of the invisible force she walked to the kitchen area. "But only because the drug doesn't work."

There was a pause and her hand immediately went to her throat and her head banged against the low hanging cupboards. Batman stayed for a moment somewhat perplexed but knowing that Harley was not in any large amount of danger, however the knives that were fairly close to her free hand were very reachable. Then the fear of what could happen did, as her free hand went to the set of knives and pulled out one, quickly pressing it to her cheek.

Leaping up from his hiding place, Batman went directly to the woman, prying the knife from her hands. Surprisingly it took more strength that he would have originally thought. The next surprise was that Harley seemed to snap out of her episode, staring up at him in awe and fear.

"Oh." Harley gazed up at him and saw the knife in his hand, mixed with hers and she put her hand down and tried to back away from him. "Wh…what do you want?"

"What do you know about Elliot Pharmaceutical's drug trial, Dr. Quinn?" He glared at her.

"No... nothing." It was the fearful voice of their first meeting that he was encountering now. This was the Harley Quinn that didn't murder people with intent or want to cause harm to others. He did not need that Harley Quinn at the moment though but it was good to see her still there.

"Dr. Chance." Batman tried again and notice a flicker in her eyes but it faded, so he went for another. "Dr. Chance." There. "What do you know about the drug trial?"

"They're... testing it on the inmates at Arkham." Holly Chance, although not a full personality, it had become only half of one that Harley assumed. "But it's not working."

"Why?" He questioned.

"It's making them worse." She was not scared of him outright but there was something underlying all of this and he intended to find out. "I… I tested… it…" Holly was fading. "On…"

"Dr. Chance." Batman could not let her go right now. "Who?"

"T…e…T…test…ed…on…" Almost gone, "m…"

Before she could finish the word, her eyes slowly rolled up in the back of her head and he prepared himself for what was next. Suddenly her body hunched over as the doctor's head also went forward. Her fingers began to twitch. Her weight shifted to left side of her body and Harley's breathing began to come out in spurts. Then her bowed head began to rise very carefully and the eyes that had been slightly kinder, less chaotic were now overtaken by a whole new entity, a look that he had seen on only one other person before.

"Bats." Drawing out the s, Batman knew who he was now talking to and was on high alert. "I've missed you."

"What do you want?" Batman growled.

"Really?" Harley's crackled voice wanted to know but it wasn't really Harley. This was the man that had put her down hundreds of times, tried to ruin her and may have succeeded. "That's all I get? No hugs? Kisses? I have a much better façade now, don't you think?"

"You have the same one." He could not leave until this was gone.

"I don't really have one at all." She chuckled. "It's ash if I'm not mistaken."

"What do you want?" Hoping that Barb was keeping this all on the record, Batman continued.

"Nothing." There was a slight shrug but nothing more. "Your company is all I need."

"Dr. Qu…"

"Isn't here." It was so off putting, even for the cowled man.

"Let me talk to Dr. Quinn." Batman grabbed the front of Harley's shirt and forced the intruder to look him in the eyes. The response was just a mountain of laughter.

"You think that's going to work?" Harley laughed in the familiar way that twisted his guts. "Harley's gone off the deep end and you can't save her! Just like you couldn't save Harvey or his girlfriend."

Batman stayed silent and unmoving. Reminding himself that this was not the Joker. That in front of him was a sick woman. She had killed yes but this display this sickness, showed him that this was not her doing at all. Somehow she had obtained the Joker's personality and he was going to find out why.

"Harley didn't have you before." Batman informed, having memorized Harley's case long ago along with the rest of the inmates at Arkham.

"She didn't." Harley's mouth confirmed. "But a lot can happen."

"Like what?"

"You sit in a cell alone for a year and you think of what could happen." Joker's words came out but they did not have the bite that they usually did. "Hearing my voice in her head, over and over again, it can do things to a person."

"What do you know about the trials?" Shaking the body of the woman slightly, Batman did not want to overexert the body of Harley even though it was the Joker coming out of her.

"That's Harley's little project not mine." The voice stated.

"Dr. Quinn…"

"Is not here."

"Dr. Quinn." He repeated, wanting better results and knew the person to get them from.

"Is not…"

"Harley."

"Is…" Finally the strong personality was fading.

"Harley." Batman wanted her to come out, in fact she had to come back. He needed those answers. "Dr. Quinn."

"Wh…what?" The Joker personality was fading and Harley's eyes cleared up as she peered up at Batman. "Oh god…"

"What do you know about the drug trials?" He asked in a calming voice. Fear caused her to switch as did stress and anything else that could cause Harley Quinn harm. It was a defense mechanism that needed to be altered.

"I… Just…" She struggled for a moment. "I wanted… to get better. It looked promising."

Instead of insisting on her continuing, Batman let go of the woman and tried to understand if she was here for a longer period of time or if she too would fade.

"I don't want to do this any more." Harley's eyes began to fill with tears and her hands went to her eyes. "I'm so tired of feeling guilty. Just… just get it over with and take me to Blackgate."

"Arkham." He was going to continue to explain it to her but she immediately latched on to him.

"No!" Her hands gripped tightly at his armor and he peered down at her in confusion. "Don't take me there! I know what I did but don't take me there."

"You need to…"  
"Blackgate." She stipulated. "There aren't any memories of _him_."

"Who?" He questioned.

"T…The Joker." Harley swallowed and her eyes became distant with memory. "I know… what I did to him and it haunts me every day." She paused and in a slightly uncharacteristically way said. "Literally."

"What did you do to him?" Batman fished.

"You already know." Glancing down, he could tell that the guilt weighed upon her.

"Harley." He prodded.

"Do…don't make me say it." She said pitifully.

"Dr. Quinn."

"I…" Then in a whisper she admitted. "I killed him."

"Jonathan Viti was..."

"No." She sighed. "The Joker."

The Batman halted for a moment to collect his thoughts. With that last admission, Batman swiftly took out a sleeping agent and stuck the pin into Harley's neck, without as much as a protest from her.

"See kids," Barb's voice came into his ear, "that's what drugs do to you."

"So they made her worse." John surmised. "What does that mean for everyone else at Arkham?"

"It means they're not getting better." Tim answered to everyone's dismay. "They're getting worse."

"Hey Bats," Barb commented, "your wife just alerted…"

"What?" Batman interrupted as he carefully carried Harley out of the apartment and steadied her.

"I have Blackgate on the line." Selina spoke up from her silence.

"Arkham." He did not feel like dealing with this right now.

"The drugs are going through Arkham." She pointed out. "She needs to be kept safe."

"Belle Reve." Was the only thing that he said.

"Are you planning going all the way to Louisiana?" Selina questioned.

"Tomorrow." He sighed.

"That's what I thought." Watching Barb alert the Belle Reve community that they were going to have a new inmate tomorrow, Selina also watched the tumbler move towards Blackgate.

"Shouldn't you be laying down, Mrs. Bats?" John went for it, knowing that not many others would. "Since you're not feeling…"

"I'm fine." Selina cut in.

"Hey guys." Tim piped up on the lines. "Found some things at the Elliot company."

"Should I brew some coffee?" Barb offered.

"Actually," Tim sighed as Barb and Selina side glanced at each other while Batman took in the information as he neared Blackgate. "You guys might want to get started on a fourth meal."

"Oh." John turned on his car. "It's going to be one of _those_ nights."

* * *

**People are still reading! Woot! Let's hope that Helena stays true to her word for the family. So many mysteries ahead: will Selina get better or fall victim to different strand of the flu? Are all medications off limits in Gotham? Does Helena fully side with the family? Are Alfred and Leslie really 'just friends'? All that and more coming up! Read, review, and enjoy!**

**-EV**


	23. Oleander

God, she had been so tired lately. Every time she got to her office for the past week or so, Selina actually fought herself to not have the coffee that she desperately wanted but she had been able to wean herself off the stuff when she had been pregnant. Now she was determined to no longer have dependency. However today was about to be an exception, as soon as she could find the strength to leave her office. After a week of Helena checking in every so often with very few reports and watching Bruce and Barb sort out everything in the system, plus dealing with Cass every once in a while, Selina was tired. Most importantly, after all this, she was going to convince Bruce that they needed to take a vacation.

A knock sounded at her door. Across the room and not wanting to break away from looking at the current prints she had been sent, Selina called out to the person on the other side. "Come in!"

When the door opened she turned to see her husband shutting the door and she gave him a smile. "Well this is a surprise."

"I brought you something." Bruce held up a very large cup of coffee that gave her that burst of energy to meet him coming towards her.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." Meeting him halfway, Selina kissed him freely and took the cup from him. "I take it its a slow day at the office."

"Besides the meeting with the mayor yes." He sighed.

"I forgot that was today." Her eyes widened. "It either went really well or really badly if you're here hiding."

"It went well." Bruce assured her, stepping further into the room and watched as she leaned against her desk, taking a generous sip of her coffee. "You're tired."

"Well," giving him a poignant look she continued, "we did stay up until four in the morning and woke up at six with Cass. I'm surprised you don't look even remotely tired."

"I'm not the one who's sick." He returned the look.

"Did you manage to secure more medication for Leslie?" Little did he know that she was still feeling queasy but had managed to hide it very well last night. At least well enough for him to not go through his plan of tying her to the bed until she was better.

"Yes." A nod. "She will be getting more shipments by tomorrow morning."

"Good." Eyeing him over her coffee, Selina asked. "So I take it there's a reason for you coming to visit."

There was not an answer but a simple shrug as he made his way closer to her. Selina lifted a brow in amusement noticing the certain playfulness in his eyes. As he neared her, Selina took her time to sit up on her desk and watched as he leaned in and put his hands on either side of her. Slowly dipping his head, he went in for a kiss, which she was happy to reply in kind. Silently noting to herself that she was not the only one that had cheated and had the advantage of coffee.

"So it's going to be _that_ type of visit?" She smiled.

"There is something else." Bruce admitted.

"Really?" Intrigued, Selina decided to back slightly off and take another sip of her coffee. "How about you tell me that something while I finish this and then you can have your way with me."

There was a heavy sigh as he backed off and he looked at her. Deciding that she was going to need more coffee, Selina took a larger sip to prepare herself for the upcoming conversation.

"Go out with me."

"What?" Almost spitting out her coffee, Selina's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Bruce assured her. "Just thought we could… spend some time together."

"You're investigating something."

"I'm not…"

"What is it?"

"Selina, it's not like…"

"What is it?" She insisted.

"There's a foundation event tonight." Bruce knew that this was somewhat cheating but honestly at this point what choice did he have? Selina had the dark past of her family on her side and he was able to come off as a gullible playboy, of course he was going to use that to his advantage. The papers posted that he had fallen in love with a wayward mafia princess who had an affinity for the arts, causing some to believe that Selina was in fact stealing from museums and really twisting her new life into more gain for herself rather than him. Little did they know some of that had at one point been fact yet there was still something that they could play up and tonight he was willing to do such.

"So you want to go to the art auction for the Falcone… _foundation_?" Her arms crossed, noting the way he had said foundation. It was as if it was a tasteless brandy.

"How did you know it was for the Falcone's?" His brows narrowed.

"Through the mafia newsletter of course." Selina stated with a deadpan expression before cracking a smile at her not amused husband. "The better question is how I wouldn't know about it. The family puts it on every year and all the… upper class come in droves to speculate at the crime going on right in front of them. All except for you."

"The press is going to be all over it." He unnecessarily informed her.

"They were there every year." She nodded and noticing his confused expression, Selina elaborated in a bit of an angry manner. "I went as a kid Bruce. That's your excuse right? That you have a mafia connected wife so you can get into the place?"

"Actually," slightly stunned Bruce cocked his head, "I wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay with the bad press that was going to come from it. I've been invited just never went."

"Until now."

"Until now." He agreed. "But I suppose it would be easier to get into the inner circle with you."

"That never crossed your mind?" Selina questioned in a doubtful tone.

"No."

"So you weren't just about to use sex to get me to agree to do something for you."

There was a guilty pause before Bruce quietly stated, "not necessarily."

"Bruce Wayne." With her coffee finished, Selina placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "You are in so much trouble."

A knock on her door caused them to part a bit more as Selina called for the other person to come through. It was Fiona, one of her closer co-workers.

"Oh hey Bruce didn't know you were here." Fiona smiled before crossing over to Selina with a small folder of documents. "How are you?"

"Good." Bruce smiled and continued to do so as the two women chatted for a moment. His presence was no longer the talk of the auction house, instead he had become just another husband to the plethora of women that worked there. Some of the new or younger ones would fawn over him but if he was there on a day they were setting up a show, which he had not done in a while, he was just there to lift the heavier equipment or got roped into bringing the majority of women working there coffee and water, along with the other significant others who were there to either impress their spouses or make up for something they had done. He would blend into the background with the other significant others and they would swap stories of their marriages. Some were wistful of their single days, which Bruce was curious one night to see how wistful and after chastising him for follow a co-worker's husband around Selina wanted to see the evidence so she could drop hints for her friend's purpose. Others just laughed at what they would call the pains of marriage. Depending on the day, Bruce did not agree but still chuckled along with them, but on particular days Bruce full heartedly joined in. Then after his venting session, a small part of him felt guilty and would make it up to Selina in some way that would leave even him sore in the morning. The pains of marriage indeed.

"Just need you to sign these Selina." Fiona handed the folder. "For the pieces for the auction tonight."

"Right." Selina sighed.

"You think that they would be able to catch these guys on tax evasion or something." Her comment caused Bruce to let out a huff of amusement and Selina smiled as well. "I know it's…"

"Please." Waving off the notion. "I haven't talked to any of them in a decade… so it should be an interesting reunion tonight."

"You're going?" Fiona questioned.

"My sister, Helena." Selina continued doing her best to ignore her husband. "She's going to be there and it's been a while since I last saw her."

"Oh right." She nodded. "Well hopefully you can make sure that this goes to an actual cause."

"Don't worry." Selina smiled. "I will."

"Good." Fiona gave her a smile back while heading for the door. Before she left, Fiona turned to the two of them and added. "By the way, the meeting with the curator was cancelled." Then left.

"Well that's convenient." Selina murmured. Then saw that Bruce was coming towards her again. "I don't suppose you have anything to do with that?"

"Happy coincidence." Bruce shrugged, taking another step forward.

"You owe me so much." A half smile gave her away to only a little bit upset.

"I know." He answered. "I'll never be able to repay you."

"Doesn't hurt to try." She lifted a brow. "I have an idea of how you can start."

"Care to share?" Although he was never certain what his wife had up her sleeves but that did not stop him from taking certain risks, like inching so close to her that their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"That would be cheating." Selina taunted. Even though they were not touching one bit, she could tell that he wanted more than just to use physical means to get her to do what he wanted to. Instead he was there for her and only her. "Besides aren't you some famous detective? Figuring out what a woman wants from you should be a piece of cake compared to some cases."

"One would think." He let his hands rest on either side of her on the desk. "But women tend to be clever in that respect."

"Don't you just hate that?" Giving a smirk, she twisted her face up to look at him and rested her fingers within the loops of his belt. "But I do have a good idea of how you can start."

"Really?" Letting his head drop a bit, he prepared himself for the upcoming afternoon delight.

"Get me another coffee." She whispered and let out a low chuckle when he drew back, fighting back a confused expression and slid a poker face on. He still did not remove his hands on either side of her.

"Would you like a croissant with that?" He was not going to let her win this that easily.

"A pain du chocolat." Specifying the certain requirements, she knew that she could only let this go so far before he would just walk out.

"I'll go right down then." As he took a moment to pause, almost to see if she would stop him, but she kept a straight face on until he began to back away, Selina grabbed a hold of his tie. It was time to be direct now.

"Right after you go down on me."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Bruce watched patiently as Cass signed frantically to him. Her small, strong hands going a hundred miles an hour over nothing of great importance, she was just excited. There were some words that she was either misusing or some words were just completely wrong but he understood what she was saying and corrected her, which she tended to copy until signed to perfection. It often meant that she signed at least three times to get it into her memory making the conversation last much longer but that was fine by him. Moments like this, when she was excited or her adrenaline was up in some way caused her slip up. Before where she had been an extremely introverted and focused child, Cass was beginning to loosen up around her family members, at least those she knew well. There were still some that she seemed to tighten up about, namely Jimmy. While he had been the one to introduce her to video games, it seemed that he had introduced her to her first crush. Where most thought it was enduring and knew it was only a matter of time when it would disappear, Bruce was a bit more hesitant but Selina promptly reminded him that no, he was not allowed to really cause a ruckus about the situation, after all Jimmy was in fact a cousin figure and the novelty of liking someone usually wore off as the next one came along.

Currently, Cass was attempting to explain how she had managed to Tim at a the hit gaming console that Bruce had helped install the other day while sighing dejectedly at the idea of Cass being consumed by a screen all day, which was not actually true. She would only play it when others were around and have fun beating every single person that she came up against. It was not just the graphics and the nonstop action that caught her attention but the reactions that she got out of people once she had beaten them. As each person seemed to have their own self-identifying outburst, Cass was fascinated by the movements, tone of voice or just plainly what they said. For a girl that had not been exposed to the emotional reactions of others, Cass sucked that right up.

There were times when she would give a small smile as she beat her opponent and they would fly into a rage, which she would sometimes laugh out right. She began to sort of mimic the actions, Tim would just be angry for about two seconds and then just breath out his initial woes and just try to smile with her, of course this was while just moments before he had been swearing like a cop under his breath. Jimmy would be the one to actually get upset and constantly yell and almost threw a control once, but his father had stopped him from breaking the newly bought controller. Although everyone thought that John would have been the worst offender, in fact he had been the most fun for Cass to watch. First he would put on a good show of raving madness as they played but when she would win he would merely high five her and go on about another game. Barb would come close to beating her and then lose to Cass's ability to get to the cheat code first, and then Barb growled out her displeasure and take it out later on John as they sparred downstairs or they would leave for an errand. Or at least Bruce convinced himself that's what they were doing. He still would prevent Cass from following her favorite tutor and cousin to either place.

Now, the real challenge was getting the girl to speak and read. She understood speech and was willing to respond via signing or a simple nod but she appeared to have given up on actually verbally voicing her opinion. Quite frankly Bruce was a little at a loss of how to go about it.

"Cassandra." Bruce touched her hands making her stop mid sign and look at him. "Can you tell me what happened after Tim lost?"

She went to sign again but Bruce paused her.

"No," he corrected, "I want you to _tell_ me."

Cass's eyes widened for a moment and looked a little baffled on how to go about this. Her mouth opened and closed. She looked down and then back up, shaking her head.

"You can do it." Hoping his encouragement gave at least something to go off on, he crouched down to her level. "Watch what I do and then copy."

Bruce moved his mouth to make an 'oh' sound but did not actually make the sound, Cass gave him a look that obviously came from Barb but then did it anyway. It was a little unformed but then he stopped and she did the same.

"Tighten your lips when you do that." He instructed, then did it again and she did as she was told. "Good. That is for O." Smiling, he continued with his assessment. "A different one."

As his lips and mouth changed positions to make a T sound, Cass thought for a moment before mimicking her father. It was another movement that lagged but it was better than the O she had managed to make.

"Like a smile Cassandra." As he gave her the tip, he saw that she was a bit confused, but still did it. "Good. Can you make the noise?"

Her mouth position dropped when he asked it of her. There were very few times that Cass would let herself disobey her elders. She had grown up listening and following directions her entire life but trying to get her to speak with others was proving to be impossible. Bruce was not sure what was holding her back but he guessed that it was something that because she knew that it was imperfect and she was far behind her peers, as she had observed on television and even from those close in age to her, that it would be hard to come to terms with that. Everything else she had excelled in but communicating was something that she lagged behind.

Cass decided to go for it and with her mouth in position, she pushed out a breath of air and managed to make a noise. In returned Bruce's smile doubled.

"Good." Wanting to stifle his excitement just a bit, he cleared his throat. "Now, click your tongue on the back of your teeth to make the T sound."

She went for it, after having approval from him. It wasn't strong but after Bruce made the sound, she tried again, resulting in the same thing. He repeated and she wanted very badly to prove herself. This went on for about five minutes and in the middle, they did not even notice Selina's presence on the doorframe of the main study. Selina silently stood there, with her arms crossed waiting for the impromptu learning session to end. Although she knew that both could probably do this all night if she let them, but Bruce and she had an art auction to attend to and more importantly investigate.

Bruce was so focused on her getting this before leaving, that he continued to the 'tuting' and then Cass finally made the sound he had been waiting for. A certain thrill shot through him and he wrapped her up in a hug, that she had not been expecting but she was happy to return. Cass's small arms went around Bruce and he tightened his hold on her, but she broke from her happy state to see that Selina stood there smiling at her with thumbs up. Cass smiled back and eyes lit up when Selina put her finger to her lips to prevent Cass from giving away her mother's position. Fortunately the girl had grasped the concept of a secret very quickly.

"Now," backing away, Bruce nodded to her, "let's try it again."

"Ah Bruce," Selina's voice caused him to turned immediately and Cass smile, "don't you think that deserves some chocolate ice cream?"

"After..." But he turned back to Cass, who had pleading eyes on and he was not sure if she was intentionally doing it or if perhaps it was a natural bred thing in females to have eyes that could melt his heart and give in to almost anything they said. Almost. "After dinner."

"Go wash up." Selina smiled at the girl as she moved past them, quickly giving Selina a hug, then left the area and Bruce straightened up, looking at his wife.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, putting a hand to her cheek.

"Better." A glint came to her eyes. "Especially after this afternoon."

"Even with going to the auction?" His tone only getting slightly less confident.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"We should leave by nine." Explaining as Cass came back in and only once tugged on his pant leg before he caught her hand to prevent another tug. "Barbara will be on the links with us, Tim and John. Stephanie will also be at the event."

"She'll have a communication link?" Selina guessed.

"Yes." Bruce nodded. "She obtained a job for the catering company for tonight."

"So do we..."

"Tt!" It was Cass's small voice that alerted them to something going on and they both looked down at her in alarm but neither had time to either compliment her or really ask her what was the matter before she took off down the hall.

"What just..." Before Selina could finish a large knock was heard on the front door and the large door opened. A clamoring of voices was heard, mainly Barb's, talking to Cass.

"She shouldn't open the door without one of us." Bruce sighed, staying put now knowing that Cass wasn't in any danger.

"I feel like the person on the other side of the door would be in more danger than she would be." Putting her hand on his chest, Selina drew herself closer as she saw he was still unsatisfied with that answer. "We'll talk to her about…"

"My favorite little ninja!" Barb's voice traveled down the hallway, coming closer to them and from the sounds of it she was not the only one.

"Jim." Bruce's eyes widened slightly at the sight of his friend and relative rounding the corner with Barb and he almost made a beeline for the man but Jim approached first with an outstretched hand, which Bruce readily took. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Well someone has to get an eye out for this one." Cass had come up next to him with the tiniest smile and Jim ruffled her smooth hair a bit. "Besides I haven't seen you work in a while."

"Glad that you could come over." Although part of Bruce was glad to have Jim there because he had not seen that part of that family in a while and it reminded him how much he missed the days with the League, another part was relieved because it meant someone would be able to reign in Barb.

"I should go get ready." Selina smiled and went over to kiss the cheek of Jim. "Glad to have you here." She walked away while throwing her husband a meaningful look.

"Tt!" Cass pulled on Barb's hand and then went to Jim and did the same thing. Big brown, pleading eyes begging him for something. "Tt!"

"Sorry I couldn't bring Jimmy today." Jim guessed her dismay but then saw her shrug, he hunkered down in front of her. "He would have loved to hear to start talking."

Without really saying any more, Cass gave a bit of a blush.

"Since you guys aren't really doing anything extremely violent," Barb spoke up, "can we bring her downstairs?"

"That's fine." Bruce sighed. "But she can't stay out all night."

"So that's a no for finding a miniature costume for her?" She tried.

"I'll make sure she goes to bed at a decent hour." Jim gave the finality.

"Thank you." As he gave Jim a grateful look, Bruce noticed something else. "Where's Alfred by the way?"

"Oh," Barb was the one to answer this, "he's just out with Leslie. Paperwork, I think."

* * *

"When are you going to admit that Leslie and Alfred are dating?" Selina held on to the crook of her husband's arm as they toured the room of her former family members. The party was in full swing as they had arrived during the later hours of the _foundation event_, ready to mingle with the underworld of society.

"When he feels the need to inform me of it." Bruce faked a smile to a passerby that he knew as Katrina Falcone. "That's assuming they are."

"I really don't understand what the big deal is." Regretting her decision to actually come to this thing, Selina kept in step with Bruce. She really did forget how much she hated these things. "He's allowed to have a little bit of fun, especially with dealing with you for so long."

"Men and women can be friends Selina." He pointed out. They were now making their way to the beverage.

"You're adorable when you're in denial." She patted his cheek as they reached the bar and Bruce began to order her a juice but she stopped him. "Can I get a ginger ale instead?"

As he recorded, his brows knitted together. "Still not feeling well?"

"I just have a taste for it." Selina had convinced herself it was just nerves that made her stomach flip but knew it was something else. This idiotic sickness that would not go away, at the moment though she was just happy that she did not have to have her head in the toilet every ten minutes.

"You should've stayed home." He stated quietly, then thanked the bartender and gave Selina her beverage.

"The next time you say that I'm going to hit you." She promised. Taking a drink, she waited for the bubbles to sooth her stomach a bit more before saying, "can we at least try to enjoy tonight? Or get some good evidence out of this?"

"We still need to review the information that Tim gave us." Bruce informed.

"Got it covered, boss." Barb came into the nearly invisible links in their ears. "And we're all linked up."

"Oh good," Stephanie said from her spot across the room, serving the others, "I thought I was going crazy for a moment."

"Not yet." John spoke up.

"How do you remember all these drink orders?" Tim sighed.

"That's what you're worried about?" John questioned.

"Hey," Tim went to the next batch of people, "have you ever had to remember this?"

"Tim," Barb called him out, "you have an eidetic memory and you can't remember drink orders?"

"Because I don't care if Louise Viti wants the decently priced merlot." He defended.

"See you do remember." Stephanie commented.

"Would you rather be freezing your ass up on the roof?" John offered.

"How is the new suit by the way?" Knowing that Bruce would want to know that type of information, Barb asked it for him since he was currently stuck in a mundane conversation with a

"Actually, it's pretty cozy." He peered down from his spot through one of the skylights. "But really light. I could get used to this."

"Keep an eye on Louise." Selina stated behind her drink as Bruce was getting an earful from the man in front of him. "We don't know what her mother has told her."

"Think you can start working on your connections, Cee?" Barb questioned. "Chat some old relatives up?"

"Old?" A very new voice came into everyone's ear and there was a visible pause is the people that were listening, all except for Bruce who Selina gave a suspicious eye to. "Who are you calling old?"

"Okay," Barb saw her father had managed to bring Cass down here to listen to the going ons in the now large family. "I think I just heard Helena but I could be wrong."

"You heard correctly." Helena confirmed, finally walking into the event by herself and a couple cameras went off.

"I didn't authorize that." Barb's eyes narrowed.

"I did." Bruce informed, with the silence came his explanation. "She'll be the closest to the Elliots and Carmine."

"We also need to make a public reunion." Helena went to suggest.

"No." Bruce intervened. "Talia and Cain are wat..."  
"They're not even here!" The protest from her sister caused Selina to merely lift a brow in satisfaction, as Bruce was clearly irked at the development. Although the men in the group had their own level of hierarchy, the females were not keen on having levels of authority and often disregarded them. In all honesty, Selina was more surprised that her husband expected more of an amenable nature when it came to a relation of hers.

"Not physically." He stated.

"You want me to scope out who's who." Helena did not sound happy with that prospect.

"Yes."

"You really know how to show a girl a good time." She mumbled.

"You have no idea." Selina agreed along with her little sister and met the hazel eyes of her husband.

"Hey ladies," John intervened, "think we can give the man a break?"

"Just because he gave you a suit." Stephanie pretended to smile at the woman she was serving.

"Irrelevant." He told her. "Besides you already have one."

"Can we focus?" Barb sighed. "You know Cass is better behaved than any of you right now?"

"She's supposed to be in bed." Bruce's eyes narrowed, unknowingly at the news.

"She's fine," Barb smiled at her father, who just rolled his eyes and Cass scooted up next to Barb, a seat with her on the edge of the chair. "Dad's the one really watching her. Talking up a storm over here."

"Can she see us?" Stephanie questioned, fear coming into her voice.

"There's too many cameras." Barb lied a bit and Jim nodded to the footage that Cass was intently looking at, the one with Selina and Bruce now talking to another round of people. Bruce gave a horse fake laugh, as the camera turned on him and Selina merely just chuckled at her husband's misfortune of having to be involved with these people. "Alright, Helena, you got Elliot coming in through the front in about five minutes, once he stops charming the cameras. We're still on the lookout for Falcone."

"You know there's more than one, right?" Helena moved a bit to make herself more visible to the incoming people.

"They're not the ones we're concerned about." Stephanie bit out. Obviously Tim was not the only one with unresolved issues with the young woman.

"Missed you too Steph." Helena spotted the man that they had just been talking about and she swiftly took a seat at a nearby table, making sure he saw her first. "Got Elliot."

"Good." Bruce choked out behind his drink.

"This frequency secure?" Tim asked, glancing around the kitchen.

"Yep." Barb nodded. "Why?"

"I think we have some members in the kitchen." Putting down a drink at a table, he looked at Stephanie.

"And some servers." Stephanie agreed.

"They have links in their ears." Tim noticed one as he passed them.

"Of course they do." Barb sighed. "I guess this means everyone on the lookout for big baddies then."

"Well they wouldn't want to destroy their relationship with the mob yet." Selina said on the move to the other side of the room.

"Where you headed, cat lady?" Barb asked.

"The bathroom." A brow lifted from Selina, "can't a girl get some privacy around here?"

Just then Selina felt herself jerk back a bit from a strangely rough impact. "Excuse me, I…" Selina glanced at the perpetrator and felt a strange sense of excitement.

"Mrs. Wayne," Mrs. Maria Elliot stood in front of her, with all the finery in the world on the woman. Clearly wealthy, ambitious and did not want to be there in the least. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of formally meeting."

"No, which is surprising considering how much Bruce talks about you." Despite her bloated bladder, Selina smiled at the lady and took the offered hand. "But please call me Selina, Mrs. Elliot."

"Maria, then." She nodded. "My I wish my Tommy would stop fiddling with those tramps and find a nice girl like you…"

"Oh Maria, I…"

"The way he treats women." The mother scoffed, "You'd think he hates all of them."

"He does tend to come off that way." Although she was talking to the mother of the man, Selina could not help herself in commenting about that and she swore that Barb snickered in the background.

"Well hopefully, he'll get a girl like you to straighten the pansy out." Maria shook her head then looked back over at Selina, "I see that you were on your way to the powder room…"

"Mr…."

"Please," hearing none of it, Maria continued, "have that husband come over to my table. I would like to talk about some mergers that need to happen with his pharmaceuticals division. And please feel free to sit in as well."

"I will." Selina consented, even though her blood boiled slightly from just having been told she could _sit in_ on their conversation. Taking a turn, Selina headed to the bathroom. "Hear that, husband?"

"She knows something." Stephanie watched the older woman's movements from her spot a close table to the one that Maria Elliot sat at.

"At least someone does." Barb sighed.

"I found plenty the other night." Tim mumbled.

"It would have been helpful if you found the plant they've been using." She pointed out.

"Hey," jumping into defense for his comrade, John spoke up, "Tim confirmed the League's part, Harley's involvement and something."

"We knew that." Ignoring the headshake from her father, Barb continued, "if we had the plant we could solve this problem."

"They could be taken to trial with that information." It was his first time speaking out with everyone in their positions but Jim made an excellent point.

"What about the Harley interview?" Stephanie stated quietly, remembering the footage that Tim had showed her.

"Yeah." Barb breathed out as did Jim next to her. "That was unsettling but proves that Arkham may have been giving different drugs before this out."

"Anyone want to trade with me?" Helena said when Tommy finally walked away to go get them drinks. "Please?"

"You're drinking, you can handle it." John was the one to wave this off.

"What?" Bruce nearly choked on that piece of information. Apparently drinking on the job was surprising.

"Don't be such a curmudgeon." Selina's voice was directly in the ear that did not have a link in it and he turned to see her there. Slipping her hand in his, she tilted her head. "Come on, we have a third wheel to add."

"Bruce." Maria Elliot greeted them, with a kiss on the cheek to Bruce and a small smile to Selina. "It's been far to long." Indicating for them to sit, they did. Selina sat closest to Maria, which did not fail to have Maria give a smaller surprised face but then turned into a smile of satisfaction.

"It has." Bruce agreed, putting on his own smile. "Busy since the wedding."

"Of course." Not one to beat around the bush, Maria furthered the conversation by speaking of the business at hand. "I suppose Selina informed you of my reason for wanting to see you."

"You want to merge the companies." Feeling troubled by the fact, Bruce questioned. "Is the company in trouble?"

"Not financially." She assured.

"So then why…"

"Have you looked around at the artwork in this room at all?" Perhaps the quickest change in topic that a socialite had ever pulled, Selina and Bruce decided to listen carefully as Maria was not one to be frivolous with her speech. "I think the Falcones did an excellent job, don't you agree? Kept with the same theme, although I don't understand why they would pick Greek gods and not the Roman ones."

"Of course." Selina nodded. "But…"

"I decided on one for myself." Maria cut in again and nodded towards a painting. "That one. It's Dionysus, crushing such an interesting flower and in the background there are three daughters of that man standing next to them, do you see that? The painter should have an the entire flower in Dionysus's hand but didn't, such an grand choice, don't you think?"

The couple got very quiet and still. Maria noticed this and was happy to finally have someone's attention.

"Those three daughters in the background were of a king," continuing Maria was no longer looking at the painting, "that one in the painting. The king had done wrong to the god and thus Dionysus caused the three innocent girls to go mad within the woods. Now, of course some say that the goddess Hera caused it, but the artist took Dionysus as the culprit. A seer, cured them with that flower."

"Mrs. Elliot," Bruce spoke after a moment, "what are you trying to tell us?"

"If you merge with Elliot Pharmaceuticals you will have easy access to all of the files." Not bothering with a straight answer, Maria Elliot silently prayed that they would understand her.

"Tommy mentioned his drug test," Selina tried. "How is it going?"

"I presume well." That was what the older woman wanted. "But that boy also has a way of hiding things, especially his backers." A pause, a quick glance, and a lowering of the voice, "However, one can never hide from their mother."

"And the drug?" Bruce ventured.

There was a grand stoppage in the conversation at that point. Maria looked fearful, for the first time ever since Bruce had known her. She appeared lost but not confuse. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder and the man in the suit bent down and whispered in her ear, to which she just nodded at before turning back to Selina and Bruce.

"One last fact before I leave you," giving a false smile, Maria stood. "Alexander the Great was said to have died of a natural cause, but he was taking a certain type of plant within it. But the plant was used to poison the water system in wars yet it is said to have curing properties for mental illness." She nodded to them. "It was lovely chatting with you." Then left.

"Hellebore." Barb hissed into their ears. "She was talking about Hellebore. It was used by the Greeks to poison Kirriha's water supply and Alexander's death."

"They're using it in the medication." John added. "And the fact that people are down with wanting to use natural and ancient plants to cure things nowadays, I'm sure the board went crazy for it."

"Except for the people that died." Stephanie continued. "But which drug are they using it in?"

"We have the migraine, flu and the Arkham medications." Barb brought the list up and the ingredients that they had been able to track under each other them. Rubbing her eyes from under her glasses, Barb began to feel tired.

"Wait," Jim leaned forward bit, looking at the cameras now within the space. "Mrs. Elliot said that all the artworks were Greek."

"Right." Selina agreed. "But they can be considered Roman too, so why would that…"

"One of them isn't." He told them. "Look behind you."

And they did. Instead of seeing the gods that they had been accustom to around them, Selina and Bruce saw the painting before them. The painting was completely void of human figures and had the arched and limp flowers, sitting in an old black pot of a vase. Books leaned haphazardly on the table. It was a style that many had tried to emulate in their own painting, the stroke filled with emotion in the background but the green leaves soft.

"Van Gogh." Selina stated quietly. "From the late nineteenth century. I didn't sign for this."

"Who did?" Bruce turned to her. She had never been one to not know what was coming and going in the auction house.

"I don't know." Her head shook. "This was at the museum…"

"Well we know you didn't steal it this time." Trying to make the situation lighter but fully failing, Barb went for another point. "It's a still life…"

"_Vase with Oleanders and Books_." Selina informed.

"Bruce!" John got the attention of the man.

"What?" His focus broken, he answered the call.

"Did Mrs. Elliot approve of her son's work?" He asked.

Without answering, there was a sound of gunfire. People began to scream and shout. Bruce covering Selina looked up to see that everyone in the room had went to hide under the table or hide from whoever was making the rounds. With Selina still in his grasp, Bruce saw that Stephanie was being held back by Tim and did not seem in the least happy about it, John had left his spot through the skylight and that Helena had taken cover herself. Next to his sister in law, Tommy caught eyes with Bruce and for a moment appeared happy or relieved and it made Bruce's stomach drop.

"It's Mrs. Elliot!" Someone shouted in the room. "They shot Mrs. Elliot!"

* * *

**Alright, we're back on track with clues! I really meant to get this out earlier, but alas it's been a week. As for seeing if Selina is okay... next chapter you may get even more clues ;) Please feel free to review and maybe guess what Cass's first word may be. Have a great weekend!  
**

**-EV**


	24. Cup Holders

"…was the most caring and loving person…" Someone else spoke about the newly departed as if they had been the closest friends. That was something that Bruce typically hated during funerals. Most people had no idea what they were speaking about, all they cared about was the reminder that one day they would die. Usually with sudden deaths people were much kinder.

He did not remember much of his parents funeral and quite frankly, he didn't want to. All he recalled was the numbness. The absolute, unresolved numbness that filled every inch of him during that period of time and thereafter when he was just as old Cass. Giving a brief glance at Tommy, his old friend, Bruce was unsure of the feelings that Tommy was having but it was not emptiness. The man was putting on a good show, a few tears but Bruce was able to tell the unsympathetic tone the Tommy had. Maria Elliot knew she was going to die that night and left him with clues but no answer. How Tommy was reacting to the news, told him more than he wanted to know. Tommy knew that his mother was going to die and he did not stop it or stop her from leaving the area that night. He had watched his own mother leave the area, knowing that she was not going to return, that Tommy would never see the life in his mother's eyes again.

A certain shake next to him caused Bruce to break from his thoughts from the Elliots to Selina's quaking shoulders. His brows narrowed in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Squeezing her hand slightly, Bruce asked.

She was never over the moon about Elliot and honestly, she had held it together during Maggie's funeral. Therefore the surprise of his love crying here, in the pew next to him, was something that Bruce was unsure of how to go about this. They had not been particularly close to Maria and so Selina almost sobbing over the woman's death caused him to think that it was more than just that. He had noticed throughout the month and little into this month, Selina's emotions were running a bit higher than usual.

"Fine." Selina sniffled a bit. "Dust in my eye."

"Awful lot of dust." Teasing his wife lightly, he quickly gave a smirk as she bumped him. "I didn't know that you liked Maria."

"Just…" Her eyes were slightly red when she turned to him. "I hate funerals."

Not having the desire to pull any attention towards Selina, knowing that she probably would maim him if he did, Bruce opted to just put his arm around her to pull her into him, resting his head on the top of hers. This was not about funerals it was about something else, rather some others.

"I miss her too." He whispered and felt a silent sob rush through her before she was able to control herself.

The rest of the funeral went on without a hitch. It was quiet, solemn. All was done in the normality of the upper class of Gotham. Kind words, passive tears and a few pat on the backs for those really suffering. Tommy, was the only one that seemed least effective by the news but others assumed that he was just trying to hold it all in, after all who would not cry for their lost mother. As he observed Tommy, he felt Selina grab his hand.

"I knew it was a bad idea to drink all that water." She sighed. "I'll be right back."

With a quick peck on the cheek, she was gone and he was left to make sure she made it through the strings of people wandering around the outside of the church and ducked out of the paparazzi's way. That was the third time she had gone to the bathroom within the past two hours. Then he set his sights on Tommy, who was finally alone as people saw that there was a need for the young man to be such after all it was his mother who had died.

"Tommy." Bruce went in for a quick hug for the man, remembering at one point they were close friends. "I'm so sorry."

"Well," Tommy sighed, "now at least I don't have to hear her complain about her not having grandchildren any more." A pause. "Sorry. Sick humor."

"It's fine." He nodded in understanding.

"I can't believe no one helped her or saw the person coming after her." A swallow, a fake suppression of tears let the lie of him truly being upset live.

"Did they catch the guy?" Although he already knew the answer to that question, Bruce also had to keep up appearances.

"No." Licking his lips Tommy continued. "Apparently, the cops think that it has something to do with all those past board member murders. They want to bring me in for questioning."

"Why?"

"Probably to make sure I didn't order the hit." He shrugged as if he were actually the innocent bystander in all of this. Part of Bruce truly wanted to believe that and another knew differently. "It's my mother like I could ever do that."

"I hope you do find the person responsible." Putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder Bruce felt his wife come up behind him.

"Selina." Tommy nodded towards her.

"Tommy." She replied back as kind as she could. They were very much in public now and the man's mother had died, Selina could take a moment to be nice to him. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." His eyes caught something in the distance and each turned to see a familiar face coming towards them. "And here comes, Helena. I'm sure you remember your sister, Selina."

"Tommy are you..." Knowing full well what was going on, Helena pretended, very well, that she did not. "Oh, Selina. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Ditto." Playing it off, Selina lifted a brow. "I didn't know that you and Tommy here were that close."

"He's been showing me around." Helena informed and then her eyes set on Bruce. "So you're the infamous Bruce Wayne? How much did you have to pay Selina to marry you?"

"Nice to meet you as well, Ms. Bertinelli." It may have been an act, Bruce was still not amused by her show. "I see you're enjoying Tommy's company."

"I am." She had to clench her teeth on that one. Sure she had put herself in that situation but Bruce was the one that was helping it along.

"Hey, I have an idea," everyone present knew that it would be turned down instantly as Tommy continued, "why don't we all..."

"We need to get into the limo." Helena butted in very unwilling to hear any of the drabble that he was about the spew. Then glanced at the couple. "See you at the cemetery?"

"Actually I'm going to head back." Selina excused herself, some of the strange residual tears burning in the back of her eyes. "Had a some Thai last night that didn't agree with me."

"Feel better." Tommy said it but it was clear he didn't mean it. They walked away.

"Still not feeling well?" Turning to his wife, Bruce's concern rose up as he put a hand to her cheek. He could see that she was holding back some different emotions and he was unsure of what to address first.

"I didn't want to go to the cemetery." She shrugged then Selina moved closer to him. "Besides, we have a bigger problem."

"What?" His eyes narrowed.

"Apparently we underestimated our little girl." Selina cocked her head.

"What does that mean?" Not liking where this was going, it certainly broke his funeral mode.

"It means," she sighed, "it's a good thing that Babs put a tracker on Cass because she's in the city somewhere."

Without another word, Bruce abruptly turned, which Selina looked mildly annoyed but still followed him and began to walk towards the car being held for them with Alfred standing dutifully standing on the outside of the black car. The older man saw the couple coming forth through the crowd and opened the backdoor for them. Instead of heeding Alfred, Bruce did not say a word as he crossed the front of the car and smoothly landed in the driver's seat. Taking the hint, Alfred opened the front passenger door for Selina, they shared a look and as Alfred shut the door when she was safely in and got in the back.

"I take it there is something of great importance?" Alfred commented as his charge pulled out of the parking spot quickly and sped off towards more the inner city. "Wayne Enterprises, perhaps?"

"What of it?" Bruce gruffly questioned, sensing that Alfred was hinting at something. When the older man didn't answer Bruce began to feel annoyed. "Alfred?"

"Just one of your buildings was... destroyed." Trying to gauge the young man's reaction Alfred waited again.

"Where?"

"Metropolis." Alfred paused, noticing that they were not headed towards Wayne Tower. "Is there something else amiss?"

"Cass is in the city." The focus going back to the girl, he could worry about a damn building later. "Alone."

"Oh dear." Glancing out the window, Alfred made a mental note that although these may not be her biological parents, she was definitely prone to each Bruce and Selina's tendency to disappear without a moment's notice. Her teenage years were going to be very interesting.

"When it rains, it pours." Selina sighed to herself then pressed a button to flip open a tracker, mildly asking her husband. "Do you know where you're going?"

"I will in a minute." Seeing that she was inputting the code for Cass's tracker, conventionally placed in her shoe since Bruce noticed she didn't have any other distinguishing wearable and duly noted to get her something.

"She's at Wayne Tower." Her brows knitted together and she braced herself for the bout face that Bruce pulled with the car then sped towards the financial center of the city. "Well at least we know she's learning the alphabet from Babs."

"Looks like you'll be able to kill two birds with one stone then." Alfred shrugged. There was a ringing in the car and Bruce swiftly answered it, even as Selina's hand went for the button. Again, she was exasperated at the creature the man sitting next to her had become. If he was going to act like his alter ego every time something like this happened, they needed to have a little chat.

"Yes?" Bruce curtly answered.

"How are you, Mr. Wayne?" Fox's voice sounded throughout the car's speakers.

"I've been better." He admitted. "Lucius, do you mind if we talk about the building..."

"I think there's something here that would like to say hello." Not one to be deterred by his employer's moods, Fox held up the girl to the speaker.

"O." Cass's small tone sounded and everyone seemed to breath a sigh of relief.

"Hello to you too Cass." Selina cut in so Bruce would be able to pull himself together before retrieving the girl. "Thank you for getting her Lucius."

"My pleasure." Coming back online with everyone else. "She handles herself in the city very well."

"We'll be there in five minutes." Still not in the best moods, Bruce saw his place of day work in sight and quickly pulled up to it. Flatly ignoring the no parking signs.

"We'll be in my office." Fox glanced out the window and spotted the family getting out of the car, then his eyes turned back to Cass, who was merely sitting in his chair looking around the space mildly interested in everything that was going on around her, particularly the movement outside of Lucius' office. A dozen or so people kept walking by and seeing the girl sitting in his chair. "You're going to be quite famous, Ms. Wayne, I hope you're ready for it."

Knowing that there was no possible way to calm her husband down at the moment, Selina and Alfred just kept sneaking looks to another. There was a chorus of greetings as they walked into the building and the security guards did not bother to even check for identification at this point as they saw the look on their boss's face. At this pace they made it to the fast moving elevator in less than a minute and it fell silent.

"Bruce." Daring to break the stillness in the compact space, Selina spoke. "She's probably just as scared as you are right now..."

"She ran away." His reply was curt. "How am I expected to handle it?"

"Like she's an eight year old not your arch enemy." She reminded him. "And your daughter."

With that the bell alerted the trio to the office space that was the executive suits and the higher ups in the company. Another round of greetings, which Selina managed to get in a couple while Bruce briskly walked past his employees and almost reached Fox's office when a little figure ran towards him and launched herself into his arms. Reflexively catching her, Bruce looked down at the girl in his hands and gave her a hard look. Her eyes widened and then became completely masked. Cass understood the implications of that look. It was probably the look that she was most familiar with and immediately understood, anger and disappointment. She did not handle either of those well. Putting her down, Bruce cleared his throat and noticed that the entire office was looking at the scene, either discretely or not.

"Mr. Wayne." Fox came to greet them, with a shake of his hand and Selina came over, which Cass slide over to her as her mother outstretched her arm to be the comforting one. Cass began to feel the eyes on her as well. "Mrs. Wayne, Selina. How are you?"

"Better." Selina answered for the group.

"Alfred." Fox greeted the elderly man with a knowing look.

"Lucius." Alfred nodded. "Shall we reconvene in your office?"

"Right this way." Indicating for them to come with him, Fox took the lead with Alfred.

As they followed, Selina took a hold of Cass's hand a bit tighter as she saw that Cass was overwhelmed by the crowd of people looking on at the group. Giving a brief reassuring smile, Selina caught her husband's eyes and he instantly swept Cass up. Lagging a bit behind, Selina noted to herself that though he may be a world away pissed off, she knew that one set of puppy eyes would completely undo him. Therefore she was not worried about Cass hearing Bruce shout and yell but rather that he would go too softly on her. Either way, Selina sighed knowing that she was going to be the one to really dish out the punishment.

"So," Fox closed the door behind Selina, "as you can see, she is safe and sound."

"What happened in Metropolis?" Trying to regroup, he knew that Selina was right, Bruce needed to take a moment and think about something besides what could have happened to Cass.

"You won't believe me." It was Fox's turn to sigh heavily at the misfortune of today.

"Was it the League?" Bruce questioned.

"Far from the League." He assured.

"There's reports of _aliens_?" Selina glanced at the phone that she held in her hand. They were prolonging this too much and she wanted to know exactly what was going on. "Is this serious, Lucius?"

"Reports of flying men, I'm afraid." Lucius confirmed. "The media, eyewitnesses, everyone, including the military."

"How did we not pick up on this sooner?" Her eyes narrowed.

"We did," a sigh, "we didn't think that it was real."

"Well men that fly with lasers coming out of their eyes is a difficult thing to comprehend." She shrugged. "Then again so is a man who dresses up as a bat."

"How bad is the damage?" Deciding that Cass had enough time in his arms, Bruce put her down on the ground. She trotted off to the window to watch the busy streets below on the couch.

"One building that is completely demolished." Lucius explained. "Another is not as badly damaged but there may be a property war coming up. There's also a satellite down." Seeing that no one in the room truly cared about the other city's moment of fall, he commented. "Ms. Wayne here is a very resourceful girl. You both are doing quite a job with her."

"How did you find her?" Again, he was going to worry about Metropolis a different day. A day when he was not concerned over the wellbeing of his daughter, he did not need to worry about the close neighbor that was Metropolis. If looking into the buildings falling within the other city, it would probably just come out another one of the League's games. He would look over the evidence tonight. Anything could be related at the moment and even though Metropolis was not necessarily the League's MO, he was not one to put it past them.

"She actually found me." He gave a smile towards the girl that had climbed up on the couch by the window and Selina choose to occupy it as well. Alfred taking a closer step towards the two females but still very much in speaking distance of the men. "She must have figured that you two must be here since it says your last name on the top of the door. Then through security." Eyeing the younger man. "I don't suspect that you've been teaching her a few things?"

"She already knew them." Bruce sighed.

"Bruce." Selina called him over, which he was there in an instant and they a gathering of photographers and reporters below.

"Someone must've leaked it." He murmured.

"Metropolis burns and these people want to know about a little girl." Her head shook. "Unbelievable."

"Maintenance crew is in the back." Lucius commented. "We could try to move around the back way but they have the entire back way in shambles."

"The car in the front." Alfred added, not looking forward to the prospect of being engulfed by the media.

"I guess it's now or never." Selina tried to mentally prepare herself for the onslaught of questions and curiosity that would surround the girl. "Bruce," quietly catching the attention of not only him but all the men, Selina thought of a quick plan, "if they ask, tell them that she was the reason that one of papers spotted you in China. We were going for adoption after what happened."

"We don't have to answer to any of…" He started.

"She'll be scrutinized if we don't." She told him. "We have to tell them something otherwise someone is going to try to get to her records. We have enough on plate, we don't need another thing."

With that Bruce just gave a slight nod of his head and pushed down the anger in him. His shoulders squarely set, preparing for what he had to face. "Let's go."

* * *

"How the hell did she get all the way out there?" Bruce almost slammed the door as he and Selina walked into the study. The anger that he had managed to suppress during the actual obtaining of the girl and during the mob of reporters was impressive. However, now when it was just the two of them, he was not afraid to show how truly upset he was.

"Bruce just..." Selina tried. Still shaken from the actual recapturing of Cass, considering the cameras had managed to follow them. All this time and the sight of the media continued to cause her to become uneasy. With a child, she found that she had to have Bruce restrain her from punching them, just like he had when they were with Maggie.

"I will not calm down!" Oh he was on a role but she was not one to take things laying down either. "How could an eight year old get past three adults and security? Why didn't that find her sooner?"

"Because she's a trained assassin." Reminding herself not to completely rip her husband a new one, Selina repeatedly counted to ten. She kept loosing track at three and had to start over five times already.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does." Surprisingly her voice was still staying calm, which was a switch from their usual fights. Apparently it also just added fuel to Bruce's fire.

"And why are you not worried about this?" He demanded.

"I am."

"Then why aren't you upset?"

"Because you're upset enough for the both of us." Selina held in the urge to also start either crying or yelling, she could not decide which one yet so she settled for her current demeanor. "She's been wanting to see the city, Bruce. Are you really that surprised? Just be glad that something didn't happen to her."

"That's the point." He sighed, calming himself down. "Something could have happened to her."

"I'm sure she could've taken on a few muggers."

"I wasn't worried about _muggers_." Giving her a look, she also relented.

"I know." She nodded. "We can't keep her cooped up in here though."

"We told her that we would take her to the city when she spoke her first sentence." Now, he was able to take a few breaths, think a little bit straighter. Cass was alright and currently in her upstairs bedroom with Alfred. Knowing that she would not hurt the man, they took the risk of her sneaking out again. "She disobeyed us."

"Yep." Selina agreed. "And yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything."

"Right." As he heard the sentence he knew that he was going to pay for it later for now it was Cass's punishment.

"So we have to punish her."

"Right." He hesitated only slightly. The idea of Cass having to undergo any kind of unpleasantness was not something that Bruce wanted to deal with especially if it was himself doing the punishment.

"You're going to do it." With that sort of insistence, Bruce was not sure of what to say. "Bruce…"

"Fine." A sigh escaped him. "No… ice cream."

"Seriously?" Selina lifted a brow. "You beat men to a pulp and you want to punish your daughter with no ice cream?"

"Or video games."

"One more thing." She egged him on.

"She's not allowed to go downstairs for a week."

"There you go." Nodding in an approving matter, she crossed her arms and gave him a look. "You know you can't act like a madman every time something happens to her, it's not good for you, her or us."

"How am I supposed to react?" Bruce jerked back a bit. "She was out there alone and Cain or someone could have easily picked her up."

"The way you completely shut down and cut everyone out for those mere moments," she sighed, "that's not how this works. You can't keep everything inside like that and just go."

"Is that why you haven't been telling me that you're still not feeling well?" He questioned quietly and saw that her puffed up disposition went away.

"It's nothing…"

"It's been weeks, Selina." His eyes became filled with concern. "Almost a month. That is not nothing."

"Fox didn't find anything. He said that there was nothing to worry about." She sighed. "And it's not that bad."

"You should go see Leslie."

"Stop." Putting her hand up to prevent him from speaking any longer and knowing exactly what he was going to say because he had been saying it for weeks, she really couldn't take it any more. "It's from all the stress and…"

"It's not stress." He insisted. "There could be something else."

"Fine." Feeling anger rise up in her, Selina decided that she didn't need to go over this again with him. "I'll go after the weekend as long as you stop trying to do everything by yourself when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Promise you'll do the same?" It was something that they could finally agree on.

"Monday, Bruce. I'll go Monday as long as you stop overreacting." Although she should be completely used to hospital and facilities like them, Selina still detested going to them with everything she had. "I can wait two days. Besides, Leslie is swamped on the weekends."

"Monday." Nodding with the agreement, Bruce began to feel slightly better with her going to an actual doctor. The thought crossed his mind that he would never fully stop overreacting to times that he deemed a member of his family in peril but perhaps he could calm down and not step on the gas as much but to get Selina to go see Leslie, he would say almost anything at this point. Though Fox had been testing for only one thing, Bruce worried that it could possibly be another. Giving her a kiss, he leaned his head against hers. Closing his eyes, he felt her hand touch the side of his face.

"I'm fine, Bruce." Selina tried to calm him down from his wandering thoughts. "Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

"And then you jumped from the roof," Jim chuckled as they took in the night air, "I thought you were this nut just trying to pull the wool over my eyes." Taking a sip of his beer, he finished. "Thought you were going to get yourself killed."

"Not yet." Bruce smirked along with Jim.

The two were sitting on the back porch of the suburban house. Everyone else was inside playing various games, talking, some finishing up desert. In fact the house was the fullest it had ever been. Tim's family had opted to come over. Bruce had not seen Avery in so long since he had made it a year free of cancer but it was good to see the boy again. Avery had snuck him knowing looks and even went to go far as coming up to Bruce and privately confessing his thoughts on Selina and her alter ego. When he had mentioned it to Selina she had already known stating that Avery had called her cat-lady more than a few times at the Gordon's before talking to Bruce. They shared another small smile, knowing that was one of their first chats in the hospital, surrounded by innocence and then at night they had met engulfed by their own makings. Re-meeting the Drakes was an enjoyable time with Tim's father actually being one of Jim's fellow classmates in the Academy together but had been separated by different precincts. However, on the night that Joker was in the holding cell, it had been Tim and Avery's father that was caught in the blast.

As the family gathering began to break up, most of the women took to sitting in the kitchen recounting stories while the kids and the two men, who thought they still might be children, went into the living room to play their games. Alfred and Barb were the ones that floated between the two rooms. Jim and Bruce managed to escape to the waning warm weather that had become brisk with the nearing fall. On this rare occasion Bruce decided to indulge in the offered beer that Jim handed him. It had been a quiet night and with a stomach full of food, Bruce felt comfortable enough to do so.

"Jim," Bruce decided to go for something that had been bothering him for a while now. "How are you feeling?"

"Old." Jim gave a soft huff of air. "But I guess that's not what you're looking for." He didn't wait for an answer. "I went to the doctor's the other day and he just wants me to take it easy, which is impossible for this job. Says that I should think about retiring."

"Jim, if you need..."

"Don't bother." Waving the younger man off, Jim continued. "I'm just going to take more of a backseat to things, maybe start working out a bit more."

"Need help with that?" Only half joking, but Bruce smirked when Jim chuckled.

"Working out with you?" His mirth waned. "I would die sooner."

"It would be fine." Covering his concern with a sip from his bottle but the movement did not escape Jim.

"Bruce," there were moments that Jim forgot what had happened to the younger man. They had become closer as did the rest of the family. Of course, while they had become closer friends there was a certain older quality that Jim had which Bruce respected. Not to say that he was a father figure that Alfred was but he was his friend who happened to have lived through much as well. Jim had kept Batman and Bruce Wayne grounded in times that there was not any ground to stand. "You have enough things to worry about. I should be the least of your concerns. Besides it seems that you have Selina to worry about."

Suddenly turning to him, Bruce's eyes widened with not understanding what he meant, but then nodded. "She hasn't been feeling well."

"And it's not the flu because she looks fine today." Jim concluded, just as everyone else had. "So it was something else." A pause. "Or _is_ something else."

Before he could go further into conversation, Cass had escaped the clutches of the living room and was searching for some quiet time. Spotting the two men, Cass made her way outside and at the moment was standing in front of Bruce before rightfully pulling herself on his lap and nestling right into his chest. Apparently, she had been tired out by the constant yelling and squabbling of the people playing various games trying to beat the other out. Considering she was not allowed to play the said games at the moment she thought it better to get out of the way. At the right moment, she slipped away to the outdoors, knowing exactly where Bruce and Jim had gone to.

"Never did I think it would be like this." Jim smiled at the girl already halfway asleep in the man that he knew would be able to just flip the switch if he really needed to. However, that was part of the job of protecting others, even your family. The switch allowed for them to be protected.

"Neither did I." He admitted.

"You were really scared weren't you?" Another strangely happy thought that Jim had. "When you first started with Selina, I mean."

"Honestly?" Briefly glancing over, Bruce saw some children playing on the sidewalk, running past them, enjoying the last of the warmer days in the year. "I still am."

"You could beat me to a pulp." Jim chuckled to himself.

"Jim." Turning sharply to the man, he saw that he was only joking and sighed. Bruce was more sensitive about his nighttime activities even when it was just joking around. He may want his enemies to know how dangerous he was but those close to him, he didn't want them to feel fear in any way.

"Don't worry I know how it feels." The smile did not fade from Jim's face. "When Bee took me to visit her parents for the first time in Chicago, I thought I was going to keel over right there. Her dad was a professor at U of C and I was just this beat cop, lived all my life in Gotham, Bee was this Northside kid with everything going for her but she didn't want that, I guess."

"Aunt Bee has done well for herself." Bruce's eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "but I knew that her father thought otherwise. Didn't think that I was really able to rise up in a city like Gotham. Although I don't know how Chicago is really any better."

"It's not."

"I know. Every city has it's downfalls but also its high points." Jim conceded. "But her father only thought of me as some cop with nothing better to do." A pause. "At least I didn't have a playboy reputation though, he probably would've broke out of that tweed and delivered a pretty mean punch."

"There were times when I wanted to tell you..."

"But it would be too much of a risk." Cocking his head slightly, Jim huffed. "You know there are times that I wished I didn't know what any of you did. Talk about worrying, when I think that every night you guys go out there and risk your lives for this city... I can't think of who better hands to place this city in but I also can't help but be reminded of the pain and suffering you guys have gone through."

"You've done it longer than any of us." Readjusting the now sleeping girl, Bruce settled in a bit more.

"I don't have to deal directly with international terrorist." He pointed out. "But I did get to drive that tank of yours."

"The new one has cup holders." Bruce told him.

"Really?" Intrigued, Jim asked. "Didn't know that they had those in the market."

"Selina thought they would be a good idea."

"Must be good for long stakeouts."

"It holds the coffee." Bruce shrugged.

"There you boys are." Selina walked around the two chairs facing outward to the side Bruce was on and he looked up towards her and watched her do so. Jim just observed the couple from his spot, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Neither really knew what they did to each other but Jim could see it plain as day. Bruce may have kept a careful eye on her but was more relaxed when she was around, perhaps happier was a better word. Even in their worst moments and he could tell when the couple was not at their best, they had determined looks about them. Their fights were ferocious but they settled them in their way. But as she had come out, Jim noticed something else, her stance had shifted slightly, it wasn't from pain though. Probably something to do with how she was feeling... wait... her sickness...

"Tired?" Bruce asked her as she sat on the arm of the wicker chair, a free hand touched her lower back to steady her.

"Only a little." It was an easy lie and she glanced down at Cass. "Seems someone already beat me to it though."

"Guess John and Tim's bickering tired her out." Jim guessed.

"She's not supposed to be playing." Bruce sighed.

"She wasn't." Taking a hand and gently removing some of the girl's hair from her face, Selina went back to looking at the men. "Cass was actually just watching."

"That's rare." Jim mused. "Who's playing that she was so bored she came out here?"

"Well Babs and Jimmy are going at it now." Selina informed the two. "We should probably head back before nightfall." Then saw the bottle in Bruce's hand. "Or not."

"Aren't you just the slave driver?" Jim smiled. "You guys can stay in for one night."

"I've been in for three nights." She grumbled. "I can take tonight if you..."

"I'm fine." Really Bruce was, the beer was not even a quarter of the way done. "We can drive Barbara as well."

"No." Waving it off. "She'll drive up with John. He wants to test out one of the new suits anyway."

"New suits?" That caught Jim's attention. "Really taking my advice a bit more than I expected."

"At least he listens to somebody." A brow was lifted towards her husband.

"He listened about the cup holders." Jim stood up for his friend. "Heard the boys are doing pretty well."

"They have a good skill set." Bruce nodded. "We can cover more ground."

"Good." He sighed a bit. "Well, you guys better get going, this little one is completely out."

"Let's hope that those idiots aren't waiting outside again." Selina gritted her teeth.

"Problems with the media still?" Jim looked up at her as the couple rose and Bruce adjusted Cass to comfortably rest against him.

"They're all over her." She informed. "We don't know what to do any more."

"I'm sure something else will catch their eye, you know how they are." Sympathizing with them, he shook Bruce's freed hand and they said their goodbyes and Jim patted Cass on the back. While Bruce left with Cass, Jim caught Selina's arm. Her brows narrowed slightly. "Selina Marie, you would tell me if something was really wrong right?"

"Not you too." A heavy sigh escaped her. "Uncle Jim, I'm..."

"I know you are." Not wanting to go out onto a full on smirk, Jim settled for just a half of one as he saw her confused face.

"Then tell that to Bruce." Noticing the funny look on his face, her head cocked. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing." As he pulled her in for a goodbye hug, Jim kept his thoughts to himself and just said. "You're both going to be just fine."

* * *

"Cassandra," Bruce caught the small girl's attention, who was fiddling with something on the training mat. Although she was not really supposed to be downstairs until four days later, Cass had managed to do otherwise. Neither Bruce nor Selina seemed too upset by this idea. Cass looked up at him. He cocked his head sideways and she came over to him. "Barbara came over."

She saw that Barb was standing there smiling at her. Cass smiled back and went over to Barb, giving her a hug. Releasing, Cass understood that they were to spar as they were in clothes that were intended for physical purposes. Since Barb was trying to start building up her strength, Cass silently agreed that this was the way to go. However, when Bruce began to lead her away from the training mat, her eyes narrowed, confused. Why was Bruce going with her?

Cass obtained her answer when she saw Selina come towards the mat, Selina gave a smile to the girl and continued towards Barb. Cass stopped and turned around. Bruce also stopped, looking at the two friends warming up.

"We can do some exercises latter." Bruce told her, smiling softly. Turning he expecting the girl to follow him. She did for a moment.

Then looked back at the mat where Barb and Selina were just finishing up warming up. Concern began to fill Cass as she watched them take their places. As she watched her mother's weight shift a bit on the next stretch, Cass felt something off about the woman and knew that Selina shouldn't be sparring at all. Bruce took her hand, noticing that she appeared to be entranced by the two women's movements.

"Come on, Cassandra." But Cass wouldn't move so Bruce tugged gently at the girl. "Don't worry, we'll do it later." Then Bruce tried to get the girl going again, still nothing. As Selina took the first swing at her friend, Cass began to struggle against Bruce. "What's wrong, Cassandra?"

Strangled noises came from the poor girl's lips, unable to form the words she wanted to say. She was just producing and 'oh' sound, the word she wanted to state was not coming through.

"Cassandra," Bruce's eyes narrowed didn't know what was going on. "It's okay, they're just…"

It was then that Barb went for a roundhouse shot towards Selina's midsection, which Cass broke out in a run and completely broke from Bruce's shocked grasp. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to make it in time, she hoped that this would be enough.

"Stop!" Everything in the room completely stilled. Barb's foot inches from Selina's stomach and everyone staring at the girl that had never spoken a word in her life before this moment. When she finally made it to the mat, Cass's eyes were wild as she stood clutching Selina around her waist in a protective way.

Instead on focusing on what the girl had just said, Selina was the first to come out of the shock.

"Cass." Selina knelt down, beaming at the girl. "You spoke."

Cass just nodded and Selina wrapped her up in a hug. Then let go.

"I'm so proud of you." Selina's sincerity was not lost on Cass then she looked up to see Bruce also come over and kneel by them and smirked at her.

"Cassandra." His hand touched her cheek, pride coming through his beaming expression. "Good job."

"We'll go out for some ice cream later, okay?" Selina nodded then started to get up but Cass pull at her. Bruce looked curiously at the small girl trying frantically to get her point across, yet she wasn't making any sense due to her erratic movements. She had seen all of them spar before, not mention she had partook in the activity with all of the them, well, mostly Bruce and Selina, Barb was still working on it. "Cassie, what's…"

Cass just kept pulling at Selina in a panicked way.

"Cassandra." Bruce was still at the small girl's level or at least as much as he could be given that she was significantly small against his much larger frame. "Calm down." She did but her eyes were still wide with worry. "Show us what's wrong."

Taking a deep breath, Cass pointed at Barb, kicked. Then she pointed to Selina and shook her head.

"Why doesn't she want us to spar?" Selina watched with interest.

"I don't know." It was Bruce's turn to look confused. "Why don't you want them to spar, Cassandra?"

Cass looked to Selina and then put a hand on her stomach. Bruce cocked his head, trying to understand. Selina looked down as Cass looked up at her and she suddenly began to comprehend what Cass was trying to get at. Barb gazed at the scene in wonderment before looking between the two females and then it also dawned her.

"Oh shit." Barb breathed. "Selina are you…"

"I…" Selina stood there dumbfounded. "I don't know."

Cass just nodded. Her head looked at Bruce and nodded again. Then pointed at him with her free hand and then back at Selina and gently patted Selina's flat stomach again. Bruce's eyes widened. Yes, he understood.

"Oh my god." Barb shook her head. "I can't believe it."

"Me either." Selina let a small smile come through as she looked at Bruce, who finally stood. He shared her smile. "We still to check."

"I mean," Barb still opened mouthed, "how does she know about _that_?"

* * *

**For those that guessed it, virtual cookies for you guys!  
**

**Okay, so I know that there were a lot of references to Superman, however, I can promise that he will not show up in here and if he does it will be for about two seconds. No crossover yet, just a simple nod to the fact that it came out and is in the same universe.  
**

**Hope the chapter was worth the wait! But some news on that front, my other story is almost finished so I'll be able to write this one more once Hunt is done and so Memory will be MUCH more regular. Feel free to question, have an opinion or tell me how you feel! Cheers everyone! **

**-EV**


End file.
